A Beauty and A Beat
by AnnaKendrick47
Summary: Beca goes to Barden and joins the Barden Bellas, a competitive dance group, and falls in love with one bubbly Chloe Beale, but she knows she can't be with her. The problem? Chloe is her teacher. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! It's me, with a new story! And it's about dance!_

_I wanna say Jesse won't be playing a very big part in this story. Why? I don't really like him and this is a Bechloe (BECHLOE) story._

* * *

_Okay, let's do this. _Beca thought as she opened the door to the room that would be hers (and another girl's) for the next four years. Beca was dreading it, not only the roommate thing but the college thing. She wanted to fly to LA and start working for a record label.

Beca was bothered by her father, talking about college and stuff while she was unpacking her stuff. Actually, she was working on a mix.

Kimmy Jin, Beca's Asian mute roommate, announced she was going to the Activities Fair and Beca jumped at the opportunity to go as well, before giving her dad the chance to say anything.

So the brunette was walking around, looking at what happened inside that university. There were a lot of clubs, groups and unions. At first, she was interested in a group called Barden DJ's, but then she found out DJ's meant 'deaf Jews' and she slowly walked away.

_Alright, so there's nothing cool in this university? _Beca thought as she looked around. Well, walking around there was better than staying in her room listening to her father.

In the distance, she saw a group of guys dancing and she wondered if that was part of the groups or if they just danced for fun. Anyway, they were good dancers.

She was distracted when someone handed her a flyer. She looked down at her hand and saw a bunch of pictures of girls dancing in a weird costume. It was a long-sleeved dark blue costume and they had yellow and bluer scarves around their necks and they had buns. Beca frowned.

Without even realizing, she started walking her way back to her room while looking at the flyer.

Under the pictures it read '_Do you have dance experience? Do you like to dance? Join the Barden Bellas! We're a competitive dance group.'_

Beca read it and thought about it. She had danced before, when she was young. Before her parents divorced, then she got into deejaying and mixing songs. She honestly hadn't thought about going back to dance. She actually had a good time dancing.

Beca entered her dorm and put the flyer on her desk, then she continued unpacking while listening to her mixes, thankful that Kimmy Jin wasn't there.

oO0Oo

Beca was going through a few classes a day, skipping some of them she thought weren't worth going to. It was working for her, of course. She thought if she kept her plan up for the rest of the year, she'd soon be on a plane to LA to pursue her dream.

On a Tuesday morning, though, her father decided to wake her up and ask her why she hadn't been attending some of her classes.

"Beca, there's something I want to talk to you about." Dr. Mitchell said as his daughter went over to the closet to grab her clothes and her shower kit. "I know you want to go to LA instead of being here and everything, but… honey, I want you to try. Meet people, make friends, maybe even date someone. I don't want to see you isolating yourself again."

"Why do you want me to do all that?" Beca asked, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"Last year, you went through a lot alone, I want to see you going out with friends, doing teenager stuff." Dr. Mitchell said. "Look, join _one _club on campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don't wanna be here, then you can go and I'll even help you move to LA. But I wanna see you try and _really _try."

"Seriously?" Beca asked.

"Seriously." Dr. Mitchell nodded. "But I want to see that you're actually trying." He pointed at her. "Do we have a deal?"

"Okay." Beca said.

Dr. Mitchell nodded and left his daughter's room.

Beca was impressed by that, usually Dr. Mitchell would force her to do things his way without asking for her opinion. And now, he was giving her a chance to do what she wanted, with some conditions first, but she could wait a year if she was going to LA the next year.

Beca then thought about what he said about joining a club on campus and well, what club could she join? The ones she saw didn't really look interesting.

The corner of her eye then caught the flyer that was handed to her at the Activities Fair a month ago and she grabbed it. The experimental class was in a week. The styles they danced were jazz and lyrical. Beca used to do jazz, so she knew what that was about. The only problem she saw was the costumes.

_Well, maybe I can go to this experimental class, if I don't like it, I won't go anymore._

Beca saw this was the only option, so she just shrugged and decided she'd go. She had nothing to lose, after all.

oO0Oo

Beca had to go over to her father's house to find her jazz shoes, since she didn't pack them for college. Sure, they were a little small, but it was for one class, so it was okay. If she was going to keep going, she was gonna need new shoes.

Beca didn't even pull her hair into a ponytail, because she thought her head would look bigger. She did nothing with her hair and went to Barden Performing Arts Center, where the classes would be held.

Thanks to signs, Beca found the room with no problem. There were many other girls there, not as many as she thought there would be, there were about twelve girls. Beca made her way through the class and put her bag in the cubby and waited awkwardly. The other girls weren't exactly talking, they were looking around, pretty much just standing there like Beca was.

"Hello everybody!" a chirpy redhead came in holding a pink folder and a black bag over her shoulder. She was wearing a white T-shirt, black leggings and white dance sneakers. She walked over to the computer and turned it on, then dropped her bag close to it. She logged in on the computer and checked to see that it was working before she turned to the girls with a huge smile. "Nice to meet you all, my name is Chloe Beale, I'm gonna be your teacher and choreographer. Well, today we're gonna do some stretches and warm-ups so I can get to know where you all stand. If you decide to stay, you're gonna have to give me your full name, date of birth, etc. Now, let's just start by your first names."

Chloe started pointing the girls and nodding when they told her their names. Beca knew there was a Stacie, Jessica, Ashley, some girl who called herself Fat Amy, a girl called Cynthia Rose and many others whose name she couldn't bother memorizing. She then noticed Chloe was looking at her, expectant and she snapped out of it.

"I'm Beca." She said.

"Beca? Is that a nickname?" Chloe asked.

"No, that's my name."

"Oh, that's interesting." Chloe said. "Have you ever danced before?"

"I started doing jazz when I was nine, then hip hop when I was eleven." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and moved to the computer. She put on a song and moved to the middle of the room, in front of the mirror.

"Okay, let's warm up. Don't push yourselves too hard." She turned her back to the girls and began doing the warm up exercises.

At first, Beca felt a little weird, but then she noticed the girls were starting conversations with themselves and Chloe and Beca started feeling more at ease.

After warming up, Chloe moved to the computer to choose a different song.

"Okay, now we're gonna start the stretches so I can know where you all stand. Grab a partner."

Beca just looked around and she ended up with Fat Amy, who looked like a nice girl. She was very funny.

Chloe sat on the ground.

"Get into the butterfly position and your partner should slowly push you until you can't go any further. Don't push your partner too hard, since it's our first day." Chloe said. "And go."

Chloe just watched first as everybody did the exercise. She walked around the class, asking people questions and watching them.

Beca was almost giggling, because she was pushing Fat Amy and the blonde was pretty much sitting, nowhere near her feet.

"Okay, put your legs straight in front of you and relax." Chloe said. "Now the partners are supposed to push you and try to get your forehead to touch your knees, keep them straight. I won't stress over pointing your toes just yet. And go."

Again, Fat Amy wouldn't go very far, but she'd make comments about how Chloe counted way too slow and about how tired she already was.

"Now to the straddle. This can hurt a bit, so don't do your best, we're gonna wait a few days." Chloe said. "Otherwise you're gonna be all sore tomorrow."

Beca took this time to look around at the other girls. They were pretty flexible, but she expected them to be even more flexible. Well, it was their first day after all and she didn't know when those girls had stopped dancing.

"Okay, now it's time to switch." Chloe said and many of the girls groaned.

Beca was impressed with herself, she could go rather far in all stretches and it didn't hurt that much. She did not push herself to her limit because she knew she was going to be sore tomorrow if she did.

"Wow, Stacie that's excellent! Do you still dance?" Chloe asked to a tall brunette who had her stomach on the floor on the straddle.

"I stopped when I moved here, I was hoping I could find a studio so I could continue." Stacie smiled.

"That's good." Chloe smiled and nodded. "Okay, now let's practice some jumps."

The girls all stood up and went to the back wall, away from the mirror.

"First, you're gonna throw your legs up as far as you can go." Chloe said, demonstrating as she spoke.

The rest of the class went by quickly and, surprisingly, Beca had a great time. The girls and Chloe were very funny and they seemed like an awesome company.

"Okay, girls, that's it for today." Chloe said as she paused the music. "I hope you all liked it and that we'll see each other this week. For those of you who want to stay, we're gonna have three-hour rehearsal five days a week, including some Saturdays. If you wanna stay, please come here and give me your full name and date of birth so I can write it down."

Only two girls left instantly and, honestly, they didn't look really enthused. The others sat on a circle around Chloe as the redhead wrote down their information.

Beca decided to stay, so she joined the girls as she waited to tell Chloe her full name.

"Alright, I'm happy with the team this year." Chloe said as she smiled at Jessica after writing down her information.

Beca stepped forward, seeing she was the last one.

"Beca." Chloe looked down at the paper. "Did you enjoy the class?"

"Surprisingly, I did." Beca said.

"That's good." Chloe said. "Full name?"

"Beca Ava Mitchell." Beca said.

"That's a pretty name." Chloe said. "Date of birth?"

"August 9th, 1993." Beca said.

"You're August 9th? Cool, I'm March 9th." Chloe smiled.

"Really? What a coincidence." Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said and looked up at Beca. "I don't want to sound rude, but for competitions you're gonna have to remove your earrings and ear spikes. Safety reasons."

"Alright." Beca nodded.

Chloe smiled.

"Bye girls!" Chloe said as the girls smiled and grabbed their things. "It was very nice to meet you all, I'll see you tomorrow."

Everybody left, then Beca noticed Chloe lock the room and leave.

_I think this might be good. _Beca thought as she went back to her dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, you guys won't kill me if I update so soon, will you?_

_I want to say, I had to change a few things, there's no shower scene in this story, because there's no sensible reason for Chloe to invade Beca's shower now, so no shower scene ): and also, I wanted to ask you guys a few ideas on the Rif Off, because I want the Trebles and the other groups to be there and I wanted to write a little game thing, but... what? Maybe an improv game? _

_I'm replying to reviews now from the start, so here it goes:_

**_ballpointmf:_**_ Thanks!_

**_babygurlopo2: _**_I'm glad, I hope you like my story!_

_**atty jannie**: Thanks! Hahaha, oh I'm pretty clumsy too, so don't feel alone. _

_**tami xox**: I plan on finishing this story because this is about dance! Which is something I love, so it's easier for me to write._

_**Meg Rules**: Yes Aubrey, we see her in this chapter._

_**aims2009, Monkeyfuncky**: Thanks! Well, here it is!_

_**itsmefiebs**: Thanks, Phoebe! Haha ;)_

_**Frozen35:** Oh, thank you, I had the same feeling as you, I wanted to read a story about Beca and Chloe in a teacher/student relationship, but the ones I read were oneshots haha so here it is. And that's okay. Germany huh? I want to visit this country someday!_

_I didn't make Aubrey a part of the Bellas because she is the same age as Chloe and since Chloe is the teacher, Aubrey would be...? So Aubrey is the dancer best friend. She'll meet the Bellas, though. If you want to see Aubrey with someone in this story, please tell me, 'cause I've got nothing lol_

* * *

Chloe opened the door of the apartment with a happy sigh. She put her things on the guest room and went over to the kitchen to find her best friend preparing dinner.

"Hey Chlo, how was your first class?" the blonde asked without taking her eyes off of the food as Chloe went over to the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"Oh, it was great! I'm feeling really good about the team this year." Chloe said. "There were only two girls who didn't want to stay."

"That's good." The blonde turned around to face her friend with a smile.

"So, when are you going to start doing the choreography?"

"Tomorrow. Time for the complaints to start."

"Well, it's a tradition." The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah, but traditions are meant to be broken." Chloe said, a little uncomfortable. "Look, Aubrey, I think the girls would have so much potential if we did a different choreography and changed the costumes."

"Chloe, the Bellas always did this dance." Aubrey said. "They always wore this uniform and they got to Finals with that choreography, we can do that again."

Chloe sighed. She knew it was useless arguing with Aubrey. The blonde had been a Bella herself and the two had been on the team together. When they were Bellas, all they heard was tradition and hard work, and that the Bellas should do the same choreography. Of course, nobody would know if they changed everything and, if somebody did, they could do nothing about it.

"Hillary called." Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"She did?" Chloe asked, nervously.

"Yeah, she wants you to go with her to your apartment next Monday." Aubrey said.

"I'm gonna call her back." Chloe sighed. "When's the food gonna be ready?"

"About twenty minutes. You can go shower if you want." Aubrey said.

"Okay." Chloe put the water bottle back in the fridge and went upstairs to take a shower.

She was still thinking about what Aubrey said. Changing the choreo and costumes would be so much better. They could compete in different championships and even win, because Chloe knew that boring choreography with no tricks or jumps, so she knew the judges would be completely uninterested. Well, there was still time to think about that.

oO0Oo

Beca bought a new pair of jazz shoes and her toes were very thankful. Wearing that small pair had been terrible. And now she knew she had to pull her hair back into a ponytail and it didn't matter if her head would be ten times as big.

The second class was even better. During the warm ups, Chloe asked everyone to get into a straddle and Beca was beyond shocked when she saw how flexible the redhead was. But then again, dance teacher? She had to be flexible. Stacie was pretty flexible too.

After class, everybody was gathering their stuff and leaving and Beca took the chance and approached Chloe when the redhead was putting on her jacket.

"Umm, Miss Beale?" Beca asked. She had never addressed to her teacher before and she wasn't sure how she should call her, so she opted for the safest option.

Chloe laughed, though.

"You can call me Chloe, Beca. I don't want you guys to see me as a teacher, I want you guys to see me as a friend." Chloe said as she stood up with a smile.

"Oh, okay. _Chloe_." Beca chuckled. "I saw the pictures on the flyer and I wanted to ask you: are we really gonna wear those costumes?"

Chloe sighed and crossed her arms.

"I'm thinking about it." Chloe said.

"That means we're gonna do the same choreography as well, right?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I'm thinking about changing the routine, give you guys a chance to do something different and show your potential." Chloe said.

"Well what's holding you back?"

"It's… this friend of mine who was a Bella knows that the Bellas only dance to that song, wear those costumes and do that choreography, so changing that would be breaking the tradition." Chloe said. "I'm seriously considering changing that."

"Doing different songs would do so much better to us!" Beca said and laughed. "Look at me, I don't even know the choreo and I'm wanting to change it."

Chloe laughed.

"I'm having a feeling the others will say the same when I start teaching the choreography to you guys." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "I have to lock the room and give the key down at the lobby, why don't you come and we'll talk on the way?"

"Okay." Beca grabbed her bag and walked out of the room as she and Chloe walked side by side. "I just… I mix songs and I have thought already of many songs that would be great to dance to."

"Oh you mix songs? That's cool." Chloe said.

"Thanks." Beca said as they entered the elevator.

"I just… the Bellas made it to Nationals last year and Aubrey, my friend, just threw up all over the stage and we lost. Now she thinks we can win with the same routine." Chloe said.

"Eww." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

They remained in a comfortable silence for a while, until Beca began singing _Titanium._

_"You shout it loud  
But I can't hear a word you say  
I'm talking loud, not saying much  
I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet  
Shoot me down, but I get up"_

Chloe turned to her with eyes wide and a smile appearing on her face. Beca looked at her when she heard the redhead start singing along with her.

_"I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose  
Fire away, fire away  
You shoot me down, but I won't fall  
I am titanium"_

Chloe had a huge smile when they ended. Beca smiled as well, but not as big as Chloe.

"I didn't know you knew David Guetta." The brunette said, enchanted by the redhead's voice.

"I don't live under a rock, Beca. That song is my jam." Chloe said and smirked. "My lady-jam."

Beca blushed and looked away.

"That's nice."

"It is. The song really builds." Chloe said with a wink. Beca looked up at her.

"Look, there are some things about you that I do _not _need to know." She said, making the redhead laugh as the elevator door opened.

"You have a nice voice, do you sing?" Chloe asked, changing the subject.

"I sing in some of my mixes." Beca said. "What about you?"

"I sing while I'm choreographing." Chloe said and Beca nodded as she gave the key to a woman by the desk. "I'm actually choreographing some other songs, in case I decide to go through with changing the routine."

"Oh, please do!" Beca said.

"I'm gonna send you to the principal if you keep kissing the teacher's ass!" Chloe warned jokingly.

"I'm not kissing your ass." Beca rolled her eyes. "I'm asking you to change the routine."

"Pretty much the same thing." Chloe chuckled as they exited the building. "Alright, Beca, I have to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. Bye." Beca smiled as Chloe smiled back and they each went on different ways.

Beca frowned as she walked back to Baker Hall. What just happened? Sure, she had a bonding time with her teacher, but… what? Chloe just admitted to her that she masturbated to _Titanium _and they had a… they had a moment. Or was it just Beca?


	3. Chapter 3

_Here it is! This chapter is a little longer._

_Replies to reviews:_

_**babygurlopo2: **Yeah, they did! And I'm glad you liked the change, this way we can actually say 'Aubrey, you're not a part of the Bellas and you have no right to say what they do!'._

_**ballpointmf: **Thank you!_

_**itsmefiebs: **Well thank you, Phoebe! I wish my name was as cool as yours lol_

_**Guest: **I was thinking about doing Staubrey! This was it'll be easier for Aubrey to accept Beca and Chloe's relationship!_

_**Detective Sexy McBadass: **More blisters. Now they stopped and I have no more blisters! Yay! Let's hope it remains that way lol_

_**Frozen35: **I don't know which dating game you mean lol I heard it is. I wanna visit as many countries in the world as I can. I know some Bechloe student/teacher thing, but they're oneshots. One is in the story 'Sexcapades' I don't remember the author and the other one is a oneshot probably by bechloehuh, but I'm not sure. I'm pretty sure I have both on my favorite stories list if you want to look for them._

_I think my dance teacher wants to kill me lol this week we have some more barre exercises. Aslo, I bought a hair donut! Now it'll be easier to do my bun! _

_On with the story!_

* * *

Beca walked into her father's house with a sigh that Friday afternoon. She had just had her first official week of college, going to all her classes, studying, actually doing homework and going to Bellas practice. She could honestly say she had never been this sore in her entire life, she was almost entirely sure that Chloe wanted to kill them.

Dr. Ethan Mitchell had invited his daughter over for dinner to talk about the week. He had heard about Beca's change and he wanted to tell her he was happy about that. Besides, they were never really that close since the divorce and since he married again and he wanted that to change.

Ethan smiled as he entered the living room and saw his daughter on her cell phone.

"It's good to see you, Bec." He said, making her look up. "I'm happy about everything I've heard about you."

Beca just gave him a small smile and looked back down at her phone. Ethan sighed and sat down beside her.

"Are you having fun in the Bellas?"

"Yeah. I mean, the girls are really nice, the teacher is really nice, but the routine… it's like a mashup of three old songs and the choreography is boring and slow." Beca said. "Chloe said next week she's gonna teach us something different just for fun."

Ethan smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Bec." He said. "I can't wait to see you dance. Have you learned anything new?"

"Well, we're working on the splits, but I knew that already." Beca said. "Besides that, nothing new. No new tricks. I searched for some dance tricks on the internet and some of them are pretty good! I wished Chloe would teach us those."

"Well, why don't you talk to her?" Ethan asked. "Maybe she can teach you."

"Yeah." Beca shrugged.

"What about dates? Have you gone out on one?" Ethan asked.

Beca scoffed.

"I'm not gonna talk about my love life with you, okay dad?" Beca said. "But if you must know, no, I haven't gone out on one."

"Okay. But you will tell me if you start dating, right?" Ethan asked. "I'd like to know."

Beca nodded.

"I don't really see that happening, but I will." Beca said.

Ethan nodded and sighed, knowing Beca probably wouldn't hold a longer conversation with him.

"Well, I will check dinner." He patted her leg and left.

Beca looked back at her phone, ignoring everything around her, thankful that her father was cooking and not bothering her.

Beca didn't have that much time to enjoy the silence, when someone tackled her down on the couch. It took her about ten seconds to notice that the person was squealing.

"Hey Bay." Beca said as her blonde friend let her go and looked up at her smiley face.

"Hey Bec! Oh my God, it's been so long!" the blonde girl said.

"I know." Beca nodded. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, ever since you told me you were having dinner at your father's, I figured I'd stop by to see you. We could go for a walk."

"Oh, that's good. Let's go." Beca stood up. As she passed by the kitchen, she just popped her head in. "Hey dad, Bailey and I are going for a walk, call me when dinner's ready, okay?"

"Okay." Ethan said.

Beca and her friend Bailey left the house and Beca felt a little more at ease.

"Okay, now tell me." Bailey said.

"Tell you what?"

"About college, about your classes, including your dance group. I can't believe you started dancing again!" Bailey said.

"I know, me neither." Beca chuckled. "Well, what can I tell you about college? I'm starting to like it. I don't know many people yet. My roommate is this Asian mute chick who glares like her eyes are on fire!"

"Ooh!" Bailey said in a shudder. "What else? What else? Any girls?"

"Well, I've seen some cute girls around. I've talked to a few, but you know me. I'll probably never gather the courage to ask someone out." Beca said.

Beca had come out to her friend, Bailey, two years ago and she still hadn't had any experience with another girl. She later came out to her other two friends, Lisa and Ryan, both girls as well, and her parents, who took it very well.

In high school, Beca used to exchange notes with Lisa, Bailey and Ryan and she told them she had a crush on one of their classmates and, for a stupid reason, she kept those notes because they were funny and she liked to laugh at them. One day, her mother found them and the next morning, she woke her up and told her. Fortunately, she told Beca that she loved her for who she was and that was never going to change. Ethan said the same thing when Beca decided to tell him and she was amazingly happy for having two very supportive parents and friends.

"I know that, Becs." Bailey chuckled with a smirk. "I've known you since we were five. What about your dance group? Do they know?"

"What, you think my sexuality is something to be broadcasting to the whole world?" Beca asked. "I've only known them a week! It'd be so awkward to just confess it."

"And what is it like for you to be around what, ten girls for three hours everyday, watching them dancing, be all flexible and sexy and wearing those tight pants or even shorts?" Bailey asked.

"It's okay." Beca shrugged. "They're pretty nice and we're not doing anything sexy. Chloe won't change the routine."

"Chloe is your teacher?" Bailey asked, getting a nod from the brunette. "Sounds like one of the teachers back at the studio I dance at. She's a blonde girl, looks like she has a stick up her ass all the time." The blonde chuckled.

"No, Chloe's not like that." Beca said. "She's more bubbly, smiley, always treats everybody so good, listens to everybody, she's kind to everyone."

Bailey just kept nodding and smirking at Beca as she crossed her arms. Beca noticed that and frowned.

"What?"

"You know very well what." Bailey said.

"Oh no, Bay, don't start." Beca said.

"Yes, I will! Oh my God, you've got a crush on your teacher!" Bailey said with an amused grin.

"No, I don't." Beca said.

"Okay."

"I really don't, okay? I'd know if I had a crush on someone."

"Yeah, you know, but you wouldn't admit it to yourself at first, would you?" Bailey asked.

Beca sighed, knowing Bailey had a point.

"Yes, that's right, but I don't have a crush on her, okay?" Beca said. "That'd be asking for trouble."

"Okay, then." Bailey said, dropping the subject. "I'll be here more often, so I want to see you again. Next time, we'll invite Lisa and Ryan."

"Sure." Beca nodded. "That'd be great, I miss them."

Bailey smiled.

"And you tell us when it's your competition, we want to see you."

"I will." Beca nodded. "And I want to show you guys my latest mixes."

"Ooh, I can't wait to hear them!" Bailey clapped her hands.

Beca smiled.

"Okay, calm down, Bay, they're not even ready yet."

"So what? I still can't wait to hear them." Bailey shrugged as Beca's cell started ringing.

"Ugh, dinner's ready. We have to get back." Beca said and turned around and started making their way back as Beca texted her dad to say they were on their way.

"I'll talk to Lisa and Ryan." Bailey said. "They miss you, too, Becs."

"I can't wait to see them." Beca said. "I just…"

"You just what?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing, I'm just afraid that maybe dance is gonna take all my free time." Beca said. "So, I think we should meet as soon as possible, before competition starts and things get harder."

"Oh, I'll call them tomorrow to see if they can hang out next weekend." Bailey said. "Maybe we can go out Saturday afternoon or even go out to dinner."

"Sure, that'll be good. Actually, I'd rather go out to dinner because we're gonna have practice in the afternoon." Beca said.

"Alright, I'll talk to the girls." Bailey said. "You're turning into a dancer, Mitchell." The blonde pointed a finger at her as they walked to Beca's father's porch.

"No, not dancer. Chloe says we're ballerinas." Beca said.

Bailey raised an eyebrow.

"Would you stop? Okay, I'll see you soon." Beca said. Bailey giggled, waved at her and started walking back to her house, which was like three blocks away.

oO0Oo

Chloe let out a long sigh as she sat down on the restaurant.

"Someone looks stressed."

"I am a little stressed. I've been feeling guilty about the routine, the girls are starting to complain and they asked me to teach them something new next week." Chloe said, but at the end of the sentence, she smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter, I'm happy. My students are great, they're very sweet and funny."

"And I'm proud of you. Pretty soon, these kids are gonna be head over heels in love with you." Chloe's boyfriend said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks." Chloe said, giving him a peck. "But I'd appreciate if you didn't call them kids, it makes me feel old."

"It makes _you _feel old?"

"Yeah, it makes me feel like I'm an old lady teaching dance to little kids." Chloe said.

"Alright, alright. Sorry. Your _adult_ students are gonna be head over heels in love with you."

"That's better." Chloe smiled. "Oh, Hillary and I went to the apartment and it's looking pretty good. She says about two more months maybe and we can move in. I can't wait. You know I love Aubrey, but she's driving me _insane_!"

Chloe sighed as the waiter came and they placed their orders.

"Tom, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"You know you can ask me anything." He said.

"Well, one of my students has asked me to change the routine and I'd be happy to do it, but sometimes I feel like… it's the Bellas, they do that routine ever since before I joined them and I'd be breaking the tradition!" Chloe said.

"You're starting to sound like Aubrey, babe." Tom said and they both chuckled.

"Come on, what do you think I should do?" Chloe asked.

"Look, traditions are meant to be broken. Things change. If you want to do it, teach a different combination, a different song, do it. Maybe you should listen to your students." Tom said. "It might not be that bad. Look, if you think the girls can win with that combination, try to do it for the next competition. If you see that it's actually a big failure, than change it."

"That sounds good." Chloe said. "Well, I'm gonna do it. Thanks, Tom."

"You're welcome, babe." Tom winked at her and linked their hands together.

oO0Oo

Beca couldn't point exactly what was distracting her so much that afternoon. She was staring at the ground as she warmed up, not paying attention to what the girls were talking about. Apparently, it was really funny. But she just couldn't stay focused and she didn't know why.

"… you know, you hear about it, you talk about it, sometimes you even see it movies, but what nobody tells you is how much it actually hurts." Stacie said.

"Yeah. I remember feeling a lot of pain in my first time. Like somebody was ripping me in half." Ashley said and the others giggled.

"And the guy has no idea!" Jessica added.

Beca frowned. _Okay, this is starting to get weird._

"I didn't go through that much pain in my first time, it was actually okay." Chloe shrugged. "My second time was weird, because the condom broke and since that was only my second time, I had no idea what to do and neither did the guy, so he was like 'why don't we call a doctor? Why don't we call your parents?' and I was like, 'sure, let's get more people involved!'." Chloe said and the girls laughed.

"That never happened to me." Denise said, shaking her head.

"I went through a lot of pain! I was so desperate- wait, is anybody in here a virgin?" Stacie asked and looked around.

Beca blushed as she slowly raised her hand.

"I am." She said.

"Then now I'm going to tell you something people probably didn't tell you: it _hurts._" Stacie said. "And you don't understand what's going on in your body."

"Sometimes you're gonna wish not to have sex again." Chloe said. "I was so traumatized after the condom thing I swore I'd never have sex in my entire life."

"Oh, don't worry, my friends talk about sex, they tell me exactly what you guys are saying." Beca said. "I can't believe I'm the only virgin here!"

"Well it's probably because you're baby size." Fat Amy said, making the other girls laugh, including Beca.

"I knew the height jokes would start someday." Beca shrugged. "Not the first time I've heard them."

"Honey, there's a _reason_." Stacie said, making the girls laugh again.

Beca was impressed, she was having a great time. She didn't feel embarrassed or humiliated by the jokes, she knew the girls didn't mean to make her upset, they were just having fun.

"… okay, now we're gonna step, step and jump." Chloe said as she demonstrated. "You're gonna land facing the corner of the room."

Chloe went back to her place in the middle of the girls.

"Two steps and jump on the third. Okay, five, six, seven, eight." Chloe said and the girls began taking steps with her. "One, two, jump." Chloe said. "Well, Ashley decided to just take steps."

The girls laughed as Chloe imitated what Ashley had just done, then turned to them.

"That's okay, Ash, just do what you feel like." She said.

Ashley laughed and went back to her spot.

"Okay, let's try that again. Five, six, seven, eight!" Chloe said and watched as the girls did what they just learned. "Good! Now we're gonna try it from the top." Chloe walked over to the computer to restart the song.

Chloe watched as the girls did the steps they've learned up until now and nodded. As they finished, Chloe paused the music and smiled.

"That looks pretty good, girls!" Chloe said. "Now grab a partner."

"Umm, Lilly's not here." Ashley reminded.

"That's no problem. Stacie, come with me." Chloe said.

This time, Beca got paired up with Denise. She was just enjoying the song, when something caught her eye. Stacie was on the straddle and Chloe was pushing her towards the ground, but she was on her hands and knees, her stomach and chest were on Stacie's back. Beca frowned. Suddenly, her throat grew a little dry and her breath hitched.

"Sorry, does that hurt?" Denise asked.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Beca said.

"Okay! Now, switch!" Chloe said as she sat back. "Not you, Stacie."

Stacie groaned, making the other girls laugh.

Beca watched as Chloe did the same thing and couldn't help but find it weird. She said the girls could do it too and some of them did, but Beca didn't. She thought that position was a little too weird. Or was it just her gay mind?

* * *

_I think I'm gonna change the rating to M. What do you think?_


	4. Chapter 4

"You're… you're thinking about it?" Aubrey asked, incredulous.

"Yeah." Chloe shrugged. "I mean, it wouldn't hurt us to do something different."

"Chloe, you know that's not an option. For years, the Bellas only did those songs." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey, change is good!" Chloe said. "Beca asked me to do it once and I started thinking about it ever since."

"Beca. That doesn't sound like a good girl's name." Aubrey said.

"Don't say that, Beca is a very sweet girl." Chloe said. "She had the courage to tell me what the other girls didn't. Besides, Tom said the same thing after I told him."

"That's right, _after_ you told him, he wouldn't have said anything if you hadn't told him. And you didn't think about changing the song before this girl brought that up." Aubrey said as she crossed her arms.

"What? Okay." Chloe took a deep breath. "Let's stop arguing and get rational here. Aubrey, you and I graduated college years ago and we're not a part of the Bellas anymore, okay? Now I'm their teacher and I have the power to change the song if I want to, okay? There's no policy or rules about the Bellas having to do this song."

Aubrey just glared at her best friend, not knowing what to say. She was pissed.

"You don't teach the same song to your students every year, do you?" Chloe asked.

"No. But that's different, that's not a tradition." Aubrey said.

"Exactly my point!" Chloe said. "It's not a tradition! What I want to say is maybe the Bellas shouldn't have a tradition! Maybe they could do whatever choreography they wanted!"

Aubrey stood quiet again, staring at Chloe.

"I don't want to argue with you, okay, Brey? I'm just saying that." Chloe said. "I don't want you to hate me, but it's my decision now, okay?" Chloe said the last part as softly and sweetly as she possibly could. She put both hands on her best friend's shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Okay?"

Aubrey removed Chloe's hands from her shoulders and went to her bedroom.

Chloe sighed and closed her eyes. She hated arguing with Aubrey more than with her boyfriend because the blonde was a lot more stubborn and she wouldn't give in easily. Hell, she wouldn't give in, period.

oO0Oo

After two hours, Chloe convinced Aubrey to come in on one of the Bellas' practice to see how much fun the girls had they were learning a different choreography. Aubrey was a little (a _lot_) reluctant at first, but she ended up agreeing. She didn't want to stay mad at her friend and she wanted things between them to be okay.

So on a Wednesday afternoon, Aubrey went with Chloe to practice. Chloe's smile was huge, she was thrilled that the girls would get to meet her best friend and vice versa. She just hoped Aubrey wouldn't sit in the corner, frowning the whole class, because that would be weird and rude of her.

"Thank you again for coming, Brey! You're gonna see how much fun they have and you'll see why we need something different." Chloe said.

Aubrey nodded and put her bag down as Chloe looked between the songs in the computer.

"Hey Chloe!"

Chloe and Aubrey looked at the door to see Stacie, Denise, Ashley, Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy coming in with smiles on their faces. They put their things on the cubbies and put on their jazz shoes.

Lilly and Jessica arrived later and smiled and waved at Chloe as they put their things in the cubby.

"Girls, this is my best friend Aubrey, she's a ballet teacher. I asked her to come and watch one of our practices." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled and waved at the girls as they waved back.

"Okay, let's warm up." Chloe put on a song and moved to the front of the room, facing the mirror.

Right when Chloe was almost done with the warm ups, Beca came in panting, looking angry. Her face was a little moist and her eyes were a little red.

She went straight for the cubbies, put her things in, put her jazz shoes on and went to the middle of the room.

"Are you alright?" Fat Amy whispered to her, as some of the other girls just gave her confused looks.

"I'm fine." Beca said and then noticed there was a blonde sitting beside Chloe. "Who's that?"

"That's Aubrey, Chloe's friend." Fat Amy said.

Beca nodded.

oO0Oo

Aubrey was having the time of her life, the girls' jokes were very funny and they made her feel like she belonged there, pretty much the opposite of when she was in the Bellas herself. She saw that the choreography Chloe was teaching them was much better than the one they did for competitions and finally saw Chloe's point. She wished she was one of Chloe's students so she could come everyday.

Chloe could see that the blonde was having fun and she took that as a good sign. The girls were very fun and sweet and doing that choreography was doing them good.

"Alright girls, that's it for today, good job!" Chloe announced happily.

Fat Amy sat beside Beca to put her shoes on and noticed she looked a lot better, she had laughed along, joked and participated.

"Are you feeling better?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Amy." Beca said.

Fat Amy smiled and nodded.

Beca looked over and saw that Chloe was writing something on her notebook while Stacie was talking to Aubrey and they were both laughing.

"What did you think of Aubrey?" Fat Amy asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. I didn't get much from her." Beca shrugged as they got out of the room following the other girls. "She just sat there, quietly, sometimes laughing at our jokes."

"She seems like a cool person." Fat Amy shrugged.

"She seems uptight." Beca said. "I don't understand why Chloe brought her, though."

Fat Amy looked behind them.

"Maybe is so Stacie could flirt with her." Fat Amy said.

Beca looked behind them and saw that the tall brunette was still talking to Aubrey and they looked like they were having a good time. Chloe was right behind them, but she was locking the room.

"Yeah. Maybe." Beca said.

oO0Oo

Beca rang the doorbell of Ryan's house and pretty soon the short brunette answered the door and smiled when she spotted Beca on the doorway.

"Hey!" she said, giving Beca a hug. "Lisa and Bay are in the living room."

Beca nodded and went to the living room, followed by Ryan.

"Where were you?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, Beca is a dancer now." Bailey smirked with arms crossed. "Oops, sorry, a _ballerina._"

Beca rolled her eyes and sat down beside Bailey.

"I can't believe you're dancing again. That is _so _not Beca." Lisa said.

"What made you go back to dancing?" Ryan asked.

"You're doing hip hop, too, right?" Lisa asked.

Beca sighed with a chuckle.

"My dad told me to just try. He wanted to see me try to make friends, to join a group. I saw the Barden Bellas, I went to one experimental class and I liked it and decided to stay. They do jazz and lyrical, so no, I don't do hip hop." Beca said.

"But you used to love to do those tricks!" Ryan said. "You did a handstand with one hand!"

"I know, I know. Well, I like it, okay? I'm having a lot of fun, the girls are so fun." Beca said. "They're also a bit weird, one day they were talking about their first time. There is some things I don't need to know!"

"What? They were talking about their first times?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah. Everyone." Beca said. "Even Chloe."

"Okay, that is weird." Lisa said.

"It was, but aside from that, we have a lot of fun." Beca said.

"What about your teacher?" Bailey asked with a knowing smirk.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"What? What about your teacher?" Ryan asked, looking between Bailey and Beca.

"Beca has a crush on her teacher!" Bailey said, making Ryan and Lisa gasp and turn to the small brunette.

"I do not! Bay has this ridiculous idea that I do." Beca defended herself.

"Oh, you so do!" Bailey said.

"Do you have a picture of her? We want to see what she looks like!" Lisa said.

"I can't believe you're in love with your teacher!" Ryan said. "If she's a dance teacher, she's probably like sixty!"

"She's not sixty and I don't have a crush on her." Beca said.

"How old is she?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you so do have a crush on her!" Bailey said, amused.

"I don't." Beca said. "Besides, we're not gonna just sit here all night and talk about my 'crush' are we?" Beca used hair quotes on the word 'crush' as she looked at her friends.

"Okay. I have news." Lisa announced. "I was waiting for you to get here, Bec."

"Well what is the news?" Bailey asked.

"Kyle finally asked me out!" Lisa announced, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Oh that's so great!" Ryan said. "You are so lucky, he is such a nice guy!"

"And he is so handsome!" Bailey said.

Beca faked a yawn. Talking about men wasn't her favorite subject and the girls all knew that, that's why they did it.

Lisa laughed.

"Sorry if we're bothering you with the opposite sex." Lisa said.

"That's okay, I was just kidding." Beca said.

"Wanna tell us about women?" Ryan asked.

"No. I mean, there are women who I find attractive, but they're either straight or I'm not interested in asking them out." Beca said.

"Oh come on, Bec!" Bailey said. "You have to get out there, you never dated anyone!"

"Thank you for reminding me, Bay." Beca said sarcastically. "I know that, but… I don't know, sometimes I think I romanticize the idea of dating, because I don't wanna ask out someone who I simply find attractive, I want to ask out someone I'm in love with, you know? And I know that this is probably never gonna happen, but I want to date someone I'm in love with and someone who's in love with me too."

"Beca, this badass is nothing but an image, because we all know that even though sometimes this happens, it's not that often." Ryan said. "Most of the time you meet someone, ask them out and you fall in love with them in the process."

"Yeah, I know." Beca rolled her eyes. "But I… I don't know, I guess a part of me just wants this to happen."

Lisa just gave her one sympathetic smile.

"Well who knows, Bec, maybe it can happen. Maybe you'll meet someone and you will fall in love with each other." Ryan said.

"Yeah, it can happen." Lisa said.

"Okay, let's do something else." Beca said.

"Let's play Just Dance!" Bailey suggested, standing up.

"Yes!" Ryan agreed. "Let's see if the 'ballerina' can beat us."

Beca laughed as Ryan went upstairs to grab the game.

oO0Oo

On Monday, Beca went to dance class thinking about what her friends had said. Did she really have a crush on Chloe? I mean, sure, she liked her, she was a nice woman, but… did she have a crush?

Beca was in the back of the class and she noticed that Stacie and Cynthia Rose weren't there and that was a bit strange. Chloe explained they told her they wouldn't come because of some work they had to do.

"Okay, now do the diagonal, we're gonna work on some jumps." Chloe said as she paused the music.

The girls all lined up at the back wall and they all pushed Beca to the front. The brunette didn't really mind, though.

"We're gonna do a chassé," Chloe said, demonstrating as she did. "and a grand jeté." She jumped and turned to the girls with a smile. "Okay?"

"You make it looks so easy." Fat Amy said.

Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, go." She said.

Beca did the chassé, wondering if she had done it right, and then the grand jeté and she turned back to see the girls all with surprised, amazed look on their faces.

"That was great!" Fat Amy said.

"That was really good." Chloe nodded. "Okay, next."

Beca smiled inwardly and returned to the end of the line.

When Chloe was teacher the choreography, there was a part where they needed to move their arms and, since they were standing way too close to each other, Denise gave Beca a slap on the face and the short brunette immediately fell back on the floor, laughing.

"Oh my God, Beca!" Denise covered her mouth and helped Beca get up. "I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beca said while still laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Beca said.

"What happened?" Chloe asked as she paused the song.

"I hit Beca's face accidentaly." Denise said.

Chloe laughed.

"Beca are you alright?" she asked, getting a nod from the brunette. "Denise, I'm gonna have to send you to the principal if you keep hitting everyone." Chloe said, shaking her head as she chuckled. "Okay, from the top!"

Beca chuckled and went back to her spot.

oO0Oo

After practice, Beca went back to her room with a smile on her face. She couldn't stop thinking about how fun dance class was and how much she loved being there.

As she laid down to sleep, she noticed she couldn't stop thinking about how cool her teacher was and how beautiful she was. She slowly wiped the smile off of her face.

_Shit._

* * *

_Of course you guys wouldn't mind a change in rating, you probably want to see some hot Bechloe sex, don't you? I should've known._


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe waited for all the girls to come and smiled at them. She called them to sit on a circle around her and sat down.

"Okay, I have an announcement to make." She said.

"You're pregnant!" Fat Amy jumped in and asked. Chloe laughed.

"No." she shook her head. "Next week we're gonna have this improv game with other dance groups from Barden. We meet in the pool and they play some songs and we have to improvise, it's pretty self-explanatory."

The girls chuckled.

"Sounds fun." Ashley said.

"It is." Chloe nodded. "It's gonna be on a Friday night."

"Oh, maybe after that we could go out to dinner." Denise suggested.

"Yeah, it'd be fun. All of us." Jessica agreed. "Even you, Chloe."

"I hadn't thought about it. Yeah, that's a good idea." Chloe said. "I know a great restaurant, but it isn't on campus."

"Oh, that's okay. It's gonna be Friday, right?" Ashley said.

"You should invite your friend Aubrey, too." Stacie said.

"Actually, that'd be great, Aubrey really liked you guys." Chloe said. "And she was going with me, so I'm gonna ask her tonight."

oO0Oo

Chloe walked inside the apartment she was sharing with Aubrey with a satisfied smile. She went upstairs to the blonde's room to find her writing something in her notebook with a thoughtful look.

"Hey Brey! I have great news!" she said, sitting down on the blonde's bed.

"Yeah?" Aubrey asked, looking up from the notebook.

"You know the dance game next week, right?" Chloe asked, getting a nod from the blonde. "The girls suggested we'd go out to dinner and they told me to invite you. Are you interested?"

"Is Tom coming?" Aubrey asked.

"No, it's a girl's night out." Chloe said. "But are you coming?"

"Okay." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe smiled huge.

"It's gonna be a lot of fun, you'll see." Chloe said. "Didn't you have fun that day?"

"Yeah." Aubrey shrugged. "Well, maybe you're right. I guess it is going to be fun."

Chloe smiled.

"Okay, I'm going to be in my room, choreographing." Chloe said.

"When _aren't _you choreographing?" Aubrey rolled her eyes, making the redhead giggle.

Chloe went to her room, put her things down, grabbed her iPod and started looking for songs. She found two versions of _Titanium _and stared at the songs for a few moments, before she put on the first version, the original.

At first, she was just thinking about the song, thinking about what moves she could create, but then her mind drifted to the time when she sang that song with Beca. She thought about how soft and nice the girl's voice was and how their voices harmonized perfectly.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality and she shook her head.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked through the door.

"Come in, Brey!" Chloe said, pausing the song as Aubrey came in.

"What's going on? Why are you listening to _Titanium?" _Aubrey asked. "Are you going through a dry spell with Tom?"

Chloe chuckled.

"No." she said. "Well, we hadn't had sex in a few weeks, but that's not it."

"Okay, so what's going on?" Aubrey asked, sitting down on the bed beside her friend.

"Nothing, I was just looking for a song to choreograph and I found this one." Chloe shrugged.

Aubrey gave her a look.

"Something tells me you're hiding something from me, Beale." Aubrey said.

"I'm not." Chloe said.

"Well." Aubrey shrugged, standing up and going to the door. She opened it and turned around to face the redhead. "Remember, you can talk to me about anything."

Chloe nodded.

"I know. Thanks, Brey." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey sighed and left. She could feel Chloe was hiding something, but she wasn't going to push the redhead, when she was ready to tell, she would.

oO0Oo

Chloe had just gotten out of a meeting and she was about to go grab a cup of coffee, when she spotted a familiar brunette sitting on the grass, with her headphones around her neck. She smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey Beca!" she said.

Beca looked up, looking surprised.

"Oh, hey Chloe." Beca said. "What's up?"

"I just realized, your last name is Mitchell, right?" Chloe asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, so you're Ethan Mitchell's daughter?" Chloe asked.

"That'd be me." Beca nodded.

"Oh! I was his student when I was in freshman year here in Barden!" Chloe said. "He always talked about his little girl. You were his computer wallpaper."

"Okay, that's embarrassing." Beca said.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you, you haven't changed." Chloe said.

"Well, thanks." Beca said. "Do you wanna sit?"

"Actually, I was going to grab a cup of coffee." Chloe said. "Do you wanna come?"

"Are you gonna talk about my baby pictures?" Beca asked. Chloe laughed and shook her head.

"No."

"Alright, then." Beca closed her laptop and stood up.

They arrived at the campus coffee house and sat down on a table near the window. Chloe ordered a cappuccino and Beca ordered a espresso.

"Oh, do you know an Emily Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"She's my cousin." Beca nodded. "You were her friend in high school."

"How did you know that?" Chloe asked.

"I used to stay with my aunt when my parents had a dinner date and Em would invite her redhead friend over. And they would play with me." Beca said. "And that redhead girl's name was Chloe."

"Oh my God, so you're Em's little cousin?!" Chloe asked, getting a nod and a chuckle from the brunette. "Oh my God! I didn't even recognize you, I have a picture of you saved on my phone."

Chloe looked through her phone and showed Beca a picture of her, Chloe and Emily. Beca was eight years old at the time, while Emily and Chloe were sixteen.

"Yep, that's me." Beca nodded.

"Oh my God! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" Chloe said. "You look so big!"

"Nobody has ever said something like that to me." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"You look so grownup." Chloe said.

"That's better." Beca chuckled.

"So what's Emily been up to? It's been a long time since I've seen her." Chloe said.

"She's working a lot. She's dating a guy from college and she's waiting for him to propose." Beca said. "Nobody knows when that will happen."

"Well, who knows." Chloe shrugged. "Oh, I have news! I'm going to change the choreography, the costumes, the music all that stuff."

"Yes!" Beca said.

"The Bellas will have a group dance, you guys can have trios and duets and solos." Chloe said.

"That's even better!" Beca said.

"_And, _if you want, I have a solo idea for you." Chloe said.

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a lyrical solo to this song." Chloe looked through her iPod and selected a song, putting it on the table between them.

Beca frowned, but when Madilyn Bailey's version of _Titanium _started playing, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Oh my God, I love it!" Beca said.

"I thought you would." Chloe chuckled.

"That is so great! Thanks, Chloe!" Beca said.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it." Chloe said and looked at her watch. "Well, I have to go, I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight."

"Well have fun." Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled as she grabbed her money to pay for her cappuccino.

Beca paid for her espresso as well and the two walked out, going to different directions. Beca tried, but no matter what she did, she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face.

When she got in her dorm, she immediately grabbed her cell phone and dialed Bailey's number.

oO0Oo

Beca stood up immediately when she spotted the blonde coming towards her.

"Bec! You had me worried, what's going on?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, I admit it, you were right. I have a huge crush on my teacher." Beca said straight away and Bailey immediately frowned.

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious." Beca said.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I just… I can't stop thinking about her." Beca said. "And right now she invited me for a cup of coffee to talk about the Bellas. Oh, do you know she was Em's best friend in high school? The cool girl who would play with us?"

"The redhead Chloe?" Bailey asked. "Your teacher is redhead Chloe?"

Beca nodded.

"And she was my dad's student in her freshman year at Barden, so she's seen baby pictures of me." Beca said, making Bailey laugh.

"Baby Beca!" she said, pinching her cheeks.

Beca pulled her hands away from her face.

"She said I look big." Beca said.

"Okay, so she's blind." Bailey said, making Beca laugh. "You went out for coffee? In, like, a date?"

"No, it wasn't a date. We were just talking about stuff." Beca said. "Plus, she has a boyfriend."

Bailey crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Beca, Beca, Beca. Why can't you crush on people you _have _a chance with? Like me!" Bailey said.

Beca laughed hysterically.

"What?" she asked.

"You have more chances of getting together with me than with redhead Chloe!" Bailey said.

"Okay, thanks for your help." Beca said sarcastically.

"What do you want me to say? Go for it, Bec, I think she likes you too! Hell, she even invited you for a cup of coffee!" Bailey said.

Beca crossed her arms and glared at her. Bailey sighed.

"Let's get logical here, okay, shortie?" Bailey said. "You know you're not gonna do anything about it. You _can't _do anything about it."

"I won't?" Beca asked.

"You know yourself. You think 'oh, she's taken and she's straight, I can't do anything about it, therefore I won't'. You subconsciously choose to crush on people who are out of reach so you don't have to do anything about it." Bailey said. "There are plenty of other fish in the sea for you to fish and yet you insist on the ones who are so deep they can't see you."

"You suck." Beca said.

"But I'm right." Bailey said as they sat down.

"Yeah, but you still suck." Beca said, making Bailey laugh.

"You know I don't wanna hurt you, right, Bec? I want you to be happy, I love you like my sister. So I have to tell you the truth, I can't lie to you." Bailey said. "That's why I'm saying this right now. You know nothing can and probably will happen."

"I know that." Beca said with a sigh. "I just wished that for once, it would."

"I understand you." Bailey nodded and sighed as she saw Beca look down at her hands, then at the pond ahead of them. "Maybe we should have a girl's night out. We can sleep over at my house, we'll invite Ry and Lis. If you want, you can talk about your crush, but then we're gonna help you start moving on."

"That'd be good." Beca nodded. "I'd really like that."

Bailey smiled.

"Thanks Bay." Beca smiled up at her friend.

"No problem." Bailey said. "And remember, even though you're moving on, you can still call me to tell the most ridiculous things that happened between you and redhead Chloe. Like, 'oh my God, Bay! Today at class, she looked at me! She totally looked at me Bay!'."

Beca laughed.

"That sounds so tacky, I don't I will be telling you that." Beca said.

"Not like that, but trust me, you will." Bailey said.

"Oh, we have the improv game next week and after that we're gonna go out to dinner." Beca said. "I think you, Ry and Lisa should totally come to the game."

"That's cool! We can check out how redhead Chloe looks like now!" Bailey said.

"Why do you keep calling her redhead Chloe?" Beca asked.

"Remember Em had two friends named Chloe? We called Chloe redhead Chloe." Bailey said.

"Oh yeah!" Beca said. "Actually, we called her redhead Chlo."

"Yeah, we did." Bailey said. "Okay, I have to get going. Actually, if you wanna come and have dinner with me? My parents are out of town for a couple days."

"Sure, that'd be okay." Beca said.

"Okay, let's go." Bailey said as she stood up.

* * *

_Yay! A little Bechloe moment! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm changing this story's rating to **M**, you'll find out why in the next chapter probably (it's not what you're thinking)_

* * *

Beca was with the Bellas as the arrived at the pool. They had lanterns and a lot of people were sitting on the edges of the pool, eager to watch the dance groups perform.

Beca looked around, feeling a little nervous, and spotted Bailey and Ryan sitting on the edge of the pool. When she spotted them, they both gave her thumbs up, making the brunette chuckle.

"Okay, let's start this thing!" Justin said as he came between the groups and the crowd cheered. "We're gonna play some songs, each team has to do a little improvisation for every song, the ones who don't do it, will be cut off." He said as he set the sound system. "Let's start with…"

"Every member of the group has to go at least once." Chloe said, noticing Justin forgot to mention that. "I can start if you guys want to see what it's like."

The girls nodded and Chloe turned back to face Justin.

Ke$ha's _Die Young _started playing and immediately, someone from the other group started dancing. Chloe was waiting for her chance to join in, she had the combination in her mind. She only joined in in the end of the song. She did some moves that left the Bellas' jaws hanging, including Beca's, and in the end, she did a front handspring and ended on a side split.

Justin and the others all applauded and he started looking through the song selection again.

"Oh my God, that was so good!" Fat Amy said.

"Yes, you were amazing!" Denise agreed.

"Thank you, girls." Chloe nodded. "Now, I want to see some of you go."

"You got it." The girls nodded.

"I'll go next." Lilly whispered, but only Cynthia Rose heard her, of course, she was standing right next to her.

Stacie was dancing now and she was very good. Now it was down to the Bellas and the Treblemakers, they were a hip hop group. Beca noticed there was a brunette boy who was looking over at her, checking her out, but not in a gross, obvious way. He seemed nice.

"Beca, you're next." Cynthia Rose said.

"What? Me?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, you're the last one! Everybody else has already gone." Fat Amy said.

"And you know the rules, every member has to go at least once." Chloe said.

Beca didn't say anything. She knew she had to go, but she was nervous. Dancing alone, without the Bellas and Chloe was really weird. Especially when she was going to dance in front of people who were competing against her and who would be judging her. Well, basically that's what she signed up for.

Beca saw from the corner of her that the Trebles were patting that brunette boy on the back and wishing him good luck. She was gonna compete against him? He didn't look that threatening.

Wiz Khalifa's _Work Hard, Play Hard _started playing and Beca noticed the boy looked confused. She had done a choreography in hip hop a long time ago that she could use in this song, so she took the chance and went for it.

As soon as Beca began dancing, she blocked everything else, she couldn't even hear the crowd cheering, the others clapping or the Bellas cheering her on, surprised at what she could do.

She took the chance that the boy who was going against her didn't show signs of movement and she decided she could end there. She did a handstand with one hand and used the other to do a salute to the Trebles as the crowd cheered. She then got into two feet again and winked at the Trebles, who were all left with eyes wide and jaws wide open as she walked back to the Bellas.

Justin looked at the Trebles as the song ended.

"I'm sorry guys, Jesse didn't go, so you are" clap, clap "CUT OFF! The Bellas win!"

The Bellas celebrated and hugged Beca, practically squishing her organs out. Many were asking her how she did that, asking for tips.

"That was amazing!" Cynthia Rose said.

"Yes, now let's go celebrate our victory!" Fat Amy said as the Bellas left. Beca stayed behind though and went over to her friends.

Bailey hugged her very tight, while Ryan just laughed and waved at her.

"I knew it. You still got it." Bailey said.

"Of course I do." Beca said.

"We are so proud of you!" Ryan said.

"Thanks." Beca nodded. "Well, I have to get going, the girls and I are going out to dinner."

Bailey smirked and nudged her.

"You enjoy dinner." She said.

Beca rolled her eyes.

"Why do I tell you stuff?"

"Because I'm your best friend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Beca said and Bailey glared at her.

"We'll see you later, Bec. You tell us about dinner later." Ryan said. "We're gonna show you the video of this game to Lisa later."

"You guys filmed it?"

"Of course we did! So you can enjoy watching your crush's dance over and over. Man, that was sexy!" Bailey said, making Ryan laugh and Beca blush.

"Okay, I'm leaving now or they'll leave me behind." Beca said.

Bailey laughed and she and Ryan waved at Beca before walking off.

Beca barely turned around and she noticed the brunette boy who was staring at her was right in front of her with a smile.

"Hi, you're Beca, right?" he asked. "I'm Jesse."

"Hi." Beca said.

"I couldn't help but notice your dance, you were very good." Jesse said. "I couldn't follow that, I haven't been dancing long."

"Well, thanks." Beca said.

"Would you be interested in going out with me sometime?" Jesse asked.

"Umm, I'm sorry, no." Beca said.

"Can I know why?"

"You're just… not my type."

"And what _is _your type?"

Beca shrugged.

"Look, I have to go, the Bellas will go out to celebrate." Beca pointed behind her.

"Oh. You didn't have to throw that in my face." Jesse said, pretending to be offended.

"Just don't cry a river, alright?" Beca smirked.

"I'll try." Jesse nodded. "I'll see you around, then."

"Yeah. Bye."

Beca walked over to where the Bellas had gone off to and found Chloe and Aubrey waiting in front of a black SUV.

"Where are the others?" she asked.

"They left already." Aubrey said.

"What?" Beca asked.

"We wanted to leave, too, but then I thought, since I'm the teacher, I should _probably _wait and offer you a ride." Chloe said. "Although, I really didn't want to."

"Well, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Beca said. "Some Treble was talking to me."

The three got in, Beca in the backseat.

"Hmm, he was?" Chloe smirked.

"Yeah. He was a little annoying. Not my type." Beca said.

"In our Bella time, we were forbidden to sleep with any of the Trebles." Chloe said. "Right, Brey?"

"Yeah." Aubrey nodded. "We never broke that oath."

"Are you two trying to scare me?" Beca asked.

Chloe laughed.

"No, we're just saying." Chloe said. "It's not a thing anymore, you can sleep with whoever you want to."

"Thanks, teacher." Beca said sarcastically. "I'm glad you're giving me permission."

Chloe laughed.

Aubrey gave Chloe a look from the corner of her eye, but the redhead didn't even notice.

oO0Oo

At dinner, the girls were having the time of their lives, making jokes, being able to joke and talk more since they weren't in class. Aubrey came out of her shell a little bit and she participated a lot more in the conversations.

Beca was the quietest, sometimes she shared some stories, but she preferred to listen rather than to talk. She'd always been like that and she wanted to change.

At around midnight, they decided it was time to leave, so they started to get to their cars. Fat Amy, Stacie, Lilly and Jessica went in one car, while Ashley, Denise, Cynthia Rose and Beca went in another. Chloe and Aubrey went in their car. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

Aubrey fastened her seatbelt and heard her best friend sigh happily on the driver's seat. She looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, say it." Aubrey said. Chloe frowned.

"Say what?" Chloe asked.

"You're hiding something from me and you know it." Aubrey said. "I know it has to do with the Bellas."

"I think you're talking crazy, Brey." Chloe said. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"I know you, Chloe. We've been friends since college, I know when you're hiding something." Aubrey said.

"Well, then I don't know what I'm hiding from you." Chloe said.

Aubrey rolled her eyes and dropped the subject.

oO0Oo

Lisa sat down and put a bowl of popcorn in the middle of the floor where Ryan, Bailey and Beca were sitting. She sat down between Ryan and Beca and turned to the small brunette.

"What were you talking about?" she asked.

"I was telling the girls how dinner went." Beca said. "Nothing _that _exciting."

"She didn't look at you during dinner?" Lisa asked.

"Of course she did. Maybe like a couple times when I was sharing some stories." Beca said.

"Wow. You're in." Ryan said sarcastically, making Beca laugh.

"We created a group in Facebook and WhatsApp. Chloe posted a few videos of us dancing so we could check it out." Beca said. "Now we're talking about going away maybe one weekend. Us and the boyfriends."

"That will be a little sucky, then." Lisa said.

"I don't know, maybe." Beca shrugged. "I mean, I haven't met Tom yet, I don't know how I'm gonna react when I see them together."

"Just don't puke or make an angry face to her and you'll be fine." Bailey said, making Lisa and Ryan chuckle.

"I'm not gonna do that." Beca said. "Sometimes when I think about that, I… I don't know, I feel stupid and… naughty."

"Why?" Bailey asked.

"Come on, I have a crush on my teacher, who, hello, is straight and taken, I mean, what the hell am I waiting for? For her to realize she likes me back and get together with me?" Beca asked. "And if we did get together, what kind of relationship would we have? I mean, she's eight years older than me, she has other priorities in her life, she probably wants to get married and have children. I'm only nineteen, she must think of me as a kid. A little baby."

The three other girls sighed. Lisa put her hand on Beca's shoulder.

"You know we're here for you, Bec. We're just glad to see you understand why this relationship wouldn't and won't become real." She said.

"Yeah, now we can help you move on." Ryan said.

"I'd like that." Beca nodded.

"I have an idea!" Bailey said, getting everybody's attention. She had a huge grin on her face as she sat straight. "We're gonna come up with a new schedule for you so you can keep your teacher out of your mind. We're gonna make you a nerd!"

Beca laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah! It's perfect!" Ryan said.

"Yes, when you're studying, you're not thinking about anything else!" Lisa said.

"We want you to get the best grades in your paper. If you don't, that means you didn't study hard enough, which means you spent your study time thinking about your crush." Bailey said. "And we're gonna monitor you every weekend."

"Okay, well what about my dance classes?" Beca asked.

"Sure, we can't get you out of that." Bailey rolled her eyes. "But you get the idea. Come on, let's start your schedule!"

"Yes!" Ryan and Lisa said.

"What? I thought you two were gonna be against that!" Beca said.

"Well, it isn't exactly our idea of fun, but if it's gonna help you move on from Chloe, then we're in." Ryan said with a smile.

Beca rolled her eyes with a sigh. She didn't want to keep herself busy so she wouldn't think about Chloe. She wanted to be able to think about the redhead as much as she wanted. But she knew that her friends' plan was for the best.

oO0Oo

"Okay, Jessica, Ashley and Beca, you're gonna have your trio practice on Mondays and Wednesdays at six, Beca, your solo practice will be at seven. Stacie's solo practice will be at nine on Tuesdays and Thursdays and the rest of the days, starting at five, you have group practice." Chloe said as she looked at her notebook. "Okay, everybody got that?"

"Are you seriously gonna make us wake up at, like, five in the morning?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I am. We don't have another option." Chloe said.

"Okay, so I'm gonna have…" Beca started counting. "Nineteen to twenty two hours of dance class per week?!"

The girls laughed.

"Welcome to the life of a competitive dancer." Chloe smiled. "Besides, you guys aren't the only ones who have practice, I have practice, too. I have ballet after your classes."

"Really?" Jessica asked. "How come?"

"Well, it's my profession." Chloe said. "You can't expect me to teach jazz without having the basics, right?"

"Are we gonna get sore?" Denise asked.

"Of course you are." Chloe said. "But, _again, _welcome to the life of a competitive dancer." Chloe smiled.

"Your smile can be evil sometimes." Cynthia Rose said, getting a laugh and a nod from the other girls.

"I never heard that." Chloe laughed.

"Well, it's true." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe chuckled, putting her notebook away and standing up.

"Okay, let's start!" she said.

* * *

_For the record, my dance teacher has the same smile as Chloe and sometimes, I just want to knock that smile off of her face, because it can be EVIL. For like a second, maybe. Am I a bad person? ):_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh, this chapter contais M rated material. (again, it's probably not what you're thinking)_

* * *

Chloe sighed as she stared into nothing while she held the remote, pointing at the TV. She was switching channels, because her thumb was moving automatically, but she wasn't paying attention to a thing on TV.

Aubrey saw that and looked between the TV and her best friend and chuckled.

"Okay, what's going on?" Aubrey asked, sitting beside Chloe and turning off the TV. "Why are you staring into nothing as if you're deep in thought?"

"I am deep in thought." Chloe said.

"Can I know what you're thinking about?" Aubrey asked.

"I was thinking about Tom." Chloe confessed, making Aubrey roll her eyes and groan. "I'm serious, I mean… I know I've been with him for a very long time, but… we haven't been going out lately and he's been a little distant, you know?"

"_You _know I never liked that guy." Aubrey said. "I think you can do so much better."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." Chloe said. "Our apartment is almost ready, we're supposed to be moving in together and I'm thinking… is he even the right guy for me?"

"Well maybe if you're asking yourself that is because he isn't." Aubrey said. "If you want to, you can just break up with him and go look for somebody else. Somebody who makes you feel like you're on fire just by being near that person. And not just when you're crushing on them, but after ten years of being together."

"I see." Chloe nodded and sighed, then looked up at Aubrey with a smile. "Thanks, Brey."

"You're always welcome." Aubrey smiled. "You know your student, Stacie?"

"Yeah?"

"She's a nice girl, right?"

"Yeah, Stacie's very sweet and funny. Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." Aubrey shrugged.

Chloe's eyes widened and she smiled huge.

"Do you like her? I think you like her!" Chloe said.

"What? No!"

"Of course you do! Plus, I think she likes you, too. She's the one who asked me to invite you." Chloe smirked and nudged her.

"She did?"

"Yeah! I think you should go for it." Chloe said.

"What? Go for it? Where are we, in high school?"

"Look, if she asks you out, just say yes and go out on a date with her. If you don't like her, you let her down easy." Chloe said. "What harm can one date do?"

"Chloe, she's eight years younger than me!"

"So? Age doesn't say anything. Stacie seems to be really mature."

Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Brey, if she asks you out, go for it!" Chloe said. "There's nothing wrong with that! Come out of your shell, you don't have to play so safe everytime."

Aubrey sighed.

"I guess you're right." Aubrey said. "I'm just tired of getting my heart broken."

"I know." Chloe nodded. "Go for it, okay? If you like her and she likes you, that's what matters."

"Thanks, Chlo." Aubrey smiled.

"You're always welcome." Chloe smiled back and Aubrey giggled.

oO0Oo

Chloe watched with crossed arms as the girls did the piece she had just taught them. She paused the song and turned to them.

"Okay, Denise, a little correction: your arm is supposed to be straight when you do this movement." Chloe demonstrated. "And keep it straight, okay? Don't bend your elbow."

Denise nodded.

"Okay, one more time!" Chloe restarted the song and watched them. "Five, six, seven, eight!"

Chloe smiled as they finished.

"It's looking good!" she said. "Now let's stretch."

The girls stretched and went to put on their shoes, excited about their choreography, when Cynthia Rose and Fat Amy noticed Beca didn't look good.

"Beca, are you alright?" Cynthia Rose asked, concerned.

Beca looked up and she looked a little pale.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just…" she sighed, pinching her nose bone and looking down. "I think my blood pressure is lowering."

As soon as she heard that, Chloe put her notebook down and ran out of the room and down to the lobby. A few minutes later, she was back and she had a spoon, a salt shaker and a candy.

"Put your head down." She said.

Beca looked confused.

"How?" she asked.

"Lay down on your back, pull your legs up." Chloe said and Beca did. She stood in front of the brunette and grabbed her legs, putting her arms on her feet. "Now put the salt under your tongue. It's gonna feel a little weird, but don't swallow."

Chloe handed her the spoon with some salt in it and Beca did as she was told, lying back down.

"It tasted horrible!" she managed to say, getting a laugh from the girls.

"I told you." Chloe said and turned to the girls. "It's okay, you guys can go, I'll stay here until Beca's feeling better."

"Feel better, Beca." Ashley said as she left.

"Get well, shortie." Cynthia Rose smirked when Beca groaned at the nickname.

The others waved at the two before leaving.

Chloe smiled at them and turned to Beca.

"Are you feeling better?"

"A little. I'm still feeling a little out of breath." Beca said.

"Does that happen often?"

"A little." Beca shrugged.

"Okay, drink this water." Chloe handed her a glass of water.

Beca tried to drink it, but without being able to sit up, it was going to be difficult.

"Chloe, can you release my legs, please?"

"You're supposed to keep your head down, so no." Chloe said.

"How am I supposed to drink this?"

"You manage. It's not that hard." Chloe shrugged and looked at her watch.

"Do you have some place to be right now? 'Cause it's okay, I can go to my dorm and take care of myself there." Beca said.

"No, I don't." Chloe assured her. "I'll explain to Aubrey when I get home why I was late."

Beca nodded and finished the glass of water, setting it aside.

"Okay, now eat this candy." Chloe handed her the candy.

"Will you let me sit up now?"

"Alright." Chloe released her legs and sat down beside Beca.

"I'm sorry, this used to happen more, a couple years ago." Beca said.

"Did you go to a doctor to see this?"

"No. Well, I did go to a doctor, but not because of this." Beca said. "This usually happens when I exercise without eating properly."

"Beca, you know when you do three hours of exercise you gotta eat well." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca said and looked down. "I just sometimes do this. I… I had… I've had my share of problems with eating when I was seventeen."

"You mean…"

"I've dealt with an eating disorder." Beca nodded. "And sometimes this stuff just comes back to me. That's why I hate this mirror." She looked up and pointed the mirror. "Because everytime I look at my reflection I see my flaws and I hate that."

"Beca…" Chloe sighed, thinking about what to say. "I don't know what it feels like to go through that, but I can assure you, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to flaws, okay? You shouldn't pay attention to that voice in your head that lies to you and says that you're fat. You're not fat. You're beautiful. I know it's difficult, but you have to let that stuff go."

Beca nodded and looked up.

"I know. I've been doing therapy since then." She said. "I'm letting go. I'm not that girl anymore, but sometimes this happens." She shrugged. "I promise I'm gonna try not to let this happen again."

Chloe smiled and chuckled.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"Yeah. Definitely." Beca said.

"Are you okay to walk back to your dorm?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I am." Beca nodded.

"Okay, so I'm gonna get going, then." Chloe said.

"Yeah, sure." Beca nodded and stood up slowly, then she grabbed her bag and was out of the room. She looked behind to see Chloe locking the room. She sighed and looked back ahead of her and before she knew it, Chloe was walking with her to the elevator.

Beca looked at her phone and saw she had a few messages from Bailey. She read them briefly, not wanting Chloe to oversee it, even though she was almost certainly sure the redhead wouldn't.

None of the girls said anything, when they got on their floor, they got out, waved and said their goodbyes and went in different directions.

oO0Oo

Chloe sighed, frustrated. She was watching a movie with Tom, but she couldn't pay attention to it. Tom didn't seem to notice, though. He was on his cellphone, maybe emailing his boss, but this time, she didn't care. She was thinking about something else. Or _somebody _else.

"Babe? What's up, you aren't paying attention?" Tom asked, looking up at his girlfriend.

"Huh? What?" Chloe asked.

Tom giggled.

"You're not paying attention to the movie." Tom said. "And you love this movie, you usually watch like twice in a row."

"I'm sorry, maybe I'm just stressed." Chloe said.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Tom asked.

"You sound just like Aubrey." Chloe said. "I'm just stressed. I'm sure I'm gonna be better in a few weeks."

"Okay, if you're sure." Tom said. "Do you want me to pause the movie?"

"No, that's okay." Chloe smiled. Tom nodded and looked back down at his phone.

oO0Oo

Chloe closed the door of Aubrey's apartment and sighed, closing her eyes. She went straight to her room, put her purse down and sat on her bed. She was feeling frustrated and now she could finally understand why. She grabbed her iPod and looked through her songs.

After a few minutes, Chloe grabbed a tank top, some shorts, some clean underwear and headed to the bathroom, taking her iPod with her. She plugged it in the sound system, chose a playlist and turned to the shower. She turned on the water and, while she waited for it to be hot enough, she tried to choose a song. She just put it on shuffle and got in the shower.

She relaxed as she got under the hot water and listened to Cindy Lauper's _True Colors. _She closed her eyes and sang along to it as she shampooed her hair. When the song ended, _Work Hard, Play Hard _came on and she opened her eyes. She immediately started thinking about the game and, of course, Beca. She thought back to all the moves the brunette did and how good of a dancer she was. She tried hard not to let herself think of Beca that way, but she couldn't help it. She thought the brunette looked hot when she did that dance.

Chloe closed her eyes again as she thought about the brunette. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't help it. She thought about her dancing in slow motion, her hair flying everywhere, moving her hips in a sexy way. She then thought about her looking at her and biting her lower lip, but then she remembered that didn't happen, but now she didn't care.

She started breathing hard and feeling very aroused. Right now, she didn't care anymore about right and wrong, she concentrated on her thoughts and fantasies. She subconsciously inserted two fingers in herself and immediately gasped at the sensation. She knew Aubrey wasn't home yet, so she didn't have to keep quiet.

She sat down, feeling the hot water hit her shoulders and head, and she threw her head back as she imagined the brunette kissing her neck gently with her hot lips. She moaned as she imagined the brunette sucking on her skin and picked up the pace.

She imagined the brunette kissing her earlobe and whispering her name on her ear. She moaned again and could feel her orgasm approaching quickly and she sped up her actions again.

Chloe arched her back and whispered Beca's name breathlessly as she came. She rode out her high and slowly opened her eyes as she breathed loudly. She then looked around and remembered where she was and ran her hands through her damp hair and let out a sigh. She thought about what she had just done and slowly, tears started filling her eyes. She heard Christina Perri's _Human _playing and she started crying immediately.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca couldn't deny she was frustrated, a little mad at herself and, mostly, sad. She was almost completely devastated because, out of all the crushes she had, the one she had on Chloe was the strongest and deepest. She never wanted someone this much. She knew nothing could happen between the two and wouldn't happen anyway. But she wished things would happen the way she imagined for once. But then again, she wouldn't do anything about it, how can she expect Chloe to notice anything by just looking at her?

Beca entered the room that Wednesday morning and put her bag in the cubby and put on her jazz shoes with a yawn. She then noticed Chloe was already in the room, writing something down on her notebook.

"Good morning." She said.

Chloe looked up at her, gave her a little smile and looked back at her notebook.

Beca frowned.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"No." Chloe said.

Jessica and Ashley arrived together and the four began rehearsing.

During rehearsals, they joked, like usual and Beca couldn't help but notice Chloe was acting differently towards her. She looked at her sometimes, but she'd blush and look away quickly and when she'd talk to her, she'd stutter a bit. Beca wondered if Jessica and Ashley noticed that too.

After trio rehearsal, Beca had her solo rehearsal, so she went over to her bag, grabbed her water bottle as Chloe grabbed her notebook and began switching pages quickly.

"Chloe, are you okay?" Beca asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Chloe said. "Why do you ask?"

Beca decided to drop it, maybe it was nothing.

"No reason." She said.

"Okay, let's start." Chloe said. "Let's see if you remember the steps. Five, six, seven, eight!"

Beca followed Chloe's instructions and, since the redhead was in front of her, she couldn't help but look at her butt. She immediately brought her eyes back up, though, seeing as the redhead was looking at her through the mirror.

Chloe watched Beca dance and tried to ignore the fact that the song was driving her crazy. She thanked herself for creating a lyrical solo, otherwise she wouldn't make it through.

Chloe walked behind Beca and she couldn't help but check the girl out, especially when she was on the floor and rose up by her chest. Her breath got caught in her throat and she hoped the brunette didn't notice.

When Beca was done, Chloe nodded and paused the song.

"That was really good." She said. "Now, to the new part."

"Oh, hey, Chloe, I wanted to ask you something." Beca said. Chloe turned back to her. "I was watching some dance videos on YouTube and I saw some tricks that were awesome and I thought it would be really cool if you taught us."

"What tricks?" Chloe asked.

"Umm, tilts, a straight scorpion, an aerial?" Beca said. "You know, those tricks."

"Oh, I know." Chloe nodded. "Well, we have a few months until competitions start, so I guess we can work on that. I could even put an aerial or a needle in your group choreography."

"That'd be great!" Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled back and she couldn't help but notice that Chloe's pupils were dilated.

"Okay, now for your dance, you're gonna have to do this movement." Chloe got on the floor, putting her legs straight in front of her. She slid them by her right and got on her stomach, then got into a seal stretch and then a straddle, bringing her legs through and closing them in front, then she looked at Beca, whose eyes had widened.

"I'm sorry, do you really expect me to do that?"

"Yeah." Chloe said. "And after that, instead of ending with your legs straight in front of you, you hold the straddle and throw your head back, your arms sliding open until you're on the floor with your back arched and looking behind you." Chloe spoke and demonstrated.

"No way, I can't do that." Beca said.

"Don't worry, we're gonna work on your middle splits. And I'm gonna give you a few stretches so you can get them." Chloe assured. "But now, we're gonna stretch!"

Beca groaned and sat on the mat that Chloe put in front of her.

Chloe helped Beca stretch and she was glad the brunette couldn't see her, because she couldn't help but stare at her and admire her flexibility. When Beca got into a straddle, Chloe was glad she was a little more flexible than most girls and put her knees beside her and sat on her lower back, getting a groan from the younger girl. She giggled and continued forcing her down.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

"Yes!" Beca said.

"Good." Chloe smiled.

"I think you like to torture your students!" Beca said, getting a laugh from the redhead.

Chloe looked at her watch and got off of Beca.

"Okay, you can relax now." She said.

"Oh thank God!" Beca said as she sat up and brought her legs together.

Chloe giggled again and stood up, going back to the computer and her notebook.

oO0Oo

Bailey sat down on her bed as Beca got in her room after her and closed the door.

"What is it now?" Bailey asked.

"Okay, is it okay that when Chloe looked at me today her pupils were dilated? Like, really dilated?" Beca asked.

"Are you sure you're not imagining things?" Bailey asked.

"I'm sure, Bay." Beca nodded. "I had solo rehearsal today and I looked at her and her pupils were dilated!"

"Are you sure?" Bailey asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Beca said. "I mean, I'm going crazy, Bay, I have never wanted someone this much!"

Bailey sighed.

"I think this is not a simple crush, Bay. I'm in love."

Bailey looked up at her.

"You're in love?"

"Yeah." Beca nodded. "Sometimes I think she may like me back. I know that it's crazy and impossible, but I do."

"Beca, you know that when you're in love you overanalyze things and you think they're signs. Her pupils might have been dilated but that doesn't necessarily mean she likes you, too." Bailey said.

"Then what does it mean, then?" Beca asked.

Bailey shrugged.

"I don't know." Bailey said. "But don't get your hopes up, alright?"

"I'll try not to." Beca nodded. "I'll try to… ignore the 'signs', I don't know."

Bailey giggled.

"Yes." She said. "You know I don't want you to get your heart broken because you thought you had a chance."

"I understand." Beca nodded. "Well, thanks for the talk, Bay."

Bailey laughed.

"You're welcome." She said. "You wanna eat something?"

"Sure." Beca nodded and the two went downstairs to the kitchen.

oO0Oo

Aubrey opened the door of Chloe's room and found her writing down something on her notebook. She put one hand on her hip.

"Okay, you and I are gonna talk right now." She said.

Chloe looked up at her and frowned, confused.

"About what?"

"There is something you're hiding from me and it's making you stressed and frustrated and I wanna know what it is." Aubrey came in and sat in front of her best friend on her bed.

"Well, Tom said something like that to me the other day." Chloe said. "And after I got home, I finally realized what it is."

"What is it? I can help you, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Okay." Chloe let out a breath and closed her eyes. "I think I may be in love with one of my students."

"What?!" Aubrey exclaimed. "What are you- what does- what?"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded.

"Who?"

"I don't wanna say just yet." Chloe said. "But I… well, I was taking a shower and I was listening to _Titanium _and I…"

Aubrey gave her a sympathetic look.

"Look, you know this is wrong, right? You are the teacher and you shouldn't be feeling that way." Aubrey said.

"You think I don't know that?" Chloe asked as she started crying, which surprised Aubrey. "I know all about the complications and reasons why I shouldn't feel this way! I've got Tom, who's a very sweet guy and who cares about me! But my heart doesn't want him!"

Aubrey sighed. She had never seen Chloe this way, ever.

"Okay, Chloe, I don't wanna make you sad, but you know that what you said is true." Aubrey said. "I'm sorry, but you know nothing can happen between you and your student. Whoever she is."

Chloe nodded, looking down as she continued crying.

"Do you want something to eat or to drink?" Aubrey asked.

"No. I just… I think I just want to be alone for now." Chloe said.

"If you need me, I'll be in the living room." Aubrey said, getting a nod from the redhead.

Aubrey looked at Chloe one last time and closed the door.

oO0Oo

Fat Amy frowned as she watched her redheaded teacher walk into the room that Thursday afternoon. She could tell something was wrong with the redhead and she looked around, wondering if any of the girls noticed.

"Hi girls, I have some news." Chloe said. "I did some changes in the choreography, so we're gonna start doing some exercises. Everyone grab a mat."

The girls did so and came back to their positions.

"We're gonna work on the side splits and back flexibility, so you'll be able to do a straight scorpion." Chloe said. "Get on the mat and let's start."

Fat Amy noticed Chloe's eyes looked a bit puffy, it looked like she'd been crying the previous night. She made a mental note to ask her after class.

The whole rehearsal, it looked like Chloe's energy had been drained and that she was tired. She barely looked up at the girls, except for when she watched them do the choreography and even then, she was a little off.

After rehearsal ended, the girls put their shoes and they were gone. Fat Amy took the chance that only Stacie and Beca were in the room and they were talking, to go and ask Chloe if she was okay.

"Hey Chloe." She said. Chloe looked up and offered what could've been described as a sad smile.

"Hey Amy, what's up?" Chloe asked as she looked back down and took some notes.

"I just noticed you look a little down and I wanted to ask, is everything alright?" Fat Amy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed." Chloe said.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm gonna be better soon." Chloe said.

"Okay. Well, bye." Fat Amy smiled and left.

Stacie smiled at Beca, grabbed her bag and left. Beca grabbed her bag and stood up, going towards Chloe.

"So, Stacie said she's going out with Aubrey this Friday." Beca said.

"Oh, really?" Chloe asked, her eyebrows knitting together. She must've been too sad last time and Aubrey chose to let her morn.

"Yeah." Beca chuckled. "Aubrey didn't tell you?"

"No." Chloe sighed. "Well, I'm gonna ask her about it tonight."

"Hey, I noticed you look like you've been crying, is everything alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Just stress." Chloe shook her head.

"Okay." Beca shrugged. "I was going out for a cup of coffee, do you wanna come? I don't know, maybe you'll take your mind off of whatever is stressing you."

"Well I guess." Chloe said. "It's worth a try."

Beca smiled.

"You go first, I have to lock up the room and give the key down at the lobby." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca nodded and left.

Chloe sighed. _You shouldn't be doing it, Chloe. You shouldn't have said 'yes', you're the teacher, you're the adult here._

Beca walked towards the coffee house cursing herself. What has she done? She knows she shouldn't ask Chloe for a cup of coffee, she should go to her dorm and study. But she can't help herself.

Beca smiled when she saw Chloe come in and sit down in front of her with a small smile.

"I'm gonna see Emily this weekend. My dad invited her parents over for dinner on Saturday." Beca said. "I'm gonna tell her you're my teacher."

"Oh, tell her I said 'hi'." Chloe said.

"I will." Beca nodded.

"So your parents still live here?" Chloe asked.

"Well, my parents split when I was sixteen and my mom moved to a house in Atlanta." Beca said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chloe said.

"It's okay." Beca shook her head. "It took me a long time to get over it, me and my dad haven't always been on best terms. I've always felt like he saw me as a failure, so I've always felt the need to… make him proud of me. I've always thought to myself, one day, I'm gonna make him proud to be my father."

Chloe nodded.

"I understand." Chloe said. "I have an older brother and I've always felt that he was the best son in the world, I felt that my parents didn't exactly see me, so I've always had the need to make them proud. Now, I understand that your parents are gonna love you for who you are and that's what's important."

"I see." Beca nodded. "Well, sometimes my dad and I fight and I feel the need to run away, to just disappear for a while. Now I don't have that urge anymore because I don't live with my dad, but I still get angry when we argue."

Chloe offered a sympathetic smile.

"Usually I call my friend Bailey and she makes me feel better." Beca said with a small smile.

"I know that feeling." Chloe nodded. "Aubrey and I have been friends since freshman year of college and I feel like I can tell her everything. Well, almost everything, because she's a little judgmental sometimes."

Beca giggled.

"Bailey is not judgmental, she helps me very often. I can tell her 'Bay, I've killed someone' and she'd listen to my side of the story and tell me what I should do, being truthful to me. Sure, she'd probably judge me a little, 'cause that was a bad example." Beca said, making Chloe laugh and nod.

The two drank coffees, ate a muffin and a doughnut and before they knew it, it was nine thirty and Chloe needed to head back home.

"I'm sorry, Beca, I should get going. But this was fun, it certainly made me feel better." Chloe smiled.

"Good, it was supposed to." Beca said. "I should be going, too."

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Sure." Beca nodded as they walked out of the shop. Beca turned to Chloe, unsure of what to do, she didn't know if she should hug the redhead or not.

Chloe stared at Beca's face, looking deep into her eyes, then her eyes went down to her lips, but quickly returned to her eyes. _Behave, Beale. _She wanted to kiss the girl so bad, she wished she could taste those lips, but she knew she couldn't.

Beca notice Chloe stare at her lips, but thought nothing of it. She decided to end the tension and smiled.

"Bye." She said and walked away. She felt her cheeks on fire and she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She felt a pair of eyes on her back and looked over her shoulder to see Chloe turning her head quickly and going to the opposite direction.

oO0Oo

When she got home, Chloe went straight to the shower, trying to avoid Aubrey's questions. She wanted to calm herself before she went to the kitchen to see the blonde, otherwise she knew she'd get questions and huge speeches about how wrong this was. She couldn't care less right now, the end of her day was pretty amazing.

After her shower, Chloe put on her tank top and shorts and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. Sure enough, Aubrey soon came after her.

"So how was your day? Are you feeling better?" she asked.

"It was pretty sucky, I started feeling guilty during dance class, so I could barely look up at the girls." Chloe said. "But hey! I heard you're going out with Stacie tomorrow night!"

"Oh yeah. I didn't want to tell you yesterday because you felt pretty bad, I thought you needed your time alone." Aubrey said.

"I understand." Chloe nodded. "But that's great for you, Brey! I hope everything goes fine and that you get a girlfriend by the time competitions start!"

Aubrey laughed.

"Well, I haven't even gone out with her yet, but let's hope everything goes well." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Stacie seems like such a nice, funny girl, I know you're gonna like her." Chloe said.

"I think I will. From what I know about her, I can tell I already like her and want to know more about her." Aubrey said.

"That's great news." Chloe said. "Well, I'm gonna eat something and head to bed, I'm pretty tired."

"Alright." Aubrey nodded. "I'm gonna be in my room."

Chloe nodded and started taking some leftovers from the fridge.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca could tell that from that moment on, whenever she'd see Chloe in dance class, things between the two were tense and she could actually feel the tension in the air, it didn't matter how hard the two tried to hide it and she wondered if the others could feel it too.

The Bellas were becoming a very close group, they went out together every month, they met each other's boyfriends and they talked about anything. Beca had never felt so good in a group before, she felt like she belonged there and she knew that by the end of the year, she wouldn't be able to forget the girls.

Chloe was being rather harsh with the girls and most of them, except for two, got all the way down into their splits. Beca could already do a scorpion and an aerial and she was almost able to get her straight scorpion. Of course, her back hurt a little in the beginning, but she got used to it and after a while, it didn't hurt anymore.

Every once in a while, Beca would hang out with Bailey, Ryan or Lisa and talk about her crush. The tension between her and Chloe was driving her absolutely insane, she wished she could just grab the redhead and kiss her, but she knew she couldn't. It didn't matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the redhead out of her head.

Chloe was going through the same thing, except that she didn't tell Aubrey that she was in love with Beca, she could only tell her that she was going insane, watching her crush dance everyday without being able to touch her and kiss her. She tried to be careful with her words so she wouldn't let it escape that she liked Beca and she was doing okay. At least Aubrey hadn't figured it out.

Aubrey was happy with Stacie, the two had gone out a lot of times and they were almost officially dating. Chloe was happy to see her best friend happy and she was glad that the blonde was almost too involved in her forming relationship that she didn't notice when Chloe cried herself to sleep some nights or when she came back smiling because of dance class.

Chloe and Tom were drifting apart very quickly. They didn't see each other that much anymore, because of their busy schedules, despite now living in the same apartment. Their apartment got ready a few weeks ago and they moved in. Chloe didn't really want to, she wanted to keep living with Aubrey, mostly because she didn't feel attracted to Tom anymore and she knew she should break up with him, but how do you end a relationship of five years? It was familiar, they were almost like a married couple. A few months ago, Chloe would be waiting for Tom to propose, but now? She was trying to gather the courage to sit down and break up with him. She couldn't do it. They got the apartment together, they lived together, how can she end it? They just started living together.

Beca was sitting on the quad, listening to her mixes while she wrote down on her notebook. She was writing a paper for Philosophy class. Surprisingly, she wasn't hating it as much as she thought she would.

Beca looked up at her playlist and changed songs, putting it on shuffle and went back to work. She loved working or studying while listening to music, it calmed her down and helped her concentrating.

Beca smiled proudly at her work and started putting her things back in her bag. She closed her notebook and decided to go for a cup of coffee. She felt weird, because normally Beca Mitchell wouldn't walk around with a smile on her face and people who knew her well, knew that. But now? She couldn't wipe the smile off of her face and she didn't care.

She sat down on a table near the window, ordered a Cappuccino and opened her computer again. She loved the smell of coffee and being inside that coffee house. Working in the coffee house was better than working on the grass, because in here she got comfortable a seat, coffee and no sun on her face. And no itching on her legs because of the grass.

Beca looked up to accept her coffee and she thought her eyes were fooling her when she spotted a redhead blur sitting alone in the corner. It looked like she was crying. Beca looked again and noticed she had been right, it was her dance teacher sitting alone, crying. Beca immediately stood up and walked over to her.

"Chloe?"

Chloe looked up, surprised to see the brunette and furiously wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hey." She said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Chloe said.

"No, it is something, you're crying." Beca pointed out. "What's wrong? I thought you were feeling better."

"Yeah." Chloe shrugged.

"Is there something going on between you and Aubrey?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe chuckled. "I'm just… thinking about something."

"Can I ask what it is?"

Chloe looked uncomfortable.

"Why don't you try not to think about it?"

"You don't understand." Chloe said. "I… I like… someone. Someone I shouldn't like, for many reasons. But… you know? I can't help it."

"And that makes you cry because…"

"Because I know I can never have this person." Chloe said. "And I have never wanted someone this much."

"Well… maybe it's not my place, but… if you like this person, do something about it. You want them, right?" Beca asked, getting a nod from the redhead. "I don't know the reasons why you can't be with them, but I think if you love them, nothing should stop you."

"That is some… good advice." Chloe chuckled sadly while she wiped some more tears.

"Look, if this person likes you back, that's all that matters." Beca said. "I think you should give it a chance."

"Well, thanks, Beca." Chloe smiled. "Aubrey told me to forget about it, because I can't have this person."

"I don't agree with this 'you can't have them' philosophy. Technically, you can have anyone. Society messes things up." Beca said. "Technically, you can have whoever you want."

Chloe thought about it.

"You know what? You're right." Chloe said. "Aubrey always said I was the only one who thought like that."

Beca shrugged with a chuckle.

"I think I'm gonna follow your advice." Chloe smiled. "I'm gonna do something about it."

Beca smiled. Deep inside, she was feeling awful. Helping your crush get together with someone else? That felt horrible for her. _She _wanted to be the one Chloe wanted, she wanted to be the one Chloe would go after. But, of course, that was just wishful thinking.

"I hope I helped you." Beca said.

"Oh no, you _did _help me! Thank you, Beca." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"You're welcome." She said and turned around, going back to her table.

Chloe stared at her for a few more minutes before she grabbed her stuff and got out of the coffee house.

oO0Oo

Chloe thought a lot about what she said, but didn't want to be so forward and ask Beca out on a date. Sure, they went out for coffee, like, two or three times, but this was different. She then thought it'd be fun to have the girls over for dinner in her and Tom's apartment. She could get to know Beca better in a more comfortable environment without the pressure of a date. She smiled with herself and decided that would be a great idea.

She invited the girls and they all loved the idea. Then they found out Stacie was going to bring a date, so they all wanted to bring dates too. Chloe wasn't fond of the idea, she didn't want Tom to be with her, she wanted to see if Beca would approach her and for that she needed to be single, so she decided to tell them that Tom was busy, which wasn't a lie.

Beca groaned, the girls said she, too, had to bring a date. But who? She couldn't ask Chloe, the redhead was taken and straight. And she didn't want to bring Bailey or any of her friends because that'd be weird. She wouldn't feel comfortable bringing a girl with her without being out yet to her dance group, so she decided to go for the safest option.

"I'd be your date?" Jesse asked as he sat beside Beca on the quad.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"But you said I wasn't your type." Jesse pointed out.

Beca rolled her eyes as Jesse smirked at her.

"You're still not my type." Beca said. "But I need a date and I don't have any guy friends."

"Oh, so now I'm your guy friend?" Jesse asked, enjoying this.

"Please Jesse? I don't know any other guy." Beca pleaded.

"Alright then." Jesse said. "I'll go with you."

Beca smiled.

"Thank you!" Beca said.

"You're welcome. So what time should I meet you?" Jesse asked.

"Dinner is at six, so I guess five thirty is good." Beca said.

"Alright then." Jesse nodded.

"Thanks again, Jesse." Beca said, standing up.

Jesse smiled.

"You're welcome." Jesse smiled as he watched Beca leave. He thought to himself that by the end of that night, he'd get Beca to like him.

oO0Oo

Beca told Jesse everything he was supposed to say, if people asked if they were dating and how long they've been dating and stuff like how they met. Beca told him to say as if they met at the game and started dating then, because that would make it more believable.

Beca and Jesse were the third couple to arrive and the brunette noticed that in the moment the two walked into her apartment, Chloe's eyes lost their glow, or was it just Beca?

"Oh, Jesse, Beca, come see my apartment." Chloe said, trying to be her usual bubbly, perky self.

Beca and Jesse followed Chloe as she showed them her apartment with a huge smile and the two could tell the redhead was proud of it. Then they went back to the living room and sat down next to Fat Amy, one of her boyfriends, James, Stacie and Aubrey.

The night went by without any big event. Chloe was dreading it more than anything, she was angry at herself for inviting them and for even liking Beca. Of course a girl like her was straight, what was she even thinking?

Chloe avoided Beca most of the night, though she noticed the brunette would look over at her sometimes, but she'd look away and often cross her arms and pretended she wasn't listening. She knew the brunette had no fault, but she couldn't help but act out on her anger.

The couples were slowly leaving, and when Stacie and Aubrey were leaving, Jesse said he had to go, too, so when he was saying goodbye to Beca, he decided to go for a kiss, but the brunette turned her head and he gave her a kiss on the cheek instead.

Beca waited for him to leave and quickly wiped her cheek, disgusted. She knew Jesse would try something like that, so why was she so surprised?

"You're not gonna go with your boyfriend?" Chloe asked from the counter.

"He's not my boyfriend." Beca decided to say, but Chloe didn't answer.

Beca sighed and looked around from the couch, being the only one left.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"It's fine." Chloe said.

"Are you sure?" Beca asked. The redhead nodded without looking at her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"You look angry. Did we do something?" Beca asked.

"No."

Beca wasn't convinced and, by instinct, she walked over to the redhead and put her hand over hers, making her look up.

"If it's something I did, I'm sorry." Beca said.

Chloe shook her head and removed her hand from under Beca's, making the brunette frown.

"Is it Jesse? I know he doesn't really… fit in." Beca giggled. "I actually didn't want to bring him, but I didn't want to be the only one without a date."

"He's your boyfriend, of course you should've brought him." Chloe said, cleaning the counter, just so she wouldn't have to look up at Beca.

"Jesse is not my boyfriend. I barely know him. He asked me out after the game and I told him he's not my type, but he's convinced he can change my mind." Beca rolled her eyes.

Chloe didn't say anything and still didn't answer.

"Chloe, why are you angry?" Beca asked. "You can tell me if it's one of the girls, I won't tell anyone."

"It's not them." Chloe said.

"Then what is it?" Beca asked.

"I'm sorry, Beca, but I believe that it's my problem." Chloe gave her a look and Beca looked offended.

"Okay then. I think I'll be going." Beca stood up from the stool she was sitting on and went over to the couch to grab her purse, all the while keeping an angry look on her face. "I'll see you Monday, then."

Chloe nodded as she put the towel down and went to open the door for the brunette, looking at her feet.

"Why did you even invite me if you're angry at me?" Beca asked before Chloe opened the door, but the redhead didn't answer. "Really? Chloe, come on! I don't recall doing something that could make you mad at me and if I did, I already apologized."

"It's not like that, Beca." Chloe said. "I just…"

"You just what?" Beca asked. "Come on, whatever it is, you can tell me."

Chloe shook her head.

"Could you just leave, please? I…" Chloe's voice broke and she turned away, not wanting to face Beca while she was crying.

"You're kicking me out of your house?" Beca asked. "I'm just trying to understand why you're angry at me, Chloe."

Chloe wiped a tear, trying not to make the brunette notice, but failing. Beca frowned when she saw Chloe was crying and, suddenly, she felt horrible. She hated seeing Chloe cry, she hated that more than anything and her heart broke at that sight.

"Chloe?" she asked, finally making the redhead look up at her. Without thinking, Beca grabbed her by the back of her neck and attached their lips, in a slow, passionate kiss.

Chloe allowed herself to grab the tiny girl's waist and bring her closer, suddenly pressing her against the wall. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and ran her fingers through her hair as she enjoyed the kiss. Her head was spinning as if she was inside a hurricane, but she didn't want to stop it.

Beca let out a low moan when she felt Chloe suck and bite at her bottom lip, but she suddenly realized what was happening and, with a final kiss on the redhead's lips, she pulled apart.

The two girls stared at each other while they panted. Their eyes were almost black with desire as they stared at each other. Chloe got lost in Beca's dark blue eyes and she really wished they didn't have to pull apart from this position. Beca's hands were still around her neck, while her hands were still on Beca's waist.

Beca slowly moved her hands from Chloe's neck and bit her lips, looking away from her for an instant.

"I should go." She whispered.

Chloe looked down as well as she nodded.

"See you." Beca opened the door herself and closed, going to the elevators.

Chloe groaned, but a smile quickly found her way to her lips and she almost jumped in joy.

* * *

_Also, this chapter's idea was from **Detective Sexy McBadass**! Thanks a lot!_


	10. Chapter 10

Beca spent the rest of the weekend thinking about the kiss. Kimmy Jin was pretty annoyed by that, all the brunette did was mix songs (which sounded awful together) and in all those mixes she managed to add _Titanium _to it and it didn't sound good.

Everytime she would close her eyes, Beca could practically feel Chloe's lips on hers again and she wished she could kiss her again.

At four a.m. on Sunday, (technically Monday morning) Beca woke up after a dream. She was breathing heavily, thinking about the dream. She was kissing Chloe again and well, from her heavy breathing she could tell things on the dream were escalating quickly. She sat up and ran her fingers through her hair and then it hit her: how is she gonna face Chloe the following morning? What if the redhead was mad at her? Or still mad at her?

Beca as suddenly so nervous she couldn't go back to sleep. She stood up instead, grabbed her dance clothes (black booty shorts a blue sports bra and a white tank top), some clean underwear, her shower kit and her hair stuff and went to the showers. She took a long, nice, hot shower to try and calm her nerves. It worked for the most part, but when she grabbed her dance bag and started making her way to dance class, she started getting more and more nervous.

When she got there, Jessica and Ashley were already in the room, so she greeted them with a smile and went to the cubby to put her things in.

"Hey Beca!" Ashley said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Beca waved awkwardly at them.

"We didn't know you had a boyfriend, we wanted to talk to you about it, he seems really sweet." Jessica commented.

"Oh, Jesse is not my boyfriend." Beca said. "I just asked him to be my date so I wouldn't be the only one without a date."

"Oh." The two girls said with a frown.

"I don't have any guy friends, so I wanted to bring one of my friends, but I thought bringing a girl would be a little weird." Beca said.

"That's okay." Ashley said and Jessica nodded.

"Yeah. It would've been alright if you were lesbian or if you brought your friend over. Stacie's dating Aubrey and we totally support them." Jessica said.

"Really?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. You should've brought your friend if that was going to make you feel more comfortable." Jessica assured. "Next time, just bring whoever you're comfortable with."

"Well, that's good to know, thanks girls." Beca said and the two nodded.

"Hey guys!" Chloe walked in with her bright smile. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good." Ashley answered and Jessica and Beca just nodded.

"Mine too." Chloe said as she put her bag down and logged in on the computer. "Okay, let's get started."

Beca stared a little at Chloe before getting to the middle with Jessica and Ashley.

During class, Chloe and Beca would keep stealing glances at each other and blushing the whole time. When trio rehearsal was over, Beca went over to her dance bag and grabbed her water bottle before she started her solo rehearsal.

"Beca, I kinda wanted to talk to you about…" Chloe trailed off as she looked from the computer to Beca.

"Oh, yeah. Listen, about that, I-"

"No, you don't have to apologize." Chloe assured her as she approached her. "I just think we need to talk about it. I mean… that is if the kiss meant something to you."

"I… uhm…" Beca stuttered. "It did mean something to me. I just… I… I hate seeing you cry."

Chloe smiled at hearing this.

"What do you have after solo rehearsal?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I had a class at eleven, but it was canceled." Beca said.

"Okay, do you think we could go somewhere so we could talk?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Beca nodded.

"Alright, good. Now let's begin." Chloe smiled and went over to the computer.

Beca smiled as Chloe pressed play.

The rest of rehearsal was spent with smiles and giggles and, of course, checking each other out. When rehearsal was finally over, the two girls walked out of there smiling, side by side.

"Where do you wanna go?" Beca asked.

"Well, we could go to the coffee house, but I want somewhere more comfortable." Chloe said. "How about we grab some coffee to go and head over to my apartment?"

"Sure." Beca nodded.

The two went to the coffee house, ordered what they wanted and started heading to Chloe's apartment in Chloe's car. Once they got there, Chloe went over to her room to put her stuff away, while Beca just sat on the couch and yawned.

"Beca… I…" Chloe said as she came back. "First of all, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you Friday night. I guess I was… jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" Beca asked.

"Of you and Jesse. I didn't like seeing you two together." Chloe said. "When I invited the girls over, I kinda wished that would be a chance to get to know you a little better without exactly asking you out. So when you brought Jesse I got angry with myself."

Beca giggled.

"That's alright. Jesse is not my boyfriend." Beca said. "I actually couldn't believe that I had the courage to kiss you, but when I… when I saw you cry that broke my heart and I… I wanted to make you feel better. All this time, I felt so guilty for liking you, I mean, a woman like you wouldn't like… a girl like me."

Chloe smiled and sat down beside her.

"Beca, I do like you. I like you a lot in fact." She said, making Beca look up at her. "I cried myself to sleep every night, thinking about how wrong this was and how you'd never like me back and how we'd never be able to be in a relationship."

"Does… does the school have any rules against teachers dating students?" Beca asked.

"I don't actually know, but it must have. Every school has." Chloe shrugged.

Beca nodded and felt herself tearing up.

"I can't believe this." She said. "Chloe, I don't… I don't want to have to ignore my feelings because there are rules. I want… I want to be with you! That is… if you want to be with me."

"I do. I had never felt this before." Chloe said.

Beca looked up at her and smiled. Chloe smiled back and reached out and wiped the tear that rolled down Beca's cheek. She looked at her dark blue eyes and caressed her cheek with her thumb.

"You know I'm crazy about seeing you cry either." She said and Beca chuckled and sniffed.

Chloe wiped another tear and leaned in, placing a kiss on the brunette's lips. The kiss was slower and tenderer than the last one and neither wanted to end it.

When they finally pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together and just stared at each other.

"So what now?" Beca whispered.

Chloe giggled.

"I kinda need to break up with Tom." Chloe said. "You wanna go out with me Friday night?"

"Sure." Beca nodded.

"Great. Do you have any other place you need to be?" Chloe asked.

"No. Not until five." Beca said.

"Oh, good, wanna stay here? We could have lunch together." Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca nodded.

"Okay. Wanna watch some TV?" Chloe asked. "_Friends_?"

Beca smiled.

"Of course!"

"Good, I'll go grab my DVD's." Chloe stood up and went over to her room.

She cuddled up to Beca on the couch as they watched TV and, before they knew it, they were both asleep on the couch. Neither had never felt so peaceful.

oO0Oo

Chloe didn't tell Aubrey about the kiss, or that she and Beca were dating, she knew the blonde would freak out and go all judgmental on her, so she decided to keep it to herself.

The week, especially Friday, went by ridiculously slow for both Beca and Chloe. It felt like they were looking at their watches all the time so they could go to rehearsal.

Beca almost ran to rehearsal when time came and smiled big when she walked in the room and spotted Chloe. The redhead seemed to be beaming as well as she smiled back at her.

Fat Amy noticed there was something going on between the two, but decided to keep quiet about it.

Beca and Chloe kept teasing each other all the time during rehearsal and the rest of the girls noticed it. They didn't say anything about it, though, they thought nothing of it. Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Stacie were the only ones who did think there was something going on and they wanted to ask Beca after rehearsal.

When rehearsal ended, the girls left the room and Beca put on her combat boots eager to leave and go eat pizza with Chloe.

"Hey shortie, can we ask you something?" Fat Amy asked.

"Sure, guys, what's up?" Beca asked, looking at them.

The three sat down around her and whispered.

"Is there something going on between you and Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"What?" Beca asked, giggling. "No. What makes you guys think that?"

"Well, you're always teasing each other, there's this tension between you two and you're always the last one to leave the room." Cynthia Rosa said.

"No, there's nothing going on." Beca said.

Fat Amy didn't look convinced, but let it slide.

"Well, alright. See you Monday." She said, standing up.

"Bye guys." Beca waved at them as she tied her left shoe.

Chloe took some notes as the girls left, then put her notebook in her bag before standing up and going over to Beca.

"So, let's go?"

"Yeah." Beca smiled as she grabbed her bag and stood up.

Chloe locked the room, the two went down as Chloe gave the key down at the lobby, then they walked towards Chloe's car. Beca got in in the passenger seat and Chloe got in the driver's seat, throwing her bag to the backseat.

Beca couldn't hide her smile and Chloe noticed.

"I hope you're hungry, this place is amazing." Chloe said.

"I am. Besides, pizza is pizza." Beca said.

"Yes." Chloe said. "That's why if you're not sure where to take someone, take them out to pizza. There will be a 99% chance they like pizza."

"Yeah. It's different than sushi. You either love it or hate it. I honestly don't understand how people can hate sushi, but whatever." Beca said.

"You like sushi?! Oh my God, me too!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! We _have _to go out for sushi sometime!" Chloe said. "Do you wanna go to a Japanese place instead?"

"You promised me pizza." Beca pointed out. "Now, I want pizza, we can have sushi another time. Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna miss the opportunity to see my face covered in chocolate after eating a chocolate pizza."

Chloe laughed.

"That I want to see." Chloe said.

"I'm a baby when it comes to chocolate. I don't know how I do it, but I get my whole face covered in it. But it doesn't matter. I _love _having my face covered in chocolate." Beca said with a dreamy smile. "When I comes to chocolate, I think, the dirtier the better."

Chloe's breath hitched in her throat. _Beca covered in chocolate… Stop it, Beale! Control yourself!_

"Are you alright?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. Fine." Chloe smiled as she parked in front of the restaurant. "Here we are."

Beca looked out.

"Oh, my friend Bailey always told me about this place, but I hadn't had the chance to come yet."

"Until now." Chloe said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah. And this better be good, or you'll be the one to blame." Beca pointed at Chloe as she grabbed her purse and unfastened her seatbelt.

"What? But your friend recommended the restaurant!"

"Yeah, but you're the one taking me to eat here."

Chloe smiled.

"Well, I'll take full blame, 'cause I'm sure you'll love it." Chloe said.

"If you're sure, I trust you." Beca said, getting a smile from the redhead.

The walked in and sat down. Beca looked around and liked what she saw. It looked homey and the smell was delicious. People around them were laughing, enjoying their pizza and having fun. She liked the area.

"When I come here, I usually sit here." Chloe said. They were sitting at a table on the back, by the window. It had a view of the trees and the stars.

"It's beautiful." Beca nodded.

"So, how are things going between you and your dad?" Chloe asked, concerned.

"They're the same. But they're not getting worse, so let's hope it stays that way." Beca said.

"Oh yeah." Chloe said. "I only knew your dad for like a year and I only knew him as a teacher, but I have no idea how he is as a father."

"He's alright." Beca shrugged as she took off her jacket.

"You have a tattoo?" Chloe noticed for the first time.

"Three, actually." Beca nodded. "I have those headphones, because I'm a DJ and music means the world to me, this grasshopper because, when I was small, I used to watch _A Bug's Life _and I was terrified of Hopper. Then I learned the lesson he taught me and I decided to tattoo that on my wrist so I'd always remember that I can be much more than I what others make me think I am. Then I have red roses on my right shoulder, for my grandmother, who died when I was sixteen."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Chloe said. "But I love the meaning of all of them, I wanna see the one on your shoulder."

"I'll show you later, it's kind of on the back." Beca said.

"I have a ladybug tattoo on my wrist." Chloe said, showing her. "You know, ladybugs mean good luck, so I thought having one on my wrist would give me luck in life."

"And does it?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "Not all the time, but yes."

"That's good." Beca nodded. "When did you know you wanted to be a ballerina?"

"I love this question." Chloe said. "I started doing ballet when I was five and I loved it. I went on competitions, I danced all the time. I looked up to my teacher, because I thought she was beautiful and an amazing dancer and I wanted to be just like her and when I was fourteen, I decided, I wanted to always be a ballerina. I wanted other kids to look at me the way I looked at my teacher."

Beca nodded.

"Well, for what it's worth, I do think you're beautiful and an amazing dancer. I wished I hadn't stopped dancing." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Beca smiled back.

oO0Oo

Chloe laughed at Beca's sarcastic comment as the brunette continued speaking and giggling. She was really happy that the redhead laughed at practically everything she said.

"You know, my friends don't laugh at my jokes as much as you." Beca said. "I think it's because they're annoyed. I'm probably like Chandler to them."

"Oh, _Friends _is such a good show." Chloe said.

"Are you kidding? I think it's the best American show ever!" Beca said. "I have all the ten season!"

"Really? I don't! I only have the first season, I'm lucky sometimes to catch it on TV." Chloe said.

"I watch it all the time, I know all the lines." Beca said. "But everytime I watch it again, I still think it's hilarious."

Chloe giggled.

"Me too." Chloe said. "_Unagi._"

"Ahh, salmon skin roll." Beca said and they both laughed.

Chloe looked at her watch and noticed it was ten thirty and she should probably go back home now. She knew Tom wouldn't be there, but she didn't care about him. She didn't want to go home.

"Do you need to go home?" Beca asked.

"Well, it'd be good." Chloe said, looking up at the brunette. "Although I really don't want to."

"Me neither." Beca said with a sigh.

Chloe offered her a sympathetic smile.

"Well, I did enjoy watching you cover your face with chocolate."

Beca laughed.

"I'm glad I entertained you." Beca said.

Chloe called the waiter with the bill and Beca grabbed her wallet.

"No way. You're not paying for anything." Chloe said.

"What? But I-"

"No, I invited you, _I'm _paying." Chloe said. "Don't insist on me, Mitchell."

Beca giggled.

"Well. Okay, then." Beca said. "I pay next time."

Chloe smiled and handed the waiter her credit card.

The two grabbed their purses and walked out the door. Beca didn't want this to end, it had been an amazing date. Was it even a date?

"Do you want a ride home?" Chloe asked, wanting to extend her time with the brunette.

"That'd be nice, since I don't know where I am or how to get back to Barden." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and they went to her car.

The ride back to Barden was filled with a comfortable silence. Both girls had smiles on their faces as they enjoyed each other's company.

Chloe parked the car in front of Baker Hall and turned to the brunette with a sigh.

"I wish this didn't have to end, it was fun." She said.

"It really was." Beca nodded. "We can and we will do it again sometime. Next time, sushi."

"Yes!" Chloe said, making the brunette giggle. She then turned to her with a smile and looked into the brunette's eyes.

Time seemed to freeze as they stared at each other. Beca was lost in Chloe's bright blue eyes, which seemed to shine even in the nighttime. Out of instinct, she started leaning in and, at first, she was afraid that her move was gonna be denied, but she noticed Chloe was also leaning in and she was staring at her lips.

Chloe closed the gap between the two, kissing the brunette's lips finally. She had thought about this moment, fantasized about it, but it couldn't compare to this moment. The short girl's lips were smooth and just perfect. They moved in perfect rhythm with Chloe's and it made the redhead never want to stop the kiss.

Beca grabbed the back of Chloe's neck, deepening the kiss as she ran her tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was soon granted. The two girls' tongues engaged in a battle for dominance, which none wanted to end. It felt like their heads were spinning and there were fireworks exploding, but they didn't dare stop it. If they could, they'd keep kissing forever.

Their kiss went from slow and tender to fast and heated. They started another kiss and another and they wanted nothing more than to keep doing this, but when oxygen became very necessary, they broke apart and rested their foreheads against each other's as they breathed.

"Wow." Was all Chloe could say.

Beca bit her lip and smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "That was the perfect end to the perfect night."

"It was." Chloe agreed.

"I…" Beca licked her lips as she stared at Chloe's. "I have to go now, but I'll see you Monday."

"Definitely." Chloe nodded with a smile, leaning in to give Beca another kiss. "Have a good night."

"I definitely will." Beca said. "Good night."

Beca had to pull apart to leave. She waved at Chloe with a smile before entering the building.

Chloe touched her lips lightly with the tip of her fingers before driving off squealing like a little girl.

Beca touched her lips with her fingers as well before running to the stairs to her dorm, feeling like she could explode in happiness.

oO0Oo

"Brey, we have to talk." Chloe said as she sat down on the blonde's living room that Saturday afternoon.

"Yeah, what's up?" Aubrey asked, sitting down beside her.

"Okay." Chloe took a deep breath. "I went out with Beca last night."

"You… you _what?!_" Aubrey exclaimed.

"Yeah. Last night." Chloe said.

"Chloe! What the hell were you thinking?!" Aubrey screamed.

"I thought I liked her, a lot, and I wanted to go out with her!" Chloe said.

"Chloe! She's your _student_!" Aubrey said again. "She's nineteen years old for Pete's sake!"

"So is Stacie and you're dating her!" Chloe said.

"Is that what that was? You threw Stacie at me so I would think it was okay for you to go out with Beca?!"

"Part of it, yes. I thought if you dated Stacie, it'd be easier for you to accept me going out with Beca." Chloe said. "But the bigger part was because Stacie is a good girl and I haven't seen you this happy for a very long time."

"That is not the point, Chloe!" Aubrey said. "You can't go out with Beca! Do you know how wrong that is?!"

"Do you know how many fucks I give?!" Chloe said, surprising Aubrey. The redhead never cursed. "I don't care how wrong it is, I don't care that I shouldn't be feeling this way, I don't care that she's eight years younger than me and I don't care that she is my student! I'm in love with her, Brey!"

Aubrey was very surprised.

"I thought as my best friend, you'd be a little more supportive!" Chloe said. "But no, you're just like when we were in college! I couldn't do anything and you'd start getting judgmental on me. You couldn't offer me a shoulder to cry on or offer me some advice. I will have the half of the world telling me that I'm a pedophile, I don't need my best friend telling me that as well!"

Aubrey just stared at Chloe as if she'd grown two heads. The redhead never exploded like that, ever. She was always controlled, she never had this kind of outburst.

Chloe looked at Aubrey for a couple more seconds before she stood up and left, in tears.

* * *

_If I wrote something that didn't make sense, I'm sorry, I changed the story in the middle._


	11. Chapter 11

Beca was thinking whether or not she should tell her friends. Sure, telling them would make them happy, but at the same time, they would tell her it was wrong to have gone out with Chloe, much less dating her. She didn't want to tell her father either, because he would flip out and tell her that as much as he loved seeing her dating, going out with a teacher was very dangerous and something she shouldn't be doing.

Instead, Beca decided to go out for a walk, but far from the park where she and Bailey usually met, because that would end up ruining her plan of wanting to be alone in case she ran into the blonde.

_What should I do? _Beca thought to herself as she walked around campus, her iPod in her pocket and her headphones on. _I don't wanna stop seeing Chloe, but… I know all the complications._

In that moment, all Beca wanted to do was to find _one _person who didn't have anything to do with their relationship.

"Hey!"

Beca looked up to see Jesse standing in front of her with his smile. She placed her headphones around her neck.

"Oh, hey." She said.

"You don't look well, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't take it the wrong way or anything, but I barely know you to go talking to you about my problems." Beca said.

"I know that, but… it doesn't seem like you have anyone else right now. If you want, I'm all ears." Jesse offered.

Beca sighed. She could try Jesse. She wouldn't tell him the whole story, though.

"Alright, I guess." Beca said, finally.

Jesse pointed at a bench next to them and the two sat down, Beca sighed again.

"Okay, tell me what's bugging you." Jesse said.

"Well, I… I'm not gonna tell you all the details, just what's important." Beca said. "I went out with someone… someone people say I shouldn't go out with and shouldn't crush on."

"I guess you're tired of hearing 'move on', right?" Jesse asked, knowingly. "Well, I don't believe in people you can't have. Technically, you can have whoever you want and do whatever you want. And, whoever this guy is, you know what society thinks is not important."

Beca nodded, glad to be hearing something different for once.

"If this guy likes you and you like him, that's what matters." Jesse said. "Your friends, if they're your true friends, they'll stay by your side."

Beca nodded.

"Well, thanks for the advice, Jesse." Beca smiled, still not feeling all comfortable about the fact that Jesse still thought she was straight, but she decided to leave that part out.

"You're welcome." Jesse smiled.

"Well, I have to get going." Beca said. "Thanks again, Jesse."

Jesse smiled and nodded.

"You're welcome, you can come to me anytime." He said.

Beca smiled and walked back to her dorm and found out she hadn't taken her phone with her. She grabbed it to see she had new text messages from Bailey, Lisa, Ryan and… Chloe? This got her interest immediately, but she decided to save it for last and see what their friends wanted.

Bailey asked what she was doing and if she wanted to do something, Lisa asked if something was going on and Ryan asked if she wanted to do something with her and Bailey. Beca answered the three briefly and agreed to do something with her friends. Then she looked at the message Chloe sent through WhatsApp.

_I told Aubrey about going out with you yesterday and she totes flipped out. _

Beca sensed Chloe was upset, but frowned at the use of 'totes' and typed a response.

_Totes? What's that? Sounds like food. But I guess if you used it differently, it may have something to do with totally. Anyway, I'm not surprised she flipped out, I figured people would, that's why I haven't told anyone._

Beca sent and waited for the reply, which came two minutes late, a little too late for Beca's liking.

_Totes is a word! And get used to it 'cuz I use it a lot. _

Beca smiled, seeing the redhead sent a bunch of laughing emojis, so she knew she wasn't upset anymore. Or at least didn't seem to be.

_Anyway, I told Aubrey that I went out with you and she went insane, she started yelling at me about why we can't be together. I told her she wasn't being a very supportive friend since college and left. I'm tired of her telling me to give up on things._

Beca sighed.

_Sorry about that. I haven't told anyone about yesterday, 'cuz I knew this would happen. But are you gonna be okay about the whole Aubrey thing?_

Beca sent and sat on her bed as she waited for the answer and got Bailey and Ryan's reply on where to meet her and she had like fifteen minutes, so she put her phone down, changed her jeans and shirt, put on her boots, grabbed her phone and was out the door.

Beca went to Ryan's house and wasn't surprised to see Bailey was already there and Lisa was too. She came in and went to Ryan's room where Bailey and Lisa were and smiled and waved at them as sat down on the bed with Lisa and grabbed her phone, seeing she had two new messages from Chloe.

_I think so, I mean… she's my best friend. I hope she'll loosen the reins on me and herself._

_I wanted to talk to you about our situation. I really want to go out with you again, but you have to understand that I still need to break up with Tom before anything happens else with us._

Beca instantly began typing her response, not noticing that Bailey and Lisa were talking to her.

_I understand and I agree. I guess we shouldn't go out again until you're single._

She sent and waited nervously for the answer.

_I'm so glad you understand! _

Chloe sent a happy emoji and Beca smiled, sending another.

_Okay, then. Tell me when things between you and Aubrey get better. And when you break up with Tom. _

_I will. _

Chloe sent an emoji sending a heart and Beca smiled, sending back the same before putting her phone away and looking up. She was met with three pairs of eyes staring back at her.

"What?"

"Who were you texting?" Ryan asked.

"Nobody." Beca said.

"Oh, it _was_ somebody, you were smiling like an idiot." Lisa said. "And the Beca we know doesn't smile like an idiot."

"Fine, I was texting Chloe." Beca said.

"That explains it." Ryan nodded.

"How are things between you guys?" Lisa asked.

"The same." Beca said, deciding to leave their date out. "Except now we talk out of the group."

"Oh, you do? About what?" Ryan asked, interested.

"I once asked her about some songs she plays when we're warming up, sometimes we joke and stuff." Beca said and the girls nodded. "Now we were just teasing each other."

"Teasing? How?" Ryan asked.

"Just… teasing." Beca shrugged.

"How is the dilated pupils situation?" Bailey asked.

"Still the same. Everytime she looks at me, her pupils are dilated." Beca said. "And once we were talking and she… she looked at my lips."

"She did?" Bailey frowned.

"Yeah." Beca nodded, feeling her cheeks turn red.

"Beca, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to tell us?" Lisa asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know, it seems like there's something else." Ryan said. "Did something happen between you and Chloe?"

"What? Why?" Beca asked.

"It… it seems like something did happen." Bailey said, eyeing her friend. "You're being different."

"Well, nothing happened. We're just talking more on WhatsApp and I can't help but smile everytime we do." Beca admitted, her cheeks turning even redder.

The three girls smiled at their friend's red cheeks, but quickly changed the subject.

oO0Oo

Chloe was fidgeting with her nails as she waited for Tom to come back from work. She decided she'd just do it, no matter how hard it was going to be.

Tom got home from work and smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey babe." He said. "How was your day?"

"Good. Um, Tom, I want to talk to you." Chloe said.

"Can I just take a shower?" Tom asked.

"Okay." Chloe said. Tom nodded and left.

After fifteen minutes, Tom came back from the shower and sat down beside Chloe in the living room.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"Um… I don't think there's an easy way to say this, but…" Chloe said. "I want to break up."

Tom's face became unreadable as he stared at her.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. I mean, we're distant, our relationship is not like it used to be." Chloe said.

"But… we can work on that, I can be more present." Tom said.

"It's not just that… I…"

"You what?"

"I'm in love with somebody else." Chloe confessed.

"Who is he?" Tom asked.

"You don't know them." Chloe said.

"I… I can't believe this." Tom said as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I guess I'll be going."

Chloe looked down and nodded.

Tom felt numb, he just went to their room, grabbed a change of clothes and returned to the living room.

"I'll come back another day to pick up the rest of my stuff." He said.

Chloe nodded and he left.

She felt bad. Tom was with her for so long, she felt bad for ending it. But when she thought about Beca, it made her feel better. Before she had the chance to grab her phone to text the brunette, there was a knock on the door. She frowned and got up to answer it.

"Chloe." Aubrey said. "Is Tom here?"

"He just left." Chloe said.

"Good, can I come in? I really need to talk to you?" the blonde asked and the redhead let her in. "I wanna start by apologizing, you were right, I shouldn't judge you, I haven't been the best friend since college and… I'm sorry."

Chloe gave her a small smile.

"Thanks. It's good to hear that." Chloe crossed her arms.

"I want to let you know that… I'll be by your side from now on. If you want to date Beca, you can." Aubrey said. "I just don't wanna see you get hurt, I want you to think it through!"

"I have thought it through. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." Chloe said.

"Look, Chloe, you can get fired for dating a student, have you thought of that?" Aubrey asked carefully. "Plus, do you see a future? Is it worth it getting fired for her when you won't have a future together?"

"I have thought about all that, Brey and well, I have no answers yet. Yes, I know I can get fired but Beca and I went out on one date, we haven't even talked about a relationship yet." Chloe said. "I wanna ask her about it."

"Okay. I just want you to be careful, this is a very delicate situation." Aubrey said. Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, Brey." Chloe said. "So how are you and Stacie?"

"Oh, you were right, she's very nice and fun and she's very mature for her age." Aubrey said.

"That's good." Chloe smiled.

Aubrey smiled back.

"So, you can call me when you talk to Beca, okay?" Aubrey asked. "I have to get going, I just stopped by to apologize."

"Thanks and I will." Chloe said and went to the door to open it for the blonde.

Aubrey waved at her and she was gone.

Chloe closed the door and sighed, looking for her phone. She instantly opened WhatsApp and started typing a message to Beca.

_Hey. Just broke up with Tom and Aubrey apologized._

She sent and decided she'd take a bath, since she had nothing more to do that day.

When she was in the tub, the reply came.

_Oh. I'm glad she apologized to you, but are you okay with the whole Tom thing?_

Chloe smiled at Beca's concern.

_I'm fine. I just wanna see you._

Chloe bit her lip as she waited for the answer.

_I wanna see you too ):_

Chloe sighed and thought about it. She wanted to invite Beca over, but was it too fast? She didn't feel like going out and it was Saturday. So she just shrugged and went for it.

_Wanna come over?_

She sent and, again, bit her lip, waiting nervously for the reply.

_Are you sure?_

Chloe giggled.

_Yes. _

She smiled as she waited for the brunette's reply. She was hoping the brunette would say yes.

_Okay, I can come over in twenty minutes. Want me to bring something?_

Chloe thought about and she wanted to listen to the brunette's mixes.

_Bring your mixes, I wanna hear them! That is… if you'd let me._

Chloe smiled to herself as Beca replied.

_Alright. I'll be there in twenty ;)_

Chloe smiled and put her phone away. She decided she should be quick, so she got out of her shower and got dressed. She organized the apartment a little bit and before she knew it, there was a knock on her door. She smiled and opened it, to reveal the brunette with her laptop under her arm.

"Hey!" Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek, smiling when the brunette blushed and came in.

"Hi." Beca said. "Are you and Aubrey okay now?"

Chloe smiled.

"Yes. She came and apologized and she sounded sincere." Chloe said. "Come on, I wanna see your mixes!"

Chloe grabbed Beca's free hand and led her to the couch, where the two sat down and Beca opened her laptop, smiling when Chloe hugged her midsection and rested her head on her shoulder with a sigh.

"Yes, I'm touchy feely. You better get used to it." Chloe said, making Beca giggle.

"That's fine by me, if it means you're gonna be closer to me." Beca smiled and Chloe lifted her head up to look at her with a smile.

Beca smiled and looked back at the screen, going through the folders so she could find the mixes she liked and show them to Chloe.

"Oh, I have news. We're gonna take your measurements and sizes and by Friday you guys are gonna have your Bellas jacket and pants." Chloe said with enthusiasm.

"Really? That's great!" Beca said. "I can't wait to see our costumes."

"Me too." Chloe said.

Beca selected a mix she thought the redhead would like and smiled and she heard Chloe let out a content sigh. Beca rested her head on top of Chloe's and the two closed their eyes, enjoying the music.

The two enjoyed being in each other's company for a while, before Chloe opened her eyes and stood up.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked with a frown.

"I'm getting hungry, aren't you?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah." Beca said.

"I think I'm gonna make some popcorn." Chloe said. "Will you eat with me?"

"Of course." Beca smiled. "Do you need any help?"

"No, thanks." Chloe said, going through her counter. "So? Aside from dancing and singing, do you have any other hidden talents?"

"Well… I can play the piano and the guitar." Beca shrugged.

"That's so cool!" Chloe said as she put the popcorn into the microwave. "I wish I could play an instrument."

"Well, you can dance and that is super cool." Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe said as she set the time and walked over to where Beca was. "Oh! I have some DVDs from my old dance recitals, do you wanna watch them?"

"Really? Yes, I do!" Beca said. "I love watching these videos."

"Me too." Chloe confessed as she went to her room to get the DVDs.

Beca paused the music and set the laptop aside and Chloe came back holding three DVD cases in each hand.

"Wow." Beca said.

"These are not all." Chloe said. "I have more."

Beca looked even more impressed.

Chloe chose one and put it in the DVD player in front of them and went back to the kitchen to check on the popcorn.

"Hey… do you have any old pictures of you in your laptop that I can see?" Chloe asked.

Beca laughed.

"You don't miss a beat, do you?" Beca asked and grabbed her laptop again and looked through her folders.

Chloe put the popcorn inside a bowl and sat back down beside Beca as she looked at the brunette's picture. Beca clicked on one and it showed Beca, two blondes and a brunette.

"These are my friends, Ryan, Lisa and Bailey." Beca said, pointing each one.

"They seem nice." Chloe said.

"They are. That was the best day." Beca said. "The beginning of summer of 2010, the four of us went to a waterpark to celebrate Lisa's birthday."

"That's so cool, I love waterparks!" Chloe said.

"Shocker." Beca said sarcastically, earning a light punch from the redhead.

Beca went to the next picture and it showed her sitting on the grass, laughing out loud as a black Labrador licked her cheek.

"Awww!" Chloe said.

"This is Murphy, Lisa's dog." Beca said. "My parents never let me get a dog."

"Mine either." Chloe said.

Beca went to the next picture and it showed Beca, Bailey and Ryan in front of a pool. Bailey and Ryan were wearing neon pink matching bikinis and matching accessories on their heads, but Beca had her arms crossed as she wore black skinny jeans and a sweatshirt, both looking way too big for her.

"We were supposed to wear matching bikinis that day, but Lisa got sick." Beca said.

"What about you?" Chloe asked.

"I… I didn't feel like wearing a bikini." Beca said.

"But why were you wearing jeans and a sweatshirt in the middle of the summer?" Chloe asked.

"I… I was cold." Beca said.

"Cold? How come?" Chloe asked.

Beca just shook her head and went to the next picture, regretting it instantly when it showed her lying sideways on a pool chair, wearing a black bikini and she had her back to the camera. Her body was covered with goosebumps and it looked like she was cold even though she was on the sun. She didn't seem to know the person behind her was taking the picture though. Each and every one of her ribs were very visible, as well as the bones in her shoulders and her hipbone. Her legs were so think they looked like they could break any second. And since the brunette was wearing a messy bun, her spine was all visible through her skin.

Chloe covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes. Beca quickly deleted the picture with anger.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered.

"That was… in the middle of summer. I… I was still struggling with anorexia and that's why I was cold." Beca explained. "My mom took this picture so she could show the doctor. She dragged me to one as soon as I woke up and I began doing therapy straight away."

"That…" Chloe was speechless.

"I… I'm sorry you had to see that." Beca said as she looked down at the keyboard then at Chloe. "But I promise you that that girl in the picture doesn't exist anymore. Ana will _never _get to me again."

Chloe looked at her and gave her a small smile, seeing she was being sincere.

Beca went through her pictures again, trying to look for something happier and she found one from when she was a child. She was about five years old and she was wearing a baby blue and pink pajamas and her hair was tied up in two pigtails. She had a bright smile on her face.

"You were so cute." Chloe giggled.

"Thanks." Beca said.

Chloe grabbed her phone and went through her pictures before she smiled, showing the screen to Beca.

The picture showed a seven year old Chloe striking a pose. She was wearing a costume and ballet shoes. She had stage makeup on and she was sending a kiss to the camera. Beca giggled.

"Some things never change." She said.

"Yes." Chloe giggled and put the phone away when she realized they still hadn't eaten the popcorn.

Chloe grabbed the bowl and the remote as Beca set her laptop aside once more. The redhead sat back down, snuggling close to Beca once more as she pressed play.

Beca felt so good when Chloe hugged her. She felt as if she was in Heaven and sometimes she worried that something would happen and break them apart when they weren't even officially dating. Or were they?

Beca absent mindedly ran her fingers through Chloe's hair and the redhead hummed in approve as they watched the DVD.

"Wow, you are such a good dancer!" Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled proudly. "So are you."

"Thanks. But you're better." Beca with a smile. "Hey, I wanted to ask you something."

Chloe sat up and looked at the brunette, seeing as she wasn't dancing right now.

"Do you know if the school has any rule against you dating me?" Beca asked.

"Well, I haven't checked on that yet." Chloe said. "But I'm almost sure it does. Every college does."

Beca sighed.

"But listen, Beca," Chloe lifted Beca's head by her chin to make her look at her. "that won't stop me from dating you. Okay?"

"But you can get fired!" Beca said. "And I can get suspended or expelled, depending on the situation."

"Look, if the school is against us dating, we'll have to find a way for our relationship not to be discovered, right?" Chloe said. "And that means the Bellas."

"The Bellas already suspect there's something going on between us." Beca said. "Listen, I just don't want you to get fired because of me, I'll feel guilty."

"It's okay." Chloe said. "If I do get fired, there is the dance studio I used to teach at. I actually still teach there sometimes, but not as much as I used to."

"I'm still worried, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"I know you are, but don't." Chloe said. "If anything, I'll quit my job here and go back to the studio before anyone suspects anything."

"No! Don't do that, I… I like you as a teacher." Beca said. "I… this situation sucks."

"I agree, it does." Chloe nodded with a sigh. "Let's just leave things the way they are for now, alright? We can keep it a secret, can't we?"

"Yes." Beca nodded. "Won't someone find out eventually? Like the Bellas?"

"I don't know. I think they will." Chloe shrugged. "We'll deal with that later, alright?"

"Okay." Beca sighed.

"Can I ask you a favor now?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Would you play a song on the guitar for me?"

"Sure. But do you even have a guitar?" Beca asked.

Chloe smiled and went into her room and came back with a guitar in her hand.

"It's Tom's. He used to play it sometimes." Chloe said.

"Won't he be mad if he finds out someone else was playing his guitar?" Beca asked as Chloe handed her the guitar.

"No, as long as this person knows what they're doing." Chloe shrugged.

Beca nodded and thought about a song she used to play. When she was about to start, there was a knock on the door.

"Chloe? Are you home? It's me!" Tom spoke through the door.

Chloe's eyes widened and she looked at Beca.

"Hide under my bed." She whispered to her and grabbed the guitar from her and went back into her room to put it back. "I'm coming!"

Chloe checked to see that Beca was hidden before going to answer the door.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Chloe asked, trying not to sound too harsh.

"I came back for my stuff." Tom said. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bother you so much, I just need one bag of stuff."

Chloe nodded and let him in. He stopped halfway inside, though.

"Chlo…" he turned back to look at her. "Are you sure there isn't a way we can work on this?"

"I told you, Tom. I love someone else." Chloe said.

"Have you… have you gone out with him when you were still dating me?" Tom asked, carefully.

"Umm… I… I…" Chloe stuttered, scratching the back of her neck.

"You went out with him behind me back?" Tom asked, getting angry. "Did you kiss him?"

Chloe gulped and looked down at her feet.

"You cheated on me?!" Tom snapped, making her jump. "You fucking cheated on me with him?!"

"Tom, I…"

"Just don't say anything." Tom said. "I won't hit you because I love you. But you better hope I never run into this bastard, or I swear, Chloe… I _swear _I won't hold back."

Chloe froze, terrified. Tom was never like that.

"Look, Tom, I'm sorry I-"

"-don't give me that bullshit!" Tom said. "I'll pack my bag and I'll be gone. I don't wanna look at you!"

Tom went to what used to be their room and opened the closet, getting a big bag and some of his clothes out. He packed them all up, grabbing his bathroom stuff and some of his shoes before he zipped the bag and looked at Chloe.

"You whore. I'm out of here." He pushed her aside and walked out of the apartment.

Chloe was still shaking in fear, but she was quick enough to close the door and lock it after Tom, thanking God he didn't see Beca's laptop.

Beca got out from under the bed and quickly went over to Chloe, who had a hand over her heart, trying to steady it. The brunette ran her hands up and down Chloe's arms as she tried to make the redhead look at her.

"Hey. Hey." Beca said, grabbing Chloe's face to see the redhead's eyes full of tears. "It's okay. It's okay, he's gone."

"He said he would kill you." Chloe said.

"He won't." Beca said, kissing Chloe's salty tears. "Don't feel bad. It's okay."

"He called me a whore." Chloe said.

"You're nothing but a whore. You're an amazing, beautiful human being, you do not deserve this." Beca said.

"I did cheat on him."

"That was a one-time thing, you're not gonna keep doing it, am I right?" Beca asked, getting a nod from the redhead. "You're not a whore and you're not a cheater. Okay?"

Chloe wiped her tears and smiled at Beca.

"You're a great comforter." She said.

Beca smiled.

"That's because I hate seeing you cry and I'll do anything not to let that happen." Beca said.

Chloe smiled once again and pulled Beca in for a kiss. The kiss was filled with passion and need and it definitely made Chloe forget all about Tom in an instant. She then felt herself pressing Beca onto a wall as she held her hips.

The two pulled away from air, but kept their faces close each other. Beca had her arms around Chloe's neck and her fingers were in Chloe's hair.

"You know what I was thinking?" Chloe asked.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed.

"Can you show me your tattoo? I've been dying to see it." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"I know you have." Beca said. Chloe stepped back as Beca unbuttoned her flannel shirt and removed the strap from her tank top and turned her back to Chloe.

Chloe looked at Beca's right shoulder and smiled. She ran her fingers gently over the tattoo and rubbed it with her thumb.

"It's beautiful." She said before placing a kiss on the tattoo.

Beca smiled.

Chloe kissed Beca's neck gently before kissing her jawline and, finally, her lips. Beca's back continued facing Chloe as the redhead moved closer to the wall again. They broke apart quickly for the brunette to turn around and instantly reattached their lips.

Chloe didn't even control her hand motions and, before she knew it, she was playing with the hem of Beca's top, lifting it gently, exposing her navel.

Beca pulled apart and thought a little about what she was going to say.

"Listen, I think I know where you're going with this and I wanted to talk to you." Beca said. "I don't know if you remember, but I am a virgin, I went through so many difficult things in my life, I don't like my image, so I'm not completely comfortable with myself yet. I know this may sound a little weird, but I'm not comfortable yet with myself to take my clothes off."

Chloe smiled.

"That's not weird at all." Chloe said. "I understand all this and I respect you. Sometimes I just get too lost in the kiss and my hands move on their own accord, so if I'm doing something that makes you uncomfortable, just stop and tell me like you just did, alright? I won't be offended."

"I will." Beca nodded. "Thanks for understanding."

"You're welcome." Chloe said. "I don't know exactly what you went through, but if you were anorexic, you didn't like your body and even though you're not anorexic anymore, I get it that it's still hard for you to expose yourself to someone else."

"Yes." Beca said.

"And don't feel pressured. Just because we make out, doesn't mean I'm gonna wanna rip your clothes off." Chloe said. "I won't pressure you into anything, you can take your time. It takes guts to bring this up."

Beca nodded and bit her lip.

Chloe smiled at how cute she was being.

"You know what? I think we can forget about my DVDs and just make out until dinner. How does that sound?" Chloe asked.

Beca pecked her lips with a smile.

"Sounds perfect." She said.


	12. Chapter 12

On Sunday, Chloe didn't really get much done. She practically spent all day long texting Beca and she had the biggest smile ever on her face. She felt guilty for not letting the young girl study, but she couldn't help it. Both just wanted to spend their day like this.

There was a knock on the door and Chloe put her phone down for a second to answer it, hoping it wasn't Tom that came back to yell at her some more. She was surprised and relieved to see Aubrey standing outside the door.

"Hey Chloe, I want to talk to you." Aubrey said.

"Oh sure, come in." Chloe said, moving to the side so Aubrey could come in.

"Thanks, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Aubrey said.

"Oh, no. I was texting Beca back and forth." Chloe said with a smile.

"So you two are official now?"

"Yeah, we are." Chloe nodded as they sat on the couch.

"That's great, Chlo!" Aubrey said, showing a genuine smile. "I wanted to talk to you about Beca, actually. I wanted to know what you guys are gonna do about your relationship, because it's a pretty risky situation."

"Yeah, we talked about it, we want to keep it a secret. You didn't say anything to Stacie, right?" Chloe asked.

"No, I figured you'd want to keep it a secret." Aubrey said. "I just want to let you guys know that whenever you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I wanna get to know you two as a couple."

Chloe smiled.

"Thanks, Brey, that means a lot." Chloe said. "Although, I think we're gonna wait a little, I mean, we got together yesterday."

"That's okay." Aubrey nodded. "How are rehearsals going? Competitions start soon."

"I know. We're gonna get their jackets and pants this Friday and the costumes come in two weeks." Chloe said.

"That sounds cool." Aubrey said.

"You're gonna be there, right?" Chloe bit her lip.

"Of course I will!" Aubrey said. "What kind of best friend do you take me for?"

"Thank you! I'm so excited, the girls are gonna be so good!" Chloe said.

"I can't wait to see it." Aubrey smiled.

Chloe smiled back.

"Wanna stay and watch a movie?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Aubrey said. "I have somewhere to be in an hour though."

"That's okay." Chloe said, going to her room to choose a movie.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were all very excited to learn about their costumes on Monday. Chloe said she'd only tell the entire group, so no one would feel jealous. So for their group practice, everyone walked in with a big smile on their face, including Beca.

"Okay, Beca, Jessica and Ashley already took their measurements, now it's to the rest of you." Chloe said.

After Chloe wrote down every girl's sizes, she sat down with a huge smile to talk about their costumes.

"Alright, so let's start talking about the costumes. Now, your costumes are gonna be pretty much the same thing, a bra top and booty shorts, because that helps the movements. The group costumes are gonna be like a rainbow thing, each one will wear a different color and your booty shorts are gonna be black. The bra tops are gonna all in one color, but they're gonna have black fringes. You're also gonna wear black crop tops that will close at the back and will be open at the front so it'll show the bra top. You're gonna have to wear knee high socks and black jazz shoes." Chloe announced and the girls looked pretty excited. "Okay. The trio costume. Since you three are gonna dance _Candyman, _you're gonna wear the blue outfit she wears in the clip, but it's more closed at the top, it doesn't have that much cleavage."

"Are you kidding?" Jessica asked, excited.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"That outfit?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "So you're gonna wear tan jazz shoes."

Jessica and Ashley clapped their hands while Beca didn't look that excited.

"And for the solos. Stacie, you're gonna wear something similar a pink corset, but it's easier to move, not that revealing, it won't have a cleavage, and you'll wear a pink skirt." Chloe continued.

"Sounds cool." Stacie said.

"And Beca, you are gonna wear a crop top that goes until about your navel and a skirt." Chloe said. "You two will also wear tan jazz shoes."

"Alright." The two nodded.

"Both your skirts will be short but you'll wear short booty shorts under." Chloe said.

"And what's the color of my costume?" Beca asked.

"Blue. Like icy blue." Chloe said and Beca nodded.

"Your hair will all be the same. A low ballet bun to the right side of your head. The trio girls will have to wear a matching hat so that'll be easier." Chloe said. "Your jackets and pants will be here on Friday and we'll have rehearsal on the stage on Saturday."

The girls nodded and clapped, excited.

"And this week we'll focus on your face while you perform. You can't be serious and look bored during a competition because that's what the judges will feel like. You have to look aggressive and sexy, you know?" Chloe said. "Like you already won the competition."

The girls nodded.

"Alright, let's start." Chloe said. "No more good Chloe, this week I'm gonna be strict Chloe!"

"A part of me is a little afraid of that." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe giggled and started the song.

oO0Oo

On Friday, the girls got their jackets and pants. The jackets were blue with Bellas written on the back, while the pants were the same shade of blue as the jacket and they had Bellas written along the left leg. They were all so excited that they asked Chloe to take a picture of them wearing their jackets.

Beca was a little frustrated that she was gonna have to buy new jazz shoes. She couldn't say she wasn't excited about her costumes though, she couldn't wait to see them, even though they were a little bit too revealing to her liking.

After dance class on Friday, Beca was putting her boots back on as the other girls were leaving the room. Fat Amy stayed a little as she stared back and forth between Beca and Chloe, but then she got tired of waiting for something to happen and left.

"Did you like your costumes?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to admit that out loud, but I did." Beca said with a chuckle as she looked up at Chloe and the two smiled at each other.

"Wanna go out tonight? Maybe we can have that sushi." Chloe said.

"Oh you know I'd love to, but my dad invited me for dinner at his house." Beca said. "Which I'm really dreading."

Chloe giggled and sat down in front of her.

"You can text me if you're bored."

"I will." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and wanted to just lean in and kiss her, but she couldn't because of the camera in the room.

"It sucks that I can't kiss you in here because of the camera." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Yeah." Beca sighed as she looked into Chloe's eyes then suddenly her eyes widened. "Does the camera gets the sounds also?"

Chloe laughed.

"No." she said. "Only the images. What, do you really think I'd say I wanted to kiss you if it did?"

Beca shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and grabbed her bag. "Well I have to get going. I'll keep you posted on my horrible night."

"Yes and I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet on the quad." Chloe said.

"Okay." Beca said as she stood up and smiled at Chloe. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Chloe smiled and the brunette left.

Beca went all the way to her father's house thinking about Chloe. She didn't want to tell her father and she wasn't gonna tell him. He was a teacher as well he could get Chloe fired and he could ruin things for the two of them.

When she got there, Sheila opened the door with a smile. She knew the woman was always trying to be nice to her but Beca never really liked her. This whole bonding thing was just an act for her father's benefit.

"Hi Beca! How are you?" she asked, giving Beca a hug.

"I'm fine, thanks." Beca said as she came in.

"Your father is in the living room." Sheila said as she went back to the kitchen.

Beca nodded and went to the living to find her father sitting on the couch watching TV. He saw her come in and smiled, turning the TV off to give his daughter attention.

"Hey Bec, how was dance class?" he asked.

"Good." Beca said. "I'm really enjoying it."

"That's good." Ethan said. "So how's everything going? How are your friends?"

"They're good. The girls from dance class are all my friends and they're all great people." Beca said.

"I'm glad to hear." Ethan said. "I can't wait to see you in competition."

Beca gave him a small smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"What? Nothing's wrong, why?" Beca asked.

"You look a little off." Ethan said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah." Beca said with a sigh, which didn't convince her father.

"You know I don't believe you. You can talk to me about anything." Ethan said.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way, but no I can't." Beca said.

"Yes, you can." Ethan said. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable talking to me."

"Dad, there are some things that I feel uncomfortable talking to either of my parents." Beca said.

"Is it Ana? Is she getting into your head again?" Ethan asked.

"What? No! I'm not doing it anymore, dad!" Beca said.

"Honey, are you eating well?" Ethan asked.

"Dad, you don't need to babysit me, okay? I'm fine! Yes, I'm eating well, okay?" Beca asked.

"Okay." Ethan said, not wanting to get into an argument with Beca.

Beca pulled out her cell phone and began typing a message to Chloe.

Ethan noticed that.

"So how are your grades? Your teachers told me you're doing great in class." He said.

Beca didn't hear him and smiled as she read Chloe's response and began typing one back to her.

"Beca!" Ethan called, making Beca look up at him.

"What?"

"I'm trying to talk to you here and you're texting someone!" Ethan said. "Give me your phone."

"What? No!" Beca said.

"Give me your phone, I'm going to keep it until after dinner." Ethan said.

"You think you can just barge back into my life, demanding me to talk to you and pretending everything's okay?" Beca asked. "You think giving you my phone is gonna make up for all the talk we didn't have all these years? You're wrong, you can't just make me give you my phone so we'll pretend we're having a conversation. You have a lot to make up for, dad. It's not dinner once a week that's gonna make up for that." Beca stood up and grabbed her bag. "I don't feel like staying for dinner. I'll see you later."

_Can I come over? _

She sent the message to Chloe and walked out the door, going to Chloe's apartment.

_Sure. Dinner went that bad, huh?_

Beca scoffed.

_We never got to dinner. I'll tell you the full story once I get here._

oO0Oo

Beca sighed as she closed her eyes and hugged Chloe tighter. She was lying on the redhead's couch, cuddling up to her after the two ordered sushi. Now they were listening to music and enjoying each other's company. Chloe was running her fingers gently through Beca's hair and occasionally kissing the brunette's head.

"Do you still have Tom's guitar here?" Beca asked.

"Sure, wanna play something?" Chloe asked and felt the small girl nod against her chest. She smiled and got up to get the guitar.

Beca sat up as Chloe handed her the guitar and hummed as she strummed the instrument softly.

"I got it." She said, thinking about a song.

She started strumming the guitar and Chloe smiled softly, recognizing the song.

_"When I was younger I saw  
My daddy cry and curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mamma swore that she would  
Never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist"_

Beca sang, staring at her hands, but when the next verse approached, she looked up at Chloe with a smile.

_"But darling you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone and keep a straight face_

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable distance  
And up until now I'd sworn to myself  
That I'm content with loneliness  
Because none of it was ever worth the risk

_But you are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception  
You are the only exception"_

Beca smiled at Chloe and strummed a little bit more on the guitar before she stopped. Chloe smiled huge at her.

"That was beautiful." She said.

"Thanks." She said. "A part of me used to believe that love never lasts and it doesn't exist. I _wanted _to believe, though. I wanted to fall for someone who would love me back. And then, well you came along and showed me it was possible."

Beca's cheeks turned into a deep shade of red as Chloe giggled at how cute she was.

"You know you're really cute." She said.

"Not cute. Badass." Beca pointed at her.

"Badassly cute." Chloe said.

"That's not a word!" Beca said.

"Now it is." Chloe smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I have another song like this I learned to play on the piano." Beca said. "I used to play and sing these two when I was younger, after my dad left my mom and me."

"I'd love to hear, but I don't have a piano here." Chloe said.

"One day, I'll let you." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and gave her another kiss, this time, a longer kiss.

Before Beca had the chance to let go of the guitar and set it aside, they heard the door open and they broke apart instantly.

"Chloe, it's me, I'm just-" Tom said, coming in. He froze in his place when he saw the two girls kissing on the couch, but they immediately broke apart and looked at him.

"Tom…" Chloe said, carefully.

Tom's face got red in an instant.

"That's who you're in love with? You traded me for a girl?! A _student?_" Tom yelled.

"Tom, please stay calm." Chloe said, gently, standing between Beca and Tom.

"Stay calm? You want me to stay calm? You let her play _my _guitar?!" Tom asked as he got closer to the two. "I come here for the rest of my stuff and this is what I find? You let this whore in, play my guitar and make out with her on the couch?!"

"She's not a whore!" Chloe said, getting angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's right. _You're _the whore. The teacher who's sleeping with the student!" Tom said.

"We didn't sleep together." Chloe said.

"She's not a whore!" Beca stood up, keeping a firm grip on the guitar out of anger.

"How dare you talk to me?!" Tom asked, pushing Chloe aside.

Beca was suddenly aware of her height disadvantage and stepped back, backing up against the window.

"You stole my girlfriend!" he yelled.

"I'm way better for her! You're just a jealousy asshole who wasn't giving her the attention that she needed!" Beca yelled back at him.

Tom clenched his fist. Chloe saw that and held his arms back, yelling at him to stop. He broke free from her grasp and grabbed the guitar from Beca's hand.

"Tom, stop! Stop!" Chloe yelled as she tried to hold him.

"Get away from me, you bitch!" he pushed Chloe back, who stumbled and fell on her butt a few feet away from them. "What did you just call me?"

"An asshole." Beca said through gritted teeth. "Or a dick, son of a bitch, man-"

Tom suddenly lifted the guitar and hit Beca across the face with it. The brunette fell to the floor instantly.

Chloe's eyes widened and filled with tears as she stood up.

"Beca!" she yelled, kneeling down to the brunette's side. "Beca, wake up!"

"I _told _you, Chloe. I told you if I saw this bastard I wouldn't hold back. This all your fault." He said, pointing at her. "It's _your _fault that I hit your girlfriend."

"How can you say that?" Chloe said. "You sick bastard!"

Chloe grabbed her phone and dialed 911 and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Beca, please wake up. Please, Beca, wake up." She tried shaking the brunette. The side of her face, next to her ear had a cut and blood coming out, going to her neck and her hair. There was a big bruise on her forehead, near her hair and little cuts on her cheek, which also had a little blood coming out.

Chloe called an ambulance and the police and she stayed by Beca's side. She cried and tried to wake the brunette, but to no avail. The police took Tom away and the ambulance took Beca way. Chloe called Aubrey and told her about what happened and the blonde rushed to the hospital.

Chloe was pacing in the waiting room and when her blonde friend arrived, she threw herself on her arms.

"Chloe! What happened?" Aubrey asked, placing her hands on her shoulder.

"Oh, Brey, we were hanging out. Beca just finished playing a song for me and then we kissed and Tom walked in." Chloe said, crying. "He got into an argument with her and all of a sudden, he just grabbed the guitar and hit her with it."

Aubrey gasped and hugged Chloe.

"I'm so scared, there was so much blood, Brey." Chloe said, hugging her tight. "And I'm so scared of what this is going to mean, how do I explain it to other people? This can ruin us."

"Chloe, Tom did that with this in his mind. He knew this would have big repercussions and that's what he wanted. He wanted to ruin you for trading him. You cannot let him win, you and Beca are strong, you can get through this." Aubrey said. "Tell people that we were all reunited and Beca was playing a song with Tom's guitar and when he arrived, he didn't like it and he hit her."

"I'm so scared, Brey! I want her to be okay!" Chloe said.

"She is gonna be okay." Aubrey said. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Chloe continued crying on Aubrey's shoulder until the doctor came out.

"Who came in with Beca Mitchell?" he asked.

"I did." Chloe said as she stood up. "How is she? Is she okay?"

"We had to stich her side, due to the cut. Aside from a few bruises and a headache, she's gonna okay." He said.

"Oh thank God!" Chloe said.

"See? I told you everything was gonna be okay." Aubrey said.

"Can we go see her?" Chloe asked.

"Sure. Follow me." The doctor said.

Chloe and Aubrey followed the doctor to Beca's room. The brunette was awake and she looked way better than she did an hour ago. Chloe hurried to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Becs, I'm _so _sorry about Tom." She said, crying.

Beca smiled.

"It's okay, Chlo." She said. "I'm fine. I have a little headache, but I'm fine."

"The doctor said that's normal." Aubrey said. "We're glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Aubrey." Beca smiled. "You didn't call my dad, did you?"

"No." Chloe said.

"Good." Beca said. "I don't want to talk to him tonight, especially about this."

"Do you wanna stay over tonight? I can help you." Chloe said.

"Wouldn't I be a bother?"

"Oh yeah, that's why I asked." Chloe said, sarcastically.

Beca giggled.

"I feel responsible." Chloe said.

"You're not." Beca said. "I'll stay with you, then."

Aubrey smiled.

"When will you be free to go?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask the doctor that." Beca said.

"I'll go find him." Aubrey said and left.

"She's really sweet for coming." Beca said.

"She is." Chloe nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Chlo, I don't blame you." Beca said. "I'm okay."

Aubrey came back into the room in that moment and went to Beca's other side on the bed.

"The nurse said the doctor's gonna give you something for your head and he should be here shortly to let you go." She said.

"Okay, thanks Aubrey." Beca said and turned to Chloe. "You know, Chlo, I was thinking. Maybe I should sleep in my own dorm tonight. I mean, what if someone sees me leaving your apartment next morning? I mean, after this whole Tom thing…"

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I agree. I just worry about you."

"Thanks, but I'm gonna be fine." Beca said. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Chloe nodded. "You'll let me take you home, though, right?"

"Yeah." Beca said. "Thanks."

Chloe smiled.

The doctor got in and smiled at the three.

"Well, Ms. Mitchell, you can feel a headache in the next few days, you can take this." He said, writing down the name and giving it to her. "A nurse is gonna be here quick to see you go."

"Okay, thanks." Beca said.

The doctor nodded with a smile and left.

A nurse came in two minutes after he left and helped Beca get onto a wheelchair, against the brunette's will of course, and she wheeled her to the lobby. Chloe took Beca to the parking lot where she'd parked her car after the two said goodbye to Aubrey.

Beca got in the passenger seat and Chloe got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"I had no idea he would come back at that time." Chloe said. "I was so scared of what he would do, I thought he was actually going to kill you."

"He didn't." Beca said. "I wasn't scared of him. I was mad at him for calling you a whore."

"I was mad at him for insulting you, too." Chloe said as she drove out of the hospital. "I'm really glad you're okay."

Beca smiled.

"Sorry we didn't get to spend much time together. We can hang out tomorrow night, if you want." Chloe said.

"Sure, that'd be nice." Beca said.

"We can go for a ride around the city. You know, get out of campus, do something away from here." Chloe said.

"That'd be great!" Beca said.

"Alright. So we'll take a shower after rehearsals and I'll pick you up when you're ready?"

"Sure. I'll text you." Beca said.

Chloe stopped in front of Baker Hall and smiled at Beca.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca said.

"I'm sorry about Tom."

"Stop apologizing, it wasn't your fault." Beca said. Chloe sighed and nodded.

Beca leaned in and placed a kiss on the redhead's lips and the brunette got out. Chloe sighed as she watched her go and sighed as she drove off.


	13. Chapter 13

_**M Rated** material in this chapter!_

* * *

The next day, Chloe woke up at around ten in the morning and immediately grabbed her cell phone to text Beca and ask her how she was.

_Hey! How are you doing?_

She put her phone down and yawned and stretched as she sat up and the reply came.

_My head hurts a little and Kimmy Jin is looking at me weirdly, but I'm fine._

Chloe laughed.

_Take something for the pain, you'll be fine by the time rehearsals start. We're meeting at two, don't forget!_

Chloe sent and set the phone down, walking towards her closet to choose an outfit. She had packed all of Tom's clothes, which weren't many since they had just moved in, and put them in the office.

She pulled out a top and her phone beeped.

_Yes, teacher!_

Chloe smirked and decided to tease the young girl a bit.

_It's Miss Beale to you!_

_Oh. Sorry, Miss Beale. Do I get an A now?_

Chloe chuckled.

_That depends on your behavior. If I know you didn't take your pill for your headache, you're not getting your A._

Chloe was curious as to what the girl would reply.

_I promise I'll be a good girl, Miss Beale. Please don't punish me!_

Chloe's breath hitched and she held her phone tighter.

_Sorry. I think I went one too far lol_

Chloe chuckled, but couldn't get the image out of her head now.

_It's fine, I started it. Okay, I'm gonna have lunch now, I'll talk to you later._

Chloe sent the message and set her phone down. She grabbed a random outfit, some clean underwear and went to the bathroom. She turned on the water and spaced out as she waited for it to get warm. She couldn't get Beca out of her head. Beca in pigtails and a school uniform. That whole teacher-student thing turned her on more than she thought.

She immediately hopped in her shower and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything else. She tried thinking about Aubrey, her mom, her dad, her grandparents, but it didn't work. Beca still made her way into her mind once again. She thought about her tattoos and how much she just wanted to bite them and kiss them, especially the one on the brunette's shoulder.

Chloe ran a hand through her wet hair and decided to give in to her fantasies. She was dating Beca after all and, besides, there was nothing wrong in masturbating.

She slid down until she was sitting under the hot water. She closed her eyes and allowed the images to come. She pictured Beca in front of her with a smirk on her lips.

She pictured her kissing the brunette in a hot, steamy kiss. She could almost taste the young girl's lips and she ran her hand down her stomach. She spread her knees as she pictured herself kissing Beca's tattoo and bit her lower lip, imagining it was the brunette's tattoo. She could almost hear the other girl moaning as she bit her skin from behind. She gasped in surprise as she touched her clit.

"Beca!" she moaned out.

She pictured the brunette biting her ear lobe, then kissing her jawline and neck. She entered herself with one finger and gasped again.

"B-Beca! More!" she arched her back and imagined the brunette smirking before adding a second finger. "Yes!"

She started moving in and out in a steady, slow rhythm as her breath turned into short gasps.

"Shit. Faster!" she pleaded and picked up the pace just a little bit as she rubbed her clit with her thumb. "Please!"

She bit her lip harder and picked up the pace again. She moaned louder as she added another finger.

"Beca!" she cried out as she moved faster and rubbed tight circles on her clit with her other friend. "Fuck! Yes!"

She moved even faster and started seeing stars behind her eyelids. Stars along with Beca's face. She felt her orgasm approaching and she picked up the pace yet again.

"Beca!" she yelled as she orgasmed. She rode out her high and slowly opened her eyes, disappointed to remind herself that she was alone. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Beca, you will be the death of me."

She stood up and finished her shower.

She thought about what Beca had said, about not being ready to make out without her clothes on. She was okay with that, as much as she was feeling a little frustrated. She knew this way, their night would be amazing. She wasn't gonna push the girl, when Beca was ready, she was ready.

oO0Oo

Chloe was waiting next to the bus. It was almost two and none of the Bellas were there yet. She told them two because they had to leave as early as possible. She getting impatient, she hated to wait.

Stacie got there, followed by Lilly as the two smiled at their teacher.

"Hey Chloe." Stacie greeted.

"Hey. How are you and Aubrey doing?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, we're great. We have a date tonight." Stacie said. "She's really an amazing person."

"She is." Chloe nodded.

"How are you and Tom?" Stacie asked.

"We broke up." Chloe said and Stacie gasped in surprise.

"I'm so-"

"No, don't be sorry." Chloe assured.

"Can I ask why? I thought you two were the perfect couple." Stacie said as she crossed her arms as Fat Amy, Cynthia Rose and Jessica arrived.

"Well, Tom was distant." Chloe shrugged. "Yesterday Beca came over to borrow his guitar, he come over and got mad that someone else was playing his guitar and he threw a fit. It was for the best."

Stacie placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be okay." Stacie said.

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe smiled.

"What's up?" Fat Amy asked.

"Chloe broke up with Tom." Stacie said.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Why?"

The other three asked at the same time as Denise and Ashley arrived and heard the conversation.

"Long story short, he was distant and he turned into a crazy jealous person." Chloe said. "But don't worry, I'm happy." She smiled and the girls gave her sympathetic smiles.

"Where's Beca?" Fat Amy asked.

"Oh yeah! Where is she?" Chloe asked, looking at her watch. I was two.

"There she comes." Stacie said as she pointed Beca.

The brunette was approaching them, hugging her arms and her head low, her hair covering half of her face.

"Finally! We all thought you weren't coming!" Fat Amy said as the brunette caught up to them.

"So let's get going?" Chloe asked. "By the way, you're all gonna have to pull your hair into buns for the rehearsal, but we have an hour and a half to arrive at the place where competitions are taking place, so it's all good."

"Can I drive?" Fat Amy asked.

"Sure." Chloe smiled and they put their bags in and entered the bus.

Beca was the last one to enter and she had to look up to find a seat and when she did, everyone but Chloe gasped.

"Oh my God, Beca! What happened?" Stacie asked.

Beca looked at her, suddenly forgetting about the bruises, cuts and stiches on her feet.

"Huh?"

"What happened? Why are you all bruised?" Stacie asked again.

"Tom hit her with his guitar." Chloe answered before Beca could. "She come over yesterday to borrow his guitar, he arrived, saw it and threw a fit then hit her."

Beca nodded.

"Why did you need Tom's guitar?" Fat Amy asked.

"I wanted to use it in a mix and I don't have one." Beca said.

"I have a guitar I don't use anymore if you want." Ashley offered.

"Thanks, I'll borrow it next time." Beca said, taking a seat across from Chloe.

"But that's crazy!" Stacie said. "I'm glad you broke up with him, Chloe."

Chloe chuckled.

The next half hour was spent silently. Chloe was listening to her iPod and humming softly. Beca was looking out the window, thinking whether or not she should go over and sit next to Chloe.

"This silence is killing me, let's sing something." Stacie said. "Beca!"

Beca turned to look at her.

"You start. Surprise us." Stacie said.

"Why me?" Beca asked.

"Well, you surprised everyone with your hip hop, now let's hear you sing!" Cynthia Rose said.

Beca blushed, feeling all eyes on her as she thought about a song to sing. _Surprise… surprise… hmm, what song should I sing to surprise them?_

"I got it!" she said and started rapping _No Diggity. _

Everyone's jaws dropped as she sang. She smirked and continued rapping, loving the look Chloe had on her face. She was enjoying shocking the redhead, so she smirked and continued.

After she finished, everyone clapped.

"That was awesome!" Cynthia Rose said. "Since when do you rap?"

"That song is one of my favorites." Beca said. "I used to love listening to rap when I was younger."

"That was amazing." Cynthia Rose said.

"Thanks." Beca smiled.

"So who's next?" Stacie asked.

"I can go." Jessica volunteered.

They sang and laughed all the way and they had a blast. Beca forgot all about her face and the possibility of the girls suspecting something was going on.

When they arrived, they got their things and went inside. They went into a locker room to change and do their hair. Chloe helped everyone and changed into her blue leggings and jacket. She smiled at the girls after they were ready and they walked out. They waited outside to be called in and, once they did, they heard they had three hours to rehearse.

They warmed up and Chloe grabbed her notebook, flipping through a few pages before looking up at the girls.

"Okay, let's start group rehearsal." Chloe said. "Then we'll move on to the trio rehearsal, then the solos. We're gonna rehearse each dance three times. Okay everyone get into position!"

Chloe watched as the girls danced and nodded. The song ended and she spoke.

"Look more aggressive. Let's do it one more time."

Again, they danced and their faces were better, but not good enough yet.

"Okay, last time, dance as if it's the real thing! Look aggressive and sexy, dance for the audience, not me." Chloe said. "Last time, everyone!"

Chloe was a lot happier with the last run and she smiled.

"That was better. You guys are getting really good." Chloe said. "Alright, moving on to trio rehearsal. Positions!"

Beca started alone in the stage, with her back to the audience. The song began and she started dancing as Ashley and Jessica joined. Chloe was happy with the results. The girls were great dancers.

"Okay, great! Beca, you still look a little bored." Chloe said.

"Sorry, that's what my aggressive face looks like." Beca shrugged.

"Then try looking sexy." Chloe said. "Make the faces as you dance."

"It feels weird, you know?" Beca said. "You guys are watching."

"Beca, you're a dancer. People will always be watching you." Chloe said. "Let's try it again. Beca, try looking sexier."

Beca nodded and turned her back to the audience.

Chloe nodded along. It was better, but Beca still looked a bit bored.

"Okay, okay. Beca, that was better, but still not good enough." Chloe said.

"I'm trying!" Beca said. She was tired and her head was starting to hurt. She knew Chloe wouldn't give her special treatment, but she wanted the redhead to go a little easier on her, she wasn't like that in classes.

"Then try harder." Chloe said. "Last time."

Beca rolled her eyes as she turned her back once again. Chloe caught that and frowned.

Chloe nodded as the girls finished for the third time.

"That was good. We're gonna run this again later, now, Stacie, your solo." Chloe said.

The girls exchanged looks. Chloe was being pretty rough on them. Maybe she was mad at Beca because she broke up with Tom because of her?

Chloe smiled as Stacie danced.

Beca took a seat next to Ashley and Fat Amy and she scoffed.

"Man, she was being rough on you." Fat Amy said.

"Yeah, in my opinion, you were pretty good." Cynthia Rose said.

"Thanks, guys." Beca smiled.

Stacie finished for the third time and Chloe smiled and clapped.

"That was really good, Stacie!" she said. "Okay, Beca! Your solo."

Beca groaned and stood up, going up on the stage. She thought about the songs as she closed her eyes. The music started and she opened her eyes, feeling the music. She danced, trying to show emotion as she did Chloe's choreography. She moved on the floor as if she was dodging a bullet, then rose.

She finished and looked at Chloe and the redhead had an unreadable expression on her face.

"Good." Chloe said. "Let's run it again and do it exactly like that."

Beca danced two more times and looked at Chloe, hoping the redhead would have at least a smile, but she showed no emotion.

"That was good. Now the trio again!" Chloe said.

Beca rolled her eyes and turned her back. She tried to look sexy, trying to ignore the fact that Chloe was there. She thought her sexy face looked stupid and she didn't want Chloe to be a witness to that.

"That was way better." Chloe said after they finished. "Way better, Beca. Now let's work on the group choreo again."

"Can I get a water break?" Beca asked

"After this." Chloe answered.

Beca groaned and felt dizzy. She felt her blood pressure lowering, but thought nothing of it. She thought she could dance just one more time.

When they were thirty seconds away from the end, Beca suddenly fell on her knees and eventually, on her face, breathing hard. The girls immediately stopped dancing and Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose knelt down next to her.

"Beca! Beca, are you okay?" they asked.

"I'm gonna get her some water." Stacie ran out of the stage and grabbed her water bottle, running back up. Cynthia Rose helped the brunette sit up and handed her the water.

"Are you okay?" Stacie asked as she knelt down in front of Beca.

"I'm incredibly dizzy." Beca said.

"It's okay. We're gonna buy a snack and start heading back, maybe you should take the rest of the day off." Stacie said.

"Want anyone to stay with you?" Jessica asked.

Chloe stepped on the stage.

"I could stay with you." She offered.

"No, that's fine. I'll be fine on my own." Beca said. "I think I wanna go grab a snack."

"I'll go with you." Chloe said.

Beca reluctantly let Chloe help her go outside and she sat down in a chair as Chloe bought her something to eat.

"Here." Chloe sat in front of her. "Look, I know I've been hard on you today-"

"-you think?" Beca cut her off.

"I'm sorry, but did you really think I was going to be just because you're my girlfriend?" Chloe asked.

"No, but I didn't think you'd be this harsh." Beca said.

"Look, here, I'm your teacher and you're my student." Chloe said. "Outside, I'm your girlfriend."

"Well my teacher is sweet to everyone and always treats everyone nice even if they're doing something wrong." Beca said. "My teacher always corrects me and the other girls in a sweet way, not in the cold way you just did."

Chloe sighed.

"Beca, I'm sorry." Chloe said. "Please let me stay with you to make up for it."

"No, please, I'll be fine on my own, I'll work on my mixes anyway." Beca said. "Right now, I just need to eat and calm down."

"Beca, please don't be like this, I said I was sorry." Chloe said.

"I know, I heard you." Beca said. "I'll take this day off, I'll rest and we'll talk on Monday."

"We had a date planned today!" Chloe reminded her, feeling tears filling her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe we can postpone it." Beca said and she heard Chloe try to hide her sob. "But this is not a fight. I just need to think some things over."

Chloe felt her heart break at those words.

"Please, Beca, don't break us up." She whispered.

"I'm not gonna break us up." Beca said. She honestly hated seeing the redhead so hurt, but she was kinda mad at the way Chloe treated her.

Chloe looked at her with tears falling from her eyes and she seemed to be pleading her silently.

"This is _not _a fight or a breakup, okay?" Beca said again.

"Then why are you being like this? I'm sorry!" Chloe said.

Beca sighed and pulled the redhead in for a hug and stroked her head softly as Chloe hugged her tight and cried on the crook of her neck.

"It's just for today." Beca said.

Chloe continued crying.

"Please, don't cry. You know I hate it when you cry." Beca said as she pulled apart and wiped the tears of Chloe's face.

"I'm sorry, Beca, I'm sorry I was a bitch to you." Chloe said.

Beca kissed her forehead and then kissed her lips gently, holding the kiss for a few seconds.

"I knew it!"

The two pulled apart to see Fat Amy with an amused face staring at them.

Chloe looked to the other side, not wanting to look at Fat Amy.

Beca stood up, feeling dizzy as she did, but she ignored that and walked over to the blonde.

"I _knew _you guys were a thing!" Fat Amy said excitedly. "I'm never wrong about this."

"Amy, this is important, we need you to be quiet, alright? Do _not _tell anyone about us! Not even your dog." Beca said. "Chloe could get fired and I could get into huge complications. Don't tell anyone about us."

"That's fine, I won't tell." Fat Amy shrugged. "Can't the Bellas know?"

"No, we want as few people to know as possible. If few people now, it gets harder for us to get caught." Beca explained.

"Don't worry, hobbit. I won't tell anyone." Fat Amy promised.

"Okay, now please let's leave, I need to get to my dorm." Beca said.

"Beca, please, let me take care of you." Chloe stood up and helped the brunette.

"It's fine." Beca shook her head.

"It's not, you're mad at me." Chloe said.

"In her defense, you _were _kinda brutal to her today." Fat Amy said.

"I get, Amy." Chloe said.

"Please, let's just leave.

"I'll get you to the bus. Amy get Beca's stuff and call the other girls." Chloe said. The Aussie nodded and went back inside.

Chloe helped Beca get in the bus and sat her down as she continued to eat her sandwich.

"You promised. You promised me this wouldn't happen anymore." Chloe said. "You promised you wouldn't starve again."

"I'm not starving myself." Beca said. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I'm taking care of myself."

"I don't wanna see you go to a hospital, Beca." Chloe said, sitting down next to her. "I care about you way too much to see you like this."

"You won't." Beca said. "I'm not gonna end up in a hospital."

Chloe wiped her tears.

"Please, let me take care of you. I can do it, we can watch my old dance recitals." Chloe offered.

"I'll be fine on my own, Chloe." Beca said.

"I feel horrible, Becs, please!" Chloe said. "I want to be with you."

Beca looked up at her.

"No one ever calls me Becs." Beca confessed.

Chloe let out a small smile.

"Please, Becs."

Beca tried not to smile. She actually wasn't that mad at Chloe anymore, she was just being stubborn.

"Do I see the hint of a smile?" Chloe teased, poking the brunette's cheek.

Beca bit the inside of her lips, but grinned anyway, then look at Chloe.

"Will you let me take care of you?" Chloe asked.

"Well, I guess so." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and hugged her.

"I'm sorry again, I didn't mean to be a bitch to you." Chloe said.

Beca smiled at her and Chloe smiled back.


	14. Chapter 14

Beca was snuggled up to Chloe's side, her eyes were closed as the redhead ran her fingers through her hair gently. Her head was hurting a little, but she was okay. She was still a little mad at Chloe for the way she treated her, but she was getting over it.

Chloe didn't let Beca up and gave her food until she felt better. The two watched one of Chloe's old dance recital videos while they enjoyed each other's company.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch to you." Chloe said and kissed the brunette's stiches softly.

"I forgive you." Beca said and looked up at her with a smile, but it soon faded. "What are we going to do about Amy?"

"We're not gonna do anything, we already told her not to tell anyone. I mean, what can we do? Kill her?" Chloe chuckled.

"No, but now she knows and, let's face it, she's not exactly discreet, pretty soon the Bellas will find out as well." Beca said. "I don't wanna risk your job-"

"-I told you, nobody else is going to find out." Chloe said. "We're gonna keep it a secret."

"But what if somebody from the school finds out? We can get in trouble." Beca said.

"We're not." Chloe assured, giving the brunette a kiss on the lips.

Beca was still a little hesitant, but she nodded anyways and kissed the redhead back. Chloe grabbed the brunette by the back of her neck, pulling her closer and intensifying the kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance for a long time, until Beca bit Chloe's bottom lip and nibbled at it, smirking as the older woman moaned.

Chloe kissed her harder and pushed her until she was lying on her back on the couch with Chloe on top of her. The redhead trailed her kisses down on the brunette's jawline, then her neck. She opened the DJ's jacket a little bit to expose more of her neck and her top. She kissed down Beca's neck, sucking on her pulse joint, then trailing her kisses lower, sucking and biting on her skin, harder and harder as she moved her hips gently at an almost unnoticeable pace, as she sucked harder on Beca's skin. Beca was feeling wonderful butterflies on her stomach, making her shiver in delight with moans and want to giggle, but she held it back.

Chloe sucked and bit even harder, moving her hips in a more obvious way. She didn't want to pressure Beca and make her think she had to do something she wasn't comfortable with, so she went back to kissing her lips and the brunette responded immediately.

The two pulled apart, panting. The two girls' pupils were clearly dilated, but Chloe knew Beca wasn't ready for that step yet, they had been dating for five weeks, it was way too soon.

"Your lips are, like, _swollen_!" Beca giggled.

"You're one to talk!" Chloe laughed and Beca smiled, kissing her again.

"It doesn't matter, you're still an _excellent _kisser." Beca said.

"I am, huh?" Chloe smirked. "Well, you're not so bad yourself."

Beca smirked.

Chloe smirked back and licked the brunette's lips before kissing them again.

"I could just… stay here and kiss you all day long." Chloe said with a sigh.

"Me too." Beca said. "And, believe me, that wouldn't be a problem _at all._"

"Of course it wouldn't." Chloe smiled and kissed her again. "Hey," another kiss. "can I" and yet another. "ask you something?"

"Sure." Chloe kissed her again. "What?"

"What happened between you and your dad?" Chloe asked and Beca frowned. "You don't have to answer that right now."

"No, it's okay." Beca sighed. "You wanna know the whole story?"

"Whatever you want to tell me is good." Chloe assured.

"Okay." Beca took a deep breath.

-Flashbak-

_Twelve-year-old Beca was doing her homework in her room quietly. She was lying on her stomach on the ground as she finished her math homework. Her hair was pulled in two pigtails and she was wearing a white top and jeans shorts and red converse._

_She was anxious to finish her homework before her father came home. When he came home, he usually went to her room to see if she'd finished all her chores so they could either play video games, watch TV or just go out and ride their bikes together, go to the park and he'd push her on the swings. She loved spending time with him, they had a blast. _

_Actually, for the last month, he'd been staying out late and he always said he didn't have time for her, but it wasn't permanent. So today, Beca hoped he'd want to do something with her, because she missed him._

_Beca closed her book with a proud smile and put it back inside her backpack along with her pencil case. She was going to put her backpack next to her desk, when a loud noise caught her attention and she stopped._

_"-I can't take it anymore, when are you gonna start telling us the truth?" it was her mother's voice and it sounded like she was crying and very, very angry._

_Beca became worried and dropped her backpack where it was and opened the door._

_"You wanna know the truth? Okay, well, I've been seeing someone for the past month." Her father's voice yelled back. _

_Beca didn't understand a lot of what was going on or what they were talking about. She just walked downstairs and stopped before showing on the kitchen's doorway so she wouldn't be seen._

_"How could you?!" her mother yelled. "I can't believe I'm married to such a jerk!"_

_Beca's eyes widened and began filling with tears._

_"You wanted the truth, I told you the truth!" her father yelled back._

_"I want you out! I want you out of the house now!" her mother yelled._

_"You're just gonna throw me out?" he asked. _

_"Yes! I don't want to be anywhere near you!" her mother said. "I loved you, Ethan! We were married for almost fifteen years and you cheat on me?"_

_"You want me out? Fine." He said and it looked like he was walking towards Beca, so the little girl ran to the dining room and hit under the table._

_Ethan walked into the dining room and grabbed one of their wedding pictures, grabbing the picture out of the frame and ripping it, letting the pieces fall into the ground._

_"What are you doing?" her mother asked._

_"It'll be as if I never existed." Ethan said, grabbing another picture._

_Beca shrank under the table, silent tears rolling down her face. She watched as another picture fell on the floor, this time, ripped in half. She picked it up and turned it over, revealing a picture of her father holding her when she was born._

_Beca watched her mother get closer to her father, yelling something about destroying the house and he seemed to have pushed her away._

_Beca nearly jumped out of her skin when a green vase collided with the floor, breaking into a million pieces as her mother screamed and her father yelled in anger. _

_The small brunette covered her mouth in shock and as an attempt to muffle her sob. Her parents disappeared upstairs as she continued crying and sobbing quietly on the floor, some pieces of broken glass were near her knees._

_She saw her dad come back downstairs and place two suitcases next to the door and she grew more desperate._

_"You can keep the house." He said. "And the kid."_

_"The 'kid'? Look at yourself, you're rejecting your daughter now?" her mother asked._

_Beca's eyes widened even more in fear as she waited for her dad's answer, which never came. He just moved back upstairs, coming back with yet another suitcase._

_"If you reject your daughter, that's the last thing you're gonna hear from her! You don't get to decide what's best for her, do you hear me?" her mother said._

_"Yeah, I hear you." Ethan said calmly. _

_"Then get out." Her mother said._

_Ethan went back upstairs and came back holding a jacket. _

_"You get out that door and never come back." Her mother said._

_"Will you shut the fuck up? I heard you, okay?!" Ethan yelled and Beca jumped again and sobbed. She'd never heard her father so angry, he never ever cursed. _

_Ethan opened the door and the sunlight coming from outside hit Beca and she sobbed again. She got out from under the dining room table, cutting her knees and palms on the broken glass in the process, and ran to her father's legs. She knelt down and held his left leg as he was about to step outside and held onto it for dear life._

_"Daddy, daddy, don't leave!" she pleaded and looked up at him. "Please, daddy! Mommy's saying things she doesn't mean, daddy, please don't leave!"_

_Ethan looked down at her and tried to get her away from him gently._

_"Please, daddy, don't leave!" Beca pleaded again, crying harder. "I'll be a good girl, I'll clean my room, I'll try hard in school, I'll do my chores, please daddy!"_

_"Beca-" he said, trying to get her to let go of his leg._

_"Please, daddy!" Beca said again. _

_This time, her mother grabbed her little shoulders and tried to get her away from her father._

_"Don't leave, daddy!" Beca pleaded again._

_"Beca, you have to let go." Ethan said._

_"Please, daddy, stay here! You have a home, you don't have to go." Beca said. "Can't you see how much I need you with me, daddy?"_

_"No, Beca, I have to go." Ethan said._

_Her parents finally managed to get Beca away from him. Her mother held her against her, her big arms around her daughter's chest as the little girl sobbed and tried to let go, watching her father leave two of his suitcases to his car._

_Beca broke free from her mother's grasp and grabbed his last suitcase as he tried to take it to the car._

_"No, daddy! Please, daddy, don't!" she pleaded. _

_One of her neighbors came out to see what was going on and was shocked to see that. Mr. and Mrs. Medlock had known Beca ever since she was a baby, they were great friends with her mother and the small brunette always played with their daughter and soon, Kale and Jennifer. _

_"Beca, let go." Ethan said as he held the trunk opened to place his last suitcase._

_"No, please don't go, daddy!" she pleaded. "I'll be daddy's little girl again, please stay."_

_Ethan grabbed her small hand and pulled it away from the suitcase, giving her a warning look. He placed the suitcase in the trunk and got in the car. Beca stepped close to the driver's window and stared at him, crying her heart out. She started hitting the window light with opened hands._

_"Daddy! Daddy, please!" she screamed, her voice hoarse and her nose was running. She was actually exhausted, but she wouldn't give up without a fight._

_Ethan ignored her and turned on the car. He was going to drive out of the spot, but Beca followed the car, seeing it wasn't fast yet as she hit the window desperately and screamed, trying to get her father's attention._

_"Daddy!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, running to the middle of the street as the car drove. "Daddy!" _

_She cried and sobbed violently as she watched her daddy's car disappear. She ran to her mother's open arms and the woman immediately picked her up, seeing Beca was a very small child, and hugged her tight as the small brunette cried on her mother's shoulder._

-End of Flashback-

Beca sighed as she finished, then looked up at Chlo.

"He just… left?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah." Beca sighed. "I had this necklace he had made for me when I was five, it's a golden necklace with the words 'Daddy's little girl' in it, but I put it away. I never threw it away, I just hid it. I stopped wearing it when he left. I used to go to the park, but I had to learn to push myself on the swing. I never rode my bike again and I never heard from him, not _once, _until I was about to go to LA and my mom told me I had a chance to go to college for free so I should take it. I knew it was here, since my dad is a teacher and I wanted to say no, but I came anyway."

"How did it feel seeing him again after all those years?" Chloe asked.

"It felt weird. Sure I had adopted this 'I don't care' attitude, but seeing him actually hurt me. I didn't let it show, I just pretended it didn't hurt me as much." Beca said.

"I'm sorry about this, Beca." Chloe said.

"It's okay." Beca shrugged. "When I think about it now, it doesn't hurt me as much."

"Still." Chloe said. "Well, I have to kick you out, but I have to take a shower and get ready, I'm having dinner at my parents' house. Do you mind if I told them about us? Or at least my mom?"

"No, not at all." Beca said. "She wouldn't want to do anything to hurt us, right?"

"Right." Chloe nodded, giving her a kiss. "I just can't seem to get enough of those delicious lips."

Beca chuckled as Chloe kissed her again.

"I don't mind, you can kiss me as many times as you'd like." Beca smirked as Chloe kissed her again. "By the way, I have to get going anyway, I'm going to Bailey's house tonight."

"Cool." Chloe said, giving her another kiss and a smirk, biting her lower lip. "You better leave before I don't let you."

Beca giggled as Chloe got up and helped her up. She took Beca to the door and kissed her for long minutes again before allowing her to leave.

oO0Oo

Beca knocked on the door and noticed she was still wearing the Bella's jacket and leggings, but she shrugged, knowing her friends wouldn't mind.

Bailey opened and smiled huge.

"Beca!" she pulled Beca into a tight hug. "Come on in, the girls are in the living room and I'm about to make popcorn."

"Hey Bec!" Lisa said as Beca sat next to her on the couch.

"Cool jacket." Ryan said.

"Thanks, I had rehearsal today." Beca said.

"What happened to your face?" Lisa asked.

"Oh, Tom hit me with his guitar when he saw I wanted to borrow." Beca shrugged as she took off her jacket.

"Oh my God!" Ryan and Lisa said as Bailey came back.

"What? It wasn't that big a deal." Beca shrugged.

"Oh my God, Beca, who did this to you?" Bailey asked.

"I told you guys, I asked Chloe if I could borrow Tom's guitar for a mix and he saw it and hit me with it." Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, not that, your neck!" Ryan said, pointing Beca's neck.

Beca frowned and grabbed her phone, using her camera to see what the girls were talking about. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the massive dark purple bruise and bite marks on her neck. Her cheeks and face turned very bright red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Okay, Mitchell. Start talking." Lisa said as she narrowed her eyes.

Beca looked up. Her heart beating a lot faster as she looked at her three best friends.

oO0Oo

Chloe smiled at her mom as she pulled her in for a hug. Sophia Beale hugged her daughter tight as her husband, Mark Beale, came down the stairs with a big smile, also hugging his daughter.

"Hey Chlo, we haven't heard from you in a while, what were you up to?" Mark asked.

"Oh, you know, teaching, choreographing." Chloe shrugged. "Just normal stuff."

"That's great." Mark smiled. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but I have a very important dinner with my colleagues and I have to get going."

Mark gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and he left. Sophia closed the door after him and looked at Chloe.

"The lasagna is in the oven, it'll be ready in about twenty minutes, why don't we go into the living room and you can tell me how you've been." Sophia smiled as Chloe walked in with her in the living room and they both took a seat.

"So, how is the apartment? How's Tom?" Sophia asked.

"Well, that changed." Chloe said. "If I tell you something, do you promise you're not gonna judge me?"

"Of course not, honey, I never did and I never will." Sophia said in a more serious tone. "What's up?"

"Well, Tom and I broke up." Chloe said.

"Why?" Sophia asked. "I thought you two were happy."

"I thought so too, mom, but something happened." Chloe said. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. I fell in love with someone else."

Sophia nodded. She knew her daughter was bisexual ever since the redhead came out to her and her father when she was fourteen.

"Okay." Sophia said.

"I didn't know what to do about it because I'd never felt so strong about anyone before, but then I found out they liked me back and I was ecstatic!" Chloe said.

"Wait, is this person a man or a woman?" Sophia asked.

"That's the thing." Chloe said. "I went out on a date with this person and the next day I invited them over, so we just hung out the whole day and then they were playing the guitar and showing me a song and that's when Tom came in. We had already broken up by then, but he came to pick up the rest of his stuff and he saw this person holding his guitar and he got furious. He grabbed the guitar and hit them with it."

"Oh my God!" Sophia said.

"So I called the police, they took Tom away and I went to the hospital." Chloe said. "That happened yesterday."

"Wow!" Sophia said. "I never really liked Tom if you wanna know, but I never thought he'd be capable of doing this."

"Yeah, me neither." Chloe said.

"So, who is this mystery person you're dating?" Sophia asked.

"Mom…" Chloe took a deep breath. "Her name is Beca, she's nineteen years old. She's one of my students."

Chloe bit her lip, nervous. Her heart was beating a thousand times faster in her chest as she waited anxiously for her mother's answer.

The older woman's face went blank as she stared at her daughter's bright blue eyes.

"You're dating a student?" Sophia asked.

Chloe's eyes filled with tears and she broke down crying, her mother pulled her in for a hug.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Sophia asked.

"Because I'm… I'm a terrible person, aren't I?" Chloe asked. "I mean, she's eight years younger than me and she's in my dance class! I could get fired for this!"

"Chloe, you are _not _a terrible person. You fell in love, that's normal." Sophia said. "It doesn't matter that she's eight years younger than you are and it doesn't matter that she's your student, as long as you're both aware of what you're doing. I can see she's already an adult, so there's no problem there."

Chloe wiped her tears and looked at her mom.

"Really? So you're not mad?" Chloe asked.

"Mad at you for loving another person?" Sophia asked. "Why would I be mad?"

Chloe smiled and hugged her mother tight, feeling relieved.

"Thanks, mom!" Chloe said. "I'm so glad you're not mad."

"I'm not mad, Chloe. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing." Sophia said.

"I know. We both know, mom." Chloe said.

"And I want to know this girl." Sophia said.

"Oh, I don't know about that yet, mom. I'll have to talk to her about it." Chloe said.

"Of course, so tell me more about her." Sophia asked and Chloe instantly brightened up.

oO0Oo

"You're _what_?!" Lisa and Ryan asked at the same time, shocked.

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Bailey asked.

"I thought you guys would be mad and say this relationship had no future!" Beca said. "I mean, you were always telling me to move on and give up."

"That's when we thought she didn't like you, when you knew she did, you should've told us!" Ryan said.

"Yeah, we're your best friends!" Bailey said. "I'm actually a little offended that you didn't tell us. You shouldn't have felt that we'd be mad, we're actually happy for you!"

"Yeah!" Lisa agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry guys." Beca said. "I know how complicated this could get and Chloe and I wanted to keep it a secret, but then Tom found out and hit me with his guitar, then Fat Amy found out. I'm worried about her, guys, I don't want her to lose her job."

"You thought we were gonna tell someone?" Ryan asked.

"No, I was afraid you guys would tell me to end it because Chloe could lose her job." Beca said. "I mean, that's all you guys ever said to me."

"We were telling you this because we thought Chloe wasn't interested in you." Bailey explained.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You told us and we're happy for you, but now we want to hear _every _detail!" Lisa said and Ryan and Bailey smiled, eager to hear Beca tell the story.


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe was biting her lip nervously as she sat on her living room. She locking and unlocking her phone's screen, waiting impatiently for her best friend to arrive. She had called the blonde on Sunday morning and she wanted to talk to her.

When the doorbell rang, Chloe jumped to answer the door and felt relieved when she saw her blonde friend standing outside.

"Brey! Thank God you're here, I really need to talk to you." Chloe said, closing the door as Aubrey went to the living room.

"Yeah, you sounded pretty desperate over the phone." Aubrey said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, it's because I wanted to talk to you about Beca." Chloe said.

"This doesn't surprise me." Aubrey sighed.

"Well, I told my mom yesterday and she took it pretty well and she said she wanted to meet Beca." Chloe said. "The thing is Beca is afraid of other people finding out about us because she doesn't want me to lose my job."

"Yeah and what's the problem?" Aubrey asked.

"I really want her to meet my parents, but I'm afraid she won't want to go." Chloe said. "I'm afraid to ask what she thinks about our relationship."

"Well Chloe, about the meeting your parents thing, all you can do is ask her." Aubrey said. "If thinks it's too soon, she's gonna tell you. But really about your relationship, you know that even though she's nineteen, she's still pretty young. She knows that if the school finds out you can get fired and she's just looking out for you."

Chloe thought about it for a moment before nodding and sighing. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes for a moment.

"You're stressing over nothing. Go talk to Beca, she's not a child, you said it yourself." Aubrey said.

"You're right. Yeah, I'll go talk to her." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled.

"So how are things going between you and Stacie?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, they're amazing. I asked her to show me her solo choreography, but she doesn't want to. She says she wants me to see it in the competition." Aubrey said.

Chloe nodded, happy for her best friend.

"I'm so happy for you, Brey." Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled.

"Stacie's so mature and respectful! At first, I thought she wasn't the type of girl for relationships, but she proved me wrong." Aubrey confessed. "And I'm glad she did, because I really love her and I want to keep her for a long time."

Chloe smiled even wider.

"That's wonderful, Brey. I hope you guys stay together for a very long time." Chloe said. "But hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Have you… uh… have you two… you know… yet?" Chloe asked. She was never shy when it came to talking about sex, but when it came to asking her best friend about her sex life, she kinda lost her confidence. It wasn't very comfortable asking someone she considered to be a sister she never came about what she did in bed.

Aubrey raised an eyebrow at the blushing redhead.

Chloe rolled her eyes, a habit she picked up from Beca.

"Come on, Brey, you know what I'm talking about." Chloe said.

"You mean if we've slept together yet?" Aubrey asked and Chloe nodded. "Well, we have, actually, why do you ask?"

"Well, you two have been going out for two months and… well, Beca and I have been dating for almost five weeks and… one day, a long time ago, she told me she wasn't comfortable making out without clothes on and I told her I'd wait as long as she wanted, but… I don't know what to do, I'm going crazy!"

Aubrey raised both eyebrows at Chloe.

"Open your heart to me, Chloe." Aubrey said.

"Well, I respect Beca's wishes. She told me she was anorexic and that it's still really hard for her to be comfortable with her own body and I understand that. But there are so many things I'm afraid to tell her." Chloe said.

"Like?" Aubrey asked.

"Like I love her. A lot." Chloe said. "I'm scared telling her that will scare her away. And I want to stop hiding our relationship, because I want to be able to hold her hand in public and kiss her, but I know she's afraid of the consequences."

"I see. Why don't you try one thing at a time?" Aubrey asked. "I think telling her that your parents want to meet her is a good thing."

Chloe nodded.

"I see. I just… these feelings are getting all bottled up and I feel like if I don't tell her soon, I'll end up blowing it all in her face and I'm just going to scare her." Chloe said.

"Okay, try one thing and a time." Aubrey said. "Tell her that your parents want to meet her. Go slowly, this girl is in her first relationship with someone eight years older than her, although she might not care about the age difference, she might think about meeting your parents and stuff."

Chloe nodded.

"I don't want to scare her away." Chloe said.

"You won't if you take it slowly." Aubrey assured. "Okay? I know Stacie and I are a totally different couple and it's a different situation, but take it from me, this is what I did with her. We took one step at a time and it worked."

Chloe nodded again.

"Yeah, thanks Aubrey." Chloe smiled. "I'm going to see her again tomorrow and I'm going to talk to her about it."

Aubrey smiled.

"You let me know if you need anything, okay?" she patted the redhead's knee and stood up, going to the front door.

Chloe nodded with a smile.

"I will. Thanks Aubrey." Chloe said.

Aubrey hugged her friend and left.

oO0Oo

Chloe grabbed the bowl out of the microwave and used a spoon to mix the ingredients together a little bit more and put it on the table. She then grabbed a plate full of pancakes and put it beside the bowl.

"All ready, Becs!" She announced.

"Coming!" Beca yelled from the bathroom down the hall.

Chloe grabbed two glasses and a carton of orange juice before sitting down on the table.

"Ooh, it smells delicious!" Beca said, rubbing her hands together as she sat down. "Oh, before we eat I should tell you, chocolate pizza is nothing compared to melted chocolate."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she put a piece of pancake with chocolate in her mouth.

"You're gonna think I'm a three-year-old, because my face is gonna be covered in chocolate." Beca said.

Chloe laughed.

"Don't worry." Chloe said.

"Oh and by the way, thank you _so _much for leaving that _massive _hickey on my neck." Beca said.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"The hickey you left on my neck. My friends asked me about it and I ended up telling us about them." Beca said.

"Oh." Chloe said. "Well… I'm sorry."

Beca laughed.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Beca assured. "I was just messing with you."

Chloe giggled and smiled.

The two ate the pancakes, teasing each other, throwing little pieces of pancakes at each other every once in a while. When they were finished, Chloe grabbed the two plates and put them in the kitchen.

"Okay, Chlo." Beca said as she had a napkin in her hand. "How bad is it?"

Chloe turned to look at Beca and almost laughed out loud at the small brunette. Beca had chocolate covering her jawline, mouth and even spots on her neck.

"It's… It's bad." Chloe said, trying to contain her laughter.

"Ow man!" Beca said. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom to wash my face."

Beca stood up.

"Wait." Chloe said, making Beca stop and look at her.

"I wanna take a picture with your face covered in chocolate." Chloe said, going to her room to get her camera.

"Only if you do it too!" Beca complained.

"Fine, I will." Chloe came back with a silver camera in her hands. She went to the kitchen and Beca followed her. Chloe put her index finger in the chocolate bowl and put it on her left cheek.

"Cheater." Beca said, putting her entire hand on the chocolate and spreading it all over Chloe's face, getting a gasp from the redhead as she laughed. "Now that's more like it!"

"You're so dead after we take this picture." Chloe said. They went to the couch and took a few normal pictures, before they started taking goofy pictures.

"Okay, I think that's enough." Beca said as she threw her head back.

"Don't get chocolate on my couch, I'm still paying for it." Chloe said, laughing as Beca giggled.

"Don't worry about it." Beca said.

"The pictures look great." Chloe said, putting the camera beside the television. "Now I think we should wash up."

Chloe looked back at Beca, who was leaning back on the couch. Her eyes were sparkling and she had a mischievous look on her face.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing, I just really enjoyed this." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Me too." She said, leaning back so Beca was right by her side with a smile on her face.

Chloe leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"Hmm, chocolate." She said, licking her lips.

"Hmm, I wonder why." Beca said and Chloe laughed.

"You know, I think I know of another way we can wash our faces." Chloe said.

"Really and what would that be?" Beca asked, although Chloe knew she knew the answer.

Chloe smirked and kissed the corner of the brunette's lips, sucking the chocolate on that spot. She moved slowly down her jawline, until she almost reached her ears, then moved to the other side of her face, doing the same thing.

"Hmm I like it." Beca said.

"Do you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

Beca smirked and nodded, kissing Chloe's lips, then moving her lips along Chloe's jawline and cheeks, going under her jawline until she reached her neck. She sucked lightly on her neck where there was still chocolate left before placing another kiss on the redhead's lips with a smile.

"I like your method." Beca said.

"You said that already." Chloe smiled back before kissing Beca again.

Chloe couldn't help but smile into the kiss, before she felt Beca's hand grab the back of her neck and bring her closer. Chloe was surprised Beca was the one that deepened the kiss, so she allowed it to happen, placing her hands on the DJ's hips.

Beca didn't know what was it, but a big part of her just wanted to kiss Chloe all over. She didn't know why she felt this heat and need, but she just did. And she was sure Chloe could feel it too.

Beca pushed Chloe lightly until she was lying on her back on the couch and the brunette instantly attached her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking on her pulse joint. She moved her mouth to Chloe's ear and kissed her ear lobe as Chloe closed her eyes and let out a small moan in delight.

"I can't seem to keep my hands off you today." Beca said, her lips touching Chloe's neck as she moved them down to the part where Chloe's shoulder met her neck.

"That is _not _a problem." Chloe said and she felt Beca smirk against her skin.

"I should leave a hickey on you just like you did to me." Beca said, biting Chloe's skin, earning a moan from the older woman. "But I'm not gonna do that."

Chloe didn't respond, instead she concentrated on how hot Beca's kisses were as she slowly moved the collar of her shirt and strap of her bra to the side so she could have more access to the redhead's skin.

Beca continued kissing Chloe's skin and the redhead could feel her hands on the hem of her shirt, tugging at it as if she was wondering if she could pull it off. She didn't say anything, though, she didn't want to pressure the brunette, so she let her take her time.

Beca lifted Chloe's shirt just a little, exposing her navel and she instantly moved her head down so she could place several light kisses on the newly exposed skin. She then lifted the redhead's shirt a little bit more and she started sucking very hard on her stomach and around her navel, near the waistband of her jeans.

Beca grabbed the hem of the shirt with both hands and looked up at the redhead, asking for permission and Chloe nodded with a small smile and she sat up to help Beca remove her shirt.

Beca took Chloe's shirt off and stared into her eyes lovingly and Chloe understood that although it may seem like a tiny step to other people, it was a huge step for the brunette.

Beca kissed Chloe's lips with heat and passion again, before lying on top of her again, kissing her neck. She traveled down, kissing her collarbone and chest, before kissing her incredibly muscular abs and even biting and sucking on her skin.

"You are even hotter than I thought." Beca said.

Chloe moaned at her words as Beca attached their lips again in a passionate kiss.

Beca didn't know if that was normal, but seeing the woman of her dreams in her jeans and bra made her want to lick her all over and do things she never pictured herself doing. She felt herself getting hot with lust as she stared at Chloe's body.

She traveled up her stomach and kissed the valley between Chloe's bra covered breasts and sucked lightly on her skin, feeling the redhead's hands go to her head, tangling her fingers on her brown locks and keeping her in place. Beca bit the exposed skin of Chloe's right breast and the redhead let out a little louder moan in appreciation. Taking this as an encouragement, Beca moved her hands behind the redhead's back and unclasped her bra.

Chloe allowed Beca to take it off and throw on the floor with her shirt. She looked at the brunette and saw the younger woman look at her body with lust and adoration and she smirked, letting her take her time.

"See anything you like?" Chloe asked, her voice incredibly husky.

"Oh yeah." Beca answered. She looked at Chloe and kissed her lips. "Listen, Chlo."

Beca was lying on top of Chloe with her stomach between Chloe's legs, so Chloe had to lift her head a little to look at Beca.

"I don't mean to be a jerk, but I don't think I can take another step today." Beca said, careful with her word choice.

Chloe smiled.

"Don't worry about it. I told you, I'd wait until you were ready and you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Chloe said.

"I just… I don't want to leave you high and dry." Beca said.

Chloe giggled and it sounded incredibly sexy by how husky her voice was.

"I've never been lower and wetter." She winked at the brunette and the younger woman smirked at her.

Beca leaned down and kissed her lips again, her hands grabbing her waist and slowly traveling up, until they were right under Chloe's breasts. Beca traced her thumbs under the redhead's breasts, feeling the soft skin gently as she bit her bottom lip.

Slowly, Beca reached out her hands and cupped the older woman's breasts and Chloe gasped and pulled apart, not being able to concentrate on the kiss. Beca watched her face as she gently squeezed both her breasts. She kissed her neck and collarbone, biting and sucking on her skin as she kneaded and squeezed her breasts. She rolled her hard nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, seeing Chloe throw her head back and arch her back.

Beca replaced her hand with her mouth as she continued working on the other breast with her other hand and heard Chloe moan louder. She sucked and licked the older woman's breasts, leaving a mark. She bit and flicked her hard nipple with her tongue, loving the moans she was getting from Chloe. She licked the redhead's breast, flicked her nipple with her tongue one last time before she moved to the other breast, doing the same thing.

Chloe was enjoying the treatment she was getting from the younger woman before she heard her cell phone ring and it was the ringtone she'd set for when her parents would call, so she opened her eyes.

"Bec… Becs." She said.

"Hmm." Beca hummed, her mouth still attached to her nipple.

"I… I have to answer." Chloe had never heard her voice so low before. "That's either my mom or my dad."

Beca placed one last kiss on the valley between Chloe's breasts before pulling apart and allowing Chloe to sit up.

Chloe felt like she didn't have bones anymore, her body was numb and she was almost certain she couldn't walk. She let out a chuckle.

"Actually could you get my phone for me?" she asked.

Beca stood up and grabbed Chloe's cell phone on the redhead's purse and returned to the couch to see Chloe was sitting facing the TV, but she was still naked from the waist up. Beca sat down and pulled her onto her lap, sucking and biting on her shoulder as she grabbed her breasts again.

"Hello?" Chloe asked, trying hard not to moan at Beca's hand ministrations.

_"Hi honey, were you asleep?" _Sophia asked.

"Oh yeah." Chloe said with a chuckle. "What's up?"

_"I just wanted to ask you if you and Beca wanted to come for dinner the weekend after your competition." _Sophia asked.

"Oh. I'm gonna have to check with her, mom." Chloe said and bit her lip when Beca pinched her nipples.

_"Okay. Call me when you have the answer, okay, sweetie?" _Sophia said.

"I will, mom." Chloe promised. "I love you, mom, bye."

_"Love you, bye!" _Sophia said before hanging up.

Chloe let out a moan once she ended the call and threw her head back, giving Beca more access to her neck as she continued kneading and squeezing her breasts, occasionally pinching her hard nipples, which made Chloe let out small gasps in pleasure.

"Becs, I have something to ask you." Chloe found the energy to say.

"Yeah?" Beca asked as she moved her mouth away from the redhead's neck, but kept her hands on her breasts.

"My parents wanted to invite you over to dinner the weekend after competition." Chloe bit her lip as she looked back at Beca.

"You want me to meet your parents?" Beca asked.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "You don't have to say yes if you think it's too soon or whatever."

"No, I want to." Beca said and Chloe looked at her in surprise.

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah." Beca said. "I want to meet them."

Chloe smiled wide.

"Thank you so much, Becs!" she kissed her lips. "You're gonna love them and they're gonna love you."

"I hope so." Beca smiled and kissed her lips. "Look, I hate to say this, but I gotta go. I gotta finish a paper that's due tomorrow."

"That's okay." Chloe bent down and grabbed her shirt, putting it back on before standing up.

Beca sighed as she grabbed her bag from the ground and walked to the front door.

"I'm gonna be here. Thinking about you." Chloe winked at her.

"Sounds sexy." Beca smirked and kissed her lips.

"It will be." Chloe kissed her again before Beca left.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey! I just want to say thank you so freaking much for getting me over 100 reviews with yet another story! I love my readers, you guys are amazing! _

_I'm not gonna reply to your reviews right now and no updates on me and my teacher today because, as I said, I'm on winter break and I haven't seen her in over a week. _

_Thanks for everything, I love you guys!_

* * *

Beca was pacing backstage along with the rest of the Bellas. They were wearing their group costume and waiting for their turn. Beca's costume was pink because, apparently, Chloe thought she'd look cute and different in a bright color. She was okay with it, though, it was only for one event. Chloe was backstage with them, she was going to be helping them change into their other costumes.

Stacie had already seen Aubrey in the audience and she smiled, although she was very nervous. She wasn't nervous because of the crowd, she was nervous because of the blonde. She knew Aubrey was also a dance teacher and that she was stricter than Chloe was and she was nervous to think about the blonde's reaction.

"Bellas, come here." Chloe called and they all stood in a circle. "Remember, go in there as if you'd already won the competition. When you're walking on that stage, try to sway your hips. Look sexy and aggressive. It doesn't matter if you win or lose, I still love you all and you guys made excellent progress."

The girls all smiled.

_"Next we have the Barden Bellas dancing Single Ladies!" _a guy announced and the girls all took a deep breath, holding hands. They closed their eyes for a second before opening them.

"Kill it, Bellas." Chloe said.

Beca was the one to go on the stage first. She tried to look superior. She turned her back to the audience and her heart beat fast as she waited for the song to being.

Chloe has her hands clasped together in front of her face as if she was praying. She was very nervous. She wanted the Bellas to win and she wanted the audience and the judges to like them as well.

When the song began, Chloe couldn't be prouder of the way Beca began dancing. She looked very sexy and the other girls did too as they entered the stage. She crossed her fingers as they did the turns and celebrated inwardly when they succeeded in each and every one of them.

Chloe smiled wide when they finished and the audience applauded like crazy. They had never seen the Bellas dance like that and she took that as a good sign.

The girls came backstage and they gave Chloe a group hug.

"That was amazing, girls!" Chloe said. "You killed it out there, I'm so proud!"

The girls smiled proudly, yet tired.

"Okay, you guys still have a while before the trios and solos, so if you want to eat a small snack, now's the time." Chloe said and they nodded.

They went outside to buy their snacks. They talked a little bit as they looked at the products there from the competition, not only clothes but shoes as well.

They all bought Capezio footUndeez, since they were pretty cheap, a few sports bras and booty shorts so they could wear it at rehearsals.

Chloe tried not to, but she couldn't help but admire Beca on her costume. The girl looked amazing it, during their dance classes, Chloe had made them do abs workout and it had certainly paid off, Beca looked really hot in her costume and her abs showed perfectly.

The redhead looked at her watch and saw the duets and trios would be starting now, so she took the Bellas and they went back in. All the others except Jessica, Ashley, Beca and Stacie went to their places in the audience, since the solos would be soon after the trios and duets. Chloe helped the three girls change into their trio costume and shoes and she admired them. She helped them adjust their hats on their heads, using bobbypins and hairspray. She also helped the girls reapply a little more of makeup before going backstage. The three were going over the routine by themselves as they watched other girls do the same.

_"… and now we have the Barden Bellas, Jessica Ring, Ashley Johnson and Beca Mitchell, doing Candyman!" _the guy announced and the three went onstage.

Ashley stood and put her hands on her hips as Jessica and Beca sat down on Ashley's sides, their legs at their sides and they placed one hand on their hip.

Chloe felt like jumping in excitement as they danced. They were in perfect sync and they looked like they were having a lot of fun. It didn't look like they were putting so much effort into their moves, they came naturally and that was what Chloe wanted.

When the song ended, the three ended in a line, their right hand on their forehead in a salute. The crowd applauded like crazy once again. The girls bowed and went backstage, giving Chloe a very tight hug.

"You were amazing, the best one so far." Chloe said.

"You're our teacher, that's what you're supposed to think." Jessica pointed out.

"Some teachers don't think like that." Chloe said. "But I'm just telling the truth."

"Thank you." Ashley said.

"You're welcome. Ash, Jess, if you two want to go eat something or join the others, you can. Beca will stay here for her last dance." Chloe said.

"Okay, we're gonna eat something, then we'll join the others." Ashley said.

Chloe nodded and the two left. The redhead turned to Beca with a smile.

"You were amazing out there. And I'm sure you'll kill it with your solo." Chloe said.

"I'm gonna try." Beca said.

"Now come on, let's get you out of that costume." Chloe said just as the guy announced it was now time to start the solos.

Beca and Stacie were standing side by side, holding hands nervously as they waited for their turn. Stacie was going to be first and she knew it, but they were both very nervous. It was different to perform with other people and alone.

"Relax, you two. Just dance. I'm already proud of you whatever the results are." Chloe said.

Beca and Stacie looked back at Chloe with smiles and the redhead smiled bigger.

_"Next up is Barden Bella Stacie Conrad dancing I Am A Good Girl." _The guy announced.

Beca squeezed Stacie's hand reassuringly and the taller brunette took a deep breath. She let go of Beca's hand and made her way onstage.

Beca watched as Stacie danced and couldn't help but giggle at the faces Stacie made and the lyrics. Chloe had definitely chosen a great song and Stacie was the perfect choice to do that dance.

"You're gonna be great." Chloe whispered in her ear, catching Beca by surprise.

"Oh, thanks." Beca smiled.

"Just dance the way you've been dancing until now. You got this. You _so _got this." Chloe said.

"Thanks, Chlo." Beca smiled and Chloe smiled back reassuringly.

When Stacie's song ended, she smiled at the crowd before going back to where Chloe and Beca were.

"Wow, that was awesome! I wanna go back there and dance some more!" Stacie said.

"It's awesome, right?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah!" Stacie said and turned to Beca. "Good luck, Bec. I know you're gonna be awesome."

"Thanks, Stace." Beca smiled.

_"Now we have Barden Bella Beca Mitchell dancing Titanium." _

Beca closed her eyes as she heard the crowd applauding. She made her way onstage. Although she had danced twice already, she was still nervous. She stood facing the crowd, her head low as she closed her eyes.

When the song began, she opened her eyes, but she ignored the crowd. She danced with everything in her, trying to put as much emotion as she could into the song. She made her moves the best she could, even when she was on the ground, pretending to dodge a bullet. She had Chloe's bright blue eyes in her head as she danced, pretending she was dancing for the redhead and the redhead only.

Beca celebrated inwardly when she managed perfect turns during her solo and closed her eyes at some moments, as if she was being beaten onstage. She rose with her arms out, as if she was asking for mercy and breathed hard.

With her back to the audience, Beca had her legs straight behind her, then she opened them in a middle split, then threw her head back, sliding her arms along the floor, looking at the audience, showing as much emotion as she could.

When the song ended, Beca stood up, took a bow and went backstage, giving Chloe a huge, tight hug. The redhead wanted to cry, that was the most beautiful solo she had ever witnessed by one of her students. Beca had so much potential and she was immensely glad she had given her a lyrical solo.

Chloe called the other Bellas backstage, since they were close to announcing the awards. They waited with crossed fingers and bit their lips nervously.

_"Group choreography! The best group was…" _the said and the girls felt as if their heart had stopped. "_The Barden Bellas!"_

The girls squealed as they went onstage to receive the trophy, taking Chloe along with them excitedly.

The trio won first place as well, the girls got medals and a smaller trophy and they also won best costume.

_"Now for the solos." _The guy announced, a bunch of dancers were now onstage behind him. _"Ladies and gentleman, this was a very difficult decision, we've had so many amazing solos here. But on third place, we have Isabelle Jillian!"_

The brunette received a bouquet and a medal and a very small bronze trophy, matching her medal.

_"On second place we have Stacie Conrad!"_

Stacie was beyond excited as she received her medal and a larger silver trophy and a bouquet exactly like Isabelle's.

_"And on first place we have Beca Mitchell!"_

Beca seemed honestly surprised she'd won. She didn't exactly expect she'd win, but she felt her eyes tear up as she received a rather large trophy, a medal and a bouquet.

_"For best costume on the solos, we have Olivia Trunt!" _

"Congratulations, Beca!" the girls said as they hugged Beca.

Beca's trophy was big, but not as big as the group dance trophy, but she was still proud. She had won three first places that night, that was pretty fucking amazing!

_"And now… the Best Dancer of the night!" _

Now, pretty much everyone crossed their fingers, except for the Bellas, who held their hands tightly, congratulating each other.

_"The Best Dancer of the night is Beca Mitchell!" _

Beca's eyes went wide and she felt a few tears escaping as she received a medal, a small trophy and a larger bouquet. She received a tight hug by each of the Bellas and she couldn't explain how she felt that exact moment.

"You deserved it, Beca." Jessica said.

"Yeah, your solo was so beautiful!" Stacie said.

"Thanks, you guys." Beca said, wiping a tear.

"Awwww!" the girls said and gave her a group hug as Beca laughed, incredibly happy.

oO0Oo

After the competition, the Bellas agreed to go out and celebrate. They left their trophies and bouquets and medals in their rooms, changed out of their costumes and met in front of the place where the Bellas rehearsed and Stacie insisted that Aubrey came along.

"Okay, so, where exactly are we going? We can't go to a club, because I imagine Chloe won't let us." Cynthia Rose asked.

"We can have a little party in my parents' house! They're back in Australia and the house is empty." Fat Amy offered.

"That'd be great." Chloe said.

"Okay, so let's get going." Fat Amy said.

They went on several cabs and met in the Aussie's parents' house. It was a rather big, two story and it looked comfortable. The living room was pretty big, but they had to move the coffee table out of the way and the couches back a little so they could create a dance floor. Fat Amy plugged an iPod in the sound system and put on a song.

Beca watched as Stacie and Aubrey danced hugging each other as if the song was slow and she sighed, wishing she could do the same with Chloe. She was sitting on the couch and she watched as the Bellas danced.

"Hey Beca, you're not gonna dance?" Jessica asked.

"Oh, I'm not a very big fan of dancing." Beca said and the girls all stop what they were doing.

"What?!" they asked, incredulous.

"No, I mean dancing without a choreography." Beca said.

"Oh, but you're dancing with us tonight. You won Best Dancer of the night, so you're dancing!" Chloe pulled Beca by the wrist and brought her to the circle the Bellas had created, but the short brunette just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It's different when there's choreography, because there are steps to follow, when there aren't steps, Beca doesn't know what to do.

"Come on, DJ, loosen up a little!" Stacie said. "It's not _that_ hard!"

Beca rolled her eyes and started dancing a little bit and the others laughed at her attempt, but gave her thumbs up.

They continued dancing through most of the night.

Chloe saw her best friend sitting on the couch and sat down next to her with a smile.

"Hey. Tired?" she asked.

"Nah. I dance thirty hours a week, this is nothing." Aubrey chuckled. "Stacie went to the bathroom and I'm waiting for her."

"I see." Chloe nodded.

"How are you and…?" Aubrey asked in a low tone.

"We're doing great. I'm super proud of her. Of all of them, really. They won first places for Christ's sake! And Beca won Best Dancer!" Chloe said.

Aubrey smiled.

"Besides… Beca looked very hot in those costumes." Chloe whispered and Aubrey made a disgusted face.

"Okay! Let's stop right here." Aubrey said. "I think you better go back to dancing."

Chloe laughed. She loved how quickly Aubrey became uncomfortable.

"I'll go." Chloe patted the blonde's knee and stood up, going to the kitchen to get something to drink. She was glad to find it empty, though. She poured herself some water and drank it before refilling the cup.

"Hey."

Chloe jumped when she felt a pair of hands on her waist and a hot breath against her ear. The water in her cup fell on the floor and she almost choked. She turned to see Beca with a mischievous look on her face.

"I'm gonna kill you!" she said, hitting the brunette's arm playfully. "I almost chocked!"

"Yeah, I saw it." Beca said and giggled.

Chloe placed a hand on her heart to steady it as she glared at Beca.

"Girls, come on, we're going to play a game!" Ashley announced.

Chloe and Beca exchanged confused looks before going out to the living room, where Aubrey, Stacie and Lilly were sitting on the couch, a few were sitting on the floor with their backs resting on the couch and others were sitting on chairs.

"Come on!" Ashley patted the floor and the two sat down.

"What game are we playing? Truth or dare?" Beca asked.

"No. Well, it's not exactly a game." Ashley explained. "It's just… we've known each other for a while now and we still don't know much about the others. So we thought we could start by saying something about ourselves that the others don't know."

"It doesn't have to be something embarrassing, right?" Stacie asked.

"No." the girls laughed.

"Okay then I'll start." Stacie said. "I have two older brothers and up until I was ten I was total tomboy."

"I would have never guessed." Aubrey said honestly.

"Right?" Stacie said laughing. "Alright, babe, you go."

"Okay." Aubrey sighed. "Once, I was so hard on a girl in dance class, I made her cry. She walked and went straight to her mom. I eventually apologized."

"What did you do to make her cry?" Jessica asked.

"She was ten years old and she was supposed to know the difference between a coupé and a passé, but she didn't and I got stressed and ended up yelling at her." Aubrey said.

"But you don't do that anymore, right?" Stacie asked.

"No, I don't. I'm learning to control my anger." Aubrey said.

Chloe smiled. She already knew that about her friend.

"Okay, who's next?" Aubrey asked.

Lilly raised her hand and said something along the lines of 'I ate my twin in the womb', which no one responded to. Jessica said she had had donated a kidney to her sick sister and she saved her life, Ashley said she lost a brother in a car accident and everyone said things no one of the Bellas knew.

"Beca, you go. Surprise us, Best Dancer." Fat Amy said.

"Okay, let's see…" Beca thought. "Well… I spent three months in a rehab outside Atlanta when I was seventeen going eighteen."

"What did you have?" Stacie asked.

"Were you addicted to drugs?" Fat Amy asked.

"No, I… I was battling anorexia." Beca said and lowered her head. "I had a hard time accepting my image. I'm learning now and I'm comfortable enough to be only in sports bra and booty shorts in front of others."

The girls chuckled.

"And I wanna say that you girls have helped me tremendously." Beca said. "Like, you guys have no idea."

"Awwww, we're glad to be of help, Beca!" Jessica gave the small brunette a hug. "You can count on us for anything."

"Thanks." Beca smiled.

"Chloe, your turn." Jessica said.

"Okay." Chloe sighed, thinking hard. "Well, once when I was about five years old, my brother was fifteen, I was riding my bike and he was watching me when suddenly I felt him push me and I fell off the bike and hit my head on the curb. I woke up hours later, on the hospital and my parents were yelling at my brother. He apologizes to me every single day when he sees my scar."

"Oh my God, why did he do that?!" Stacie asked.

"I don't know. Dumb teenager I guess." Chloe shrugged. "We have a great relationship, though. He's married and he has a daughter and a baby boy on the way."

"Aww, you have a niece?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, her name is Olivia, she's three years old." Chloe smiled. "Everybody says she's my daughter because she looks exactly like me."

"Aww!" the girls said again.

"Guys, this was fun, but I wanna be heading back." Beca said. "I'm tired because, you know, I kind of danced in this competition today and oh yeah! I took home three first places and the Best Dancer of the night!"

Some booed Beca and some clapped as she winked at them and stood up, going to the door.

"We're going, too." Stacie and Aubrey said, standing up and following Beca out the door.

"Me too." Chloe said.

Jessica, Ashley and Lilly left as well, while the others said they wanted to stay a little longer.

"Hey!" Chloe approached Beca as she was about to enter the cab.

"Hey." Beca smiled.

"Do you wanna go over to my apartment?" Chloe asked. "Maybe we could watch some movies and cuddle?"

Beca was a bit nervous, she didn't know what the redhead was suggesting, but actually, spending the night sounded nice, especially since Beca had never spent a night with the redhead and she missed her during the night.

"Don't worry, I'll be nice." Chloe said. "I'm tired and I could use a cuddle buddy."

Beca smiled.

"Alright, I guess. But I have to stop at my dorm to get some stuff." Beca said.

"Sure." Chloe nodded.

They got in the cab and stopped at Beca's dorm for her to get an overnight bag before she went back down and the two went to Chloe's apartment.

They walked in and Chloe yawned, going straight to her room and taking off her shoes. She went to her closet and grabbed some shorts and a T-shirt and changed into them, pulling her hair into two braids before going to the bathroom.

"You what, I think I'm gonna take a shower." Beca said. "I could really use a hot shower."

"Alright, but I gotta brush my teeth." Chloe said. "I'm gonna get you a towel."

Chloe handed her a towel and she heard the young girl turn the water on and get into the shower. She waited a little bit and stood by the door, which was open only a little.

"Is it safe for me to come in? I won't peek!" she teased.

"Yes, it's safe." Beca chuckled.

Chloe came in and went to the sink, grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. The glass doors didn't let Chloe see anything other than a blur, which she was actually thankful for. She continued brushing her teeth as she heard the brunette hum.

"You know, back in my dancing days, I had to change costumes so fast backstage, pretty half of the world has already seen me naked from the waist up." Chloe said and she and Beca chuckled.

"That didn't bother you?" Beca asked as she shampooed her hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the hot water against her shoulders.

"Nah. I'm confident about my body." Chloe said.

"I don't remember the last person who saw me naked. Probably my parents when I was little." Beca said. "I mean, I'm more confident about my body, but I never let someone see me in less than my underwear. And the dance competition was a huge step for me. I actually felt comfortable."

Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad you did." Chloe said.

"You know, one of my friends, who I won't name because she'll kill me, took nine months to lose her virginity to her boyfriend. And he stayed during these nine months." Beca said.

"That's actually sweet." Chloe said. "It shows he's not a douche."

"No, he's the sweetest guy, but they broke up because they had lost love interest in one another." Beca said.

"That happens." Chloe shrugged. The humidity and heat in the bathroom was making her remember the fact that Beca was close to her and that she was naked. And wet.

"Yeah." Beca said. "God, this shower feels so good, I don't wanna get out."

Chloe chuckled.

"Well Becs, I'm gonna let you get dressed." Chloe announced and went back to the room. She sat on the bed and waited until the brunette was out.

When Beca came back, she was wearing pretty much the same as the redhead, except she wasn't wearing shorts, just a T-shirt that could be a little longer because when she moved a little bit, her butt was almost visible.

Beca climbed on the bed next to Chloe and smiled at her.

"Do you wanna comb my hair?" she asked.

"Sure. May I ask why?" Chloe asked.

"I just like it when other people comb my hair." Beca explained.

Chloe smiled and got the brush. Beca hugged Chloe's midsection and rested her head on her chest as Chloe combed her hair softly, going through her chocolate brown hair slowly.

"I love your hair." Chloe said.

"I love yours too." Beca chuckled.

"I also love your eyes." Chloe said.

"Your eyes are the most beautiful set of eyes I have ever seen." Beca said. That made Chloe smile even wider.

"Well, I think you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen." Chloe said and Beca sat up and looked at her with a frown, which made her confused.

"Really? You can't tell me that!" Beca said and Chloe frowned as well, thinking she said something wrong. "Come on, look at yourself! You have gorgeous, perfect red hair, the most beautiful blue eyes, perfect skin, you're an amazing dancer and you tell me _I'm _the most beautiful person ever? Chloe, you are perfect and there is no one else as perfect as you. You're the most gorgeous person ever."

Chloe's eyes were watering as she listened to the brunette's words. No one had ever told her that before.

"You're so amazing." Chloe said and cupped the brunette's cheeks, looking deep into her eyes. "But believe me, I think you're the most perfect person in the world."

Beca smiled.

"No one ever told me that." Beca said.

"It's true." Chloe said. "No one ever told me what you said either."

Beca chuckled.

"Chlo, can you promise me something?" Beca asked.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me?" Beca asked. "I can't afford to lose you."

Chloe kissed her lips softly.

"I promise I won't _ever _leave you." Chloe said.

"I love you." Beca said.

Chloe stopped and looked at her with eyes slightly wide.

"You love me?"

"More than you can imagine." Beca said.

"I… God, I love you too!" Chloe said.

Beca smiled and Chloe pulled her in for a kiss. It started out sweet and tender, but it turned more passionate and heated.

When they finally pulled apart, their lips were swollen and their eyes were a very dark shade.

"That was a probably the best day of my life so far." Beca said.

"I could say the same." Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette's lips one more time. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Yes, please." Beca said.

They went under the covers and turned out the lights and Chloe immediately wrapped both arms around Beca's waist, pulling her close to her and they both fell asleep with a smile on their faces.

oO0Oo

Beca woke up in the middle of the night and she thought she heard her girlfriend moan, but she thought she was hearing things, so she just ignored it and tried to go back to sleep, when she heard it again, but louder this time. She frowned and only then she noticed that Chloe was moving her hips against her as she hugged her waist tighter each time.

"Oh!" Chloe moaned and Beca blushed deeply, not knowing if she was awake or asleep. "Beca! Oh fuck!"

Beca's eyes widened and she blushed even more. She tried to go back to sleep, but the noises Chloe was making made it impossible. Her breath became quicker and she found herself trying her hardest not to turn around awake Chloe and make her moan even louder.

She felt the redhead shift on her bed and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She felt the weight on her side lift and she heard footsteps. She opened one eye and saw her girlfriend going to the bathroom. She saw her turn the light on and close the door. Beca sat up and was about to ask her if she was alright when she heard an even louder moan coming from inside the bathroom that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh fuck! Beca!"

Beca stood where she was on the bed, not being able to move, but loving the sounds Chloe was making. And she loved even more that it was her name she was moaning in there.

"Yes!" Chloe hissed. "Yes! Faster!"

Beca bit her lower lip and moaned herself, feeling herself getting incredibly aroused.

"Beca! Please!" Chloe moaned again.

Beca heard the moans get louder and louder before Chloe let out a scream. She didn't hear anything for a while and she was worried that the redhead had fallen asleep, but she heard the water running and the door open. She closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

She felt Chloe wrap her arms back around her and go back to sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

"Okay Bellas, I have wonderful news!" Chloe said excitedly that Monday afternoon. "We were invited to dance at a party and we're gonna get paid. It's a friend of mine's who watched you on competition and wanted us to dance at her party. We're gonna start practicing a group routine and two duets for that party. The group routine will be for our next competition and one of the solos as well."

"Yay! What are we gonna do?" Jessica asked.

"For the group routine we're gonna do the Avengettes." Chloe said. "And, yes, I said us because I'm gonna dance that with you guys."

"Avengettes?" Stacie asked. "Sounds amazing!"

"Yes." Chloe said. "Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose already told me they won't be able to make it. So that leaves us seven."

"Okay and the duets?" Jessica bit her lip.

"Jessica, you and Stacie will do one of the duets to _Tea Party_." Chloe said. "And the other will be Beca and me and we'll dance to _Toy Soldier._ And I'm gonna do a solo after you guys, this friend begged me to."

"Wow you're gonna do a solo?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded. "I'm gonna dance to _A Thousand Years, _but The Piano Guys' version of it."

"Sounds beautiful." Stacie said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled.

"And our characters?" Ashley bit her lip.

"Well, we're gonna have Batgirl, Wonder Woman, Spiderwoman, Supergirl, Cat Woman, Hulk and Captain America." Chloe said. "I'm gonna be Wonder Woman, Jessica will be Captain America, Ashley will be Hulk, Lilly will be Spiderwoman, Stacie will be Batgirl, Denise will be Batgirl and Beca will be Supergirl."

"Aww man! I wanted to be Batgirl!" Beca complained.

"Well, in my choreography, the others will lift Supergirl and I figured it'd be you because you're the smallest, therefore the lightest." Chloe explained.

"Well okay then." Beca shrugged with a smile.

"The costumes are already being made." Chloe said. "We're gonna rehearse the group routine during our usual times. The duets will be on Monday and Wednesday for Jessica and Stacie and on Tuesday and Thursday for Beca and me. The duet rehearsals will start at eight and it'll be an hour and a half."

The three girls nodded as they listened.

"I also have news for our next competition." Chloe said. "We're gonna do a group routine with everyone to Scream and Shout. We're gonna have a duet with Stacie and Beca to Wind It Up, Stacie, Beca and Jessica will do a solo each. Stacie, this time I'm giving you a lyrical solo to _Sweet Nothing_ by The Score."

Stacie nodded, excited to be doing a different solo.

"Beca, this time you're gonna do a fast song, you're gonna dance to _Santa Baby_." Chloe said.

Beca frowned, not knowing the song, but she nodded nonetheless.

"Jessica, you're gonna dance to _Human_." Chloe said and Jessica nodded.

The Bellas clapped as Chloe smiled and went to get her notebook. They were very excited to hear about their new dances.

oO0Oo

Beca was lying on the couch of Chloe's living room, the redhead behind her, hugging her close, her head was resting on the older woman's chest as they watched a movie. Beca spent most of the time complaining about it, but Chloe just laughed at her comments.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked.

"No, the movie isn't that bad, Beca." Chloe chuckled.

"No, not that." Beca laughed. "I… I wanted to talk to you about the night I spent here."

"Yeah, what about it?" Chloe asked.

Beca frowned, thinking about how she wanted to tell her.

"Does it happen often?" Beca finally asked, making Chloe confused.

"Does what happen often?"

"The dreams." Beca said. "About… me. Do they happen often?"

Chloe thought about it and finally understood what Beca meant and she suddenly felt her cheeks turn a very bright red.

"How do you know about that?" She asked, carefully.

"Well, I woke up and you were… being loud." Beca suddenly blushed. "And you were moaning my name. So after that I got curious and I wanted to know if that was a first time."

"Oh." Chloe chuckled, a little embarrassed. "No, it wasn't a first time. And probably won't be a last."

"I'm sorry." Beca said.

"About what?" Chloe asked, confused.

"I'm sorry that we hadn't slept together yet." Beca said.

"Beca, I can assure you that even when we sleep together, the dreams will continue. This has almost nothing to do with you." Chloe said. "This is not your fault."

Beca nodded and stayed quiet. Chloe had told her many times not to feel pressured, so she was trying not to. She didn't want to feel guilty.

"Now I have something to ask you." Chloe said.

"Yeah?"

"My parents said my brother is in town and that he'd like to meet you." Chloe said. "I said I'd talk to you, but I thought meeting the parents and the brother might be a little too much for one day."

"I don't think so. Your brother is cool about us?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. My whole family is." Chloe said.

"Then I guess there's no point in not meeting him, right?" Beca said. "I think it's gonna be okay."

"Really? If you don't think so, I can tell them it's too soon." Chloe said.

"No, I'm okay. I want to meet him." Beca assured her.

"Okay. Good, I'm gonna tell them." Chloe stood up and grabbed her phone.

Beca smiled. The idea of meeting Chloe's brother honestly didn't scare her. She wanted to meet the redhead's family and see how they were like. Plus, Chloe mentioned that her brother lived in LA and that she didn't get to see him that much.

Chloe came with a smile as she sat down next to the brunette and kissed her cheek.

"You are so amazing." Chloe said with a sweet smile.

"Could you tell me something I don't know, please?" Beca asked.

"Okay. You are probably the cutest person in the world." Chloe kissed her cheek again.

"What? Cute? I'm nowhere near cute! I'll have you know that I'm badass!" Beca said.

"A cute badass." Chloe said.

"Not cute. Badass." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe giggled and kissed her cheek again.

Beca smiled and looked into Chloe's eyes lovingly before kissing her slowly. She would never get tired of her kisses, ever. She loved being able to kiss the older woman and hug her and hold her anytime she wanted.

"You know, it should be illegal for someone to kiss so good." Beca said.

"I should say the same." Chloe smirked as Beca wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck and pulled her closer. "Can I keep you with me? Like, at all times?"

Beca chuckled.

"If that was possible, the answer would be yes." Beca smiled.

"I'd carry you around in my pocket." Chloe smiled sweetly.

Beca chuckled before kissing the redhead again.

Chloe's hand traveled between Beca's hair and she grabbed her hair, pulling her even closer, getting a wince from the younger girl.

Chloe pulled her hair, making Beca wince as the redhead began kissing and sucking her neck. The brunette chuckled as it tickled her.

"No hickeys." Beca reminded her and felt Chloe chuckle against her skin.

"I'll try." Chloe said as she slowly trailed her kisses down the brunette's neck. "I don't know if you'll believe me, but you looked so amazingly hot in those costumes, I had to stop myself from jumping on you."

Beca chuckled again as she closed her eyes, enjoying Chloe's hot kisses on her neck as she slowly moved to her shoulder.

Chloe kissed the brunette's jawline and her ear, biting and her sucking on her earlobe, getting a low moan from her.

"Hey." Chloe kissed her lips for a while before pulling apart. "How about we go out Friday night? Or maybe I could make you my famous pasta with pesto?"

"Hmm, sounds delicious. If I'm being honest, I think I want to taste your pasta." Beca said. "I think we'd be more comfortable here in your apartment."

"I thought so too." Chloe said. "That's good. So dress casually, I'll text you the details later on but now I've gotta run. I have a meeting."

"Okay." Beca said, standing up. She grabbed her purse and followed Chloe to the door. "I'm gonna miss you."

Beca smiled and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips before leaving.

oO0Oo

Chloe thought a lot about her date with Beca during the week. If she was being honest, she was very nervous. One, she had never cooked for her before, except for the pancakes but Beca helped her out a lot. And two, she was afraid she wasn't going to be able to control herself around the brunette. The last few weeks had been hard, she felt as if the brunette was getting less and less afraid.

Chloe suggested her apartment because she wanted to be comfortable. Plus, after the whole thing with Tom and being discovered by Fat Amy, Chloe didn't want to risk being seen with a student, so she decided her apartment was the best option.

Thinking back to her dream, Chloe was almost going insane. If she was going to think about it, it hasn't been that long, almost three months the two had been together, but Chloe, who was once sexually active, missed being able to be intimate with someone. As much as masturbating satisfied her, it still wasn't enough. She didn't want to pressure Beca, though. So what was left for her was waiting and frustration. Well, sexual frustration. Besides, she wanted the brunette's first time to be special. Not those clichés Rose petals on the bed, candle-lit rooms, romantic songs, sexy lingerie stuff or any of the sort. She wanted it to be special and romantic because she knew Beca would remember it for the rest of her life, even if she didn't end up with Chloe in the end.

Chloe took a shower, washed and combed her hair, got dressed into something casual yet cute and started preparing dinner. She had told the brunette to be there by seven and to bring her mixes so they could listen to them.

The doorbell rang and Chloe smiled as she opened the door and saw Beca standing there. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and she went for a blue batman shirt and a jacket, which looked really cute. Her makeup wasn't as dark as before but she was still wearing her ear spikes and combat boots, which Chloe loved.

"Hey." Beca walked in and Chloe greeted her with a light kiss on the lips.

"Hey, dinner will be ready soon, make yourself comfortable." Chloe said.

"I'm gonna set a playlist here in the living room and I'll go make you company in the kitchen." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

Beca connected her laptop with the TV and set a playlist, putting it on shuffle and pressing play. She smiled as one of her mixes started playing and she went back to the kitchen to watch Chloe work. She sat on one of the high chairs on the counter and smiled as she watched Chloe look for the ingredients.

"I brought my laptop charger with me. I was going to say I'd be back to pick it up tomorrow because I was going to leave late, but then I remembered you probably won't let me leave, right?" Beca giggled.

"Nope." Chloe said, her back to the brunette. "I need my cuddle buddy, remember?"

"Yeah. I don't mind cuddling, as long as it's with you." Beca said. "Except I forgot that you'd probably want me to stay over and I didn't bring any clothes."

"No problem, you can borrow mine." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"How come we've never had this kind of date before?" Beca asked.

"What kind?" Chloe asked.

"You know, at home, homemade food." Beca said. "I think it's way more comfortable and cheaper than going to a restaurant."

"Me too. I didn't think of it until now." Chloe said and turned around to face Beca. "You know, since you're being a good girl I'm gonna let you have a glass of wine with me."

"What? You aren't supposed to do that!" Beca said.

Chloe chuckled.

"Are you complaining?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't condone this kind of behavior." Beca said.

"Condone?" Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm under 21, you're not allowed to let me drink." Beca said.

"There are plenty of other stuff I'm not allowed to do to you and yet I'm doing them." Chloe said with a wink. "One glass of wine won't get me in trouble."

Beca blushed at the redhead's first phrase, but covered it up with a giggle.

"So, are you accepting a glass of wine of what?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, I will accept. But at dinner." Beca said.

"Okay. Do you want something to drink for now?" Chloe offered.

"I can get it for myself." Beca said, getting up from the chair, but Chloe stopped her.

"No, tonight I'm serving you." Chloe said, getting a glass and filling it with water. "I love cooking for people. One day, it doesn't have to be soon, I wanna go to my parents' beach house, invite my brother and his wife and cook something for everyone. Maybe we could make hot dogs and hamburgers and have a pool party."

"Sounds cool." Beca nodded. "A hot summer day out with the family."

"Yeah. You know you're coming too, right?" Chloe said.

"I figured, yeah." Beca giggled as Chloe handed her the water.

Chloe smiled at her and kissed her before going back to cooking.

After a few minutes, the food was ready, so Chloe put the pasta in a bowl and put it on the dining room table. The two sat down and ate the dinner, talking about anything and everything like they always did. This time, however, they didn't throw pieces of food at one another, they just stole loving glances at one another.

After dinner, Chloe put the plates in the dishwasher and grabbed dessert from the fridge, putting it on the table. She had taken the time to bake some cupcakes and she decorated them with cherries and strawberries, since she knew Beca absolutely loved them.

Beca ate three cupcakes and she was very satisfied. When she was done, she sat back and patted her stomach.

"That was the best meal of my life." She said. "One day, I'm gonna cook you something."

"You cook?" Chloe asked.

"Not usually, but I want to make you something." Beca said.

"Awww, you don't have to do that, Becs." Chloe said.

"No, I want to." Beca assured. "You're amazing and I want to do it. Just for you."

Chloe smiled and her heart started beating faster at the gesture.

"You're so sweet." She said.

"Only for you." Beca repeated.

"That's actually a relief." Chloe joked and Beca chuckled along with her. "What do you wanna do now? Maybe watch a movie?"

"Hmm, you know I'm not very fond of movies." Beca said.

"Okay, how about one of my old dance recitals?" Chloe suggested. "We can change into something more comfortable and watch them in bed."

"That sounds really good, actually." Beca said.

"Okay. Come here, I'm gonna give you something to wear for the night." Chloe said.

Beca followed Chloe to the redhead's room and the older woman handed her a white T-shirt and some spare pink shorts. Beca raised an eyebrow at the shorts, but Chloe just chuckled.

Beca got changed in the bathroom while Chloe changed in her room. She crawled on the bed after she was ready and set the DVD, waiting for Beca.

Beca smiled and lied down next to Chloe. She hugged the redhead, who happily wrapped her arms around her as well.

Chloe's back was resting against the headboard as Beca's head was on her chest. Chloe was running her fingers through Beca's hair as they watched the DVD.

"You looked so beautiful in this." Beca said.

"Thanks." Chloe smiled. "You looked really beautiful at the competition as well."

"Thanks." Beca smiled as well.

"You know. I was a little nervous about tonight." Chloe confessed.

"Why? You've already impressed me." Beca said.

"No, because I'd never cooked for someone other than my family and Tom and Tom didn't like this pasta so I stopped making it when I started dating him." Chloe explained. "I was nervous, I was afraid you wouldn't like it as well."

"I _love _it. Pasta is delicious, it doesn't matter what sauce." Beca said. "So pasta is always welcomed."

"That's good to know." Chloe smiled.

"See? There was no reason to be nervous." Beca said. "I wasn't nervous."

"Not even a little bit?" Chloe asked.

"No." Beca said. "I was really happy, we hadn't had a date in a while. And this was really great."

"Yes, it was." Chloe said, placing a kiss on the younger woman's head. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too, Chloe." Beca said, kissing the older woman's collarbone.

"I almost told the Bellas about us." Chloe said. "That night when we were telling stuff. I almost told them about us, but I thought I had to speak to you first."

Beca didn't know what to say, she was scared.

"I'm not mad at you and I wouldn't have been if you'd told them." Beca said. "But I… I'm scared. I'm scared for you. What if we tell them and they think it's okay to tell _one _person and this one person tells another and before you know it the whole school knows!"

Chloe grabbed the brunette's face and kissed her hard while smiling. She thought it was cute when her girlfriend worried about them, but now she just wanted to shut her up and she thought kissing would be a good way of doing so.

Beca pulled apart, startled but with a smile on her face.

"What was that for?"

"To shut you up." Chloe smiled.

"I like it." Beca said and kissed Chloe. "If only the other girls knew how hot you are or how good your kisses are, they'd be trying to kiss you all the time."

"Trying?" Chloe asked.

"You really think I'd let them?" Beca smirked.

Chloe laughed.

"So you're saying you're the only one allowed to kiss me?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Beca said. "And you're the only one allowed to kiss me."

"That better be true, Mitchell." Chloe said.

"It _is _true, Beale." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe.

Beca grabbed her face and pulled her closer, kissing her harder. She couldn't deny Chloe was incredibly hot and that everyday she felt more and more attracted to the redhead and when she thought about sleeping with the redhead, it scared her less and less everytime. What she still thought about, though, was how the redhead would react upon seeing her body. She would always be insecure and she blamed the anorexia for it. Sure, she probably would never go down that road again, but she knew Ana would always be there in the back of her mind.

Beca forgot all about her insecurities when Chloe started kissing down her neck and eventually biting on it softly.

Chloe tried to be as gentle as possible with her kisses and even with her bites, but they got harder and harder each time and she noticed Beca didn't seem to mind. She bit down on the skin where her shoulder met her neck and kissed away the pain. Sometimes, she wanted to bite down as hard as she could, but she was afraid it'd hurt the brunette, so she stopped it.

Chloe placed a kiss on Beca's lips and sat up.

"I'm gonna get a glass of water, do you need anything?" the redhead asked.

"I'm gonna go with you." Beca said, standing up.

The two took their glasses to the room and put them on the bedside table.

"I'm so glad to be here with you." Beca said as they laid down and Chloe turned off the light. "And I'm meeting your parents tomorrow."

"Yes." Chloe chuckled and kissed the back of Beca's neck. "I love you, Beca."

"I love you, too, Chloe. Goodnight." Beca closed her eyes and smiled as Chloe wrapped her arms around her waist and bring her closer.

oO0Oo

Beca looked at herself in the mirror and adjusted her outfit. Looking at it now, she kinda hated herself for picking it. Chloe's parents might have a bad impression of her, I mean, they already know she's Chloe's student, they're gonna think Beca is the type of girl who does this to every teacher. The type of girl who hates her life and who hates her parents.

"Beca, I can _actually _hear your brain frying." Chloe said form the bed. "Stop overthinking, they're gonna love you!"

"But what if they think I'm not good enough for you? Or if they think I'm one of those girls who will tear you apart?" Beca said nervously.

"They won't." Chloe assured. "Just be yourself."

Beca took a deep breath.

"Okay." Beca said.

"If you want to back out of it, there's still time." Chloe said, looking at her watch.

"No, no." Beca said. "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Chloe stood up and smiled. "You look beautiful, they're gonna love you."

"Thanks." Beca smiled.

"And this dinner will be at home, so there's a more comfortable environment." Chloe said. "Let's get going? You ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." Beca nodded.

Chloe smiled, taking Beca's hand and her purse and the two headed out the door.

The drive to Chloe's parents' house took about forty minutes and when they got there, there was a red SUV parked in the driveway, so Chloe parked in front of the house with a smile.

"Oooh, my brother's already here!" Chloe said.

Beca giggled at Chloe's enthusiasm. She thought it was infinitely adorable and she would never get tired of it.

Chloe knocked on the door with a huge smile and was greeted by her brother. He looked a lot like Chloe, only he was a guy and his ginger hair was now a little white.

"Hey Chlo-bear! I missed you!" he said, giving her a tight hug.

"I missed you, too, Sam." Chloe smiled. "Sam, this is my girlfriend, Beca. Beca, this is Sam."

Beca took out her hand with a smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sam. Chloe's told me a lot about you."

Sam eyed her hand, but ignored it and pulled her in for a hug, which didn't really surprise Beca.

"So you're all huggers in this family?" Beca chuckled.

"What gave you away?" Sam deadpanned, making Chloe and Beca laugh.

"Come on in, Beca. Let's see if I can find my parents." Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and guided her to the living room, where, sure enough, her father was sitting watching a football game.

"Dad!" Chloe called and Mark looked at her and turned off the TV.

"Chloe!" he said, giving her a hug. "How's it going?"

"Good." Chloe smiled. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Beca. Beca, this is my dad Mark."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Beale." Beca said, taking her hand out again.

Mark smiled and pulled her in for a hug as well.

"It's Mark to you, Beca." He said. "And it's nice to meet you too."

"When are you gonna learn that we give _hugs, _not handshakes?" Chloe asked with a chuckle as Beca giggled and blushed. "Now where's mom?"

"Like you don't know." Mark rolled his eyes playfully.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and took her to the kitchen, where they found Sophia humming happily as she cut a carrot. She stopped it as soon as she saw her daughter, though.

Chloe was a _copy _of Sophia. They had the same smile, eyes, same hair and they looked a lot alike. Sophia didn't look that old also. She didn't even look old enough to be Sam's mother.

"Oh so _you're _the famous Beca I've heard so much about!" Sophia said, putting her hands on Beca's shoulder as she looked Beca up and down with a smile. "You're so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Beale." Beca said awkwardly.

"Sophia." Sophia said and gave her a hug. "I've been dying to meet you ever since Chloe told me how much you care about her."

"She did?"

"Oh, she came here and she was worried I was gonna be mad. She told me about you and how much you care for her and love her." Sophia said.

"That's true. I love your daughter so much." Beca said.

Sophia smiled and hugged her again.

"You're such a sweetheart!" she said. "Now, you two should go sit with your brother and father in the living room, I'm gonna finish dinner."

"Do you need any help?" Beca offered.

"No, thanks, dear. You go sit down." Sophia smiled.

Chloe's mother's smile was so bright and so warming that Beca couldn't help but smile back. It had almost the same effect as Chloe's smile, except Chloe's made Beca weak in the knees.

Chloe and Beca went back to the living room and sat down on the couch beside Mark and Sam sat on the armchair.

"Beca, how old are you?" Sam asked.

"Nineteen." Beca said.

Sam nodded.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sam asked again.

"Umm, no." Beca said. "I'm an only child, but I've always wanted to have an older brother."

Sam smiled.

"Well believe me, it's not as fun as it sounds." Chloe said jokingly and Sam smacked her arm playfully with a smirk.

"She loves me." He said.

"I do now." Chloe said. "But you wouldn't believe the years of fighting and jealousy and stuff."

Sam shrugged and smiled.

Beca giggled at their interaction.

"See? I've always wanted that. Someone to tease and have fun with." Beca said.

"Well, kid, once you feel more comfortable enough, you can tease me." Sam said. "You're part of the family now."

"I am?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah." Mark said. "Just wait until-"

Mark was cut off by footsteps running down the stairs and coming into the living room. A little redhead girl entered with a white sheet of paper in her hand as she looked around. She smiled huge when she saw Chloe sitting on the couch.

Beca was amazed, the little girl was the splitting image of Chloe. Every single detail. She really looked like she could be her daughter.

"Auntie Chloe!" she exclaimed and ran to Chloe's open arms, giving her a hug and a bunch of kisses.

"Hey Livie!" Chloe said. "I missed you so much, what have you been up to?"

"Talking to Joey. He's taking too long to come." The little girl complained.

"Is he? Don't worry, sweetie, he'll be here soon." Chloe smiled.

"I did this for you." The little redhead gave the paper to Chloe, who took it and smiled at the picture.

The little girl drew her aunt with a dress and a smile.

"Thanks, Livie!" Chloe kissed the little girl's cheek.

Only then, the little redhead noticed Beca sitting on the couch.

"Is this your girlfriend?" she asked, looking at Beca.

"Yes, it is." Chloe said.

"Can I say 'hi' to her?"

"Of course, go ahead." Chloe smiled and sat her on the floor.

The little girl walked over to Beca and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Olivia Beale, it's nice to meet you!" she said.

"Hi, Olivia! It's nice to meet you, too, I'm Beca." Beca said despite being nervous. "Your aunt told me a lot about you."

Olivia smiled.

"So I'm guessing you're a hugger as well?" Beca asked.

"Well, I'm not Olaf, but I like warm hugs." Olivia said, opening her arms and throwing herself on Beca.

The small brunette was taken aback, but hugged Olivia back.

"Hmm, you give the second best hugs." Olivia said.

"Whose hugs are the best?" Beca asked.

"Auntie Chloe and Daddy's hugs are the best." Olivia said as she sat on Beca's lap. "What's that?"

Olivia pointed Beca's ear spikes.

"That's an ear spike." Beca replied.

"Does it hurt?"

"It did at first, but not anymore." Beca said.

Olivia nodded.

"So why do you like my aunt?"

Beca chuckled along with Sam, Chloe and Mark.

"I can't exactly explain, Olivia." Beca said. "Your aunt is just amazing."

Olivia smiled and turned to Mark.

"Pop she's a keeper!" Olivia said, making everyone laugh.

"I'm glad you think so." Beca said.

"Plus, I didn't like Tom." Olivia whispered to Beca.

"Wanna know a secret?" Beca asked and Olivia nodded, moving closer to Beca could whisper in her ear. "Me neither."

Olivia giggled.

"Sam, you brought Livie, I thought she had stayed back with Cynthia?" Chloe said.

"Well, Cynthia was supposed to come, too, but she couldn't really travel being on the third trimester." Sam said. "And since I was staying for three days, I decided to bring Liv with me. Plus, she wanted to see her super cool aunt."

"So Beca, are you gonna be my aunt too?" Olivia asked.

Beca froze, not knowing what to answer to her. She giggled, though when Olivia bit her bottom lip just like Chloe did when she asked her a question.

"Well, that depends if your aunt doesn't grow tired of me." Beca winked.

Olivia immediately turned to Chloe.

"Auntie Chloe, don't grow tired of her!" Olivia pleaded, making the adults laugh. "I want her to be my aunt too, please Auntie Chloe!"

Olivia pouted.

"Well Livie, that depends on a lot of this. But who knows, if things work out, Beca will be your aunt." Chloe said.

Olivia squealed and hugged Beca tight.

"So I'm gonna show you my toys." She grabbed the brunette's hand, pulling her off the couch.

Chloe was going to stand up as well, but Olivia stopped her.

"No. You stay here. Beca is mine now." She said before taking the brunette with her up to the room where she was playing now.

Beca laughed and allowed herself to be taken upstairs by the little girl to a guest room, where a lot of toys were spread over the floor.

"This isn't my real room. My real room is in Los Angeles." Olivia said.

"You live in LA, huh?" Beca asked. "And what is your room like?"

"Pink." Olivia said. "With dresses."

"Hmm, sounds like a princess' room." Beca said.

"What?" Olivia laughed. "No princess lives there!"

"What? What about you, Princess Olivia?" Beca asked.

"I'm not a princess." Olivia giggled.

"Oh yes, I think you are." Beca said. "Your mommy is the queen and your daddy is the king. Now your kingdom is gonna get a prince."

Olivia thought about it.

"I'm a princess!" she said with a smile. "But what about you and Auntie Chloe?"

"We're queens of another kingdom." Beca said.

"Two queens?" Olivia said. "Are there gonna have princesses in your kingdom?"

Beca chuckled.

"We haven't thought about that." Beca said.

Olivia sighed.

"Mommy and daddy say they won't have more babies. I want another princess to play with!" Olivia said.

Beca smiled.

"Let's just see how things go, okay?" Beca asked.

"Okay." Olivia asked. "Have you watched _Frozen_?"

_'Frozen?_' _is that a movie? _"No."

"You have to watch it! Watch it with me?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to watch it today. But I'll watch it another day with you, okay?" Beca asked.

"Tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we'll see." Beca smiled and they heard Sophia call them for dinner.

"Let's go fill our tummies with yummy food!" Olivia grabbed Beca's hand and they walked downstairs.

Beca laughed, but followed the child.

"I see you have a new best friend, huh, Liv?" Sam asked as he sat down.

"Yes!" Olivia said. "Beca promised to watch _Frozen _with me!"

"Can I join you guys?" Chloe asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Sam, you can drop Olivia off at my apartment tomorrow, we can spend the day with her, it'll be fun." Chloe said.

"Yes, daddy, please!" Olivia said.

"We'll see, alright, sweetheart?" Sam said.

Olivia nodded with a smile.

Beca smiled at Chloe and they began eating.

Dinner was filled with pleasant conversations, funny comments from Olivia and lots of love. Beca felt so at home in that family, she shouldn't be surprised that the redhead's family was very much like her.

When it was time to leave, the two said goodbye to Mike, Sam and Sophia, but Olivia was nowhere to be seen. She only showed up when they opened the door.

"Auntie Chloe, are you and Beca leaving?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, it's time for us to go." Chloe said. "I'll call your daddy to see if you can visit us tomorrow, okay?"

"But I don't want Beca to go!" Olivia said, hugging Beca's leg.

Chloe chuckled, but feigned offence.

"What about me?" she asked, placing a hand over her heart.

"No, you can go." Olivia used one hand to push Chloe away, making Beca laugh while Chloe gasped. "Don't go, Beca!"

"Well, it's time for me to go." Beca said. "But I hope we'll see each other tomorrow, okay?"

Olivia pouted, but nodded.

"Okay." She slowly let go of her leg. "I'll bring _Frozen_."

Beca smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Beca said.

Olivia smiled and pulled Beca down so she could give her a kiss on the cheek, then turned to her aunt.

"Oh, is there a kiss for me as well? I thought you wanted me to go!" Chloe said.

Olivia laughed.

"I was kidding!" she said, hugging Chloe. "Bye Auntie Chloe." She kissed her cheek and went inside.

Chloe and Beca smiled at the little girl's antics as Chloe closed the door before they went to Chloe's car.

"She's really something." Beca said.

"She is. She really liked you, huh?" Chloe chuckled. "What did you guys talk about up there?"

"I said she was a princess, she asked me what we were and I said we were queens of another kingdom and she asked me if there would be any princesses in our kingdom." Beca chuckled. "She said she wants more princesses to play with."

"Yeah, she says that to me as well. Sam and Cynthia don't want more children." Chloe said. "They think two is good."

Beca nodded as Chloe parked in front of her apartment.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked, biting her lip.

"I loved it, your family is awesome." Beca said. "They made me feel so at home."

"That's really good to know, Beca. I was nervous, they tend to act a little… inappropriately when I introduce them to other people." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"They were awesome, not at all inappropriate." Beca assured as they got out. "And Olivia is a _copy _of you."

"Her mother hates that." Chloe laughed. "Everytime I visit her in LA and we go out, people think she's my daughter and Cynthia gets super mad. Not at me."

Beca laughed.

"She's a sweetheart." Beca said. "I loved her."

"She loved you, too." Chloe smiled as they got in the elevator, which was empty. The redhead moved closer to Beca and placed a kiss behind her ear, making the brunette shudder. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca said as Chloe kissed her neck.

The elevator opened and the two stepped out. Chloe fished her keys and opened the door, turning on the lights and putting her jacket and purse on the dining room table with a sigh.

"Tired?" Beca asked, putting her jacket on the back of one of the chairs.

"No. I'm happy to be home." Chloe said with a smile. "If you weren't here, I'd take a nice, long hot bubble bath."

"Don't let me stop you, you can take your bath." Beca said.

Chloe went to her bedroom and Beca followed her, throwing herself on the bed as Chloe sat down to take off her shoes.

"But what will you be doing if I go?" Chloe asked.

Beca shrugged.

"I can entertain myself." Beca said.

"You know, you can take a bubble bath shower too after me." Chloe said, taking off her socks.

"It sounds relaxing." Beca said, kicking off her boots, accidentally hitting Chloe's back.

"Ow!" Chloe said, rubbing her back.

"Sorry." Beca giggled, sitting behind Chloe and rubbing her lower back where the boot hit her, then placing a kiss on her shoulder, then on her neck.

"Or…" Chloe bit her lip as Beca stopped and looked up. "we could… take a bubble bath together? There's a Jacuzzi in the guest room's-"

"Jacuzzi?!" Beca asked and literally jumped out of bed, running into the guest room. "Wow! Are you fucking kidding me!"

Chloe laughed.

"So?" Chloe asked, walking in the bathroom and stepping behind Beca, hugging her from behind as Beca stared wide-eyed at the Jacuzzi.

"Yes! Yes, a thousand times yes!" Beca said excitedly.

Chloe laughed.

"It sounds like I just asked you to marry me." She said.

"It would have the same answer." Beca said, turning around to face Chloe, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Really?" Chloe asked, surprised.

"What makes you think otherwise?" Beca chuckled, placing a kiss on the redhead's lips before letting go. "So about this bubble bath?"

Chloe laughed, a little dumbfounded, but shook it off and walked towards the Jacuzzi.

"I'll set the temperature here and put some salts." Chloe said. "I have an extra robe if you want."

Beca nodded and went back to the bathroom.

"Hey Chlo!" Beca said, keeping the door opened just a crack so she could talk to the redhead. She was glad the older woman's apartment was small.

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you choose the room with the Jacuzzi?" Beca asked.

"Well, the guest room was smaller. Plus, I never had guests here, so I used the Jacuzzi a lot." Chloe said.

"Oh." Beca said.

Chloe smiled at her handiwork and went back to her room, but stopped on the door and knocked on it lightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah!"

Chloe opened the door and Beca was already wearing the white robe and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun. The robe was clearly way too big for her, the sleeves were too long and her feet weren't visible. Needless to say, Chloe thought she looked absolutely adorable.

"A little too big for 'ya?" Chloe giggled.

"You think so?" Beca said, laughing.

"You look so cute." Chloe said.

"I'm not cute! I'm badass!" Beca said.

"That only makes you cuter!" Chloe giggled, walking over to her and kissing her cheek. "Jacuzzi's ready. You can go, I'll join you."

Beca nodded, lifting the end of the robe so she wouldn't trip, making Chloe bit the inside of her cheeks so she wouldn't laugh out loud at the brunette.

Beca smiled as she placed the robe on the hanger and got in the Jacuzzi, thankful that under the bubbles, her body practically disappeared. She smiled and started playing with the bubbles, giggling.

Chloe walked in minutes later wearing the same white robe as Beca, but it looked good in her.

"Awww, look at you playing with the bubbles!" Chloe said.

"You're gonna say I'm adorable, aren't you?" Beca said, knowingly as she looked at the water, blinking when a bubble popped in her eyes.

"You _are _adorable." Chloe said, taking her robe off and placing it on the hanger next to Beca's robe.

Chloe joined Beca and sat down next to her with a smile and a content sigh.

"This is just what I wanted." Chloe said, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, relaxing.

"We didn't think this through." Beca said, looking around them.

"Why?"

"This could use a little music." Beca said.

"Oh yeah." Chloe said. "But forget about it, let's just enjoy it."

Chloe scooted even closer to Beca and wrapped her arms around her midsection, pulling her closer. She could feel Beca grow tense, but she relaxed a few seconds later and smiled as the brunette hugged her back.


	18. Chapter 18

_Also, this chapter is **rated M **and I'm sorry if it contains material that is a little too mature._

* * *

The next day, Chloe got a call from Sam, saying he'd drop Olivia off after lunch, so the two got up, ate lunch, cleaned the house a little bit and waited for Olivia.

Beca was sitting on the dining room table eating dessert, a few pieces of chocolate when the doorbell rang. Chloe smiled and went to open the door, happy to see Sam and Olivia.

"Hey Sam!" she said. "Hey Livie!"

"Hi Auntie Chloe, where's Beca?" Olivia said, pushing Chloe aside and running into the dining room.

Chloe knew the little girl was doing that to make her jealous and she giggled and shook her head before turning back to Sam, who handed her a small backpack.

"I have a change of clothes, some clean underwear and other stuff here if she needs. There's also her _Frozen _DVD here, she wanted to bring it." Sam explained.

"Okay." Chloe said as she grabbed the backpack. "Thanks Sam, I'll call you if anything happens."

"Okay. Take care of her, will you? I'll be back to pick her up around five." Sam said.

"Okay." Chloe nodded, giving him a hug before he left. She closed the door and went to the dining room to find Olivia sitting on Beca's lap, eating chocolate with her.

"Auntie Chloe, can we watch _Frozen _now?" Olivia asked.

"Why are you so eager to watch _Frozen?_" Chloe asked, giggling.

"Because Beca didn't see it yet." Olivia said.

"Okay." Chloe smiled, putting Olivia's backpack in her bedroom and taking the DVD out.

"Come on, Beca, you're gonna love it!" Olivia grabbed Beca's hand and took her to the living room, sitting her down on the couch before crawling onto her lap, clapping her hands eagerly.

"This isn't one of those boring movies with guns and stuff, right?" Beca asked.

Olivia laughed.

"No!" she said. "It has music."

"Oh, thank God." Beca placed a hand on her heart, pretending to be relieved, making Olivia laugh again and lay back, her back resting against Beca's chest and stomach.

"Beca?" Olivia asked while Chloe put the DVD in the DVD player before sitting down beside the two.

"Yeah?"

"Can Auntie Chloe put a baby into your tummy like Daddy did to Mommy?" Olivia asked and Chloe and Beca froze, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Well, no." Beca said, giggling nervously.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because it's complicated. It's different when it comes to two girls." Chloe said.

"Why?" Olivia asked.

"Because girls get pregnant, boys get girls pregnant." Chloe said.

"So you can't put a baby in Beca's tummy?" Olivia asked.

"No." Chloe said.

"Why is it so complicated?" Olivia asked, making Chloe giggle.

"Yeah, I don't know it myself, Livie." Chloe said.

"Do boys have special powers?" Olivia asked.

"Well… yeah. They have powers different than girls. They can put babies in the girl's tummy, but the girl can keep the baby in her tummy until the baby is ready to be born." Chloe said.

"Boys have cooties." Olivia said. "Is that why you chose Beca?"

Chloe smiled at Olivia, then up at Beca.

"That wasn't the only reason." She said and Beca smiled back at her.

Olivia nodded.

"Can we watch the movie now?" she asked and the two girls laughed.

Chloe pressed play and the three watched the movie.

Olivia was jumping on Beca's lap as she sang along. Beca was actually enjoying the movie, but she wasn't even trying to sing along, she let that part for Olivia and Chloe.

When the movie ended, Olivia turned to Beca with a huge smile that was exactly like Chloe's when she was excited.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"Well, I hate Hans." Beca said. "But I liked it."

"Yes! Don't you think Anna looks like Auntie Chloe?" Olivia asked.

"Anna looks like Auntie Chloe." Beca nodded. "And you."

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Beca said.

Olivia hugged Beca tight.

"What can we do now, Beca?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Beca said.

"How about we build a fort?" Chloe suggested and Olivia and Beca looked at her. "What?"

"How old are you again?" Beca joked and Chloe laughed.

"I like it!" Olivia said. "Come on, Beca, let's go get blankets!"

The three grabbed the blankets and covers from the guest room and built a fort in the living room, between the TV and the couch. Beca put her laptop in the fort as Chloe and Olivia joined her. They were all snuggled up to each other as they listened to Beca's mixes. Olivia was actually falling asleep on the two girls' laps. Beca's head was resting on Chloe's shoulder, while the redhead's head was resting on the brunette's.

"I really enjoyed this afternoon." Beca said with a small smile.

"Me too." Chloe smiled and checked her phone. "Sam is gonna be here to pick up Livie in thirty minutes."

"Time flies, huh?" Beca said.

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"Should we let her sleep?" Beca asked.

"She usually takes a nap after lunch and today she didn't because she came here so I guess we should." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled and they stayed in silence until the doorbell rang. Chloe got up and went to answer the door, to find Sam there again. She got back in the fort and picked Olivia up, who woke up and she did.

"Auntie Chloe?" she asked, rubbing her eye.

"Your Daddy is here, Livie." Chloe explained.

"No! I don't wanna leave Beca!" Olivia said.

"It's time to go, Livie." Chloe said as she tried to hand Olivia to her father, but the little girl didn't want to go.

"Can I say bye to Beca?" she asked.

Chloe smiled as Beca got out from the fort, having heard Olivia's request and made her way over. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tight, knowing she'd leave tomorrow with her father.

"Bye Beca." She said.

"Bye Olivia. You know this isn't goodbye for real, right?" Beca said, looking at the little girl. "I'm gonna want to visit your castle." She winked at her.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"If you let me, Princess Olivia." Beca said.

"I will, I will!" Olivia said excitedly, hugging her again. "Bye Beca!"

"Bye Princess Olivia." Beca smiled and put Olivia down.

Olivia grabbed her father's hand and waved at the two girls before leaving.

Chloe closed the door and turned to see Beca folding the blankets and putting them on the couch. She smiled and helped the brunette putting the blankets and overs back in the guest room and reorganizing the room before they sat down on the couch.

"Are you going to sleep over again tonight?" Chloe asked.

Beca thought about it.

"Well, don't take me wrong, but it's Sunday, I have no change of clothes and I have class tomorrow." Beca said. "I'm gonna work on some papers I should be doing this week, but we can do this again Friday night."

Chloe nodded.

"Alright." She smiled, giving the girl a kiss. "Will you at least have dinner with me?"

"That I can do." Beca smiled and kissed Chloe again.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were pacing back and forth in their dressing room. They were already wearing their group costumes. Ashley, Jessica and Stacie were admiring themselves in their costumes, Lilly and Denise were going through the steps while Beca was sitting down on the chair with Chloe in front of her.

"Are you nervous?" Chloe asked.

"Well, a little." Beca confessed. "I'm worried you guys are gonna, like, drop me."

Chloe chuckled.

"We're not gonna drop you." Chloe said.

Beca chuckled and looked down. It was hard for her not to look at Chloe in her costume, which was basically booty shorts and a crop top. Beca was wearing her costume, which was kinda like Chloe's, except her sleeves went to her elbows and she had a small red cape, because she was Supergirl. Now the girls had their hair all in ponytails and Beca and Chloe had straightened their hair so it'd look better in the ponytail.

"Okay, girls!" Chloe said, walking to the center of the room. "The ones who are gonna dance after the group dance, come straight back here so you can get changed, I'm gonna help you get changed."

"Who's going first? I mean, the duets?" Stacie asked.

"You and Jessica." Chloe said. "While you guys dance, Beca and I will get changed."

Stacie and Jessica nodded.

"My friend hired someone who's filming everything and you guys don't have to stay long. I'm going to because she's my good friend." Chloe said.

The girls nodded as they waited to be called.

"Don't worry girls, you guys got this, this is gonna be really good." Chloe said.

The girls smiled.

Beca groaned inwardly. Sure, she loved the dance and the costumes and the idea, but the hard part was she danced right behind Chloe and there was a part they had to do a move that many considered to be sexy and Beca would have to control her eyes, she knew there would be people watching and filming it, she didn't want them to see her checking Chloe out shamelessly.

"Okay, ready Bellas?" Chloe asked as she heard her friend announce their name.

"Yes." The girls answered.

"Okay. Let's show them what real dance is like." Chloe said and they made their way out. Lilly, Denise and Ashley went to the other side of the curtains, going behind the stage so they could show up from that side.

Beca felt her heart beating really fast as the music began and Lilly entered the stage, acting as if she was Spierwoman, next was Denise then Beca was supposed to. She had to do a reverse leg hold and she was nervous. Sure, she had done them a thousand times in rehearsal but she never did it in front of an audience. She entered, trying to look aggressive and sexy, like Chloe had said, and she closed her eyes for a second as she did the reverse leg hold, spinning gracefully on the stage, landing perfectly, celebrating inwardly as she did so. She danced around the stage as the other girls started coming and did a front aerial before they went to their places and started dancing.

Beca suddenly forgot all about her nerves, even in the part where the others lifted her and spun her around as if she was flying. Then the part she was dreading so much came and she had to control herself so she wouldn't look at Chloe and she had to say she did a good job. Then they lined up in the back and stroke a pose each according to their superhero.

At the end of the dance, they stroke another group pose, loving the applause they got. They took a bow with smiles and ran off the stage, back into the dressing room.

"That was awesome!" Chloe said as she grabbed a water bottle, drinking from it before going over to Jessica and Stacie and helping them getting their costumes out and their other costumes in. "Beca you should get ready as well."

Beca nodded and went over to her bag and grabbed her toy soldier costume. She had to wear black booty shorts and a red long sleeved shirt that looked a lot like a toy soldier uniform. She got her hat out and sighed as she stared at her outfit.

"Okay, Jess you're all set." Chloe said as Jessica walked out. The other girls were out of there as well, since they didn't need to change, except for into their normal clothes, but they agreed they'd do that after everyone had danced, to give the others their privacy.

Chloe helped Stacie get dressed and the brunette got out, then Chloe turned to Beca.

"Beca, I'm gonna watch them for a while then I'm gonna get back here to change. Do you need any help?" she asked.

"Only with the hat, I think." Beca said. Chloe nodded and left.

Beca changed into her other dance costume and changed from tan jazz shoes to her black jazz shoes. She took her hair out of the ponytail, knowing it was way too high for her to put her hat on.

"Hey I'm back." Chloe said. "Do you need any help?"

"If you want to change first, you can, we can work on my hair later." Beca said.

Chloe nodded and changed into her costume, which was a pink sports bra full of glitter and sparkly details and a matching skirt. She put on her black jazz shoes and walked closer to Beca.

Chloe pulled Beca's hair back into a low ponytail and grabbed the brunette's hat. She placed it on her head with many bobbypins and sprayed some hairspray on it so it would stay longer, since Beca had to turn a lot during the routine.

"Okay, let's go." Chloe grabbed the brunette's hand and took her out, they stayed backstage, watching as Jessica and Stacie finished their duet.

Beca took a deep breath and squeezed Chloe's hand as Stacie and Jessica took a bow and walked off the stage. The two let go of each other's hands as Chloe's friend announced their names. Then they walked onstage and waited for the song to start.

They danced and Beca tried to look serious, as if she was an actual solider, while she and Chloe danced. One moment, Chloe went behind Beca and the brunette went down in a middle split, resting her stomach and chest on the ground as Chloe did a back handspring.

The crowd seemed to applaud them more than the previous dances and they were happy about that. They smiled and bowed before going backstage.

"That was amazing!" Chloe said, giving Beca a tight hug. "I gotta change for my solo, will you watch?"

"Of course I will." Beca smiled.

"Okay." Chloe smiled and went to the dressing room, while Beca went to find the other Bellas.

"Hey!" Stacie greeted, holding a glass of some red liquid. "You guys _rocked _up there!"

"Thanks." Beca smiled.

"Yeah, I mean, that was amazing! It's a shame Chloe can't compete with us, otherwise you two would totally win." Jessica said.

"Thanks, guys." Beca said.

"You're welcome." The girls smiled.

Chloe's friend announced it was time for her solo and the girls all turned to the stage to watch. They hadn't seen the redhead dance by herself yet and they'd been dying to.

Beca had watched Chloe's old dance recitals, but not many and whenever she did, she didn't really pay attention.

The stage got dark and nobody could see anything. Then a spotlight showed Chloe standing in the middle, she was wearing a pink dress, white tights, white pointe shoes and a ballerina bun. The girls all gasped, she was absolutely beautiful.

"Wow, she looks amazing!" Stacie said.

"Yeah, she does!" Jessica said.

The song began and Chloe lifted her head, showing her smile to the crowd as she began dancing. She was probably the best dancer the girls had ever seen. Beca felt tears filling her eyes just by watching her girlfriend dance. The song was also amazing.

Then when the song reached its climax, the stage's lights all turned on and Chloe did two grand jetés across the stage, before she started doing pirouettes. The tights showed her very muscled legs and yet she looked so gracious.

Beca had a few tears rolling down her face and a proud smile on her face. Chloe was such a good dancer.

When the song ended, everyone applauded wildly, the girls didn't know their teacher was such a good dancer, they were all proud of her.

After that, everyone went back to the dressing room to get dressed. They entered and found Chloe taking off her pointe shoes.

"Chloe!" they all ran over to her, except for Beca.

"Oh my God, you were amazing!" Jessica said.

"Yes, you were so beautiful!" Stacie said.

"Thanks, girls." Chloe smiled. "Are you girls gonna leave now?"

"I promised Aubrey I'd come by after the party." Stacie said, changing into her clothes. "And I'm giving Jessica, Denise and Ashley a ride."

Chloe nodded.

"I'm leaving with my drug dealer." Lilly said but no one replied to that, they just pretended they didn't hear.

"I'm gonna go back to my dorm." Beca lied, just so she wouldn't be the only one not to say something. She was actually going home with Chloe.

"What about you?" Stacie asked.

"I just told my friend that I'm pretty tired, so I'm just gonna take off." Chloe said, putting on her UGGs, sighing in relief as she did so. "I'm just gonna go get a drink first."

Stacie nodded.

"Beca, don't you need a ride?" Stacie asked.

"No, thanks, Stace. My dad is gonna come pick me up." Beca assured her.

Stacie nodded as the other girls put their clothes back on.

Beca actually just threw the Bellas leggings and jacket on top of her costume, put her boots and sat on the couch.

The girls all cleared out and Beca sighed in relief before walking closer to Chloe with a smile, placing a kiss on her temple.

"You really were beautiful out there." Beca said.

Chloe smiled up at her.

"Thanks." Chloe said.

"So, you're tired?" Beca asked.

"Nah. I just wanted an excuse to leave early and spend some time with you." Chloe said. "Do you wanna get a drink?"

"No, thanks." Beca said. "But I'll go with you."

Chloe and Beca walked out, each receiving many compliments about their dances and they smiled, thanking everyone.

Chloe sipped her drink as she looked at the crowd for a moment, before looking at Beca. She couldn't help but notice the brunette was looking at her with a different look in her eyes. For starters, it looked like she was hypnotized, but actually _staring _at Chloe, knowing what she was looking at, and her pupils were very much dilated.

Chloe finished her drink and turned to Beca.

"Should we get going?" she asked.

"Yeah." Beca said and they went back to the dressing room to get their stuff.

They grabbed their dance bags and went to the parking lot, to Chloe's car.

The drive to Chloe's apartment was a little silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable, awkward silence. Chloe was humming, happily as she parked the car. They got out and went to the elevator.

"Oh, I have to change out of this costume." Chloe said when she noticed she hadn't changed.

Beca chuckled.

"I didn't even take my hat off." Beca commented. "But that's because you filled it with bobbypins."

Chloe chuckled as she opened the door.

"So this is my fault now?" she asked.

Beca chuckled.

"Pretty much."

Beca put her dance back down on the couch and took off the jacket.

Chloe eyed her and bit her lip.

"I'm gonna take off these tights and dress." Chloe said and went to her room. She put on her usual pink shorts and T-shirt to sleep and took her hair out of its bun and came back to the living room.

"You're not gonna change?" Chloe asked.

Beca groaned.

"I don't feel like changing." She said.

Chloe giggled and walked over to her, admiring her toy soldier shirt.

"You know… you actually look pretty good in this costume." Chloe said.

"I do?" Beca asked and looked at her costume.

"Yeah." Chloe said, getting closer to her, placing small kisses on her neck.

Beca closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation Chloe was giving her when, all of a sudden, Chloe pulled apart.

"Why did you stop?" Beca asked.

Chloe faked a yawn.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Chloe said, smirking to herself as she stood up and was making her way to her bedroom, when suddenly, she was grabbed by the shoulder and was smashed against a wall, Beca's hot lips connecting to hers as she felt one portrait fall to the ground, but she couldn't care less now.

Chloe was actually very surprised and, with the intensity of the kiss, she was getting wetter by the second. She got used to it, actually. She and Beca had been dating for almost six months now and everytime they had a make out session or they fooled around, Chloe would have to get used to being wet and not being able to do anything about it until the brunette was gone. She wasn't annoyed by it, though, she respected the brunette's wishes.

Beca grabbed the redhead's hips under her T-shirt, digging her nails into her skin, making Chloe moan into her mouth. One of the brunette's hands went under her shirt and squeezed her braless breast and Chloe moaned a little louder.

"What's all this?" Chloe asked between kisses.

"I'm not letting you go to bed." Beca said. "Unless I'm coming with you."

Chloe smirked.

"Is that so, soldier?" she asked.

Beca bit her neck.

"Yeah." She said against her skin and Chloe bit her lip.

Beca moved both hands under Chloe's shirt and started playing with her breasts as she smashed her against the wall, bringing other portraits to the ground in the process.

Beca grabbed the hem of the redhead's T-shirt and took it off, throwing it carelessly on the floor as she continued to kiss her neck and collarbone, squeezing her breasts even harder this time, making Chloe moan louder.

Chloe was really turned on, the brunette had never done anything like that before. Everytime they fooled around, Chloe was careful, she didn't know how far the brunette would be willing to go.

Chloe suddenly got brave and slammed Beca against the opposite wall, more picture frames and portraits falling and breaking onto the ground, but neither could find it in themselves to care.

The redhead attacked the younger woman's neck, peppering it with hot kisses before she had the urge to take her shirt off. She just lifted the girl's shirt a bit, exposing her stomach and, to her surprise, Beca took the shirt off herself. Chloe attached their lips again in a heated, bruising kiss.

Beca turned them over, slamming Chloe against the wall, digging her nails all over her hips in the process as she bit her collarbone and skin. Chloe moan, but slammed Beca against the opposite wall again, the brunette winced, but pushed Chloe until they were inside the redhead's bedroom.

Chloe turned them over before Beca had a chance to throw her on the bed, and crawled on top of the brunette, biting all over the brunette's skin. She bit quite hard, actually, but Beca didn't seem to mind. She took off the DJ's leggings, knowing she was wearing her booty shorts underneath.

Beca kicked off her leggings along with her boots as she felt Chloe bite her way down to her breasts. She unclasped her bra and threw it carelessly across the room. The two weren't even right, they were lying across the bed, Beca's head hanging off at the end and her feet were near the pillows, but she didn't care.

Chloe moved her mouth to Beca's right nipple, sucking and biting on it as Beca arched her back. This was actually the farthest she had gone with the girl, usually Beca didn't let her take off her clothes.

"I think we have to stop," Chloe said, panting. "because if we don't, I won't be able to."

"No, I don't want you to stop." Beca said, her voice huskier than ever.

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want you to rush into something you're not ready for." Chloe said.

"I'm not rushing into something I'm not ready for." Beca assured her. "I promise."

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Really." Beca said, bringing Chloe's lips to hers, kissing her again.

Chloe didn't have to be told twice, she trailed the kisses down the brunette's neck until she reached her breasts again. She brought Beca's left nipple into her mouth and bit on it, making Beca arch her back and moan.

Chloe bit the skin around the brunette's nipple as she traveled further down her stomach, biting hard on every inch of her skin, sucking hard afterwards, leaving trails of hickeys, until she reached her waist. She hesitated before she grabbed the waistband of Beca's booty shorts and took it off, sliding it across her legs as Beca kicked it off. Chloe kissed the brunette's thigh and went up, biting on the DJ's hip, before looking up at her. Beca nodded before the redhead smirked and bit the waistband of the brunette's panties, sliding off without breaking eye contact. Beca groaned and grew much more aroused and wet as she watched the redhead.

"You're the most beautiful person to have walked the planet." Chloe said as she worshipped the brunette's body.

"Chloe" Beca moaned, impatiently.

"Yes?" Chloe said with a teasing smile.

"I need you." Beca moaned. "Please!"

Chloe bit the inside of Beca's thigh.

"How much?"

"So bad, I can't explain, Chloe, please!" Beca pleaded.

"I wanna test something, okay? If you're a good girl, maybe I'll give you something back." Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

Chloe grabbed Beca's legs and brought them straight up, then put her hands on the inside of her knees and pushed her legs down in a middle split. Beca gasped and shuddered.

Chloe looked at the brunette's feet and suddenly slapped the inside of her thigh.

"Point your toes!" she said and slapped harder for emphasis and Beca did. "If you don't want to be slapped, keep them pointed."

Chloe rubbed her thumb across the brunette's thigh, coming closer and closer to her center, teasing the brunette, who was already trembling with desire. Chloe smirked, loving the sensation. She moved her mouth to the DJ's hip, biting it hard, then kissing away the pain.

"Chloe, please!" Beca pleaded.

Chloe looked at her feet and slapped the inside of her thigh again.

"Feet pointed." She reminded, kissing the inside of Beca's thigh, going closer to her center. Beca moaned in anticipation. Chloe suddenly put her hands on the brunette's knees and attached her mouth to her clit, sucking hard. Beca arched her back further and moaned louder. She tried to bring her legs together, but the redhead wouldn't let her.

"C-Chlo-e!" Beca said, trembling even harder.

Chloe bit the brunette's clit, which made her yelp in pain and pleasure. She then flicked the hard clit with her tongue a few times before plunging her tongue into the brunette, who let out a loud scream.

Chloe brought her right hand to the DJ's clit, rubbing her clit with her fingers, occasionally pinching it hard, making the brunette scream louder.

Beca's hands went to Chloe's hair. She was creating knots the redhead had no idea about but she couldn't care less, she was holding the redhead in place as she moved her tongue in and out of her, keeping her legs wide open.

"Chloe!" Beca screamed as the redhead gave her clit a quite hard pinch.

Chloe picked up the pace, going as deep as she could, her nose was close to Beca's clit and her chin was wet with her arousal, but she never felt sexier. She pinched the brunette's clit hard and felt her walls contracting around her tongue as the brunette came, screaming Chloe's name at the top of her lungs.

Beca trembled uncontrollably and she suddenly couldn't breathe, but she didn't care. That was the most intense orgasm of her life. It felt like it was going to last forever, which wouldn't be a problem.

Chloe kissed the brunette's stomach, chest, collarbone and, finally, her lips. Beca was still trembling a little bit. Her body felt a little numb and her mind was still a little foggy.

Chloe kissed behind her ear then she bit her earlobe. She felt the brunette's legs close around her waist and, suddenly, she flipped them over.

Beca looked at Chloe and smirked. She bit the redhead's collarbone, taking off her shorts and underwear in the process, running a hand up her leg, the inside of her thigh but skipping the place Chloe needed the most, with a smirk.

"Beca!" Chloe whined.

"You teased me as well." Beca shot back, massaging the redhead's belly button gently, threatening to go lower, but suddenly stopped it.

"Beca, please!" Chloe pleaded.

Beca looked at her. Her eyes were closed, cheeks redder than her hair, her mouth opened, begging her name and her chin still wet with Beca's arousal.

"You look so sexy." Beca said, kissing her lips. "Especially when you beg me."

"Please." Chloe said when Beca kissed the corner of her mouth, moving down to her chin, kissing and licking all of it, making the redhead moan loudly. "Beca, please!"

"Please what?" Beca asked, kissing her neck slowly, bringing a hand to her breast.

"Please fuck me!" Chloe said loudly. Maybe the neighbors wouldn't have appreciated it that much, but she didn't care.

"So hot." Beca said. "I never thought I'd have you here, naked under me, begging me to fuck you."

Chloe moaned at the brunette's words. She suddenly moaned even louder as she felt Beca's hot hand run over her very wet slit.

"Beca! Beca, please!" she pleaded louder.

"Hmmm and oh, so wet!" Beca said, kissing her neck. "And to think this is all for me."

"Yes! Yes, I'm so wet for you, Beca, please fuck me!" Chloe begged.

Beca bit the redhead's neck, feeling the older woman wrap her arms around her, digging her nails into her back. Beca winced, but ignored the pain.

"Beca, please!" Chloe begged again. "Please!"

Beca smirked, suddenly inserting three fingers into the redhead, using her thumb to rub tight circles on her swollen clit. Chloe screamed at the sensation.

"Yes! Oh, fuck!" Chloe moaned as Beca moved in and out. "Yes! Faster!"

Beca increased the pace a little bit, biting hard on the redhead's neck, making the nails dug even harder on her back, bringing her closer.

"Beca!" Chloe arched her back, her nails were digging so deep into Beca's back she didn't know how the brunette was taking it, but ignored it.

Beca increased her pace and moved in and out a few times, but suddenly removed her fingers when she knew the redhead was close.

"Why did you stop?" Chloe whined.

"So impatient." Beca said, lowering her head with her trademark smirk. She kept eye contact as she gave Chloe's slit one very long, slow lick.

"Beca!" Chloe screamed.

Beca smirked, licking her slit again, getting an even louder moan.

"Beca! Please!" Chloe begged.

Beca flicked the redhead's clit with her fingers as she watched the redhead moan and pant. Her chest coming up and down quickly.

"You never looked more beautiful." Beca said.

Chloe moaned.

"Beca! Please!" she pleaded again.

Beca licked her lips before plunging her tongue inside Chloe along with two fingers as she continued the work on her clit. She curled her fingers and tongue inside the redhead as she flicked and pinched her clit.

Chloe didn't know what sound to make anymore. She bit her bottom lip to try and contain the noise, she was screaming pretty loudly after all.

"Beca! Oh fuck!" Chloe moaned.

Beca smirked as she moved faster, feeling the redhead's walls contract around her fingers and tongue.

Chloe opened her eyes wide as she came. She was surprised at the intensity of her orgasm, never having experienced one so strong and intense. She screamed Beca's name loudly as her breathing was out of control.

Beca licked Chloe all over, trying to get all of her juices before she made her way back up to Chloe's lips, kissing her with passion.

"Oh wow." Chloe said, her breathing still out of control.

"Don't go thinking we're gonna stop here." Beca informed.

"But I-" before Chloe could finish her sentence, Beca had connected their clits. The redhead opened her mouth and a loud moan came out, she had never experienced such an unique sensation. She moaned even louder and bit her bottom lip when Beca began moving and grinding into her.

Beca kissed behind her left year, Chloe's hands went back to her back, digging into her skin, feeling the marks and bloody cuts she'd left there, but she couldn't care less. She dug even harder as she felt the brunette pick up the pace.

The two girls moaned loudly as they moved against each other. Chloe was eventually biting her lips to try and contain the loud noises, but sometimes she couldn't help it.

Their second orgasms were just as intense and powerful as their first ones. They moaned each other's names loudly as they came together.

Beca collapsed on top of the redhead, both women breathing very hard, but satisfied smiles found their ways to their lips.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks for everything! I'm reading your reviews and I'm seeing who's following and favoriting this story and I'm so happy, you guys are wonderful! Again, I'm so busy with college, I can't answer to your reviews :/_

_This week was so great, we did flexibility exercises and my teacher grabbed my hand and guided me to the wall so we could do the wall split and she chose to pair up with me. The next day, we did some other exercises, where I get into a straddle and my friend pushes me to the ground, but since I'm already on the ground, my friend lied down on my back and my teacher kicked my legs open even more and let's say it hurt lol but we had dinner yesterday with our friends and I said I needed a ride and one of my friends offered me but my teacher was like 'no, you will come with me, I'll take you'. _

* * *

The first thing Beca felt when she woke up was happiness. She felt Chloe around her arms and her smile grew wide in her lips. She brought the redhead closer to herself, breathing in her scent. She felt Chloe take a deep breath and she opened her eyes. She saw they were still lying across the bed, no blanket or anything and the bed was a mess.

Beca giggled and looked Chloe with a smile. She kissed the back of her neck a few times before she felt Chloe move to face her with a tired smile.

"Morning." Beca smiled.

"Hmmm, morning." Chloe said, wrapping her arms around Beca, hugging her tight.

Beca smiled, but pretty soon her back burned under Chloe's touch and she flinched.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"My back." Beca said. "What time is it?"

Chloe looked around for her clock on her bedside table.

"Almost ten." Chloe said, snuggling closer to Beca. "I wish we could stay here forever."

Beca smiled.

"Me too." She hugged Chloe tighter, kissing her forehead. "Last night was the best night of my life."

Chloe smiled before looking up at the brunette.

"Mine too." She said, placing a light kiss on the brunette's lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Beca smiled, kissing her again.

"I'm hungry." Chloe said.

"Me too." Beca said with a sigh.

"How about you go take a shower while I make us something to eat?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." Beca said and yawned.

"Okay." Chloe sighed, kissing the brunette again before standing up. She put on her robe and went to the bathroom to grab something to put on her hair and she couldn't help but laugh when she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the definition of 'sex hair' in that moment.

Chloe came back into her bedroom giggling, but stopped when she saw Beca was still lying on the bed. Now, her feet were on the pillows and her back was facing Chloe, so the redhead could clearly see all the marks she'd left on her.

"Oh my God!" Chloe said, walking closer to the brunette. She traced the cuts lightly and Beca winced. "I'm so sorry, does this hurt?"

"Does what hurt?" Beca asked.

"You have _no _idea what your back looks like, Becs." Chloe said.

Chloe saw marks on her hips as well as her thighs. She turned the girl over and saw she had hickeys on her collarbones, down her stomach and many on her waist and on her hips.

"Oh my God!" Beca said, finally seeing what Chloe was seeing.

"I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"Well, it hurts a little." Beca shrugged. "But if that is any indication, I guess I can say I did a pretty good job."

"Good?" Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Chocolate is good, dancing is good, what you did was indescribable!"

Beca smirked.

"Thanks." She said.

"Now go shower, I'll make us something to eat." Chloe smiled and patted the brunette's knee and stood up.

Beca grabbed a change of clothes in her bag and was about to go into the bathroom when she heard her girlfriend gasp and she immediately ran over to make sure she was okay, but what she saw made her gasp as well.

"Oh my God!"

"It sure didn't look this bad last night!" Chloe said.

"Well last night you were focused on something else." Beca reminded and Chloe giggled. "I'm sorry about this, by the way."

"Nah, it's okay. I'll just have to clean this up and find new picture frames for my pictures." Chloe said.

"I'll help you." Beca said.

"No, that's okay. I'll just clean this up and I'll go make breakfast." Chloe bent down and started picking up the broken picture frames.

Beca bent down as well and started helping her but Chloe's hand suddenly grabbed her writs, making her look at the redhead with a confused look.

"Please, it's fine." Chloe said. "Whoa, you're still wearing your hat."

Beca touched her head and laughed.

"Can you help me get this out?"

"Sure." Chloe said and they stood up and Beca headed to Chloe's bathroom with the redhead following her. "You didn't even put a robe on?"

"I heard you gasp and I thought something happened to you so I didn't even think about putting something on." Beca said.

Chloe giggled as they went into the bathroom.

"Are you going to wash your hair?" Chloe asked as she started removing the bobbypins from Beca's hair.

"I think so, I mean, it's filled with hairspray." Beca giggled.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "God, I really did put too many bobbypins in."

Beca chuckled and crossed her arms.

Chloe continued taking the bobbypins from Beca's hair, but took a pause to turn the water.

"I think you're gonna feel those cuts in the shower." Chloe said, biting her lip.

"Me too." Beca chuckled.

"Again, I'm sorry." Chloe said.

"_Again_, it's fine." Beca said. "I don't regret anything."

"Really? You don't?" Chloe asked.

"Absolutely not." Beca assured with a smile as she brought a hand up to caress Chloe's cheek. "I loved everything about last night."

Chloe smiled.

"I'm glad." She said. "Well, it seems that I'm done here, I'm gonna go clean that up and make breakfast."

Before Chloe could leave, Beca grabbed her by the back of her neck and connected their lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, Chloe kept her eyes closed for a second, licking her lips with a moan as Beca giggled.

"Alright, weirdo, I'm gonna go shower." Beca said, stepping into the shower.

Chloe groaned, but walked out of the bathroom.

oO0Oo

Beca couldn't wipe the smile off her face that Sunday afternoon, even after she left Chloe's apartment. She was now sitting on her dorm working on a paper and studying. She had been so busy with dance lately that she hadn't had much time to study and now that the Bellas were going to another two dance competitions, she'd only get busier, so she had to study now.

She heard someone knock on the door and frowned. Kimmy Jin was sitting on her desk, studying quietly and clearly she wasn't expecting anyone, so Beca stood up and opened the door, more than surprised to find Aubrey there, looking very worried.

"Hey Beca. Can we talk?" Aubrey asked.

"Um, sure, just let me grab my phone." Beca grabbed her phone and keys and walked out with the blonde.

The two went to the quads and walked around aimlessly, tension very evident in the air.

They went over to a more secluded part of the quad where there was a small pond and there weren't students around.

"What did you want to talk about, Aubrey?" Beca asked as she neared the pond, picking up a small pebble and throwing it away.

"It's about Chloe." Aubrey said.

Beca chuckled.

"I can't say I'm surprised." She said, picking another pebble and throwing it away.

"Stacie and I were talking and… well, the girls all suspect. The Bellas have a bet going about whether or not you and Chloe are dating and now I heard the Treblemakers heard as well." Aubrey said.

"You didn't tell anyone, right?" Beca asked, looking up at her.

"No." Aubrey assured, shaking her head. Beca nodded and went back to throwing pebbles. "What I want to say is this is getting dangerous. A lot of people are talking about it and, pretty soon, the school board is going to find out. I know Chloe probably didn't tell you, but being the Bellas' dance teacher has been her dream ever since her freshman year at Barden and if the school finds out, she'll get fired."

"Yeah, she didn't tell me that." Beca said.

"The thing, Beca, is I'm worried for Chloe. And for you, you can get expelled." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, this wouldn't be such a bad thing." Beca shrugged. "But I don't want Chloe to lose her dream job because of me."

Aubrey walked closer to her and stood by her side.

"Well, in spite of what Chloe might have told you about me, I'm no monster." Aubrey said.

"No, I don't think you're a monster." Beca said, still looking at the pebble in her hand before throwing it away.

"And you know that I _love _you and Chloe together, it makes much more sense than she and Tom ever did." Aubrey said.

"Hmm." Beca said as she made a face for a moment, agreeing with Aubrey.

"But… I think maybe you should break up with Chloe." Aubrey said and Beca stopped froze in her place before slowly turning to look at her.

"What?"

"Again, this is my opinion and you don't have to take it!" Aubrey said. "I just want what's best for the two of you."

"For us to break up?" Beca asked. "Aubrey, I thought you had accepted us!"

"I do! I _so_ do, Beca! You and Chloe are _such _a cute couple!" Aubrey said. "But you can't risk Chloe's job and your college life. You might not get into another college again!"

"That doesn't matter to me, I didn't even want to come here." Beca said. "I just stayed because then my dad would help me go to LA."

"Beca, have you thought that if he finds out you're going out with your teacher, he won't help you?" Aubrey asked.

Beca stopped and thought about it.

"No, you're right." Beca said. "But still, I'll risk anything for Chloe!"

Aubrey put her hands on Beca's shoulder.

"Beca, listen to me." She said serious, looking into Beca's dark blue eyes. "_You _might risk your college life for Chloe, but you don't care about it, if you get expelled, it's another excuse for you to go to LA. But Chloe has dreamed of this job for years, if she gets fired, she might never get another teaching job. Yes, you guys are going out now, what if in two years you break up? She still won't get any teaching job, who will hire a teacher who dates a student?"

Beca looked at her, feeling her stomach turn because she knew what Aubrey was saying was true.

"There's so much uncertainty here, you're both risking too much." Aubrey said.

"Can't we just try to get this rule annulled or whatever it's called?" Beca asked.

"You can try, I guess." Aubrey shrugged.

"Okay, so, for the past months I've been trying to stop myself from thinking I was risking too much and that it wasn't worth it and when I finally let that go, you're telling me the same thing again?" Beca asked and she bit the inside of her cheeks when she felt hot tears fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry Beca, you don't have to listen to me, I just want to open your eyes. Chloe's too in love with you to think about her career. She's almost 27, Beca. She has other priorities, she was looking forward to get married. I'm not saying you won't but, you're 19." Aubrey said.

"We're in different states in our lives." Beca said. "You're right, Chloe should be with someone her age and who can give her what she wants right now."

"Do you _really _understand? Or are you just saying that to make me shut up?" Aubrey asked.

"No, I understand." Beca nodded. "You're right, I shouldn't be with Chloe."

Aubrey put her hands back at her sides as she stared at Beca.

"I couldn't knock some sense into her." Aubrey said. "She's thinking just like a schoolgirl, she thinks nothing will happen."

"I understand, Aubrey." Beca nodded. "I will… I will break up with her."

oO0Oo

Chloe had a huge smile as she watched the Bellas enter the room, but she couldn't help but notice that her girlfriend had a melancholic look and it didn't seem to be because of the pain. She put that in the back of her mind, deciding to ask her later.

"Okay Bellas, routines." Chloe said. "We're gonna have a routine with everyone to _Scream and Shout_."

The girls clapped and cheered.

"Stacie, Jessica, you will do the _Tea Party _routine again and your rehearsals are on Tuesdays and Thursdays on the same time, but this time is gonna be only one hour."

The two nodded.

"Beca, you will do a duet with Stacie to _Wind It Up. _Stacie and Beca, your duet rehearsals are gonna be on Mondays and Wednesdays, one hour and thirty minutes" Chloe said and the two brunettes nodded. "Jessica, you will have your own duet to _Human_ and your rehearsal is gonna be on Mondays and Wednesdays at nine thirty."

Jessica smiled brightly and nodded.

"Stacie, you will do a lyrical piece to _Sweet Nothing._" Chloe said. "Your rehearsals are gonna be on Tuesdays and Thursdays after your duet rehearsal."

Stacie nodded.

"And Beca, your solo rehearsal will be Saturday and you're gonna have three hours rehearsal." Chloe said and Beca's jaw dropped.

"Okay, so I have group rehearsal, duet rehearsal and solo rehearsal on Saturdays? Why Saturdays?" Beca asked.

"I've run out of days." Chloe said. "But it's going to start at eight and it's only one day a week."

"I'm gonna have 21 hours of dance a week?" Beca asked.

Chloe frowned.

"Something wrong?"

Beca just gulped and looked around, the girls were giving her weird looks.

"No." she said.

"Okay and I have more news for you." Chloe said. "First, our number on my friend's party was a success and we have two more parties to dance at."

The girls clapped and cheered, all except for Beca.

"Don't worry, I won't change the numbers." Chloe assured. "And the parties are both after our competitions."

The girls nodded again.

"Stacie and Jessica, your duet isn't on YouTube because I told my friend that this number would go to competition so she didn't upload the video." Chloe explained and the girls nodded. "Our group number, however, is so if you guys want to check it out, it already has over five hundred thousand views!"

The girls clapped again, excitedly.

"So congratulations Bellas!" Chloe said and she and the girls clapped. "Okay, now let's get started."

oO0Oo

Beca was awfully quiet the entire week. She loved the group dance so far and she loved her duet. She hadn't had her solo rehearsal, but she knew Chloe had something amazing in mind.

Saturday after rehearsal, Beca went straight to put her boots back on and she was gathering her dance bag when Chloe stopped her.

"Hey, don't you wanna hang out?" Chloe asked. "We can watch a movie in my apartment."

"Okay, sure." Beca said.

The drive to Chloe's apartment was quiet. Awkwardly quiet and Chloe could tell something was seriously bothering the brunette so she decided to ask her about it in private.

Chloe had her arm around Beca as they watched a romantic movie. She could see the brunette wasn't paying attention, but it wasn't because she didn't like movies, it was because of something else.

"Hey." Chloe said, making the brunette look up at her. "Are you okay?"

Beca stared at Chloe's bright blue eyes and she connected their lips in a passionate, hungry kiss. If she was going to break up with the redhead, she wanted to be with her one last night.

oO0Oo

Beca felt absolutely horrible when she woke up. She barely opened her eyes and tears started running down her cheeks as she held the redhead tighter.

"Beca?" Chloe turned around and saw she was crying. "Becs, what's wrong?"

Chloe cupped her cheeks and started wiping her tears away. She placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"What's wrong, Becs?"

"I…" Beca took a deep breath. "I'm just gonna put something on."

Beca stood up and put on her jeans and flannel shirt, running her hands through her brunette hair as she sat on the edge of Chloe's bed.

The redhead put on her white robe and sat beside Beca, placing a hand on her thigh.

"What's going on, Beca?" she asked, more serious this time.

"Chloe, I…" Beca closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "Chloe, we… we need to break up."

Chloe was more than shocked that the brunette had said that. Her eyes widened and she stared at the brunette for a moment.

"What?!"

"I… Chloe, I can't…" Beca placed a hand over her heart, trying to steady it. "I can't keep risking your career like I am."

"Beca, _I _am risking my career." Chloe said, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Still, I can't let you do that!" Beca said. "We might be together now, but what if you get fired and we break up? You won't get another teaching job and it will have been in vain!"

"No, it won't, Beca." Chloe said.

"I can't let you throw your career away because of me, I… I don't want to be selfish." Beca said.

"You're not being selfish, Beca, I know full well what I'm doing." Chloe said.

"You're almost 27, Chloe! You should be getting married and thinking about having kids, you shouldn't be dating a nineteen-year-old with daddy issues." Beca said.

"Beca, the age thing doesn't bother me!" Chloe said. "I'm not thinking about kids and marriage yet!"

"I think the risk is too high, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe knelt down in front of her and took both her hands in her own.

"Beca, I _love _you. I spent a month crying myself to _sleep _because I couldn't have you." She said and reached a hand to caress Beca's cheek. "Now I do and… this is the happiest I've been. I don't… I don't know what I would do without you."

"You can go out with someone your age, someone who's not a jerk like Tom and someone who isn't a kid." Beca said. "Someone who's not risking your whole career."

Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks with both hands and brought their faces together, resting their foreheads together, closing her eyes, trying to stop her sobs from coming.

"Please, Beca. Please, _please, _don't do this to us." She pleaded. "This is the best thing that ever happened- _you're _the best thing that ever happened to me, don't… please don't do this."

"I… I love you, Chloe. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone." Beca said. "Which is why I can't let you risk your job like that."

"No." Chloe shook her head. "No, please, Beca, don't do this. Don't break us up, we were so happy last week."

"We were, last week was the best weekend of my life! I will never forget our first time, but… I can't be the reason why you're fired." Beca said.

Chloe clenched her fist.

"Don't do this." She pleaded again.

Beca pulled apart, uselessly wiping her tears because even more came.

"I think I should go." She said quietly.

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand as she stepped away. She fought against the pain so hard, she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Beca, please don't do this." Chloe pleaded. "I love you, please don't."

"I love you too, Chloe." Beca said.

Chloe sobbed loudly and she ran after Beca, who had gone to the front door.

The redhead watched desperately as Beca opened the front door, gave her one last look before she left, closing the door after herself.

oO0Oo

Chloe was hurting. It had been two weeks and she was still hurting. Well, two weeks isn't enough time to get over a relationship. Chloe tried not to let it show during class, but she was pretty sure the girls knew.

Beca was back to her quiet self. She tried not to let it show that she was hurting, but she was acting just as bad as Chloe.

On Saturday, Chloe was packing up her stuff after Beca's solo rehearsal, missing how the brunette would come to her and smile and ask her to hang out. Now she just put her shoes on and left.

Chloe looked down at her phone and saw she had a message from Aubrey asking if she wanted to have dinner with her and Stacie and she accepted.

She changed her clothes quickly and met the couple in the restaurant. The two were already sitting and talking happily.

"Hey Chlo." Aubrey said and, by the looks of her best friend, Beca had taken her advice.

"Hey Brey." Chloe said. Her eyes were puffy and she looked exhausted. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked more pale than normal. "Hey Stacie."

"Hey Chloe, are you okay?" Stacie asked.

"Well, no." Chloe said, sitting down.

Aubrey gave her a sympathetic look. She decided not to tell her best friend she was responsible for Beca breaking up with her. At least not until the end of their dinner.

"You guys don't have to look miserable just because I am." Chloe said as they ordered their food.

Stacie chuckled a little.

The rest of dinner went well. Chloe actually laughed a little bit and she enjoyed seeing Aubrey and Stacie, the two completed each other, their personalities were so opposite that they fit.

After dinner, Chloe invited the two over to her apartment because she didn't want to be alone and she had had fun with the two.

The three were sitting on the dining room table drinking coffee silently as Aubrey watched her best friend. It was killing her, she just had to tell her.

"Chloe, I…" she sighed. "What happened?"

Chloe looked over at Stacie and shrugged.

"I guess there's no harm in saying it in front of Stacie now. Beca broke up with me." She said, tears again filling her eyes.

Stacie gasped, shocked for two reasons, one, she didn't know Beca and Chloe were dating and two, she didn't know why Beca broke up with her.

Aubrey nodded, sympathetically.

"I figured." She said. "I have to say that I talked her into it."

Chloe put her cup down and looked at her best friend with an angry look in her eyes.

"You _what_?!"

"I talked to her and made her see that dating you could be dangerous for both of you. I didn't _make _her break up with you, it was her choice, I just made her see some things." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey… you were supposed to be my best friend and you… you do this to me?" Chloe asked carefully. "What the fuck!"

"Chloe, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just thought that people were starting to talk about it and you could get fired." Aubrey said. "I know this is your dream job and I didn't want you to lose it and neither did Beca. If you got fired, you might never get another teaching job and if you and Beca broke up in a few years this would have been for nothing."

"You practically shoved words in her mouth, Aubrey!" Chloe said.

"Wait, Aubrey, you made Beca break up with Chloe?" Stacie frowned and Aubrey looked at her apprehensively.

"You have _nothing _to do with my or Beca's decisions, Aubrey!" Chloe said, standing up. "Beca has always been worried for me, I told her not to be and now you scare her away! I don't care if I get fired, I don't care and you know why? Because I love her, Aubrey! I _fucking _love her!"

"Chloe, you know I was supportive of you two-"

"Not since the beginning." Chloe said and crossed her arms.

"No, not since the beginning, but I have." Aubrey said. "Chloe, you've known Beca for what? Nine months? How can you tell she's gonna be with you her whole life? She's only 19!"

"Hey!" Stacie said, looking at her girlfriend, standing up to her level. "I'm 19, do you think that about me?"

"You're different, Stacie." Aubrey said.

"No, it's not!" Chloe said. "It's the same thing, you and Stacie have the same age difference that Beca and I do. It's the same thing!"

"It's not, Chloe, I'm not Stacie's teacher." Aubrey said.

"Are you saying if you _were _my teacher, we wouldn't be dating?" Stacie crossed her arms.

"You _know _if it was you instead of me, you'd _never _take my advice and end things with Stacie." Chloe said. "Besides, I would _never _do something like that to you, to end your happiness wit Stacie because of your job."

"Chloe-"

"Don't 'Chloe' me!" Chloe said. "You fucked up and you're using crappy excuses! You _don't _control my life, Aubrey. You think you do, but you don't. Now Beca will barely look at me and I have never been this miserable."

"It kills me to see you like this, Chlo." Aubrey said.

Chloe slammed her fist on the table, making Aubrey and Stacie jump.

"Does it?!" she screamed. "Why did you do it, then?"

Aubrey was quiet this time, terrified of her best friend.

"Stop thinking you get to control other people's lives, Aubrey. I'm 26 years old, I can make my own decisions, okay? If I risk my job for the girl of my dreams that's my decision, my problem! Did you hear me? _Mine_!" Chloe screamed.

Aubrey's eyes were wide and she felt her stomach twisting in a way she hadn't felt in a few years. She had learned to control her stress vomit but sometimes, really stressful things could easily trigger it.

"I want you out, please, Aubrey." Chloe walked to the front door and opened it. "Out, Aubrey. Stacie, you don't have to go if you don't want to."

"You know what, Chloe? I think I'll stay. I'm mad at you right now as well, Aubrey." Stacie said. "You should think if dating a 19-year-old is the best for someone as mature as you."

Aubrey's eyes widened even more, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she just walked out the door and heard Chloe slam it after her


	20. Chapter 20

The Bellas all noticed Chloe's humor changed drastically, she was obviously miserable. Her eyes were constantly puffy and the dark circles under her eyes seemed to get darker every day, but she still tried to put on a smile and taught them every single step the best she could.

The solo rehearsals with Beca were the worsts, because she had to be there for three hours, looking at Beca and paying attention to her and correcting her mistakes. She was back to square one because she wasn't mad at Beca, she missed her like crazy and she had to pretend she wasn't feeling anything at all.

Beca never felt worse, she had no one to go and talk to. She didn't like talking to her dad, she didn't have any friends besides the Bellas and Chloe was her best friend. She would just sit in her dorm and cry. Kimmy Jin didn't like that at all.

This time, Beca was out on the quad, trying to work on her mixes but she couldn't help but think about Chloe. The redhead was constantly in her mind, now more than ever and she couldn't do much about it.

That afternoon, Beca pulled her hair up in a high ponytail, got dressed and went to dance class. While Chloe wasn't looking, she kept staring at her, thinking how beautiful the redhead was and how much she wished she could get back together with her.

"Okay girls, I have a few announcements to make." Chloe said, putting her notebook down and standing up while the girls went to the center of the room. "Okay, we're raising the bar here, our group one first place, so did our trio and our two solos won first and second place. We now have a channel on YouTube and our dance videos have more than two million views. This is getting serious. We need to get serious. I'm gonna switch to Bad Chloe mode because I need you girls to be at your best. I need you to be beyond great, get it? I'm gonna be kinda like Abby Lee Miller, but not that bad."

The girls all nodded, no one knew who Abby Lee Miller was, so Chloe continued.

"This next competition will be in Orlando, Florida." She announced and the girls all smiled and cheered. "It's gonna last two days and some of the best studios in the world will be there. I need you all focused. I won't take any more complaints, okay?"

The girls nodded again, feeling slightly scared.

"And this weekend I'm going to LA to visit my brother and meet my nephew, but I'll be back on Monday and I expect you to work hard this weekend, okay?" Chloe asked and the girls responded with a 'yes'.

oO0Oo

Chloe nodded along as she watched Beca dance. The brunette was good, she had improved a lot these last months and Chloe could see that in the way she danced.

"Straight legs." She said.

Beca corrected her legs and prepared to do the turns, but she fell out of them and landed on the floor. She chuckled as she stood up.

"It's such a Beca thing to fall out of the turns." Beca said.

"Well, you can't let that happen in the competition." Chloe said. "Okay, try again. Five, six, seven, eight."

Beca started again and, this time, she did the turns and landed perfectly with a pride smile on her face.

"For this other parties, we'll be doing the duet again, right?" Beca asked.

"Yes." Chloe answered shortly.

"Don't we need to rehearse?" Beca asked.

"I'll worry about that after this competition." Chloe said simply and looked at her watch. "Okay, I gotta get going."

Beca nodded as she went to put her boots back on.

"Well, happy birthday." Beca said. She knew the redhead's birthday was the next day, but she wouldn't get to be with her.

Chloe looked at her briefly.

"Thanks." She said.

Beca sighed and they both were out of there.

Beca was starting to wonder if Chloe was being 'Bad Chloe' because of their breakup. If the redhead was taking her anger out on the girls and it made Beca feel even worse about it. The truth? She loved Chloe, she freaking _loved _Chloe and would do anything to be with her, but she couldn't risk the redhead's career. Plus, Aubrey was right, Chloe was a lot older than her and she probably had other priorities and dating a nineteen-year-old probably wasn't one of them.

Chloe was sitting on her plane and all she could think about was Beca. She had planned this trip for a month and Beca was supposed to go with her. She was supposed to be sitting next to her, complaining about being bored. It'd be a chance for the brunette to get to know LA before moving here to become a DJ and Chloe knew that. She'd love to show her around.

When she arrived in the airport, Sam and Olivia were there to pick her up and the little redhead was bouncing like crazy in excitement and she ran to her aunt's arms.

"Auntie Chloe, I missed you!" she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you too, Livie." Chloe said.

Olivia smiled, but as she looked around, her smiled soon faded.

"Where's Beca?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well Beca had to stay back at home." Chloe said.

"But she's coming, right?" Olivia asked.

Chloe looked at her and had to take a deep breath.

"No, sweetie, she's not coming." Chloe said.

Olivia looked disappointed, but she nodded and the three went to the parking lot.

oO0Oo

Chloe was sitting on the living room, holding Joey, her nephew. He was just three weeks old, but already, he was a big baby. His hair was brown, unlike Olivia's, but his eyes were blue.

"Hey Chlo?" Sam asked as he came in with a bottle of water in his hand that he put on the coffee table in front of Chloe.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked, looking up from her nephew.

"What happened between you and Beca?" Sam asked. "You told me she was coming with you."

"Yeah, well, we broke up." Chloe said and it took everything she had not to cry. "She said she loved me, but she can't risk my career like that."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed. "I just miss her so much."

Sam gave her a sympathetic look. He liked Beca, she looked good with his sister and she seemed to love her so much as well.

"I'm sorry Chlo." Sam said. "Well, you can try to move on."

"I don't want to, Sam. I love her!" Chloe said, tears filling her eyes. "I just want her to see that I don't care about my career, that I'd do anything for her."

Sam sighed and thought. He hated seeing his sister suffer and he'd do anything to ease her pain.

Olivia came in the room with a bright smile and went straight to her aunt.

"Auntie Chloe, can I play on your cell phone?" Olivia asked.

Chloe managed to swallow the lump in her throat and smiled at her niece.

"Sure, sweetie. It's up in my room." Chloe said.

Olivia nodded and went back upstairs.

"Are you sure about that, Chlo?" Sam giggled.

"Yeah. Last time she played with my phone she took about a hundred selfies." Chloe said. "I still have like half of them."

Sam chuckled as well.

Olivia entered the guest room, where her aunt was staying and quickly found her phone on her bedside table. She grabbed it and took it to her room, where she had a white sheet of paper on the floor. She sat down next to the paper and she looked at it while she went through her aunt's contact list. She found the name she was looking for and smiled, pressing on it to make a call.

_"Hello?"_

Olivia smiled.

"Beca?" she asked.

_"Olivia?!" _Beca sounded more than a little surprised.

"Yes, it's me!" Olivia said. "I'm using Auntie Chloe's phone."

_"Well, I see that." _Beca chuckled. _"So why did you call me?"_

"Why aren't you coming to LA?" Olivia asked. "Auntie Chloe says you're not."

_"Oh, Olivia, it's complicated." _Beca said. _"I have things to do here." _

"But… Auntie Chloe is still your queen, right?" Olivia asked.

_"She's always gonna be my queen, Olivia." _Beca said. _"But sometimes things just don't work out."_

"Why is it so complicated?" Olivia asked as she sat down and frowned. "Do you love Auntie Chloe?"

_"More than anything." _Beca said.

"Then you should be with her!" Olivia said. "I know Auntie Chloe loves you too."

_"Aww sweetie, you're such a wonderful child." _Beca said and sniffed.

"Beca are you crying?" Olivia asked, feeling bad for making Beca cry. "Don't cry, Beca!"

_"No, it's okay, sweetie." _Beca said.

"Mommy always tells me that the important thing is to be happy. You're not happy without Auntie Chloe, right?" Olivia asked.

_"No." _

"Then you should talk to her and be with her." Olivia said. "I love you Beca, please!"

_"Listen, Olivia. Sometimes, the grownup world is crazy and complicated." _Beca said. _"Sometimes things don't happen the way they should."_

Olivia looked down and pouted.

"But you should be with Auntie Chloe. She's sad." Olivia said. "I heard her say to Daddy that she loves you, that she doesn't care about her career and she would do anything for you."

_"She really said that?" _Beca asked.

"Yes." Olivia said with a nod.

_"You're sneaky, I don't think you're supposed to listen to the conversations between your daddy and auntie Chloe." _Beca said with a chuckle.

Olivia smiled as if she could see Beca in front of her.

"Grownups think children don't listen." Olivia said simply when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "There's somebody coming!"

_"I guess that means you should hang up." _Beca chuckled and Olivia did too. _"And don't steal your aunt's phone again, okay?"_

"I didn't steal it, I asked if I could use it, she said yes." Olivia said, matter-of-factly.

Beca laughed.

"Hey Beca, can I tell you our plans for Auntie Chloe's birthday tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

_"Yeah, I wanna hear it." _Beca said.

"Okay, first, Daddy and I are gonna cook Auntie Chloe's favorite meal for lunch." Olivia said. "Then Daddy is gonna take Auntie Chloe out, they're gonna do something together. Then Auntie Chloe comes back home and we're gonna watch something together and spend time together."

_"That's great, Olivia! It sounds like a great day." _Beca said.

Olivia was about to answer when her aunt walked in her room. Her eyes widened and she stood up, looking at her.

"Livie, what are you doing with my phone?" Chloe asked. "Are you talking to someone?"

Olivia was going hang up, but Chloe grabbed the phone from her hand put it to her ear.

"Hello? Is there someone in the line?" Chloe asked.

_"Umm, there's me." _Beca said.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

_"Hi. Your niece used your phone to call me and she was telling me the plans for your birthday tomorrow." _Beca said.

Chloe looked at Olivia and the little girl sighed.

"I wanted to talk to her." Olivia said. "You should talk to her, Auntie Chloe, you should be with her."

"Okay, Beca, I'm gonna hang up." Chloe said.

_"Hey don't get mad at her, she had good intentions." _Beca said.

"I know, but it was useless, wasn't it?" Chloe said, feeling tears roll down her eyes and she immediately left the room, going to hers instead. "All she did was hurt us more."

_"I didn't know what to say to her." _Beca said. _"She was talking to me all innocent. It broke my heart."_

"That broke your heart? So when we broke up and I pleaded you not to do it, did that break your heart?" Chloe asked.

_"Chloe, you have no idea how miserable I've been. __I…" _Beca stopped and sighed. _"I wish I had never done it. I wish I could take it back."_

"Take it back, Beca." Chloe pleaded.

_"What about your job? What about my future in Barden?" _Beca asked.

"Aubrey told me she talked you into doing it." Chloe said. "Stacie broke up with her because of that."

_"She was just looking out for both of us." _Beca said.

"Well if she was, she shouldn't have told you to break up with me!" Chloe said. "I want to be with you, Beca, you know that! I don't care about my career, I'd do anything for you."

_"Yeah, Olivia told me that." _Beca said. _"I… I want to be with you too, Chloe, but… there are so many complications. If the school board found out and you lost your job, I would blame myself for the rest of my life."_

"It takes two to be in a relationship, Beca." Chloe reminded. "I want to be with you."

Chloe heard Beca sigh.

_"I want to be with you too, Chloe." _Beca finally said, sounding defeated.

Chloe's heart stopped.

"But…?" She asked.

_"There's no 'but' this time. I want to be with you." _Beca said. _"I spent these last week miserable, I cried myself to sleep, I didn't eat well. I… I was starting to hear Ana again in my head."_

Chloe covered her mouth with her hand.

"Don't listen to her, Beca." Chloe said. "I'm coming home tomorrow afternoon, can I see you then?"

_"Okay." _Beca said.

Chloe smiled brightly, finally feeling a weight being lifted off her shoulders. She and Beca were going to be okay, she knew it. They just needed to have one long conversation.


	21. Chapter 21

Chloe was sleeping peacefully in her bed that night after talking to Beca. She couldn't wait to go back to Barden and be with her again. These last weeks have been killing her.

The redhead was woken up by someone poking her shoulder lightly. She tried to ignore it, but the person poked her again and she heard them sniff. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, looking up, but she couldn't see who it was.

"Auntie Chloe?"

Chloe sighed, but was saddened by the hurt in her niece's voice.

"Yes Livie?" Chloe turned on the lamp on her bedside table and sat up, seeing Olivia with tears in her white cheeks, a running nose and her hair line was sweaty.

Olivia sniffed again.

"What's wrong, Livie?" Chloe asked, growing worried.

"Auntie Chloe, are you mad at me?" she asked.

Chloe's face softened at this.

"Oh, sweetie." She said and hugged her tight as the child cried on her aunt's shoulder. "Oh, sweetie, I'm not mad at you."

Chloe knelt down in front of Olivia and grabbed both her hands as Olivia looked down at her, still sniffing a little.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." Chloe said. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I love you, Olivia. I just need you not to do this again, okay? Next time you want to talk to Beca, just ask me."

Olivia nodded and rubbed her left eye.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Chloe." Olivia said.

"I know you are, sweetie and that's okay." Chloe said and kissed her forehead. "I'm not mad." She smiled, but Olivia was still rubbing her eye. "Hey, how about I make you some warm milk and I can stay with you until you fall asleep?"

Olivia seemed to light up at this suggestion and she nodded.

"Okay."

"Good, so you go get to bed and I'll make some warm milk." Chloe said and Olivia nodded. "Now, no more crying okay? You're a beautiful little girl, this face looks better with a smile."

Olivia wiped her tears and chuckled and Chloe kissed her cheek.

"Much better. Now go to bed, I'll see you there in a bit." Chloe said.

Chloe made the warm milk and came back upstairs into Olivia's bedroom. She sat by her side on the bed and smiled, handing her the mug. Olivia smiled as she sipped the milk.

"It's so good, Auntie Chloe!" she said.

Chloe smiled.

"Auntie Chloe can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Sure, Livie, what's up?" Chloe asked.

"Did I… Did I hurt you and Beca?" Olivia asked timidly.

Chloe sighed.

"You didn't." Chloe said finally. "Thanks to you, Beca and I talked."

"You did?" Olivia lit up. "Are you gonna get back together?"

"We'll see, Livie, but I hope we will." Chloe smiled and Olivia squealed.

Olivia finished drinking her milk and handed the mug to her aunt, who took it with a smile. She tucked the small redhead under the covers and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Livie, don't ever forget that." She said.

"I love you too, Auntie Chloe." Olivia smiled.

Chloe smiled and left the room. She took the mug to the kitchen then came back to her room, going under the covers before smiling happily.

oO0Oo

Chloe was, once again, enjoying her sleep. She was a little tired after last night as she remembered how sad little Olivia was when she came to her bedroom. She was glad she could make her niece feel better, though.

Chloe felt someone poke her shoulder twice and she groaned. She heard the person giggle and she bit the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling. Then she felt the person climb on top of her, their chin resting on her shoulder and, by their light weight, it had to be Olivia. She heard another giggle and, this time, louder and she opened one eye and looked at the little redhead on top of her, wearing a huge smile.

"Happy birthday, Auntie Chloe!" she exclaimed. "Come on, come on, Daddy and I made breakfast!"

"Can I change first?" Chloe asked as Olivia climbed off of the bed.

"No." Olivia said.

Chloe put her robe on then Olivia grabbed her hand and took her downstairs to the kitchen, where Sam was standing by stove with his apron on, flipping pancakes and Cynthia was breastfeeding Joey while she ate.

"Well good morning!" Cynthia said as she smiled. "Happy birthday Chloe! I'm sorry I'm already eating, Joey woke us up at five and I'm starving."

"Oh, please!" Chloe said as she sat down. "Don't worry about that."

Cynthia smiled and looked down at Joey.

The family ate breakfast with happy conversations, mainly from Olivia, and Sam could see that his sister looked much happier. He had been told about the phone call incident and had a serious talk with Olivia about that, but he didn't know how that turned with Chloe and Beca.

After breakfast, Chloe took a shower and got ready. Sam gave her a present for the four of them, then Olivia gave her a drawing. She opened it and thanked everyone before they all went out for lunch.

In the afternoon, Chloe and Olivia had a movie session. The little redhead was sitting on her aunt's lap as she watched the movie and turned her head back to look at her aunt sometimes and make comments.

At around three, Sam and Olivia took Chloe to the airport. The two gave the redhead a tight hug and waved at her as she went off.

The entire day, Chloe couldn't help but think about Beca. She missed the brunette like crazy and she hoped with everything in her that they'd work things out and get back together. She hoped that what Beca had said over the phone wasn't just because she was tired.

Arriving back at home, Chloe got her bags and took a cab back home. She was tired and hungry, she didn't eat anything in the plane. She entered her apartment with a sigh of relief. She loved traveling, but she loved coming back home. She then took her bags to her room before going straight to the kitchen and opening the fridge.

After eating something, Chloe took a shower, put some sweatpants and a T-shirt and sat on the living room to watch some TV. She grabbed a blanket and put it over herself as she got ready to watch a movie. She thought about calling Beca and inviting her over, but thought the young girl would certainly do something if she wanted to be with her, so she decided to leave it on her hands for a while.

Chloe was halfway through the movie when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw her brother's name on the screen. She slid her thumb across it and answered it.

"Hey Sam." She said.

_"It's me!" _Olivia's bubbly voice came.

"Oh, hey Livie!" Chloe said. "How are you?"

_"I'm good. How about you, Auntie Chloe?" _Olivia asked.

"I'm good, Livie. Just a little tired." Chloe said.

_"I miss you, Auntie Chloe." _Olivia said.

"I miss you too, Livie and I love you so much." Chloe smiled.

_"I love you too." _Olivia said. _"When you see Beca, tell her I miss her."_

"I will, I'll tell her you said 'hello'." Chloe said.

_"Yes, please do! And tell her she should come and meet Joey." _Olivia said.

"Oh, I'll tell her." Chloe smiled. "Okay sweetie, I gotta go, I'm gonna go to bed now, okay? You should do the same."

_"I'm on my bed. Daddy said I could call you, but I had to go to sleep after." _Olivia said.

"Oh, that's good." Chloe said. "Okay honey bye! I love you."

_"I love you too, Auntie Chloe." _Olivia said and hung up.

Chloe smiled and put her phone down, going back to the movie.

Chloe continued to watch the movie until she started yawning more frequently. She looked at her clock and saw it was a little past eleven. With a final yawn, she turned the TV off and went to her room.

oO0Oo

The next day, Chloe woke up early, kinda disappointed she hadn't heard from Beca yet since she came back, but excited when she remembered she'd be seeing her that day.

Throughout the day, Chloe was anxious and excited. She practically counted the hours before she saw Beca again. When the time of rehearsal finally came, Chloe went inside the room, grabbed her notebook and went through her notes as she heard the girls come in.

"Hey Chloe."

She looked up and saw Stacie, Fat Amy and Denise entering with smiles on their faces.

"Hey girls." She smiled.

"You look happy." Stacie said.

"Yeah, I had a great weekend." Chloe said.

Stacie came closer to her and sat down in front of her.

"Listen, I made up with Aubrey." Stacie said. "She called me several times and then we talked and she really does feel terrible."

Chloe sighed.

"I know." She said. "I haven't talked to her yet."

"You know, you really should." Stacie said. "She really didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well, she did." Chloe said. "I think I'm gonna talk to her."

"So how are you guys?" Stacie asked and Chloe knew who she was talking about.

"I don't know yet." Chloe said and failed to notice Beca get into the room. "I mean, we had a short talk, but we haven't met face to face yet."

"I hope you guys work things out." Stacie said in a low voice.

"Thanks, Stace." Chloe smiled and Stacie smiled back, going back to put her jazz shoes on.

Throughout class things were almost back to normal. Chloe was back to her bubbly self and Beca was talking a little bit more. They didn't get a chance to talk though, since Beca left pretty early and Chloe had a meeting right after rehearsal.

At around nine, Chloe got to her apartment pretty tired. All she wanted was a hot shower and her bed. She opened the door and turned on the lights, jumping out of her skin when the Bellas screamed 'SURPRISE!'. It was then that she noticed her apartment was filled with balloons and snacks and they even had a 'happy birthday' sign.

"Oh my God!" she said, feeling overwhelmed. "Guys, this amazing!"

"Happy birthday Chloe." Stacie came and hugged her tight.

"Thanks, Stacie." Chloe smiled as she hugged every one.

"It was Beca's idea." Fat Amy said.

Chloe looked at the brunette and smiled, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"You're welcome." Beca whispered back and Chloe pulled apart.

"You get presents!" Fat Amy said and they sat on the living room, some on the floor and some on the couch with Chloe.

Chloe opened all her presents and they ate a little. Cynthia Rose brought the cake and they sang happy birthday before the girls agreed they had to go because it was still Monday and they had class or rehearsal the next day.

"We should stay and help you out." Denise said.

"Oh, don't worry guys, I'll help her out." Beca said. "I got this."

The girls nodded and they all left. Chloe closed the door and slowly turned to Beca, suddenly feeling tension fill the air.

"So…" Chloe said awkwardly and mentally facepamled herself for coming up with such a childish thing to say.

"Look Chloe, I… I'm sorry for hurting you in the first place. I'm sorry for hurting us." Beca said. "I thought I was doing the right thing."

Chloe looked down.

"Maybe you _were _doing the right thing, maybe you weren't." Chloe said. "But I don't care. I know we should be dating and we shouldn't be a relationship but I don't care. If I had to choose between being with you for the rest of my life and teaching the Bellas, I'd choose you every single time."

Beca blushed and smiled, looking down at her feet.

"I know all about the complications Beca, but I'm a grownup. I make my own decisions." Chloe said.

"I know." Beca nodded. "I'm sorry."

Chloe stepped closer to her and giggled.

"It's okay." Chloe said. "I just have to ask you one thing."

"Sure."

"Do you take it back?" Chloe asked.

Beca looked into her bright blue eyes and felt tears filling hers.

"I do." Beca said. "I take it back because I love you so much and I don't ever want to be apart again."

"I love you too." Chloe said, finally pulling Beca in for a much needed kiss.

The two girls kissed for a long time, enjoying finally being able to feel each other's lips again. The two moaned into the kiss before finally breaking apart, resting their foreheads together.

"God I missed you." Chloe said.

"I missed you too." Beca said, wiping her tears away.

"How about we forget about this? We'll clean this up tomorrow, right now I'm exhausted and I need my cuddle buddy back." Chloe said.

"I agree." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"So you're staying over?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you and I hoped you'd let me stay over, so I brought an overnight bag." Beca explained.

Chloe nodded.

The two got changed, brushed their teeth and feel asleep with each other in their arms and a smile on their lips.

oO0Oo

The next morning, Chloe woke up happy. She turned around to talk to Beca, but all she found was an empty bed. She frowned and sat up, looking at her clock to see 7:03 shining back at her.

Chloe groaned but stood up and made her way to the kitchen to see Beca at the stove making what looked like eggs. She smiled.

"Hey." She said.

Beca turned back and looked surprised.

"Hey, you weren't supposed to be up, I was going to bring this to you in bed." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"I appreciate the gesture." She said.

"Good, so now go back to bed." Beca said.

Chloe rolled her eyes, but obeyed, going back to her bed and sitting on it, going under the covers. After a few minutes, Beca came, with a tray that had a glass of water, a plate and a red rose.

"Ooh, this looks good!" Chloe said.

Beca smiled and placed the tray on Chloe's lap.

"I'm sorry again." Beca said.

"It's okay, Beca." Chloe said. "So why did you wake me up early?"

"Well, don't you have rehearsal?" Beca asked.

Chloe groaned.

"Oh right." She said. "Man, I wish I didn't have to go, then I could stay here with you."

Beca smiled.

"You don't have anything rehearsal, right?" Beca asked.

"No." Chloe said. "I'll be back here at around ten thirty."

"Okay." Beca said. "I have one class at nine."

"Can you come after class?" Chloe asked.

"I'll see." Beca smiled and kissed the redhead's lips.

oO0Oo

Chloe spent the entire morning thinking about Beca, anxious to be with her again. She had spent way too much time apart from her now she wanted to be with her again.

As soon as Stacie's solo rehearsal ended, Chloe flew out of the room and to her car, going to her apartment. She got her phone out and started typing a message to Beca, but only stopped to open her door. She sent the message then closed the door, sighing in relief.

Chloe went to her bedroom to put her bag down, but stopped in the doorway when she took in the sight. The floor was filled with red petals, the light was dimmed, the window was closed, there were a few candles on the dresser and the bedside tables. Chloe gasped.

"About time."

Chloe turned around and saw Beca standing on the doorway of the guest room, wearing a white robe. Chloe's insides twisted with anticipation and she moaned.

"Beca? How long have you been here?" Chloe asked.

"A while." Beca said.

"And why are you wearing my robe?" Chloe asked.

Beca raised an eyebrow and slowly undid the robe, allowing it to slide down her body onto the ground and she loved the look of pure lost in her girlfriend's eyes.

She was wearing red lingerie. A bra that pushed her breasts up in a delicious way, a matching thong and even red heels that made her legs look miles long.

Once again, Chloe moaned as she felt herself grow wet.

"Oh God, you're gonna kill me." She mumbled, making Beca chuckle.

"I think we've been away from each other long enough." Beca said. "I was going to surprise you this Friday, but I thought… I couldn't wait that long."

Beca stepped closer to Chloe and the redhead's eyes instantly glued to her chest.

"I agree." Chloe said.

Beca smirked.

"So, Ms. Beale," Beca began, walking past Chloe and going to the bed, getting on all fours on it then turning to Chloe with a predatory look. "would you mind coming with me to the bed?"

Chloe was dumbstruck, she couldn't move or respond. Her eyes were glued to her girlfriend. Beca chuckled at this and sat in a middle split.

"You're not going to?" she asked. "What a shame. I guess I'm gonna have to… take care of myself, then."

Beca smirked as Chloe's eyes widened. The brunette kept her eyes glued to Chloe's as her left hand slid down her stomach and into her panties. With one loud moan, Beca threw her head back and screamed as she entered herself with her middle finger. Five seconds later, she felt Chloe throw herself on her, attacking her lips.

Beca smirked at the intensity of the kiss. Chloe grabbed her left wrist and pinned it next to the brunette's head along with her other hand and smirked when she noticed the moisture in Beca's hand.

"I still can't believe you thought you were gonna touch yourself." Chloe said.

"You didn't move." Beca said. "You really think I'd just sit there and wait for you?"

"Well, I'm here now." Chloe said and looked back at Beca's hand with a smirk. "And I guess we shouldn't waste this."

Beca was going to ask her what she meant when Chloe grabbed her hand and brought it between them. She just stared at it for a while, contemplating whether to lick it or not, while Beca stared at her with pure lust in her eyes. The redhead put the fingers inside her girlfriend's mouth, allowing her a taste of herself before she pulled them out and licked them herself, loving it when the younger girl moaned.

"It's such a shame today's Tuesday and we don't have all night." Chloe said. "Because I want endless rounds with this body."

Beca giggled and Chloe kissed her neck briefly before she grabbed the waistband of her panties and ribbed the pair of underwear in half, causing Beca to let out a loud moan. The brunette could tell by that action that her girlfriend did not want to be gentle tonight.

Chloe threw both of Beca's legs over her shoulders and immediately started sucking and biting her clit, plunging three fingers inside the brunette, causing her to let out a moan-like scream. The older girl smirked and even added a fourth finger, hearing it as the moans got louder and she increased the pace. She could already feel the young girl's walls start to contract and she thought it was probably due to the fact that they spend weeks apart.

Chloe took one finger out and moved her head close to Beca's. She used her free hand to grab the DJ by her hair and pulled it so she could move her lips close to her ear.

"You're lucky we both have to be up early tomorrow, or I'd fuck so hard you wouldn't walk for a week." She whispered.

Beca moaned loud again. She wanted to respond, but she couldn't at the moment. She felt Chloe pull her hair harder and she moaned much louder, screaming almost at the top of her lungs.

Chloe let go of her hair and went back down to meet her center. She took her fingers out and plunged her tongue deep inside the brunette instead, throwing her legs over her shoulder once again, moving in and out as fast and deep as she could.

Beca threw her head back, both hands gripping Chloe's hair tightly as she brought her even closer to herself. Chloe couldn't breathe, but she didn't care, she increased her pace, her hands gripping Beca's hips, her nails digging into her skin so hard she'd leave marks.

Beca let out an animal sound, a mix of a moan and a scream, as she came. She didn't even take a breath as she screamed Chloe's name. She felt like her whole body was gonna explode and she felt like she was in Heaven.

Chloe had a smirk on her face as she watched Beca. She waited for a moment before the brunette had composed herself and she kissed her hard.

They pulled apart and just stared at each other for a moment, before Beca smirked.

"Brace yourself because it's your turn."

* * *

_I feel like this M rated part was weak...? You guys tell me and be honest, I know it probably wasn't my best. I'm tired and I have some stuff planned ;)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Here it is! Since last chapter wasn't my best. I hope this one is more to your liking because I freaking loved it. Also, I feel like sometimes I wanna write stuff that's a bit too mature. _

_Also, thank you for the honesty, I know last chapter wasn't the best and I wanna say thank you for those who told me that and who gave me suggestions on how to write a better chapter :)_

**_M rated material in this chaper._**

* * *

Chloe spent practically all day complaining about being sore the next day. Sure, she tried not to show it to the girls, but she was sure they noticed it. Beca had blown her mind in a way no one had ever done before. Aside from a great night, the brunette's performance in bed was beyond explanation, it got to the point of Chloe nearly passing out and she had no idea how she didn't.

They had a date night on Friday, they were gonna go out to a Japanese place and Chloe was really looking forward to it, she had a question she'd been dying to ask her, but she was also a bit nervous. She wanted to ask her this since before they broke up and now she was just anxious.

When Friday night finally came, Chloe took a shower, got dressed and went to pick Beca up from her dorm. The brunette was wearing her usual skinny jeans and flannel shirt, which Chloe loved.

The two were eating and talking happily, they could see in each other's eyes that they were infinitely happy to be back together. Chloe took that as a good sign, so she took a deep breath and looked up at the brunette.

"Beca, I have something to ask you." Chloe said. "I'm a little nervous because I don't know how you're gonna react."

"It's okay, Chloe, you can ask me anything." Beca said.

"Okay." Chloe said, taking another deep breath. "I was wondering, for many reasons, if… if you'd like to move in with me? I mean, my apartment is close to campus, you practically live there anyway…"

"You don't have to talk me into this, I'd love to!" Beca said with the biggest smile Chloe had ever seen.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"Of course!" Beca said. "I would love waking up by your side everyday."

Chloe smiled and blushed.

"There's still one thing and I hope you'll agree with me." Beca said.

"Yeah?" Chloe asked.

"I think I should tell my dad." Beca said. "I mean, he's a teacher as well, you're his colleague, if he doesn't find out from me, he'll find out from somebody else and that can be bad for us."

"I agree. I mean, do you think he would accept us?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know, honestly. I hope he does." Beca said. "But if he doesn't-"

"If he doesn't, we'll get through this." Chloe said.

Beca nodded.

"We will." She said.

Chloe smiled.

"I'm gonna talk to him tomorrow, he invited me for lunch." Beca said. "I was gonna tell you this."

"Good, then tell me how it went?" Chloe asked.

"Sure, I'll come over after lunch." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Okay."

oO0Oo

Beca cleared her throat and took a deep breath before knocking on the door of her father house and after a few minutes, he opened it and gave her a small smile.

"Come on in, Beca." He said.

Beca walked in and he closed the door after her.

"Sheila will be right down." He informed. "Meanwhile, why don't we go into the living room? I have to talk to you."

"Okay, good, 'cause I have to talk to you, too." Beca said.

Beca sat down and her father sat down in front of her and took a deep breath.

"Well Beca I owe you an overdue apology. First, for running out on you. I have no excuse and I know it'll take you a while to forgive me." He said. "Then for being a jerk to you the last time you were here. I have a lot to make up for and I want us to be close again."

Beca nodded and looked down.

"Thanks, dad. I guess this is a good first step." She said.

"Good." Ethan said with a smile. "So did you have to talk to me?"

"Yes." Beca said and sat up straighter. "What I have to tell you is kind of hard and I expect you to support me."

Ethan looked worried.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Okay." Beca sighed. "I'm dating."

"Really? Beca, that's great!" Ethan said. "Who's the lucky one?"

"Her name is Chloe Beale." Beca said.

"Chloe Beale… where have I heard this name?" Ethan said.

"She was your student." Beca said. "Now she is my dance teacher."

"She's your dance teacher? You're dating your teacher?" Ethan asked. "So she's what ten years older than you?"

"Eight." Beca corrected him. "We know there's a lot of complications and we know the risks."

"Beca, she could get fired and you could get expelled." Ethan said.

"We both know that, dad." Beca said.

Ethan sighed.

"Well, you're nineteen." Ethan said. "You're both adults. I hope you two know what you're doing."

Beca nodded.

"We do, dad." She said. "She asked me to move in with her."

"Really?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, her apartment is very close, I practically live there anyway." Beca said.

"Well then I wish you two the best." Ethan said with a smile, which Beca returned. "If you two need something, you can come to me. Oh, and I'd like to meet her."

"Sure, I'll talk to her." Beca said. "Thanks dad, that means a lot to me. To us."

Ethan smiled and gave her a hug.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but I love you, Beca. I just wanna see you happy." He said.

"I am happy, dad." Beca said.

"Then I'm happy, too." Ethan smiled.

oO0Oo

Beca had the biggest smile when she rang the doorbell of Chloe's apartment. The redhead opened the door, wearing a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She looked rather surprised by her girlfriend's smile.

"So I'm guessing lunch went well?" she asked.

"It went very well, he apologized for running out on me and for being a jerk. I told him about us and he was totally supportive." Beca said. "He wants to meet you."

"That's excellent, Beca!" Chloe said, giving her a kiss and a hug.

"I'm so happy." Beca said. "So why are you wearing sweats?"

Chloe looked down at her pants then back up at Beca.

"I just don't feel like leaving the apartment today." Chloe said with a shrug.

"Really? How come?" Beca asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Because you're here." Chloe smiled and kissed her cheek, then kissed her jawline, then her neck.

"Hmm, I'm sensing there's a deeper reason why you don't wanna leave the apartment." Beca said and felt Chloe smirk against her skin.

"You do, huh?" Chloe asked as she continued her assault on her neck.

"Yeah." Beca said, becoming weak by Chloe's kisses.

"You got me." Chloe said. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Beca asked as she closed her eyes, moaning softly as Chloe began sucking at her pulse joint.

"Today is Saturday, we don't have to be up early." Chloe said. "We have all the time in the world."

"Hmm, I like it." Beca said.

"You wanna know what I _really _wanna do?" Chloe asked, her voice heavy with lust.

"What?" Beca asked.

"I want to touch your naked body. _Now._" Chloe said.

Beca moaned at her words and watched as Chloe brought her left hand to the first button of her flannel shirt. She then sat up straight and grabbed her shirt with both hands, ripping the shirt instead of opening the buttons, making the brunette gasp.

"You ripped my shirt!" Beca said, but she couldn't bring it in herself to actually care at that moment.

"Yeah, I did." Chloe said, trailing her fingernails across her bare stomach, playing with the hem of her jeans. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle to your jeans."

"Yes, please." Beca said. "Or I'm gonna have to buy a whole new wardrobe."

Chloe chuckled but undid the zipper of her jeans, pushing two fingers gently across the brunette's slit over her panties, smiling when she felt the material get wet.

"You know what I wanted to show you?" Chloe asked.

"What?" Beca asked, already breathless.

"I bought a little thing and I was kinda hoping you'd like it." Chloe said with a wink as she stood up, grabbing Beca's hand and bringing her to her bedroom.

Beca sat on the bed as Chloe went through her closet and got a bag out, then she gave it to Beca, who raised an eyebrow then looked up at her girlfriend.

"Why am I not surprised?" Beca asked.

"What do you think?" Chloe asked.

"I think you said 'little thing' and this is definitely _not _a little thing." Beca said. "But that's okay, I think we could give it a try."

"Good, 'cause I've been dying to use this on you." Chloe said with a smirk. "You know where I've also been dying to fuck you?"

"Where?" Beca asked, feeling her insides burn.

"The dining room table." Chloe said. "And the kitchen."

"What about the window?" Beca asked.

"Have you ever heard of blinds?" Chloe asked and Beca chuckled, shaking her head.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand again and led her back to the living room, where she clsed the blinds and made her way the windows that led to the dining room, which weren't many, were closed before she started taking her clothes off. Beca took her ripped shirt off and threw everything on the couch.

Chloe grabbed Beca's shoulders from behind and started sucking on her neck, going to her shoulder before throwing her, almost literally, on the dining room table and climbing on top of her. She was surprised, however, when, almost immediately, Beca shifted their positions so she was on top.

"I wanna be on top." Beca said.

"I get the feeling you kinda like being in control." Chloe said.

"That I do, Beale." Beca said. "You know what I was thinking?"

"What?" Chloe asked, panting.

Beca just got off of her and went to living room. She finished ripping her shirt and came back. She tied Chloe's arms to the table and then went to the kitchen, leaving an impatient, curious and incredibly horny Chloe to wonder what she was doing.

"Beca." Chloe whined. She had the strap-on and she was incredibly turned on.

"Calm down, Beale." Beca said and Chloe heard the microwave and frowned.

"Beca, what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"You like chocolate and whipped cream, don't you?" Beca asked.

"What?" Chloe asked, praying that the brunette was going to do what she thought she was going to do.

Beca just smirked before she came back with a bowl of melted chocolate and a can of whipped cream.

Beca climbed back on top of Chloe, putting the bowl and the can beside her, sitting on her thighs. She smirked down at the redhead before grabbing the bowl. Chloe could just watch her with eyes about a hundred shades darker.

Beca brought the bowl close to her chest, letting it drip, the chocolate almost immediately made her way down her body, covering her naked breasts and stomach. The brunette moaned as she used her hands to spread the chocolate even more, even to her neck and jawline. Once she made sure she was fully covered in chocolate, she turned back to the redhead below her.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked.

"Yes." Chloe said. "I wanna lick it off."

"I know you do, sweetie." Beca said. "But I wanna ride you first."

"So I'll get to watch your body covered in chocolate but I won't get to touch it?" Chloe asked. "Why are you torturing me?"

"Don't worry, babe, I'll let you lick me clean." Beca winked.

Chloe whined, but watched as Beca positioned herself so her entrance was in lined with the strap-on and slowly lowered herself to it, making both of them moan. Beca didn't move for a while, trying to adjust to the size. Only after a couple minutes, she began slowly moving her hips, her moans increasing in volume and length.

Chloe moaned, too, as the toy rubbed her clit with Beca's movements. She was dying to touch the brunette and not being able to made her even more turned on.

Beca began riding Chloe faster, moaning louder and louder. The redhead moaned as well as she watched Beca, she thought she looked incredibly sexy covered in chocolate.

"Oh! Chloe!" Beca moaned as she shut her eyes for a second before reopening them. "Chloe!"

Chloe felt as if she was at loss of words, because all she could do was moan. She wanted to be able to touch her girlfriend. She was dying to, she looked down at the brunette's clit, feeling as if it was begging for attention and, as if Beca had read her mind, she started stroking her own clit firmly, moaning even louder and increasing her pace.

"Beca!" Chloe half whined, half moaned. "That's not fair, I wanna touch you!"

Beca found the time to smirk, but as her orgasm approached, she closed her eyes and increased the pace of both her hand and her hips. She threw her head back as she screamed Chloe's name.

Beca looked down at Chloe still in a daze as she smirked.

"That was amazing." She said.

Chloe moaned.

Beca knew the redhead hadn't reached her orgasm yet and before the older woman could complain, she got up, grabbing the whipped cream and taking the strap on off of Chloe. She kissed the redhead's lips quickly before pulling apart.

"I'm not gonna untie you yet." She said. She then put the silicon toy inside of Chloe's mouth.

Chloe moaned as she tasted her girlfriend and sucked the dildo clean.

Beca grabbed the can and added some whipped cream to Chloe's collarbones, sucking and licking it clean afterwards. She then put some whipped cream on the redhead's nipples, smirking when she lowered her head to suck them. She sucked and bit both her nipples, before making a trail of whipped cream down Chloe's stomach to her navel, sticking out her tongue and looked up at Chloe, keeping eye contact as she licked all the whipped cream, loving the long moan Chloe let out.

"Now, I think something between your legs needs attention. Let me see if I can find it." Beca said, trailing her fingers lightly on Chloe's inner thighs, running them over the slit twice before she inserted two of them in, Chloe moaned loudly against the dildo in her mouth.

"I found it." Beca said, taking her fingers out and bringing them to her face, sticking them in her mouth, sucking them eagerly. "Hmm, you taste so good, baby."

Chloe moaned again, wanting to be able to scream Beca's name loudly.

"I wonder how would your pussy taste filled with whipped cream." Beca said, mostly to herself because she knew the redhead couldn't answer. She lowered her head, spreading Chloe's legs as far as they would go, thanking God for her girlfriend's flexibility. "Your flexibility is _such _a turn on, babe."

Chloe moaned again, moving her hands, but the binds didn't let her do anything.

Beca put whipped cream all over Chloe's wet slit, putting extra around her clit with a smirk. Chloe moaned as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the contrast of the cold whipped cream in her hot, wet slit made her almost go insane.

"It's a Chloe sundae!" Beca said. "I don't have a spoon, I think I'm just gonna use my tongue then."

Chloe made a noise that had she been able to speak out, it'd be 'yes, please'.

Beca kept her hands on Chloe's inner thighs, keeping them apart as she licked the redhead's slit up and down slowly, licking her lips afterwards.

"They should definitely put this in the menu of McDonald's." Beca said, giving the redhead's slit another long, slow lick.

She licked all the way up to her clit, sucking and licking until all the whipped cream was gone and she took the small bundle of nerves into her mouth, sucking and biting on it. She then lowered her licks to Chloe's entrance and plunged her tongue inside, twisting it as best as she could, turning it inside down inside Chloe before taking it out. She brought her left hand to her clit and starting rubbing it as she plunged her tongue back inside her girlfriend, twisting it again before she started moving it in and out.

Chloe was almost seeing stars, she could feel her orgasm building and she could already tell, it'd be pretty intense. She was moving her hips in rhythm with Beca's tongue as she closed her eyes and moaned.

With one final thrust of the brunette's tongue, Chloe went tumbling over the edge, if she could, she'd be screamed Beca's name mixed with profanities as loud as she could.

Beca waited for Chloe to come down from her high before she locked eyes with her and licked from her clit up to her stomach, the valley between her breasts, her chest and neck before taking the dildo from her mouth and kissing her heatedly.

"That was beyond my comprehension." Chloe said, panting. "I wanna touch you now."

Beca smirked, running her right hand over Chloe's slit and clit one final time, giving the redhead a second orgasm, that felt like it was the end of the first one. Chloe felt as if her body didn't stop the spasms and she, at last, found herself lose conscience.


	23. Chapter 23

_Some drama in this chapter..._

* * *

That Monday on rehearsals, the girls came in with smiles on their faces, but their smiles turned into frowns when they saw the serious look Chloe had on her face. They put on their shoes and lined up in front of their teacher.

"Okay girls, we have to talk." Chloe said. "Our next competition is in three weeks. We have another competition after that and we have a party coming up. For the first party, which is on the weekend after our competition, we're gonna do the same group dance as the last party, Beca and I were asked to do the same duet, but Stacie and Jessica? This competition is the last time you're gonna do this duet."

Stacie and Jessica nodded.

"We're gonna rehearse the number for one week, because I know you guys already know that." Chloe said. "Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose? I'm sorry, this group dance was choreographed without you two and I need more than a week to change the number. So for you guys are not in the dance for the first party, but I definitely have a place for you two in the next dance."

Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose looked a little disappointed, but they understood.

"Chloe? Can I ask something?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah?" Chloe said.

"Can you tell us what we're doing for the next party?" Stacie asked and the other girls grew curious.

Chloe smiled.

"I wish I could, but I'm gonna keep it a surprise." Chloe said.

The girls groaned.

"I can tell you just how many numbers we're doing." Chloe said. "We have a group number with everyone in it, we have a trio and we might have a few solos."

The girls smiled, looking at each other, trying to figure out who was doing the trio and who was doing the solos.

oO0Oo

Chloe and Beca had been back together for a while, but they tried not to show it around others. When they had to book rooms for the competition, they were in separate rooms. Aubrey was going to go with them and she was going to be with Stacie, but Chloe and Beca were in two separate rooms.

The channel on YouTube was a hit, they were getting close to two million subscribers and everyone loved them and asked for more. Chloe tried to upload As many videos as she could. As they were going to the airport, she was filming everything, recording it so she could edit it later and post it. She even created a Twitter for the Bellas and they were gaining more and more followers.

The girls arrived in Orlando at around four in the afternoon on a Friday. They went to their hotel, put their bags in their rooms and went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Okay girls, we have competition tomorrow, you guys can't sleep too late." Chloe said. "Aubrey,"

Aubrey looked up, surprised to hear her name being mentioned.

"Don't keep Stacie up too late." Chloe said, making everyone laugh.

Aubrey and Stacie rolled their eyes before Aubrey turned to her girlfriend.

"You wish is my command, captain."

Chloe chuckled.

Stacie pouted as she looked at Aubrey and the blonde smiled, kissing her pout.

The girls went to sleep that night, Beca and Chloe were feeling awful. They wished they could be together and kiss each other and hold each other in public, like Aubrey and Stacie were doing, but they knew they couldn't do that.

The next day all the girls went into the bus, wearing their Bellas jacket and leggings, their hair was up in ponytails as they entered the place of the competition. There was a small crowd there, screaming and cheering, wanting to take their picture and wanting their autograph. Chloe felt amazing, she didn't have that in her Bella time.

They were in their dressing room, Stacie, Jessica and Beca were getting ready, while the other girls were helping them.

Stacie was putting on her fake eyelashes while Chloe was checking the time on her phone. She had changed their usual ballet bun into a donut bun, which looked beautiful. Stacie had no time doing her hair but Jessica and Beca were a different story. Chloe had to help Jessica while Ashley helped Beca.

Beca was still wearing her Bellas jacket and leggings. She was going to put her costume on later, she was going to watch the girls first.

Chloe noticed Stacie and Jessica were finished and she decided to speak up.

"Girls, come here." Chloe said. "Beca, you too."

The three approached her.

"We have two beautiful duets here. I expect to win first and second place, you guys have everything to win this."

The girls nodded.

"The rest of the girls and I are going to watch you three from the audience. It's gonna be okay, you got it." Chloe said. "Do you think you can win first and second place?"

The girls nodded and Chloe smiled.

"Alright, let's do it. Beca, you're gonna watch them from the wings."

Beca nodded as they walked out.

Stacie and Jessica were waiting for their turn to go and they were nervous. The duets they had seen were really great, they didn't know if they could pull it off.

Beca was trying to assure them that it was going to be okay, but the two were still nervous.

_"Up next is number 32, please welcome Stacie and Jessica to the stage performing 'Tea Party'!" _a guy announced and the crowd cheered.

Stacie and Jessica went to the stage and sat down on a table which had tea cups and fake food in it. They pretended to be sipping from their cups when the music began.

Chloe watched it with fingers crossed because she knew just how nervous the girls were. They danced beautifully, though. Jessica was visibly shaking and that made her dance look a bit sloppy. She didn't blame the girl, though.

After they finished, the crowd applauded and cheered and Chloe was proud. The girls all went back to the dressing room to meet them. Beca put on her costume and Stacie quickly changed hers before they went back out.

When Beca and Stacie danced, they had attitude, they did great, they were in perfect sync and Chloe hoped that would get them first place.

After the second duet, they went back to the dressing room and Chloe congratulated the three before they started getting ready for their solos.

"Okay, again girls come here." Chloe said. "This is important and this is to all of you, Bellas."

The others paid attention to it as well.

"This is important, I need girls who I can give solos to, and they can win with them. I wanna start trying out with everyone. I'm expecting one, two and three today. If you don't win, it's not a punishment. For our next competition, I'm giving someone else a solo."

The girls all nodded.

"You three have the potential to win first place." Chloe said. "You really do, work on your face and dance with your heart and soul."

The girls nodded and Chloe smiled.

"Okay, let's do it!"

The girls clapped and they walked out.

The three soloists wished each other good luck as they waited on the wings.

_"Next please welcome number 14, Stacie with 'Sweet Nothing'." _

"Go Stace, good luck!" Beca said and Jessica patted her back.

The two watched. Stacie was great, the emotion on her face was showing. Chloe still thought Beca was better at doing lyrical, though, but her technique was great.

Beca and Jessica clapped as Stacie came from the stage with a tired smile on her face.

"Way to go, that was amazing!" Beca said.

"Thanks girls." Stacie said as Beca handed her a water bottle.

_"Next we have number 15, Jessica performing 'Human'." _

Jessica took a deep breath before walking onstage.

Chloe noticed Jessica was working hard, but it looked like she had to work too hard and it felt like the steps were difficult for her. It was the pressure, she never did this during rehearsals. She had to kick her leg up, but she tried to go higher than she could and she fell on her butt, but she stood back up and continued dancing and never missed a beat. The crowd still clapped, though.

"Oh my God, that was horrible!" Jessica said as she met the others.

"No it wasn't, you were nervous." Stacie said.

"Chloe is gonna be mad at me." Jessica said.

"She's not, she knows you've worked hard and that you got nervous." Stacie said.

"Yeah, she's not gonna be mad, Jess." Beca said. "Just breathe and relax, you did great. You did the best you could."

Jessica nodded.

_"Next, please put your hands together for contestant number 16, Beca performing 'Santa Baby'." _

Beca stepped closer to the stage, holding a notebook she was going to be dancing with. She was wearing this Santa Claus costume. Bright red booty shorts and a top, with the black leather belt and she had black jazz shoes and the hat. She absolutely loved her costume, it was amazing.

The song started and Beca put on her best sassy face as she danced around, lying on the ground, pretending to write on her notebook as the song went on. She never let go of the notebook, holding it to her chest sometimes and putting on a hopeful look on her face. She did the best she could, she never fell out of her turn, like she had done a few times during rehearsals and she thought that alone was amazing.

After her dance, Jessica and Stacie congratulated her as they went back to the dressing room. Since the awards ceremony was going to be the next day after their group number, they were free to go back to the hotel.

The next day, they went to the same dressing room, did their hair and makeup, put on their costumes and ran the routine while a few times.

Chloe smiled, she was so proud of them, she had been recording everything from the dressing rooms and she had recorded the duets and solos as well.

"Hey Chloe?" Stacie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I watched an episode of Dance Moms and I was wondering, since you said you were gonna be like Abby Lee Miller, if you're gonna do the pyramid thing?" Stacie asked and Chloe laughed.

"No, I'd never do that. If I were to do that, you guys would be all on top of it." Chloe said and smiled.

"But seriously, I appreciate you being harder on us." Stacie said. "As weird as it sounds, we need some tough love sometimes to work harder."

"Well, you're welcome. But I promise I'll never make you guys cry." Chloe said and the girls chuckled.

Aubrey and Chloe went to the audience to take their seats and they waited. When it was the girl's turn, Chloe crossed her fingers and bit her lips. Aubrey saw it and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, trying to calm her down. Chloe gave her a smile and watched the girls dance.

The girls did amazing, they were amazing together, their chemistry was amazing and they were in perfect sync. Chloe was so proud, she knew that was a winning number.

The girls all hugged each other after their dance and congratulated each other. They waited for the rest of the contestants and tried not to think about the fact that they were brilliant as well.

When it was time for the awards ceremony, the girls sat on the stage, wearing their Bellas jacket, side by side along with the other dancers.

_"Alright, let's get started with our awards ceremony!" _a woman said. _"We're gonna start with our trios."_

The girls waited and clapped for the others and waited for their turn. The winners really deserved it, the trios were amazing.

_"Moving on to our duets." _The woman announced and Jessica, Stacie and Beca held each other's hands tight. _"Our top five overall high sore, on fifth place we have number 40, 'Not Like Me'."_

The two girls stood up and received their awards and went back to their seats.

_"On fourth place, we have number 21, 'My First Kiss'." _

A guy and a girl stood up to receive the award this time, going back to their seats after.

_"On third place, we have number 32, 'Tea Party'." _

Jessica and Stacie felt a little disappointed to be on third place, but they still received the trophy and medals with smiles on their faces and went back to their seats. Beca gave them a smile.

_"On second place is entry number 12, 'The Royals'." _

The two girls stood up, got their trophies and sat back down.

Stacie and Beca exchanged looks, thinking if they had even placed or not.

_"And on first place is entry number 40, Stacie and Beca with 'Wind It Up'!"_

Stacie and Beca instantly jumped from their seats and went to the front to receive their awards. They took the trophy and the medals, along with two flower bouquets and took a bow with the biggest smiles on their faces. They sat back down and the others congratulated them.

_"Okay, moving on to the solos." _The woman announced and the girls' hearts started beating faster. _"Our top 5 overall high scores are, on fifth place, number 29, Kylie with '9 to 5'."_

The girls clapped and looked over at Chloe and Aubrey, who also had nervous looks on their faces.

_"On fourth place, contestant number 10, Hailey with 'All Night'." _

The girls clapped again, hoping next they'd come.

_"On third place is contestant number 11, Kennedy with 'Unfaithful'." _The woman said and the girls frowned, looking at each other.

The girl sat down and the woman continued.

_"On second place is contestant number 14, Stacie with 'Sweet Nothing'." _The woman smiled and Stacie did too as she stood up to receive the trophy.

Beca grabbed and squeezed Jessica's hand reassuringly, saying it was okay.

_"And on first place, is contestant number 16, Beca with 'Santa Baby'!"_

The crowd applauded like crazy as Beca stood up and received the trophy and sat back down, everyone congratulated her and hugged her.

_"Now our small groups." _The woman said. _"On third place is number 56, 'Gypsy."_

The group stood up and received their awards, sitting back down.

_"On second place is number 45, 'One'." _

The other group stood up and the girls held hands and held their breaths as they waited to hear the first place.

_"And on first place is entry number 36, 'Scream and Shout'!"_

The girls jumped and screamed as they received their trophy and saw Chloe and Aubrey applauding and screaming like mad.

Aubrey and Chloe went to the dressing room to wait for them. Chloe was happy bit a bit sad at the same time. She wanted to hug Jessica and tell her it was okay. She knew the girl was nervous and she knew what she could do.

When the Bellas came in, they came in screaming and jumping. Aubrey gave Stacie and big hug and a kiss.

"Congratulations!" Chloe said. "Jess, come here."

Jessica approached her teacher and Chloe could see the sad look in her face. Chloe gave her a bear hug and rubbed her back.

"It's okay, you know in my heart you're number one." Chloe said. "I know you're capable of being so much better, you choke onstage, that's very common. Don't feel bad, okay?"

Jessica nodded and gave Chloe a smile, which Chloe returned.

"I feel so much pressure dancing alone." Jessica said.

"I know. You did great in the group dance. You danced better with Stacie than alone." Chloe said. "That's okay, to me, you're all winners."

Jessica smiled bigger and nodded.

"Thank you, Chloe."

"It's the truth." Chloe said sincerely and then turned her attention to the others. "And everyone, I'm so proud of you all, you won first place again!"

The girls all clapped and cheered.

"We can go back home winners!" Chloe said and they celebrated again. "Let's get going Bellas!"

oO0Oo

On Monday, the girls came in still cheering and celebrating their win. Chloe clapped when they came in.

"Congratulations are in order!" Chloe said. "The duets won first and third place."

The girls clapped.

"Congratulations Stacie, you were the second overall high score soloist for the second time!" Chloe said and she and the girls clapped and Stacie smiled and nodded.

"Thank you." She said.

"And congratulations Beca, first overall high score of the entire competition again!" Chloe said and they clapped as Beca smiled and blushed.

"Thank you." She said.

"And also, congratulations, the group dance won first place again!" Chloe said. "I hope we're starting a winning streak."

The girls agreed.

"Okay, so we're gonna start rehearsing the group number again." Chloe said. "This time, rehearsals are gonna be shorter, if I feel you guys got it, you can go home after one hour, if I feel that you guys need more practice, we're gonna use our three hours."

The girls nodded.

Chloe started the rehearsal and she danced along with them. After running the dance a couple of times, she knew they were back on track and ready. She gave them permission to drink some water.

"Alright girls, you guys got this." Chloe said. "Fat Amy, CR, you girls may not be in the group dance, but you're still gonna go with us to the party anyway."

The two girls nodded.

"Alright girls, you're dismissed. Beca, you and I are gonna rehearse the duet." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and the other girls left.

"You are getting a _big _surprise this Friday when we get home." Chloe said.

Beca frowned.

"Why?"

"For the win, you goon!" Chloe said. "You won first place twice, this is huge!"

Beca giggled.

"Thanks, I can't wait."

Chloe smiled.

"Let's get started.

oO0Oo

On Monday, the week after the party, the girls went to rehearsals feeling even more amazing. Chloe had uploaded the video from last week's competition and it went viral, they were starting to get great fans from all around the country. She was now going to start bringing her camera to rehearsal so she could film it. She put the camera next to the computer and pressed the red button to record it and moved to the front.

"Alright girls, I have announcements to make." Chloe said. "We have another party here at the university in a month and then we have our next competition three weeks after that."

The girls nodded.

"For the party, we're gonna to a routine with everyone in it to _I Love It _by Icona Pop." Chloe said and the girls started jumping up and down in excitement. "I'm gonna do the group number with you guys and we're gonna wear some sparkly pink and blue tops and leggings."

The girls nodded.

"For this party, we're gonna do a trio." Chloe said and the girls bit their lips in anticipation, curious to know who was in the trio. "Stacie, you're gonna be in the trio."

Stacie smiled and threw her hand up in the air.

"Beca, you're gonna be in the trio as well." Chloe said and Beca and Stacie high fived. "And I'm gonna be in the trio as well."

The girls all clapped, they loved it when Chloe danced with them.

"Stacie, you're gonna have a duet," Chloe said and Stacie smiled even bigger. "with Aubrey."

Stacie looked confused and happy at the same time.

"You're gonna do a routine which she is choreographing and she knows the name." Chloe said.

Stacie nodded.

"Beca, I'm gonna give you a solo, which we're gonna transform it into a trio for the competition, and you're gonna dance to _Walk Of Fame." _Chloe said.

Beca smiled, already loving the name.

"About the competition." Chloe continued and the girls looked serious. "We have a group routine with everybody and it's called 'Fairytales'. We're gonna have princesses and one evil queen."

The girls nodded.

"Stacie, you're gonna be Princess Jasmine." Chloe said. "Jessica, you're gonna be Tinker Bell, Ashley, you're gonna be Snow White, Denise, you're gonna be Belle, Lilly, you're gonna be Mulan, Cynthia Rose, you're gonna be Tiana, Fat Amy, you're gonna be Rapunzel."

Fat Amy clapped and the girls did too, excited about their characters.

"Wait, what about me?" Beca asked.

"Beca, you're gonna be the Evil Queen." Chloe said. "I wanted the queen to be someone who could show emotion and you and Stacie are the best at this. I thought I'd give you a try."

Beca nodded.

"The Evil Queen is gonna be sneaky while you girls dance. She's gonna try to poison you all, so you're gonna be lying on the stage in a circle while Beca is in the middle, laughing triumphantly, but in the end, you girls come back to life and kill the Evil Queen." Chloe explained and the girls nodded.

"Our competition is in Washington, DC." Chloe said. "It's only one day. We're gonna have a group routine, a trio, with Beca, Ashley and Denise, to _Walk of Fame._"

The girls nodded.

"We're gonna have a duet with Jessica and Ashley called 'Broken Barbies', it's a lyrical piece." Chloe said. "You girls gotta bring your emotion."

Ashley and Jessica nodded.

"We're gonna have another duet with Stacie and Beca called 'Golden Days', it's also a lyrical piece and you're gonna dance to _Never Grow Up _by Taylor Swift." Chloe announced.

Stacie and Beca high fived again.

"Alright, solos. I have three solos and one of them is going to Ashley." Chloe said and the girls clapped. "You're gonna do a lyrical routine called 'Aqua' and you're gonna dance to _Walk on Water _by Britt Nicole."

Ashley nodded.

"The other solo is going to Stacie and you're gonna do a jazz routine called 'Mean Old Me' and you're gonna dance to _Piece of Me _by Britney Spears." Chloe said. "You better bring your best sassy attitude."

Stacie smirked and Chloe smiled.

"And the last solo is going to Beca." Chloe said. "You're going a musical theater routine entitled 'Jewels' and you're gonna dance to _Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friends _by Nicole Kidman."

Beca smiled.

"Alright, let's get started, we have work to do." Chloe said.

oO0Oo

Beca received a call from Chloe saying they needed to talk urgently and that got the brunette very worried. She immediately met her at their apartment. Beca had moved in a few days ago.

"What's up?" Beca asked as she came in.

"Well, I've got news." Chloe said. "I talked to the dean about us and I asked if there was possible to have that rule about students and teachers not being able to be in a relationship annulled and he said we'd have to get a lawyer and stuff."

"Okay." Beca said cautiously.

"If we win the case, great, but if we lose, he says there's a chance he's gonna have to fire me." Chloe said. "By the end of the year."

"What are we going to do?" Beca asked.

Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know."


	24. Chapter 24

The girls were getting ready for the party. Their tops all said 'Barden Bellas' in glitter, which Beca wasn't exactly fond of. She put her hair up in two ponytails and Stacie and Chloe helped her add a little volume to it. They all were gonna start wearing sunglasses. Seven of them were gonna start descending from swings, talking to each other while Chloe was gonna start be in front.

Chloe was sitting on a black leather couch watching the girls get ready while she sighed and thought about Beca. She looked at the brunette and she looked back at her through the mirror, giving her a smile.

"Hey Beca? Do you mind stepping outside for a moment, I need to talk to you." Chloe said.

"Sure." Beca frowned, confused.

The two got out of the dressing room and Chloe crossed her arms, trying to forget about the cold.

"What's up?" Beca asked. "Are you okay?"

"I was just thinking… about you know our situation." Chloe said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"I think… Look, pretty soon it's gonna be all out in the open, how about we just tell the girls? They can help us." Chloe said.

"Help us how?" Beca asked.

"I don't know, tell the dean that being in a student/teacher relationship never changed anything between us." Chloe said.

"Yeah." Beca nodded, thinking. "Maybe they can help us."

"So… you think we should tell them?" Chloe asked, biting her lip. Beca couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I think we should." Beca said.

Chloe smiled.

"Should we do it now?" Chloe asked.

Beca smiled and grabbed Chloe's hands.

"Yeah, I think we've been hiding from them for too long." Beca said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Chloe said.

The two let go of each other's hands and went back into the dressing room.

"Girls?" Chloe said, sitting back down on the couch. "There's something I need to say."

The girls all stopped what they were doing and paid attention to Chloe.

Chloe bit her bottom lip nervously and looked up at Beca for support. The brunette sighed with a smile and sat down beside her, taking her hand in hers, intertwining their fingers.

"Chloe and I are dating." Beca smiled and Chloe then the two looked up at the girls.

The girls all had huge grin in their faces, they were all so excited to hear that.

"Oh my God, really?!" Jessica asked.

"This is awesome!" Ashley said.

"We're so happy for you guys." Cynthia Rose said. "I can't say we didn't suspect, though."

Beca and Chloe laughed.

"But… isn't it against the rules to date a student?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Well, yeah." Chloe said and looked down.

"We're trying to get that rule annulled." Beca assured them, squeezing Chloe's hand. "If it all works out, we're gonna be free to date."

"And what if it doesn't?" Stacie asked.

"If it doesn't, Chloe can lose her job." Beca said.

The Bellas were silent for a moment, before Chloe stood up.

"Okay girls, let's just focus on right now, we're on in about ten minutes, we should be going to our places." Chloe said. "We're worry about that when the time comes, alright?"

The girls nodded and they got out of the dressing room to get to their places.

oO0Oo

After the party, Beca and Chloe went straight home, though Chloe could tell Beca was worried. She could see it in the girl' s face and she knew it was probably because of what was going on.

"Becs, I can actually see the clogs turning in your head." Chloe said with a chuckle as she grabbed the brunette's hand. "What's got you so worried?"

"You know, when I thought about the whole thing. The risk of you losing your job." Beca said. "I know you told me not to worry, but I can't help but."

"I know you worry, but there's no need to, okay?" Chloe said, grabbing both sides of her face and looking deep into her dark blue eyes. "This will work out, okay? I have a plan."

"Can you tell me which one?" Beca asked.

"It'll be a surprise." Chloe smiled and kissed the brunette's lips. "Wanna go to bed?"

Beca nodded, more relaxed. She trusted Chloe and she trusted that her plan would work.

oO0Oo

"Wohoo, come on in girls!" Chloe said and clapped as the girls came in, put their shoes on and lined in front of her. "Congratulations, the party was great!"

The girls clapped as well, cheering, they had loved the party.

"No more parties for us until Nationals." Chloe said. "I want you girls to concentrate on the competitions."

The girls nodded.

"Okay." Chloe clapped her hands and smiled at the girls' anxious expressions. "Our next competitions is going to be in New York, New York.

The girls all clapped and cheered.

"We have three weeks to learn the group dance and some of you will have three weeks to learn the group dance, a duet and a solo." Chloe said and some of the girls looked worried. "I'm gonna help you guys any way I can, but you gotta practice at home."

The girls nodded.

"Alright, let's get going." Chloe clapped her hands and the girls spread apart.

oO0Oo

This time, in New York, Beca sat with Chloe on the plane and they even got a room together. The girls didn't mind, Aubrey was going too and she was staying with Stacie.

They went on a Saturday after lunch, got there, ate something and they watched a movie before going to bed.

The next day, they all went to the competition, wearing the Bellas jacket. There were people outside with signs, screaming and cheering, wanting to take pictures with them. Chloe could never get used to it, this was great.

They went to the dressing room, knowing they'd be starting with the trios. Beca, Ashley and Denise got into their costume and did their makeup while the others waited. They were gonna watch them from the wings before getting ready to the group performance.

Chloe smiled.

"Alright girls, let's kill it."

Ashley, Beca and Denise smiled at her and they went out. They waited for their turn before they were called to the stage. The three danced, showing their best sassy attitude. Chloe thought they worked really well together, up until ten seconds to the end when Denise looked like she was mad. When the dance ended, Chloe frowned and she and Aubrey went to the dressing room to meet the girls.

"Hey girls, you went great!" Chloe said. "Denise, at the end you looked like you were mad."

"I know, I don't know what happened." Denise said. "Was it noticeable?"

"Very." Chloe said.

"Can this make us lose?" Denise asked, worried.

"Well, it's rare, but if there was a very strict judge out there, he probably didn't like it." Chloe said. "Let's just hope that they don't pay attention to it, it was something minor."

Denise nodded, worried.

"Don't worry, you were great." Chloe smiled and gave her a hug, which made her relax. "Alright, let's get ready for the duets!"

Beca and Stacie changed into their costumes while Ashley and Jessica did the same. For this dance, Beca and Stacie pulled their hair into two pigtails and Beca changed her makeup. They were supposed to look like children, so they didn't do anything extravagant. Ashley and Jessica were supposed to be broken, so Chloe and Aubrey helped them put on some makeup on their knees and elbows to look like they were Barbies and they put on red lipstick but Chloe helped them smear it, but in a way that it looked the same on the two.

"Alright." Chloe smiled at the four. "Ashley and Jessica, you guys are dancing first. Stacie and Beca, you two are right after them."

The four nodded.

"Let's get going."

The girls went out. Chloe and Aubrey went to the audience while the girls went to the wings to watch them.

Ashley and Jessica were good. Again, Jessica looked a little bit insecure, but she never missed a beat and worked hard on her expressions. Chloe thought they really had a chance to win, she was really proud.

"Congratulations, that was great!" Stacie said, clapping.

"Thanks." Ashley said, panting a bit. "Let's hope we don't get third place again."

"Oh, you definitely deserve first place." Beca said. "You definitely do."

"Really? You think so?" Jessica asked.

"Oh yeah!" Beca and Stacie said.

_"Up next, welcome to the stage number 63, Beca and Stacie with 'Golden Days'." _The guy announced and Beca and Stacie went on.

They danced around each other, sometimes walking hand in hand, pretending to be walking and playing, like they were kids. They looked like they were having the time of their life, they did everything perfect.

After the duets, everyone went back to the dressing room.

"Oh my God, I'm so proud of you girls, that was amazing!" Chloe said. "Those two duets will be hard to beat."

The four smiled.

"Let's get ready for the group routine." Chloe said.

The girls got into their costumes and came out, all except for Beca, and Chloe clapped.

"Wow, those look great!" Aubrey said as she looked at Stacie.

"They do, right?" Chloe said, chuckling. "Where's the Evil Queen?"

"Wait!" Beca said. She came out with an insecure face but Chloe still clapped.

"Wow you look great!" Chloe said.

Beca blushed.

"Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome." Chloe said. "So girls, best of luck out there, let's see if we can win for the third time."

The girls nodded and clapped.

"Let's go Bellas!" Chloe clapped and they went out.

Chloe and Aubrey watched. They were great, they were an amazing group, they were in perfect sync and Beca's evil face was amazing, she was doing an amazing job. They were some technical flaws, everyone one, but they were perfect.

When they were done, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were holding a limb Beca who was supposed to be dead while the others looked triumphant. The crowd applauded like crazy while the girls got out. Chloe did too, jumping up and down with Aubrey.

The girls put on their Bellas jacket on top of their costumes and went to the stage for the awards ceremony. They sat in the front, all holding hands.

_"Let's start with our trios." _The guy on the stage announced.

He started the top five and Beca, Ashley and Denise bit their lips, nervously.

_"And on first place, we have number 25, Walk Of Fame!"_

The girls stood up to receive the trophy and took a bow then sat back down.

_"Let's move on to our duets." _The guy said.

Again, he went on to the top five and the Bellas squeezed each other's hands everytime their names weren't called, hoping they'd get first and second place.

_"Ladies and gentleman, we had a tie on second and first place. On second place, with the score of 284.4 points, we have number 62, 'Broken Barbies'."_

Ashley and Jessica stood up to receive the trophy with big smiles on their faces.

_"The next number also had a score of 284.4, but had a higher technical score. On first place, number 63, 'Golden Days'!"_

Beca and Stacie received the trophy and hugged each other tight, really happy to win first place. This was amazing. They also hugged Jessica and Ashley and congratulated them, after all, they all had the same score.

_"Ladies and gentleman, moving on to our solos." _He said and everyone tensed up.

Stacie, Beca and Ashley bit their lips.

He started fifth and fourth place and then the girls held their breaths.

_"On third place, contestant number 23, 'Mean Old Me'."_

Stacie was clearly confused, but she put on a smile and stood up to receive the trophy. She looked at Chloe in the audience and saw that the redhead was also confused.

"Oh my God, I didn't score!" Ashley panicked.

"That's insane!"

"I'm sure you scored!"

The girls tried to assure Ashley. If Stacie got third place, there was no way Ashley had scored higher.

_"On second place is contestant number 31, 'Aqua'." _

Ashley's eyes widened as the girls clapped and patted her back. She stood up and received her trophy with a dumbfounded look on her face. Stacie gave her a big hug and Chloe was screaming at the top of her lungs in the audience.

_"And on first place" _the guy looked at the dancer with a small smirk. _"entry number 33, 'Jewels'!"_

Beca stood up, it still amazed her that she won first place. She had the overall high score solo of the entire competition.

The five took a bow and went back to their seats.

_"Moving on to our small groups." _

The girls held hands again, squeezing it tight.

_"On third place, number 52, 'Party'."_

The girls clapped as one girl received the trophy.

_"On second place, number 39, 'Angel Touch'." _

The girls clapped again and Beca looked at Chloe in the audience and she winked at her. Beca giggled and looked back at the guy.

_"And on first place, entry number 43, 'Fairytales'!" _

The girls jumped up screaming as did the audience. They received their trophy and took a bow, loving the applause. They hugged each other and went to the dressing room.

Chloe hugged everyone, she gave Ashley a very tight hug and congratulations, she said her solo was amazing. She then hugged Beca very tight and kissed her, saying how proud she was.

oO0Oo

The girls were feeling really confident now, they knew they would win whatever the competition was.

"Alright girls, congratulations!" Chloe said and clapped. "First place for the third time!"

The girls cheered and jumped in excitement.

"Ashley and Jessica congratulations, you guys second place." Chloe and the girls clapped. "Stacie and Beca, you guys won first place for the second time!"

Stacie and Beca high fived while the girls clapped.

"Ashley, I wanna say congratulations, you won second overall high score!" Chloe said and they all clapped. "And Beca, the overall high score soloist for the third time!"

The girls clapped and cheered while Beca took a bow with a smile.

"Let's concentrate on Nationals!" Chloe said. "We are going to LA for Nationals."

The girls all cheered once again.

"We're gonna have a group routine entitled 'Viva Las Vegas'." Chloe said and the girls clapped. "Stacie and Beca, you guys are gonna do a duet."

The two girls hugged.

"You're gonna dance to _Beautiful Liar. _You're gonna be two women who were hurt by the same person." Chloe said.

Beca and Stacie nodded.

"Stacie, you're gonna do a solo." Chloe announced and the girls clapped. "You're gonna do a lyrical piece called 'I Need Your Love' and you're gonna dance to _Need Your Love, _the cover by Madilyn Bailey."

Stacie nodded.

"Ashley, since you won second overall high score, I'm giving you a solo." Chloe said and the girls clapped. "You're gonna do a contemporary piece called 'I'm On Fire' and you're gonna dance to Alicia Keys' song _Girl On Fire._"

Ashley smiled and the girls clapped.

"And finally, Beca, you're also gonna do a solo." Chloe said and the girls clapped. "You're doing a lyrical piece called 'Somewhere In My Memory' and you're gonna dance to _One Upon A December._"

Beca nodded.

"Let's go for the national title, you guys!" Chloe said.

The girls clapped again.

oO0Oo

The girls had been rehearsing for over a week, they loved the number, the duet and their solos, they knew they were gonna be national champions.

"Alright girls, before you leave, I have something to tell you, come here." Chloe said.

The girls sat in a circle around Chloe.

"It looks like we're gonna win the case and we'll get this rule annulled." Chloe said and the girls cheered, even Beca, who didn't know that. "But this will be your first and last National Dance Competition representing Barden University."

The girls frowned, confused and Beca looked at Chloe with nothing but worry in her eyes.

"Because I quit."

The girls were frozen. They looked at Chloe, with mouths agape as Beca's eyes were filling with tears.

"Before you guys say anything, I didn't do it because of Beca." Chloe said. "I did it for me."

"I thought teaching the Bellas was your dream!" Beca said.

"I have a bigger dream." Chloe said. "With the help of my parents and Aubrey, I'm gonna open my own dance studio!"

The girls looked relieved and they clapped.

"You girls are gonna be my big ones, my collegiate elite competition team. You're gonna have jazz classes with me, Aubrey is gonna teach you ballet."

"Yes!" Stacie said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"I wouldn't celebrate that much, Brey is a _very _strict teacher." Chloe said and the girls giggled. "I have been planning this since the beginning of the year. I have many kids interested and classes start this fall."

The girls clapped.

"Oh my God, Chloe that's awesome!" Jessica said.

"That's gonna be the name of the studio?" Stacie asked. "Chloe Beale Dance Company?"

Chloe laughed.

"No, I'm not gonna use my name." Chloe said. "It's gonna be called The Bellas Dance Company."

The girls cheered.

"That's amazing!" Ashley said. "I can't wait."

"Me neither." Chloe smiled. She was curious to know what Beca thought about that. She thought it'd be fair to share with everyone instead of Beca first, all the girls had the right to know, not just Beca. Chloe just hoped Beca would be happy for her.


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey guys! I wanna say thanks for the amazing reviews you've been sending me and a special thanks to **50 Shades of Pitch Perfect **who sent me 24 reviews and I read them all. You guys are amazing. I just wanna say, I just got a new MacBook Pro!_

* * *

After dance class, Beca and Chloe left together, but the brunette was silent the entire ride. Chloe looked at her face, but it was unreadable. Her face wasn't rigid and her arms weren't crossed, so she didn't know if she was angry.

When they got up there, Chloe opened the door and Beca went to the living room while Chloe closed the door and got a water bottle out of the fridge.

"Okay, this silence is killing me. I never meant to make you mad at me." Chloe said, going towards Beca, who looked up at her from the couch.

"You think I'm mad?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Well, you were so silent, I thought you were mad at me for not telling you." Chloe said.

"No, I'm not mad. I was quiet because I was thinking. I never thought you'd open your own studio, Aubrey emphasized that teaching the Bellas was your dream so much that I never thought of the possibility of you wanting something else." Beca said. "And you're opening your own dance studio? That's great! I'm _so _proud of you!"

Beca stood up and placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek, who chuckled and looked down at her.

"So you're not mad?" Chloe asked to make sure.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm so very proud of you and I can't wait." Beca smiled and kissed her lips.

"Thanks." Chloe beamed and Beca kissed her lips. "I have something to ask you."

"What?" Beca asked.

"You know, Nationals are gonna be in LA, so Sam asked me if we'd want to stay in his place." Chloe said. "He said Olivia has been begging for weeks and you haven't met Joey yet."

"Oh yeah!" Beca said. "I'd love to stay with them, I wanna meet your sister-in-law and Joey."

Chloe smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna call him and tell him we're staying with them." Chloe said.

Beca nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Beca said.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Chloe said as Beca grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

oO0Oo

Chloe held Beca's hand and smiled up at her as she rang the doorbell of her brother's house. She told him he didn't need to go pick them up, they'd catch a cab so they could surprise Olivia.

When the door opened, it revealed the little redhead, whose expression lit up when she saw the two standing there.

"Auntie Chloe! Beca! You're back!" She said.

Beca bent down to hug her and picked her up, kissing her cheek as she hugged her tight.

"I missed you, Olivia!" Beca said.

"I missed you, too, Beca." Olivia said with a smile. "Are you back with Auntie Chloe?"

"Yes, we're back together." Beca smiled at her then at Chloe.

"Good, then you can come inside meet Joey." Olivia said. "He's finally here. He doesn't do much, though."

"Well, he's a baby. When he grows up, you'll see he'll do a lot of things." Beca said.

"Livie, don't I get a kiss?" Chloe asked and pouted.

Beca laughed.

"Chlo, please don't tell me you're pouting, you're twenty seven-years-old!" Beca said.

Olivia laughed and threw herself in her aunt's arms, kissing her cheek multiple times as Chloe giggled.

"Olivia, where are your parents?" Beca asked as they came in and she closed the door.

"Daddy is upstairs and mommy went out with her friend." Olivia said.

Chloe nodded and put Olivia down and the three went upstairs. They found Sam putting some stuff in the closet in the guest room.

"Hey Sam!" Chloe said.

Sam turned around and smiled.

"Hey guys, how was your flight?" he asked.

"Great." Chloe said.

Olivia ran up to her father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Auntie Chloe is back with Beca!" she said as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I heard." Sam said. "I'm really glad you guys are back together."

Chloe and Beca smiled and Chloe kissed Beca's cheek.

Chloe's phone began to ring and she picked it up from her pocket and turned around, getting out of the room to answer it.

"I was getting everything ready for you guys." Sam said.

"You didn't need to bother." Beca said.

"Daddy, is Joey awake yet?" Olivia asked.

Just as she did, they heard Joey crying from his room and Sam smiled down at his daughter.

"Now he is." Sam said.

"Hey Beca, wanna come meet Joey?" Olivia asked with a huge smile.

"Sure, but you're gonna have to teach me because I don't know anything about babies." Beca said to the little girl as the three went to Joey's room.

Sam picked him up from the crib and changed his diaper and the little boy stopped crying and started looking around.

"Hey Joey! Look who's here! Beca! The one I've been telling you about, she's dating Auntie Chloe." Olivia said as she looked at his brother from her dad's arms as he looked down at her. "Remember what I told you, Joey, it doesn't matter that they're two girls, they love each other."

Beca smiled at how sweet Olivia was and ran her fingers through the little girl's hair.

"And Joey, she says she doesn't know anything about babies so don't make her too nervous." Olivia said. "I think she knows about babies. She and Chloe are gonna have a bunch of princesses to fill their castle one day, so she has to know something about babies, right?"

Beca and Sam laughed as they went to the living room. Olivia sat down and Beca sat down beside her and Sam handed Joey over to Beca.

"Well, nice to meet you, Joey!" Beca said.

"He looks just like Chloe, doesn't he?" Sam asked with a chuckle as he sat in the armchair.

"He does." Beca said.

"Well, Cynthia wasn't very happy about that." Sam laughed.

Olivia was looking at her brother and playing with his hands with a smile and then she looked up at Beca.

"See? He likes you too!" Olivia said.

Beca looked at Olivia.

"He does?" she asked.

Olivia pointed at Joey, who was looking up at Beca in amazement. Beca smiled down at him and he smiled back.

"See? He likes you!" Olivia said.

"I like you, too, Joey." Beca smiled.

"Beca, Daddy says we're gonna watch you dance this weekend!" Olivia said.

"Really? You are? I'm so excited!" Beca said.

"Me too!" Olivia said.

Beca smiled and Chloe came into the living room looking happy.

"I have great news!" Chloe said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked.

"The Bellas were invited to do a music video!" Chloe said. "And you and I are gonna have a special duet."

"That's great!" Beca said.

"Right? It's gonna come out before I open my studio!" Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"That'll be amazing, Chlo. I'm so proud of you!" Beca said. Chloe sat down beside her and kissed her cheek.


	26. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the long wait, I got writer's block for this story._

_You guys got me past 200 reviews! I still can't believe it, thank you so very much!_

* * *

The girls were in their dressing room, putting on their makeup, getting ready for their performance. The trios had started and pretty soon, it'd be the duets, so Stacie and Beca had to be ready. The two were doing their makeup while the other Bellas were waiting.

Chloe was nervous, she couldn't deny it. They were at Nationals, this was huge! She knew the girls had potential to win, but still. Other kids out there were awesome as well, she knew they could lose.

"Okay girls, you have fifteen minutes until you have to be onstage!" Chloe announced.

Stacie and Beca changed into their costumes and put on their jacket to go wait behind the wings. The other girls were going to watch them from the wings, so they were going ton leave their jackets with them while they danced.

"Okay girls." Chloe stood up when they were ready. "Good luck, I'm gonna be cheering for you. You guys got this, you can do this."

The two nodded with smiles and each of them hugged Chloe before they all got out.

Beca and Stacie were shaking backstage, but when they were called, they danced the best they could and, by the reaction they got from the crowd, they did pretty great. They went back to their dressing room and started removing their makeup to get ready for their solos.

"Beca, Stacie, you guys were great!" she said.

The two smiled and hugged Chloe.

"Now, let's get ready for the solos!" Chloe said.

Ashley, Beca and Stacie did their hair, makeup and put on their costumes. Since they had about ten minutes before they had to be backstage, they decided to run their numbers quickly.

Chloe was watching them and she knew all of them could win. She had given them great solos and they were all lyrical solos, so they could all win.

"Okay girls, you should go. Good luck." Chloe said as she stood up.

The three smiled as they all went out.

Stacie was the first one to dance, then Beca and then Ashley. The three were very nervous, they were all amazing. The other kids out there were amazing as well, so they were very nervous.

When it was time to get ready, Chloe decided to take a picture of them in their costumes. She asked them to strike a pose and she took it with a smile.

"Okay, that looks beautiful. We're gonna take another one after you guys danced." Chloe said. "And one after we win!"

The girls cheered and they did a group hug before they went out.

They were waiting and watching the other groups perform and they tried not to feel nervous, but they couldn't help it, the other groups were amazing. When their time finally came, they stepped onstage and tried to make their hearts beat a little slower.

They soon calmed down and they were able to have fun, real fun. They danced the best they could, happy to be able to say they were friends with the other girls. Especially Beca, who never had many friends.

When they were done, they were applauded and they were happy with the applause they got, it felt like they were on a show. They went backstage and hugged each other tight, going to their dressing room to wait for Chloe.

"We were amazing!" Ashely said.

"We can definitely win this!" Jessica said.

Chloe came in with a huge smile and immediately ran to the girls, hugging each one of them.

"I have to say, even though I'm your teacher, you still have great chances of placing in the top five or even winning!" Chloe said.

The girls clapped and cheered again and put on their Bellas jacket, waiting for the time to go onstage for the awards ceremony.

Chloe went to her seat and the girls sat onstage, side by side, holding hands. A man came through the crowd holding a microphone and a bunch of papers.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman!" He said. "We had amazing dancers up on this stage tonight, so why not congratulate them by starting our awards ceremony?"

The crowd cheered as well as the dancers.

He started by the trios and moved on to the duets.

Beca and Stacie held each other's hands tight and bit their lips as they waited for him to start announcing the top 10 highest scores.

Chloe bit her lip harder as each pair he announced, wasn't Stacie and Beca. She hoped it was a good sign.

"…and out overall high score duet is…" the man said as he looked at the dancers with a smile. "act number 53,_ 'Beautiful Liar'_!"

Beca and Stacie squealed like little girls as they stood up to receive their trophy. They hugged each other and tried to spot Chloe, but weren't able to since the lights were so bright.

"Alright, let's move on to our solos." he said as the two girls sat down again and everybody tensed up again.

Beca looked at Ashley then Stacie and the three gave each other reassuring smiles, squeezing each other's hands tight.

"On third place is entry number 29, _'I Need Your Love'_!" he said.

Stacie smiled and stood up. She was proud to win third place, it was better than getting eighth or not even placing at all.

"Our second overall high score solo is entry number 31, _'I'm on Fire'_!" he announced.

Ashley smiled as she stood up to receive her trophy. She stood right by Stacie's side and gave the tall brunette a wide, proud smile.

"And our overall high score winning number of the _entire _competition is…" he said as the dancers looked at each other, curious to know what the number was. "… entry number 30, _'Somewhere in My Memory'_!"

Beca's eyes went wide as she stood up. She was the overall high score number of the entire competition, meaning she scored higher than any other number, including the group routine.

She received her trophy along with a bouquet of flowers.

"Congratulations, Beca, you are also our Miss Energy!" the man said as a woman came and placed a ribbon around Beca and put a crown on her head.

Beca took a bow and sat down along with the other girls, who congratulated her endlessly.

"Moving on to our small groups." he said and the girls grabbed each other's hands, squeezing tightly.

The girls bit their lips as he started the top 10 overall high scores. They looked at each other as they heard the other names.

"And on first place we have act number 63, 'Viva Las Vegas'!" he announced as the girls stood up, screaming and jumping and celebrating as confetti dropped on the stage. "Congratulations, girls!"

"We won!" Ashley said.

"This amazing!" Jessica said.

"We're the national champions!" Stacie said and they hugged each other one more time before they headed to their dressing room.

When they walked into the dressing room, Chloe and Aubrey were there and Chloe had tears rolling down her cheeks. The girls pulled their teacher into a group hug, then she hugged each one individually. When she got to Beca, she pulled the brunette into a massive hug, kissing her face multiple times, making the brunette giggle.

"I'm so fucking proud of you!" she said. She grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her.

"Thanks." Beca said.

Chloe smiled and kissed her again.

The girls put on their jackets and went out. Chloe and Beca were going to meet her brother and family, so they got dressed and walked out.

Once they met Sam and Olivia, the little girl started jumping up and down and screaming her lungs out.

"Woohoo, Beca! Beca you were amazing!" Olivia said.

Beca hugged Olivia tight with a smile.

"Thanks, Liv!" she said.

"When I grow up, I wanna be a dancer just like you." Olivia said.

"With an aunt like yours, you most certainly will manage." Beca smiled.

Olivia smiled and hugged her aunt tight.

"When are you gonna dance, Auntie Chloe?" Olivia asked.

"Not today, Livie." Chloe said.

Olivia nodded, even though she looked disappointed.

"Are you gonna eat dinner with us, Auntie Chloe?" Olivia asked.

"No, Liv, we're gonna go home, we're pretty tired." Chloe said.

Olivia looked disappointed again.

"Oh." she said.

"But you'll have all day with us tomorrow after school!" Chloe said.

Olivia looked excited.

"Yay!" she said. "We're gonna play a lot!"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we will." Beca said.

"Okay, so rest a lot." Olivia said. "Even Joey will play with us!"

Chloe and Beca laughed and shook their heads at the little girl's antics.

"You girls go home, we'll be out until late." Sam said.

Chloe nodded and turned to Beca.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah. We should probably say bye to the girls first." Beca reminded.

Chloe nodded and they went to find the Bellas. They said goodbye to each of them and both found it particularly gross that Aubrey was practically ripping Stacie's clothes off. The two girls chuckled.

"Okay, this is definitely getting weird, we should go home." Beca said.

"Yeah, let's go." Chloe said and helped Beca carry her trophies to a cab and they drove back to Chloe's brother's house.

When they got there, Chloe opened the door with the spare key her brother had given her and let Beca in and set the trophies down on the hall before sighing. As soon as the brunette's hands were free, Chloe pushed her against the wall and attached her lips to her neck and started sucking on it. Beca moaned and chuckled.

"No hickeys, what will your niece think?" Beca asked.

Chloe chuckled.

"You can tell her it was a bug." Chloe said, sucking lightly on her skin.

"Yeah, a lovebug named Chloe." Beca said and Chloe chuckled, pulling away from her neck to kiss her lips.

"Alright, no sucking your neck." Chloe said, her lips against Beca's. "But I _definitely _will lick somewhere else."

Chloe winked at her and Beca shuddered before the redhead kissed her again.

"At this rate we'll never get to the bedroom." Beca said, her voice husky and shaky.

"Who says we have to get to the bedroom?" Chloe asked, before pulling apart and she looked up and down the brunette's golden costume, which was only a golden leotard. "I never noticed how sexy this costume was."

"It really is, huh?" Beca said with a smirk.

"Too bad I can't rip it right off of you." Chloe said.

Beca smirked again as Chloe reached behind her and unhooked the leotard, pulling the straps down the brunette's shoulders and down to her waist and, since the brunette wasn't wearing a bra because of the costume, her breasts were exposed. Chloe wasted no time grabbing them and rolling her hard nipples between her thumbs and forefingers, making the brunette moan.

"Oh God, Chloe!" Beca said.

Chloe smiled and continued kneading the brunette's breasts, getting more moans from her. She went down to her collarbone and bit it, using her tongue to soothe the bit afterwards.

Chloe took off the rest of Beca's costume and let it pool around her ankles, taking her underwear with it. She bit her lip at the sight in front of her and brought her hand down to cup the brunette's center, already feeling her wetness.

"Wow, babe, you're so wet!"

"Yes and I need you." Beca said.

Chloe smirked, getting down on her knees, bringing one of Beca's legs over her shoulder, spreading them, thankful that her girlfriend was flexible, and she took a long swipe across her wet folds, paying special attention to her clit.

Beca bit her lip, in order to stop herself from scream out. She felt her body tremble and she knew she wouldn't be standing for long, so she was thankful when the redhead eased her to the ground, her back resting against the wall.

Chloe continued licking her clit, plunging two fingers in, already going at a fast pace, using her tongue to flick her clit.

Beca's hands flew to Chloe's hair and grabbed it, pulling her as close to herself as she could. Chloe's pace increased and she could already feel her orgasm building and she knew it wouldn't take long.

Chloe brought her hands up to knead the brunette's breasts, tweaking her nipples, making her arch her back and moan loudly as she came. She was trembling so much, she felt she'd lose conscience, but she came down from her high and was met with Chloe's smile.

"That was so amazing." Beca said.

"You deserve it." Chloe said. "Now let's go to our room before my brother comes home."

Beca smirked as she followed Chloe up to their room in her birthday suit.

"What happened to 'who says we have to get to the bedroom'?" Beca asked.

Chloe giggled and threw Beca in, closing and locking the door after herself.

oO0Oo

Beca smiled huge as she walked into one of the dance rooms in Chloe's new dance studio. The room was very big and it looked really good.

The building had three floors, the first one had Studio A, which was one of the biggest. Studio B and C were on the second floor, while Studio D was on the third floor. Chloe explained that she wanted to have as many dancers as she could. She already had two teachers in, plus her and Aubrey.

"This looks amazing, Chlo!" Beca said, wrapping her arms around Chloe and kissing her lips.

"Thanks. I can't wait for the year to start." Chloe said.

Beca smiled.

"Two weeks, right." she said.

"Yeah." Chloe said taking a deep breath then smiled ta Beca. "Times flies, huh?"

"Oh yeah." Beca said.

"Alright." Chloe said with a sigh. "We should get going or we're gonna miss our dinner reservations."

Beca smiled and followed Chloe out to her car.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sorry for the wait_

* * *

Chloe smiled as she watched the girls get in, this time, wearing the uniform she worked on with a designer. They were pink tops, sports bras, booty shorts and leggings. The tops had 'Bellas' written in black and silver glitter, while the leggings and booty shorts had 'Bellas' written down the sides in black and silver glitter.

"Hello girls and welcome to your first class at the Bellas Dance Company!" Chloe said and they all clapped and cheered.

This time, Chloe changed their uniform rules. They were to wear the Bellas uniform and they were to wear the donut bun.

"Your schedule is gonna be different." Chloe said. "Instead of having three hours of jazz class every day, you're gonna have one and a half hour of jazz and one and a half hour or ballet, with Aubrey. Your solos and duet rehearsals are gonna be arranged as you're used to."

The girls nodded.

"Aubrey and I are gonna be working on your choreography and she's gonna watch your technique." Chloe said as Aubrey came in and Stacie smiled huge.

Aubrey stood by Chloe and looked at the girls with a smile.

"Alright, so things are gonna change here. We're not gonna go just to three or four competitions a year. We're gonna go on one competition every month." Chloe said.

The girls gasped.

"You're kidding right?" Beca asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. You guys can do it." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca sighed, but if Chloe said they could do it, then she trusted her.

"Alright, I wanna congratulate everyone on the win." Chloe said with a big smile. "I'm so proud of everyone, everyone placed high, so congratulations."

Aubrey and Chloe clapped.

"You guys really were great." Aubrey said.

"Yeah. So, this month, we're going to Miami, Florida." Chloe said and everyone cheered. "This is gonna be huge, everyone thinks the Bellas fell apart."

"Really?" Jessica asked, confused.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "So we're gonna surprise them."

"With a big win?" Ashley asked.

"That's the only way I intend on doing it." Chloe said with a smile. "You know, the Treblemakers are gonna be there and so are the other groups on campus. That's why we need to win."

"Oh, we're gonna win alright." Fat Amy said and the girls laughed.

"Okay, so." Chloe clapped and the girls turned their attention to her, eager to hear what they'd be doing. "The group routine is entitled 'Here I Come' and it's gonna be to the song by Fergie."

The girls jumped and cheered.

"You're gonna have to bring out your best sass." Chloe said.

The girls laughed.

"Solos." Chloe said. "Stacie, you're gonna have a solo to 'Boys Boys Boys' by Lady Gaga. It's a jazz routine."

Stacie nodded with a huge smile.

"And Beca, you're gonna have a solo, too, entitled 'The Rage of An Angel' and it's about portraying a character." Chloe said and the brunette nodded. "It's a lyrical piece to the song _Bring Me To Life_ by Evanescence."

Beca smiled and nodded.

"Both Aubrey and I are gonna work on your solos." Chloe said. "This is your first competitions in the name of the Bellas, so.."

"We're gonna make you proud." Cynthia Rose said.

Chloe nodded with a wink.

"Alright, so let's get to work." Chloe clapped her hands.

oO0Oo

Beca threw herself on the couch as Stacie and Fat Amy went to the kitchen to get drinks. They went to the blonde's house after their rehearsals.

"Boy, Aubrey is strict!" Beca said.

"Tell me about it, I don't like Work Aubrey!" Stacie said, making Beca and Fat Amy laugh.

"I thought you liked all sides of Aubrey." Beca said.

"I used to say that because I didn't know _this_ side of her." Stacie said.

Beca laughed.

"I hope Chloe goes Aubrey on your ass." Stacie crossed her arms, making the small brunette laugh harder.

"So how do you skinny asses feel about the competition?" Fat Amy asked as she handed the two glasses of juice.

"I feel good. I mean, we're National Champions." Beca shrugged. "The Trebles can't scare us."

"But you do know we're gonna be up against them, right? We're both in the collegiate large group category." Stacie reminded.

"Really? I thought jazz and hip hop were in different categories." Beca said.

"In some competitions, yes, but not in this one. That's why Chloe wants us to win." Stacie explained.

"I didn't know that." Beca said. "But still, I don't think we're gonna have a problem."

Stacie chuckled.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I agree with Beca. The Trebles have nothing on us." Fat Amy said.

Stacie smiled.

"It's good to know you guys are so confident." she said.

"We're good, Stacie, we're gonna win this." Beca said.

oO0Oo

There was a crowd outside the place where the competitions were happening, a high school gym, but they were confused when the bus stopped, not knowing who was in there.

"See? Even the crowd doesn't know we're here." Chloe said. "Come on, girls."

The girls were wearing the Bellas booty shorts and jacket with their names in the back and their hair was up in ponytails. Chloe got out of the bus and went to get their bags.

"Oh my God, is it.. what is she doing here?" a girl said.

"Do you think maybe they're here?" another girl said.

"It can't be."

Chloe smirked as Aubrey came down, followed by the rest of the Bellas.

"Oh my God, they're here!"

"But they weren't a group anymore.."

"Come on girls, let's go." Chloe said and she and Aubrey led the Bellas into the building.

They entered their numbers in the competition, noticing how all the other groups from Barden had already entered, and went to their assigned dressing room.

"We're here!" Fat Amy said, throwing her fists up in the air and the other girls joined her in her celebration.

"Time for the solos, Beca and Stacie, you guys are gonna be up against Jesse and two other girls from the other groups from Barden so you know what I expect you to do." Chloe said.

"Win." Beca said and smiled at Chloe.

"Exactly." Chloe smiled back.

Beca looked back in the mirror as she pulled her hair up in a donut bun and then started working on her makeup.

Stacie got ready first so she changed into her costume, a yellow sparkly dress which went down in an 'X' on her stomach and it looks like she was wearing a skirt and sports bra on top from behind.

"Wow, Stacie that looks beautiful!" Chloe said.

Stacie smiled and went to the center to run her number while Beca changed. Her costume was a white dress which looked like a normal dress, but it was sparkly and she was wearing white booty shorts underneath. Of course, the dress was all torn and Beca smudged her makeup on one side of her face.

"You two look good." Aubrey said with a satisfied smile.

"Alright girls, you should get backstage, Aubrey and I will be in the audience watching you." Chloe said.

The girls nodded and Beca and Stacie put on their jackets and went backstage to wait.

Stacie was up first, so Beca wished her good luck and she went to the wings to wait for her call.

"Up next we have number 16, miss Stacie with Boys Boys Boys." a man announced and Stacie put her head up as she entered the stage with a flirty smile.

Beca watched as Stacie danced, bringing on her best sassy attitude and her tricks were amazing. Sure some of her turns weren't the best, but she managed and the audience applauded her a lot.

Beca gave her jacket to Ashley and moved to the wings, shaking off her arms and legs, trying to make herself stop shaking.

"Up next we have number 17, miss Beca with The Rage of An Angel." the man announced and Beca stepped on the stage, keeping the smudged side of her face away from the audience.

Beca danced, trying her best to do her tricks and turns and nail them all. She showed as much emotion as she could while she danced, trying to keep eye contact with the judges.

When she finished, the audience applauded her a lot and she went backstage, getting her jacket from Ashley.

"You guys were great!" Jessica said.

"Definitely better than the others." Fat Amy said.

"Thanks, guys." Stacie said with a smile.

"Come on, we need to get ready for the group dance." Beca said and they all went back to the dressing room.

They entered and saw Aubrey and Chloe already there, talking, and they clapped when the two soloists entered.

"Alright, you girls went great!" Aubrey said.

"Stacie, your shoulders weren't down and your hips weren't square at your first turn section." Chloe said.

"I know." Stacie nodded with a sigh.

"The others made mistakes worse than yours, let's hope the judges think so too." Aubrey said.

Stacie nodded as she removed her makeup and started doing her group routine makeup while Beca did the same.

The girls all got dressed in their costumes, they were running the number in the dressing room while Aubrey watched and made corrections and Chloe checked her phone.

"Alright girls, let's go." Chloe said, standing up. "Come on, everyone knows the Bellas are back so let's show them some."

"Yeah!" the girls said before going out of the dressing room.

Chloe and Aubrey went to the audience and the girls went backstage.

"Please welcome entry number 57, 'Here I Come'." the man announced and the girls got in.

They danced, loving the shocked looks from the contestants on the wings, especially the Trebles.

They finished in a line, with their right hands on the other's shoulders, looking at the audience with a smirk. They went crazy, the dance was amazing, everyone did great.

"That was entry number 57, 'Here I Come'."

The Bellas went backstage and celebrated before Aubrey and Chloe came in. They both looked happy and they hugged the girls, placing a kiss on their girlfriends' lips.

"Let's go win this competition, girls." Chloe said.

The girls sat way in the front, the Trebles were next to them, waiting to hear the awards.

"Let's start with the solos." the man said holding a sheet of paper. "On fifth place is entry number 12, Virginia with 'As Easy As 1, 2, 3'."

The girl, Virginia, was from one of Barden's groups and her style was lyrical so the Bellas were satisfied she was on fifth place.

"… on fourth place is number 21, Jesse with Trouble Maker." the man said and Jesse stood up, clearly not very happy to be fourth.

"On third place is number 16, Stacie with Boys Boys Boys." the man said and Stacie stood up, shocked she was third.

She received the award with a smile on her face.

Beca squeezed Fat Amy and Jessica's hands hard and bit her lip and was a little relieved she didn't get second place.

"And on first place is number 17, Miss Beca with 'The Rage of An Angel'!"

Beca jumped from her place and received the trophy with a huge smile. Stacie gave her a hug and they sat down.

The guy moved on to duets and trios before he moved to the groups.

"On fifth place is entry number 10, 'Everybody Hurts'."

The Bellas applauded, watching as a girl from of the groups from Barden stood up to receive the trophy.

"On fourth place is entry number 40, 'Day In The Sun'."

The Bellas applauded again as another girl stood up to receive the trophy.

"On third place we have entry number 23, 'Dark Nights'."

Beca bit her lip and looked up at Fat Amy, who was humming and singing a song quietly, not paying attention to her surroundings, obviously. She then looked at Stacie and the tall brunette looked just as nervous as she did.

"On second place we have number 41, 'Treble Style'."

Beca gasped in happiness when Jesse stood up to receive the trophy, clearly annoyed. He glanced a look at her way and she bit her lips to hide her smile.

"And on first place, please give it up for number 57, 'Here I Come'!"

Beca stood up and smiled huge as she received the trophy, glancing at Jesse with a small smirk as she looked at the audience and everyone bowed before returning to their dressing rooms.

The girls entered cheering and screaming in joy as they hugged their two teachers.

"The Bellas are definitely back." Aubrey said and the girls laughed and agreed.

* * *

_Next up is Jesse being a jerk_


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry for the wait!_

* * *

Beca was looking out the window, deep in thought. She was really happy she won and the group won, but she couldn't shake off the feeling she got when Jesse would glance her those cold stares, though.

"Hey." Chloe said with a soft voice.

Beca looked at her and offered her a smile.

"Hey." she snuggled up to Chloe's side and laid her head on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" Chloe asked.

"I was just thinking about Jesse. He seemed… mad." Beca said.

"Well, we beat them." Chloe said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think that's the only reason. Before you and I started dating, Jesse would hit on me and I think I bruised his ego when I rejected him." Beca said.

"Don't worry about him." Chloe said, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Beca smiled.

"Yeah." she sighed. "I won't."

She looked up and placed a kiss on Chloe's lips.

Back home, the Bellas were invited to go to a party to celebrate the beginning of the year at Barden and they were allowed to bring boyfriends and girlfriends, so Aubrey and Chloe were going with Stacie and Beca.

Chloe and Beca went together and soon found the other Bellas. The music wasn't too loud so they could talk without major problems.

"Hey, look who's here." Fat Amy said and nodded her head towards Jesse, who was talking to one of the Trebles.

Beca looked over and Jesse looked at her with a cold glare before looking back to his friend and, by the looks of it, he was telling him something about Beca.

"Probably still bummed out about losing." Stacie said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Beca said before looking up at Chloe with a smile.

"Hey, come on, let's go dance, guys!" Chloe said and they all went to the middle of the dance floor to dance.

They were dancing and laughing and having fun, the songs were great and some mixes were good too. Beca and Chloe were dancing close to each other and the redhead was subtly grinding down on the other girl, before the song stopped abruptly and everyone looked around, confused.

Jesse and the Trebles approached them, mostly Beca, as some sounds began playing.

"The Midnight Beast!" they sang along with the song and the girls backed away. Beca in front and Chloe right behind her, so Jesse was facing her.

"_You better have a shower before you come out tonight girl._" he said. "_Because you're gonna get dirty._"

Beca frowned.

"_If a girl won't come round_" Jesse sang.

"_She must be a lesbian_!" the other Trebles sang.

"_Or turns me down_" Jesse sang again.

"_She must be a lesbian_!" the Trebles continued.

Beca backed away again, feeling herself suddenly suffocated as she felt every single pairs of eyes on her.

Jesse grabbed her arm and brought her to the middle again and the Trebles made a circle around her.

"_If she don't like me_" Jesse sang.

"_She must be a lesbian!_" the Trebles sang. "_I'll let her down lightly_"

"_Oh, you must be a lesbian_" Jesse said as he stepped closer towards her and she backed away, only to be pushed forward by the other Trebles.

Beca yelped, trying to stay as far away from Jesse as she could, but it was difficult when the other Trebles kept pushing her towards him.

"What are they doing?" Aubrey asked.

"I don't know, but we have to stop them!" Chloe said, walking towards them, but some boys stopped her, keeping her away from the circle. "Beca!"

Beca looked at her and her eyes were desperate, she wanted to get out of there, but the Trebles wouldn't let her.

"_I can't work out why the girls are screaming, I'm the best looking boy in the world!_" Jesse said loudly, looking around before looking back down at Beca with disgust. "_Oh wait, I bet she likes kissing girls_"

Beca closed her eyes as he spat at her face. The song continued and she didn't understand it, it was quite weird, but she opened her eyes when Jesse grabbed her arms and his face was inches from hers.

"_I can't work out why the girls don't fancy me, I'm the best looking boy in sight_!" Jesse spat the words 'best' and 'sight'. "_No, hang on, I bet you like boobies right?_" he spat at her again in the word 'boobies'.

Beca yelped again and shut her eyes, feeling him shake her lightly.

Jesse continued singing, making the word 'lesbian' roll off his tongue every time he said it, shaking Beca when he did it.

She looked up at him and tried to let go of his grip, hearing Chloe and the Bellas yelling her name, trying to get him to let her go.

"_Take two, it's my rapping debut_" Jesse sang before putting his hands on her waist. "_I'm having trouble trying to get a better girl to pursue, I'm like a firetruck_"

"_What? Full of muscley guys?_" the Trebles sang.

"_I meant a pun where I'd compare the hose to my size_" Jesse smirked, bringing Beca closer and she tried pushing him away. "_And then I see her and I start feeling sick, I say my name is Pogo, do you wanna jump on my stick?_"

He put his hand on her lower back, close to her butt and slammed his front against her and she yelped again.

"_I woo her with my words, ask if I can poke her face_" he slammed his front against hers one more time "_she doesn't see the funny side and sprays my face with mace_" Jesse spat at her again.

Beca felt humiliated, she wanted to get out of there, but his grip was way too strong and she wondered why the song was so long, but then she thought what he'd do once the song ended.

"_Holy smokes, I bet you like boobies right?_" he grabbed her boobs and squeezed, making her gasp and try to push him away. With all his shaking, her shirt had gone down so her boobs weren't very covered anymore.

Beca tried pushing him away, even punching him, but he held her even closer. His hand slipped down and cupped her right butt cheek and she yelped louder.

"Let me go!" she said.

Jesse smirked, squeezing it and she tried punching him again.

"Stop it!"

The song ended and he did not let her go, keeping his grip tight against her.

"Stop it, Jesse!" she said.

"That's what you get for being a fucking queer." he spat in her face again.

"Smear the queer!" one of the Trebles yelled.

"Smear the queer, smear the queer!" they began chanting as Jesse ripped off her shirt and threw her on the ground, kicking her in the stomach.

Beca yelped and screamed in pain, feeling dizzy. She didn't see anyone helping her, all she saw were Trebles kicking her everywhere.

"Smear the queer!" Jesse said loudly with a smirk as he gave her a kick right in her face before kneeling down, brushing her hair away from her face so he could look at her as the others continued kicking her.

Beca looked up at him, her hands covering her mouth and nose and tears filling her eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You think you can just reject me for a girl and it will be okay?" he asked.

Beca's eyes shut tightly as she felt a strong kick to her ribs.

"That's just the beginning." Jesse said. "Stay out of my way. You queer." he spat at her and stood back up, giving her a final hard kick to her ribs before he left with the Trebles. Beca barely saw the leave and lost her conscience.

Chloe ran to her side and knelt down, tears streaming down her face as well.

"Beca!" she said, seeing her girlfriend passed out.

"I've called an ambulance and the campus police, they should've been here ten minutes ago!" Stacie said.

Chloe ran her fingers delicately through Beca's, crying.

The ambulance and the police came at the same time. The ambulance took Beca away, Chloe riding with them while the Bellas told the police what happened.

oO0Oo

Chloe was alone in the waiting room when the rest of the girls came running in, desperate.

"Hey Chlo, how's Beca?" Aubrey asked, sitting down next to the redhead. Stacie took the seat next to the blonde and held her hand.

"I don't know, they took her in twenty minutes ago." Chloe said.

The doctor came in that instant with a calm look on his face.

"Are you all here with Beca Mitchell?" he asked.

"Yes!" the doctor said.

"Well, her nose was bleeding but fortunately it wasn't broken and we had to stitch up her lip." the doctor said. "The kicks caused a fracture on one of her ribs, so she'll have to rest for six to eight weeks and no exercise."

"Six to eight weeks?" Chloe asked.

"It could be shorter." the doctor said. "She's free to go home, a nurse will be there to see her out shortly."

"Thanks, doc." Aubrey said before turning to Chloe. "She's fine, Chlo, that's what matters and the police assured they're gonna arrest the Trebles."

"They're gonna get out on bail!" Chloe said.

"They're probably gonna be expelled from the university." Aubrey said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the dean won't let them continue." Stacie said.

Chloe sighed.

"Alright. Well let's go see Beca." she said.

The girls all followed the doctor to her room and found her sitting on the bed, looking tired and hurt. When she saw them, she gave them a small smile.

"Hey." Chloe rushed to her side and grabbed her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good, but Dr. Wheeler gave me something for the pain." Beca said.

"We talked to the police, they're gonna arrest Jesse and the Trebles and they're gonna gonna be expelled." Chloe said.

"Good." Beca said.

"And he said you can go home today." Chloe said with a smile.

"That's good." Beca smiled. "But he said I can't exercise or put too much pressure on my ribs for the next six to eight weeks."

"Yeah." Chloe said.

"But… what about dance? We have another competition!" Beca said and Chloe giggled.

"Don't worry about that, you're gonna rest and when the doctor says you're cleared to dance, you're gonna come back. For now, you'll rest and let me and Aubrey worry about the competition."

Beca sighed and relaxed, smiling when Chloe squeezed her hand tight.

A nurse came in with a small smile to discharge Beca. She gave her the meds prescription and helped her onto the wheelchair, against Beca's will, of course.

They wheeled Beca to the parking lot, where Chloe helped her get into the car and they left.


	29. Chapter 29

_Again, sorry for the wait._

* * *

The first three weeks, Beca stayed at home, mostly in bed. She asked Stacie or one of her classmates to bring her the assignments and homework so she wouldn't miss anything. Sure, she got bored easily stayed in bed 24/7, but she had her computer and her mixes, so she didn't complain that much.

Chloe spent most of the day away, either teaching a class or dealing with her studio. She was getting new students everyday, which made her very happy. When she got home, she sat by Beca's side and they'd either watch a movie or just talk, then Chloe would make dinner and eat with Beca in bed. Beca was staying in the guest room because of her ribs, which was okay.

That night, Beca had just finished saving a mix when she heard Chloe come in. She smiled as she saw the redhead come in. She went straight to her room to put her stuff, but frowned when she heard the brunette calling her.

"Chlo! Chlo, where are you?" Beca said.

"I'm here, Becs." Chloe said, going to the guest room. "Are you okay?"

"Come here." Beca said, patting the seat beside her. She was weird if the crooked groggy smile she had on her face was anything to go by.

"Becs, I'm gonna take a shower, like I always do when I get home..?" Chloe said, as if the brunette had suddenly lost her memory.

"No! You have to be with me!" Beca said and pouted.

"I will, Becs, but first I gotta take a shower." Chloe said.

Beca pouted harder and crossed her arms.

"No, you have to stay here!" she said.

Chloe stared at her for a while and narrowed her eyes.

"Beca, what's up with you? Did you take something?" she asked.

"I'm great! I mean, my rib hurt so I took the med the doctor gave me and now it doesn't hurt anymore." Beca giggled. "And I feel super fine."

Chloe giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna take a quick shower, you stay here, alright?" Chloe said.

Beca laughed.

"I'm not going anywhere, my love." She grinned.

Chloe giggled before going to take a quick shower. When she came back, the brunette was sitting on the bed, looking at her hands and giggling madly.

"Chlo, my baby! Come here with me!" she said, opening her arms and smiling big.

Chloe giggled and approached her, sitting beside her.

"Have you ever taken that med before?" Chloe asked.

"Nah. It never hurt this bad." Beca said. "But now I'm _fiiiiiine_!"

Chloe chuckled.

"Okay, we're gonna talk to the doctor about your meds, okay?" Chloe said. "Now I think we better get you some water or some food in your system."

"No! Chlo, baby you can't leave me! Ever!" Beca said with a pout. She even tried grabbing Chloe's wrist before she left the bed but she didn't succeed.

Chloe came back a few moments later with a glass full of water and a sandwich. The brunette smiled huge at her as she placed the tray in front of her.

"You made me a sandwich! Thanks, baby!" Beca said and placed a sloppy kiss on Chloe's lips, which made her giggle.

"You're welcome." Chloe said with a smile as she watched Beca eat the sandwich.

After the brunette was done, Chloe put her plate and glass back in the kitchen and when she returned, the small brunette was asleep. Chloe giggled, placed a kiss on her forehead before going back to her room.

oO0Oo

Aubrey promised she'd stay the whole time with Beca in the audience in the Bellas' next competition, while Chloe assisted the girls in the dressing room.

The brunette was rather anxious, she couldn't believe she wasn't dancing with them. Chloe told her a little bit about the group dance, like it was a 70's theme and it was to Peaches and Herb's song _Shake That Groove Thing_, which she liked a lot, but she didn't think she'd like the dance.

When it was time for the solos, Beca became interested. She sat up straighter in her seat, wincing as her rib hurt slightly. After a few people, a woman's voice announced Jessica from the Bellas Dance Company was up so Beca smiled.

Jessica did a lyrical routine to an instrumental song and this time she was really working on her emotions and Beca was proud.

"I've been helping her with her solo." Aubrey said.

"Oh." Beca said, surprised.

"What?" Aubrey asked, both not taking her eyes off of Jessica.

"Well, you can be a bit harsh and Jessica was very nervous last time." Beca said.

"She's a lot better now, isn't she? I guess my methods worked." Aubrey flashed Beca a grin.

After Jessica, the woman announced Ashley was up, dancing to _Titanium_, the same version Beca danced to.

The small brunette frowned as she noticed Ashley was wearing the same costume and the steps were the same.

"This is my solo!" she finally realized, though she couldn't find it in herself to feel angry at the girl or even at Chloe.

"Yeah, Chloe wanted Ashely to do the same and since you're watching, you might even like it." Aubrey explained. "Chloe said Ashley should work on her expressions with this solo."

"I see. She's doing a great job." Beca said.

"Right?" Aubrey said.

"I'm proud of them, I can't wait to see the group routine." Beca said.

Aubrey smiled.

"I think you'll like it." Aubrey said.

The two watched the next duets and trios until it was time for the group dance. The girls were announced and they came in, wearing leggings that imitated waist-high jeans, tops that they tied a knot at the front and wigs that looked really big.

Beca smiled and chuckled a little, they looked a little ridiculous, but at least they looked happy.

Aubrey was right, the group dance was really good, the audience could feel the energy and it made most of them want to stand up and dance with them.

Beca and Aubrey applauded a lot, both were sitting, due to Beca's ribs still hurting.

"Wow, that was great!" Beca said.

"It was, right?" Aubrey said. "Chloe's been asking me not to be so rough on the girls, but look how good they are?"

"Yeah, I can see that, they're actually a lot better." Beca said.

"Yes, they are." Aubrey smiled and Beca smiled back.

They sat quietly watching the other groups before it was time for the awards ceremony.

It was time for the solos and both Aubrey and Beca could see Jessica and Ashley were holding each other's hand tightly and Ashley was biting her bottom lip. She knew both girls were great and both showed emotions but she was kinda rooting for Jessica because last time the girl didn't even place.

"On second place we have Miss Jessica with _In The Bottom of My Heart_." the guy announced with a smile.

Jessica smiled widely as she stood up to receive her trophy.

"And on first place we have Miss Ashley with _Titanium_ from the Bellas Dance Company." he announced and Ashley practically jumped from her seat to receive the trophy.

Beca applauded and gave Ashley two thumbs up when the brunette looked at her and Aubrey.

After the awards ceremony, Aubrey walked Beca back to their bus and she sat down to rest her rib. They waited for the girls to get there and, when they did, they were all still wearing the group routine costume and the Bellas jacket.

Aubrey and Beca applauded with huge smiles on their faces. Chloe sat down on the seat next to Beca and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"What did you think?" she asked.

"It was awesome, I can't wait to start dancing again." Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled.

"I have the perfect routine for you." she said.

"Yeah? Already?" Beca asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Chloe said. "And you're gonna love it."

"Can't wait." Beca smiled.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry for the long wait, I'll try not to do that again and end this story as soon as possible lol_

_For those of you who are wondering, I'm not into my teacher anymore, though we did have a little.. discussion, it wasn't an argument, but y'know, so I feel uneasy around her. But I've got someone else right now ;)_

* * *

Beca was excited to finally be going back to dance. She'd been in therapy for her ribs since she'd be putting pressure on them, so she could be ready for dance.

That day, she put on her Bellas pink booty shorts, a white top and the Bellas jacket with her name on the back, put her hair up into a donut bun, grabbed some shoes, her dance bag and she was out the door.

Chloe was already at the studio, that's where she spent practically all her time nowadays.

Beca smiled when she saw all the Bellas already in the dressing room getting ready. She opened the door and was met with cheers and applause.

"There she is!" She heard Ashley said along with the other girls.

"How are you feeling, Beca?" Jessica asked.

"A lot better." Beca said, putting her bag down on a cubby and taking out her dance paws. "You guys rocked to that 70's routine!"

"It was so much fun!" The girls started talking all at the same time.

"And Ashley congratulations! Your solo was amazing!" Beca said.

"Thanks, Aubrey was pretty hard on me." Ashley said.

"Well you were amazing." Beca said.

"Thanks." Ashley said blushing.

Aubrey opened the door and looked at the girls.

"Come on girls!" She said and they all followed her into the studio.

Chloe smiled at them and threw Beca a wink.

"Welcome back, Beca." She said.

"Thank you." Beca said with a smile.

"Beca I have to inform you will not be in the group routine just yet and you will not have a solo, we don't want you to feel any pain." Chloe said. "But we're gonna do things a little differently and I'm gonna give you a duet, Beca."

Beca perked up at that and smiled.

"You're gonna be the female lead in the duet and it's gonna be a romantic duet." Chloe said.

Beca and the girls frowned.

"But Chloe our team only has girls." Ashley said.

"I know but I've decided to bring in a guest." Chloe said. "He's arriving tomorrow and his name is Nick Cooper. His older cousin was my and Aubrey's classmate in college."

The girls nodded in understanding.

"So Beca I want you to focus more on ballet instead of jazz alright?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded. "We're gonna warm up and work on flexibility. Beca, I'm gonna help you see your limit since you haven't danced in a while."

Beca nodded and they started their warm up routine.

oO0Oo

Aubrey nodded slowly as the girls finished their warm up on the barre. She changed the music and they began their pliés. After their second, Aubrey stopped the music.

"Stop!" She said, startling the girls as she turned back to them. "Beca! Was that a plié? Was that really a girl plié?"

Beca was taken aback, Aubrey was pretty tough on her, especially for her first day back.

"Do it again." She said and Beca did. "Why is your butt out?!"

Beca was startled again.

"Do it again! I have taught you this a long time ago." Aubrey said and crossed her arms.

"Aubrey, take it easy, it's her first day back." Stacie tried to defend her friend.

"Breaking your rib doesn't change your capacity to do a plié." Aubrey said and looked at Beca. "Again."

Beca did again and looked back at Aubrey.

"That's a lot better. I'm gonna be watching you closely, Mitchell." She said before going back to the computer to play the music.

Beca was startled, she hadn't been expecting that from the blonde but wasn't that surprised.

"Why are you being so harsh with her, Aubrey?" Fat Amy asked.

"You, Beca, are dating a dance teacher. Yeah, she doesn't like to be harsh with you, that's okay. You're probably the best soloist on the team. It's my job to be harsh with you." Aubrey explained.

Beca nodded. She understood Aubrey. It was being difficult for her because it was her first day back, as time went by, she'd get better.

After ballet, Beca stopped by the reception to say bye to Chloe, the redhead still had a meeting and she'd be coming home late.

"See you back home. Love you." Beca said with a smile.

"Hey!" Chloe said, standing up. "I have this class, they're all four and I'd love it if you came one day. They wanna meet one of the big Bellas. Stacie and Ashley want to go too but they're busy."

"Oh sure! What time?" Beca asked.

"It's Wednesday at 3." Chloe said.

"Okay, I can stop by." Beca said.

"Thank you." Chloe smiled. "Bye, I'll see you at home."

Beca leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips before she left.

oO0Oo

Chloe smiled when the girls entered the studio that afternoon. Aubrey was standing by her side. Chloe was gonna help the Bellas with the group routine while Aubrey helped Beca with her duet.

"Girls, I'd like you to meet our boy, Nick Cooper." Chloe said and pointed a guy standing at the back.

He wasn't that tall, he had muscular leg, brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled and waved at the girls before walking over to them.

"Nick, this is Beca, she'll be your partner on the duet." Chloe said.

Beca turned to Nick and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Beca." He said with a smile.

"You too, Nick." Beca said rather awkwardly.

"Alright. Beca, you and Nick are gonna go to studio C to work on your duet while I stay here with the girls." Chloe said.

Beca and Nick nodded and they left with Aubrey to the studio right next to the one Chloe was at.

There was studio A, which was the one Chloe worked with the big Bellas, studio B, where Chloe taught the minis, juniors and small kids, and studio C, another big studio where the girls would practice their solos.

"Alright, your song will be What Dreams Are Made Of, so, as you can guess, it's gonna be a lyrical romantic duet, so you two gotta work on your faces." Aubrey said.

The two nodded.

Beca felt a little uneasy, never having done a romantic duet before, especially since she wasn't dancing with Chloe. She wanted to make the girls proud and she wanted to be good for her first competition back.

Beca left studio C feeling good. It was a good duet and she was feeling confident about her turns. Nick was a beautiful dancer and they made a great pair. She thought maybe this duet wouldn't be such a problem after all.

oO0Oo

Wednesday came and Beca was standing outside the studio, watching the little girls that had to be no older than 5 talk and giggle and run around. There were six of them so they weren't making a big mess.

Chloe tapped her shoulder and she turned with a smile.

"Hey. Nervous?" She asked.

"Not really. Should I be?" Beca asked.

"No, these girls are great." Chloe said. "They're gonna be so excited to meet you. Come on, let's go in."

Beca nodded and walked in behind Chloe. The girls immediately stopped what they were doing and looked at Chloe then at Beca. They started whispering excitedly to each other and that made Beca smile.

"Hi girls. As you can see, I brought one of the big Bellas today, this is Beca." Chloe said.

The girls giggled and two of them hid behind their hands as she did so, making Beca giggle.

"How about you introduce yourselves to Beca? She doesn't know you." Chloe said.

"I'm Nina." A small, brunette girl said.

"I'm Holly!" Another brunette said excitedly.

Beca giggled.

"I'm Hannah." A blonde girl said shyly.

"I'm Cindy." A dirty blonde girl said with a smile but she was fiddling with her skirt.

"I'm Kylie."

The sixth girl hid herself between one of them others, blushing brightly. That kinda reminded Beca of herself as a kid.

"This is Rebecca, she's shy." Holly said.

"It's okay, Rebecca, I was just like that but do you wanna know a secret?" Beca asked, kneeling down to the girl's level.

She looked at Beca with her bright blue eyes.

"What?" The girl said.

"When you're a dancer, you can't be shy. You perform, you have to show the audience a smile and they'll love you."

The girl looked at her and thought for a while and nodded.

"Don't worry, just show the audience what you can do and they'll love you." Beca winked and the little girl smiled.

She stood back up and received a smile from Chloe.

oO0Oo

Beca was finishing an essay with Chloe came home. She put her purse down and sat down beside the brunette on the couch.

"Beca, I wanted to ask you something." Chloe said.

"Yeah?" Beca asked, looking up at her.

"The reason why I asked you to come with me today is because I wanted someone, one of you because you're the bigger ones, to help me teach that class." Chloe said.

"Really? But.. I don't have much experience..." Beca said.

"Beca, they're little girls, it's not like you're gonna be teaching a class at the Royal Ballet." Chloe said. "I was just asking, if you don't want to, you can say no."

"Mmm can I think about it? See about my schedule and then I get back to you?" Beca asked. "I won't take long to give you an answer."

"Okay." Chloe smiled.

Beca smiled and went back to her essay, though she couldn't get Chloe's request off of her mind. She just didn't know if she was gonna be a good teacher, or more of a role model for those kids. She'd never spent that much time with kids except for Chloe's niece but that's because Olivia made it all very easy.

Beca sighed and shook her head, trying to get back to her essay for the time being.


	31. Chapter 31

Beca was standing in the wings, nervous beyond imagination. Not because she was competing again after a really long time, but because for the first time in a year, she was doing a duet with a boy. A romantic duet.

Beca saw Nick smile and give her thumbs up from the other side of the wings and she offered him a nervous smile. She then jumped when the song began and she waited to make her entrance.

Beca tried to erase the nervousness from her face and she could say she was successful most times. She felt safe with Nick when he lifted her but she was still nervous.

When their duet ended, the two went backstage and shared a hug and Nick congratulated Beca before they went to their dressing room.

"That wasn't my best." Beca said as soon as she got in and saw the other girls there.

"No, come on! You were great!" Ashley said.

"You were great, Beca. You gotta give yourself credit." Stacie said.

Aubrey and Chloe came in and while the redhead had her trademark smile on her face, Aubrey was frowning.

Beca sat down and drank from her water bottle.

"Beca, that wasn't your best. I've seen you do a lot better." Aubrey said.

"You _were_ great for someone who broke a rib." Chloe said.

"I shouldn't expect nothing higher than second place." Aubrey said.

The girl all sighed and offered Beca sympathetic smiles and Ashley put her hand on her arm and offered her a small smile, while Beca put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, taking a deep breath.

"Beca, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah. You guys should get ready for the group dance." Beca said and Chloe could see she wasn't okay but she didn't wanna talk about it.

"Let's go, Chloe." Aubrey said. "Good luck, guys!"

The girls didn't respond and the two teachers were gone.

Everyone was silent as they got ready. The girls and Nick left, the boy wanted to watch, while Beca stayed. She sighed again before she allowed herself to shed a few tears, wiping them off with a tissue. Since _when_ did she cry because of Aubrey?

After a few moments, she recomposed herself, put on the Bellas jacket and went to the wings to watch and support the girls.

oO0Oo

The Bellas were all sitting in the front, holding hands and biting their lips nervously, waiting for the awards ceremony to start.

"Alright!" A tall guy said, coming to the front. "We're start this ceremony with the trios."

Beca sighed, trying not to be nervous. She felt Nick squeeze her hand a little harder than necessary and she hissed, but he quickly loosened his grip on her hand.

"Now let's go to duets." The guy said. "On third place we have Melissa and Kylie with _Seeing Stars_!"

The two girls accepted the award and stood there.

"On second place we have Beca and Nick with _What Dreams Are Made Of_!" He announced.

Beca stood up and she could see Chloe applauding proudly while Aubrey didn't look pleased. She got the trophy and stood beside Nick with a fake smile to the crowd. After first place was announced, they took a bow and went back to their places.

The group won first place and that only made Beca feel worse. She worked hard and she hated that she wasn't as good as she used to be.

The girls all hugged and congratulated one another before they went to the dressing room to find their teachers there.

"Congratulations girls!" Chloe said, hugging each one. "And congratulations Nick and Beca, your duet was lovely."

"Girls, the group routine was great, though there are some things I have to point out." Aubrey said. "Ashley, when you were up on relevé it wasn't high enough."

Ashley nodded with a sigh.

"Jessica, you let the audience know when you mess up because your smile fades." Aubrey said and the blonde looked surprised.

"I do that?" She asked.

"Yeah." Aubrey said. "Stacie, Lily and Cynthia Rose you all had trouble with your turns because you're not holding your core. We're gonna work on that."

The three nodded and went on to remove their makeup and get back to their normal clothes.

"Nick and Beca." Aubrey said.

Beca sighed before looking at Aubrey.

"Nick, you were great but your knees weren't straight enough in the last turn section." Aubrey said.

Nick nodded.

"And Beca." Aubrey said. "I don't know where to begin. I know it's your first competition back and you were nervous, but you were so much better at rehearsals. I'm surprised you two even got second."

Beca bit her lips as she felt tears filling her eyes.

"You couldn't relax, the whole time. You were tense." Aubrey said. "Honestly, we have to work on that because the duet was a mess."

Beca looked away as she felt the tears start to fall and she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Bree, it's her first competition back and she was dancing with a boy." Stacie said, rubbing Beca's knee.

"I know. But let's work so this doesn't happen again." Aubrey said.

Beca wiped her tears with a tissue, thankful that Stacie stuck up for her.

"Aubrey, she was great, she broke a rib." Chloe said.

"I know you think she was great because you're dating her but Chloe this really wasn't her best." Aubrey said.

"Aubrey stop!" Beca said, finally, standing up. "You're turning into a blonde, skinny version of Abby Lee Miller! I'm trying my hardest!"

"I know you are. I'm just saying this particular duet was a mess." Aubrey said.

"You've been tough on me since I came back, yelling at me because my fucking plié wasn't right!" Beca said. "If that's really how this is going to be then I quit. This was supposed to be fun."

Beca grabbed her bag and left the room, making everyone silent. It didn't take Chloe five seconds to grab her stuff and follow the brunette.

Aubrey sighed as she looked up at the girls, her eyes finally landed on Stacie. The girl just sighed, grabbing her bag and leaving.


End file.
